


Sparks Fly

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, and also ch23, ninety percent fluff, occasional smut NOT INVOLVING THE DREAMIES, slight angst, the smut is in ch 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: When a power plant nearby a small suburb suddenly explodes, it gives the local adolescents the ability to sense their soulmate. That's when things get a little messy.-----"So the soulmate thing isn't bullshit?" Taeil asked Kun worriedly. Kun raised his eyebrows and shook his head."No, it's definitely real....every time I touch her, I feel electric sparks between us. I feel like I always need to be around her; even just being at school without her for a couple hours is almost painful. She's always on my mind. I could never hurt her. It's just...the word soulmate makes complete sense. That's the only word that can explain how I feel," Kun responded.Doyoung grimaced. "That sounds horrifying."





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the NCT version of the exo fanfic I wrote like six months ago! The reception to that story was great, so I thought I'd try and make a version for NCT. I will be tagging this as not rated (although I may have a few "explicit" chapters, OF COURSE NOT RELATED TO THE DREAMIES). This is going to be a mildly angsty, mostly fluffy, high school soulmate au, and I hope all of you enjoy!

It was a fairly average Monday morning when Donghyuck's mother dropped Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung off at their school. The four boys thanked Donghyuck's mother before climbing out of the car and walking into the school. 

"Ugh, I still can't believe Monique got eliminated last week," Jaemin complained, grabbing some books from his locker. 

"I know! I thought she'd make it to top five," Chenle responded, leaning against another locker. 

"Guys, this is season ten of Rupaul's Drag Race. If you don't know the words to the lipsync, you're going home," Jisung spoke. He was right; and the other three boys could only sigh in agreement. 

Although the four boys were only freshmen, they walked down the halls as if they owned Morrisville High School (no one but them thought they did). They next made their way to Donghyuck's locker, completing their daily morning routine of picking up their books, talking about Rupaul's Drag Race, and scouting out their classmates. 

"I'm glad Aquaria won the episode though. She deserved it," Donghyuck commented. 

"Agreed," Jisung mumbled back, looking down at his phone. 

"We all know you worship the ground Aquaria walks on, Jisung," Jaemin responded. 

"But Jisung's trying to be a drag queen like Aquaria," Chenle retorted. 

"It's true," Jisung responded in his soft spoken manner. 

"I can't believe Asia O'hara impersonated Beyonce on the snatch game though. Everyone knows it's a bad choice," Chenle loudly spoke. 

"I know right? What the actual fuck mama," Jaemin said. A group of football players suddenly walked by the foursome, one of them mumbling 'faggots' under his breath. They all just returned his comment with glares, their eyes following the upperclassmen until they were out of sight. 

"We were literally doing nothing," Jisung growled under his breath. 

"It's 2018, bitch. You should be able to be whoever you want to be," Donghyuck said, and the boys firmly agreed. 

Just then, another group of upperclassmen passed by, carrying books and talking amongst themselves with hunched shoulders. 

"Ah, the bitter old lady brigade," Chenle commented as they passed by. In their few months of being in high school, as a group they'd spotted and named every clique within it. 

"The bitterest, saltiest, nerdiest group of kids in the entire school, unworthy of a date due to their bitterness. And saltiness. And nerdiness," Jaemin added. 

"Come on, Mark's kinda cute," Donghyuck whined, giving Mark (one of the members of the bitter old lady brigade, along with Taeil, Doyoung, Kun, and Yuta) a passing glance before he disappeared in the hallway. 

"Mark? He is so bland. There is no way I would date one of them, they're all boring. If I had to pick one of them, I'd have to go with Yuta," Jaemin responded. 

"Yuta?" Chenle cried with disgust.

"But he's so greasy," Jisung added softly. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a sophomore and a junior approaching the boys. 

"Hello, would you like to learn about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ?" The sophomore asked with a gentle smile. 

"Sorry Jungwoo, the only gods I worship are Katya and Trixie Mattel. But thank you for the offer!" Donghyuck responded. With disappointed frowns, Jungwoo and the junior left the boys alone. 

"And there goes the children of jesus. So hot, but so religious," Jaemin spoke as the two boys walked away. The children of jesus, as the four freshmen had named them, were the most active members of their school's Christian club. It was annoying when the two boys, named Sicheng and Jungwoo, tried to get them to join their religion, but nobody told them off because they were hot. 

"Look! Our dad!" Chenle spoke excitedly, pointing as their favorite upperclassman, Ten, passed by them in the hall. The four boys excitedly waved to him, and he gave them a soft smile and waved back. 

Ten was known as the gay kid of their high school. One of the first kids in their entire town to come out, he was also a prominent member of the dance team. Jaemin, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung practically worshiped the ground he walked on, calling him their gay dad. Although Ten could be fairly quiet, he ate the attention up. 

"Ten is so nice. He's literally the king of our school," Jaemin spoke as Donghyuck finally shut his locker. The four boys started walking in the direction of their classes, passing by the multitudes of kids at their school. 

"We have all these names for the different cliques at our school. I wonder what people call us?" Chenle asked. 

"I've heard we're known as the gay ass freshmen," Jaemin responded. 

"Huh. I actually kinda like that," Donghyuck said. Suddenly, the bell for class rung, and the four boys waved goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are the popular kids at our school so fucking entitled?" Taeil spoke, slamming his lunch tray down on the table. Doyoung, Mark, Kun, and Yuta just looked at him expectantly; for their group, lunch time was dedicated to bitching about the most annoying kids at their high school. 

"What happened?" Yuta asked, and Taeil couldn't hold back a groan and an eye roll. 

"Today in class, Taeyong walked in thirty minutes late, reeking of cigarettes and pot. And the teacher said nothing, and all the girls started drooling at him. Like...ew?" Taeil spoke. "And Johnny....god, Johnny was even worse, he's my least favorite out of all the damn 'popular' kids," he said, emphasizing his words with making quotation marks with his hands around the word 'popular'. "He kept throwing paper airplanes at everyone, and cracking jokes every time there was a pause in the lecture. And the fucking teacher had the audacity to laugh!" 

"I know what you mean. I have Yukhei in one of my classes...he will never shut up. Ever," Mark added, and Kun couldn't stop himself from cracking up. 

"Why are you laughing?" Taeil asked Kun angrily. 

"You guys are so upset with these kids who don't even know you exist! It's honestly really funny. Why do you guys care so much?" Kun asked.

"It's just annoying, okay?" Mark whined. "They're really annoying."

"Get this guys," Doyoung chimed in. "Today, Jaehyun got a 96% on his test. I only got a 95%, and this boy had the audacity to say that I did a good job. Like, way to get under my skin. What a manipulative guy." 

The others turned to Doyoung, giving him judgemental looks. 

"Okay, I know our greatest past time is talking shit about the popular kids....but Jaehyun's actually really nice," Mark said. 

"Yeah, he's always so sweet to you in choir and stuff. Plus, doesn't he always include you in all the student council stuff? Now, I know you're still salty about losing to him in the presidential race for junior class student council elections--" Taeil started. 

"I am not salty about losing to him in the elections! Vice president is a very prestigious role," Doyoung responded. "But you guys should know that Jaehyun and I have been rivals since preschool. That's how it's been, that's how it will always be. He's just a manipulative asshole who likes to try and get under my skin to make me lose things." 

"Have you ever considered that he's just genuinely being nice to you?" Mark asked. 

"Absolutely not," Doyoung responded. "That's impossible."

His friends just shared a frustrated look. 

"This conversation is entirely pointless, because none of these guys are remotely annoying compared to that obnoxious little punk Lee Donghyuck. I don't know how the hell he managed to make it into my sophomore english class. He just never shuts up about anything! I don't understand why he feels the need to act like...that. It's embarrassing for everyone," Mark complained

Kun sighed. "You guys are so fixated on people that have no idea you exist. It's such a waste of time! The only halfway intelligent and sane person here is Yuta," Kun spoke. 

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by Jungwoo and Sicheng approaching them. 

"Would you like to learn about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ?" Sicheng asked the group. 

"Not now guys, I told you my friends don't care. I'll talk to you guys in Christian club," Mark whined. 

"Fine," Sicheng said sadly, and he and Jungwoo began to walk away. 

"Wait!" Yuta called to them, and they turned back around to face him with surprised looks. Yuta sauntered over Sicheng, putting on a horrifying smirk, and Taeil physically cringed at the sight. 

"Okay, fine, I'll read the bible," Yuta spoke to Sicheng, throwing him a greasy wink. "If you let me take you out on a date." 

Sicheng's face began to turn a worrying shade of read and he began to release choked out pieces of words, unable to come up with any sort of response. 

"Yuta, that's not a fair offer," Doyoung teased Yuta. "You can't even read." 

Immediately, Mark, Kun, and Taeil started cracking up. Even Sicheng and Jungwoo had to hide their smiles of mirth. Yuta used every ounce of strength to shoot Doyoung an angry pout. 

"I can too read!" Yuta whined, stomping back over to their lunch table as the other boys chuckled at him. "You're lucky I put up with your ass, Doyoung. I'm only here because we've been friends since elementary school, and I'm the only one who puts up with your BS about Jaehyun."

"And I'm the only one who puts up with your BS in general," Doyoung responded. 

"Oh! You just got burned!" Mark said to Yuta. 

"Shut up," Yuta spoke, and Mark fell silent. 

"I think I need some new friends," Kun muttered under his breath, and no one could protest. Kun most definitely deserved better. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Renjun and Jeno were walking around the park just a few blocks away from our school. Hand in hand, they circled the pavement, walking through the trees and soft grass. Jeno couldn't think of a better date he could possibly be on. 

"I'm so glad you're my boyfriend," Renjun mused, voicing aloud Jeno's thoughts. Jeno blushed softly and smiled at the ground. 

"Th-thanks," he stuttered nervously. They had been together for a while at that point (six months, which Jeno couldn't believe), it was still his first relationship, so sometimes he got a bit shy. "Me too," Jeno eventually responded, not wanting Renjun to think he didn't feel the same. 

They fell back into comfortable silence, still walking through the park. Renjun was a quiet guy, so usually they didn't talk much on their dates, but Jeno still found comfort in it. After all, they'd managed to stay together since the end of eighth grade, which was a feat in itself. 

"How are you liking high school?" Renjun asked in his soft voice. 

"It's weird being a freshman," Jeno admitted with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, it is," Renjun quietly responded. 

"Middle schoolers could be kind of mean though. I feel like people are a little more mature now," Jeno responded. 

Renjun scoffed. "Except for some of the kids in our classes. Do you know those guys? The super loud ones? Like...I think one of their names is Donghyuck. I mean....we're gay, but not like that kind of gay, you know? They don't have to be so...out there."

Jeno glared at his boyfriend. "I don't think that's nice to say....I mean we all have to stick together, you know? All of us gay people. They've never been mean to anyone and they don't disrupt class." 

"What, do you like one of them?" Renjun teased. 

"No way!" Jeno cried. "I don't even think I know their names." 

Renjun frowned and looked away, and the boys kept on walking in silence. Suddenly, Jeno sighed. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Jeno spoke. 

"It's okay...I still think they're annoying, but I guess I see your point," Renjun responded. 

"Can I hug you?" Jeno asked. Renjun nodded and smiled, and the two of them turned to each other to share a deep hug. Jeno left Renjun with a soft peck on his cheek, and Renjun blushed hard. They pulled away, and Jeno was happy to see that Renjun couldn't stop smiling. 

They kept on walking through the park, Jeno swinging their hands a little bit to leave Renjun softly giggling. 

"You're very special to me," Jeno shyly admitted. Jeno watched as Renjun's face lit up in a smile, and Jeno couldn't help but smile back. 

"You are too," Renjun responded. "I-I think we'll be together for a long time, you know? A really long time....maybe even forever." 

A pit of....Jeno wasn't sure what burned into the pit of his stomach. Yeah, he liked Renjun, and maybe he even loved him. But forever? That was a crazy thing to think about, especially for a fourteen year old. But Jeno didn't want to disappoint Renjun; he didn't like seeing him upset at all. 

"Y-yeah..." Jeno lied back, hiding his unsure expression from his boyfriend. But Renjun didn't seem to quite notice, squeezing his hand and walking on. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a fairly average Tuesday evening for the most popular boys of Morrisville High School. Chilling in Johnny's basement, the shitty spare TV from the 1990's was turned on to baseball, as per usual. Each of them peered down at their own phones, minding their own business as the TV blared in the background. The three boys relaxed on the chewed up old couch, their long limbs spread around and entangled with each other's. But since they'd all been friends for so long, none of them minded.

"Ugh, these random girls won't stop sending me nudes!" Yukhei complained. 

"Shut the fuck up Yukhei, your humble bragging is nasty," Taeyong responded in his scratchy voice. 

"Anyways, aren't you a sophomore? Why the hell are you getting nudes?" Johnny asked. 

Yukhei shrugged. "Because I'm the hottest guy in the sophomore class," he responded. 

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door to the basement, and the three boys all looked up at the doorway. 

"Come in," Johnny spoke, and Jaehyun pushed open the door and walked down the stairs to where the other guys were sitting. 

"What's up guys?" Jaehyun asked, squeezing in between Yukhei's calves and Johnny's thighs. 

"The usual," Taeyong simply responded. 

"Where were you?" Yukhei asked. 

"Choir," Jaehyun responded. 

"Good GPA, choir, student council...I don't understand why you bother with all of that bs," Taeyong said. 

"I mean, you and Johnny are seniors, I understand why you guys don't really care about school any more," Jaehyun responded. 

"Hey, I used to be on the baseball team!" Johnny protested. 

"True, true. And you were captain last year. I just do it for college applications. Taeyong, you're not going to have anything to put," Jaehyun spoke. 

"I think Taeyong doesn't give a single fuck about college applications," Yukhei responded. 

"He's right," Taeyong mumbled. "And the college apps thing is bullshit Jaehyun. We all know you do it to see more of Doyoung." 

"Kim Doyoung, the love of Jaehyun's life," Yukhei teased. 

"Shut up," Jaehyun whined, but he couldn't stop smiling. 

"When are you going to man up and ask him out? He's so fucking far out of your league," Johnny said. 

"Stop it guys," Jaehyun whined again, pointedly staring at his phone. 

"I think I'm going to go out for a smoke," Taeyong spoke, tucking a joint behind one ear and a cigarette behind the other. He looked visibly uncomfortable, but none of the others seemed to notice. 

"But Taeyongie, drugs are bad for you! Just say no!" Yukhei teased. 

"This is your brain," Jaehyun spoke, pointing to his own head. "This is your brain on drugs," he said, pointing to Yukhei's head. 

"You guys are dumb," Taeyong mumbled under his breath, testing his lighter to see if it worked before starting to walk up the stairs. 

"Wait," Johnny suddenly spoke, surprisingly seriously. The others looked with him in concern, but his whole focus seemed to be on the TV. Taeyong walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch, watching the TV. 

The channel had switched from baseball to what seemed to be an emergency new broadcasting from their local channel, with panicked looking newscasters gracing the small, fuzzy screen.

"The recent explosion of the power plant just two miles south from the town of Morrisville has had a strange effect on the adolescents of the area. Many claim that they are suddenly able to sense their so called 'soulmates'. Reports have this began at about five o'clock this evening, and have continued for the past few hours. It has been described as a extreme sense of attraction and love for a person. From the information reported, it seems it could be anyone, even someone you've never even spoken to. Let's go to Kelly and see what this is all about," the newscaster said, the screen switching to a street outside of their high school. In the frame was the female newscaster, standing next to two kids from their school. They were two random scene kids in Yukhei's grade, and Yukhei grimaced at the sight of them. 

"We weren't even dating before this. We were just kinda friends, like, acquaintances and stuff, but nothing more. But then when I saw her today I just knew I was in love," the boy said.

"Yeah, like, whenever we hold hands, it's like there's electricity between us. And, like, I just never wanna be without him ever again," the girl added. The screen switched back to the first newscaster.

"A serious issue or just teens being teens? As always, we'll keep you updated on this issue, here on the seven o'clock nightly news." The newscaster continued to speak but his voice faded completely from the boy's minds, replaced by panic. What the hell was going on? Who was going to be their supposed soulmates? Weren't they way too young to find them? What the hell, again? 

The other boys turned to look at each other, saying nothing. 

Finally, Johnny spoke. "First of all, we are absolutely fucked."


	2. Maybe Their Fucking Lives Were Over (maybe things would be okay)

It was as if their entire high school was clouded beneath a fog of fear. The day after the whole soulmate story broke the entire school was in disarray: at least a quarter of the students had ditched school for the day, most were clinging to their friends, and almost everyone that was stuck at school avoided touching everyone that passed by them in the halls. 

Before class started for the day, the bitter old lady brigade were crammed into a corner of the hallway. Having already confirmed they were soulmates, they avoided the gazes, let alone touches of anyone else. 

"Everyone's so spooked..." Mark mumbled ominously

"I mean, it's not necessarily a bad thing," Yuta responded. 

"True," Kun responded. "I think people are just afraid that they're too young for a relationship, or their soulmate won't be someone they think is attractive or even like." 

"I don't even think this is even real. I think some idiots are just making it up for attention and the media caught on," Doyoung spoke. 

Kun shook his head. "Doyoung, it's totally real," he firmly responded. 

"How do you know?" Taeil asked. Kun looked at the floor for a moment, unable to hold back a smile as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

"I met mine." 

His best friends stared at him in shock. 

"Wh-who is she? How did you meet? Are you sure that you guys are...soulmates?" Mark asked frantically. 

"You guys don't know her, she goes to the school of the arts. She's an artist," Kun spoke proudly. "We met when I was walking home from school. I accidentally bumped into her and I knew immediately. And yes, I'm sure she's the one," he explained. 

"So the soulmate thing isn't bullshit?" Taeil asked Kun worriedly. Kun raised his eyebrows and shook his head. 

"No, it's definitely real....every time I touch her, I feel electric sparks between us. I feel like I always need to be around her; even just being at school without her for a couple hours is almost painful. She's always on my mind. I could never hurt her. It's just...the word soulmate makes complete sense. That's the only word that can explain how I feel," Kun responded. 

Doyoung grimaced. "That sounds horrifying." 

"Gosh, Doyoung, you're always so cynical. Trust me on this one; it's like magic," Kun responded. 

"How did you know?" Yuta asked. 

"The sparks," Kun responded. "It's like when you accidentally shock yourself but way more intense. And kind of good. Really overwhelming, but good," Kun explained, his eyes growing almost dreamy, an unusal thing for the level headed sixteen year old. 

Just then the bell rang through the halls, loud and clear. Kun and Doyoung raced off to their class, since both of them were juniors. Mark was the baby of their group, so when he asked Yuta to escort him to class, the senior couldn't refuse. 

Of course, that left Taeil on his own. He sighed, gripping his books tighter in his hands and speed walking to his class. It was like a feeling of dread was following him: his soulmate could be in this building, right now, and he didn't even know it. Plus, fucking Johnny was in his next class. Taeil's favorite. 

Taeil sighed, keeping his eyes downturned and staring at the textbooks in his hands. He felt a very tall presence slightly in front of him but ignored it; it was a bad idea to talk to anyone at this time. 

A sense of unease washed over Taeil when he realized, despite his downcast eyes, that he and this other presence were the only people in the deserted hallway. Shit, he was late too, on top of everything. 

All of Taeil's overwhelming feelings plus his fear of human contact culminated in horrifying, humiliating embarrassment for the senior. Since he was going so fast and had no real idea of what was in front of him, it was inevitable that he'd bump into the presence walking just ahead of him. 

Taeil's head bumped smack dab into the boy's back and Taeil dropped his textbooks in surprise, the presence turning around to face him, their hands brushing together by accident. However, Taeil dropped to his knees to pick up the books before he could see the boy's face. 

But before he could take any of the books, Taeil froze. Sparks, so intense they were almost painful, flowing from Taeil's fingertips through his entire body. It felt as though his veins had fireworks trapped inside of them, leaving the eighteen year old ready to burst. Immediately following the physical sensations were the rush of emotions; the overwhelming desire to see who the hell this guy was and make him Taeil's world. Taeil's heart seemed to swell with this brand new affection and the electricity of all the sparks and god was all of this too fucking much. 

"Fucking hell," Johnny spoke, and Taeil looked up, his heart dropping out of his asshole. 

Of course, it just had to be him," Taeil thought, immediately looking back down at the ground. His loving emotions were immediately cut short, replaced by overwhelming disgust and anger at himself. A part of Taeil wanted to just run into Johnny's arms and let himself fall in love, but Taeil knew that was all of the hormones caused by this whole soulmate thing. Mostly, he just wanted to get away. 

With trembling hands, Taeil gripped onto his books as fast as he could. He was still slow though, and much to his chagrin Johnny had time to formulate his thoughts. 

"What grade are you in?" Johnny asked, and Taeil refused to look at his face. 

"We have three fucking classes together," Taeil growled back, still picking up his things. 

"Damn, you don't need to be so angry," Johnny responded, and Taeil felt Johnny's eyes on him. "How come I've never noticed you? You're adorable." 

Taeil couldn't stand that he felt his heart flutter in his chest and his cheeks burn at the compliment. It's the hormones, he repeated in his head. It's the hormones and the fact that no guy has ever paid attention to you before. That's it.

"I'm Johnny," Johnny introduced, but Taeil didn't even bother to answer. With his books finally in his hands, he stood up and stomped over to class without another word. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno didn't think he'd ever been more nervous in his entire life. Here he was, standing out in the middle of the parking lot, waiting for Renjun. The two of them didn't have time to see each other before class started, so they decided to ditch their next classes to meet up. Normally both of them were very good students, but finding out about this took priority over everything else. 

For a moment, Jeno thought that maybe skipping class to do this was a bad idea. On top of all of the other nervewracking things about this, he'd never skipped a class in his life. What if they got caught? What if they called his parents? If he explained the situation all of the adults would probably understand, but Jeno didn't like being a bad student. It made him uneasy. 

There was already enough on his plate as it was. Jeno wasn't sure what would happen either way. 

Just then, Jeno's thoughts stopped because Renjun began to approach. He looked just as nervous as Jeno felt, his hands shaking and his eyes tired. 

"H-hey," Jeno stuttered, managing a smile. 

"Hi," Renjun responded, unable to return the expression. 

"How are you?" Jeno asked, more wanting to stall than anything else. Renjun just chuckled back uncomfortably. They stood in highly uncomfortable silence, staring down at the asphalt and shifting on their feet. 

"Ready?" Jeno asked after a few moments. He was ready for the tension to end, no matter the outcome. 

"Mmh," Renjun simply responded, and the two boys reached out their hands. 

Their fingers brushed and...nothing. No sparks, no fantastical feelings other than what was already going on. Nothing. 

Jeno figured maybe they just hadn't touched enough and he interlaced his and Renjun's fingers, squeezing his hand fairly tight. Still...nothing. 

They were frozen in silence for a few moments. 

"Fuck!" Jeno yelled out, and Renjun pulled his hand away and took a step back. Jeno never swore. 

"Sorry," Jeno mumbled under his breath, feeling guilty for scaring his boyfriend. 

"I-it's okay," Renjun stuttered back, then sighed. "I know how you feel." 

The two fourteen year olds stared at the ground, a sort of emptiness taking over. They couldn't even look each other in the eyes. What now, they both thought. 

"I don't want to break up," Renjun admitted, and Jeno breathed a huge sigh of relief. He'd been thinking the same thing, but didn't want to embarrass himself if Renjun hadn't felt the same way. 

"Me either," Jeno responded, suddenly tugging Renjun in for a tight hug. Renjun reciprocated immediately, the two boys holding onto each other for dear life. Jeno tilted Renjun's head up and they shared a passionate kiss, much deeper and more loving than what they were used to. 

"You're too special to me to give this all up. We'll make it work; I promise," Renjun mumbled into Jeno's chest. 

"I promise too. I promise with all of myself that we will make it work. I care about you so much," Jeno responded, his breath fluttering Renjun's dark hair. 

Suddenly, the bell for the next class rang, and the boys pulled apart. 

"Can't miss any more class, can we?" Renjun spoke with a chuckle. 

"Of course not," Jeno responded. Renjun gave him a smile, although Jeno couldn't tell how sincere it was, and he kissed Jeno on the cheek. 

"See you at lunch," he spoke. 

"See you then," Jeno responded, and Renjun skipped back off to class. 

Jeno couldn't decide how he felt. Was he happy he was still with Renjun, or sad that he wasn't technically his soulmate? But Jeno pushed his worries aside, thought about their promise, and walked off to his own class. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys won't believe what fucking happened to me today!" Taeil shouted, slamming his lunch tray so hard on the table that his food flew everywhere. His friends helped him put his things back with worry in their eyes; Taeil got angry at the popular kids but he was never this upset. They fell silent to let him share his story. 

"So when you guys abandoned me after the bell rang and I had to walk alone to class, I was trying to keep to myself because I really was not in the mood to meet my soulmate whatever bullshit person. I was keeping my head down and was just trying to get to class when, bomb, I headbutt Johnny right in the back," Taeil aggressively spoke. 

"Shit man," Yuta responded. 

"That's not even the worst of it!" Taeil yelled. "I was just picking up my books when I started to feel the electric sparks. They spread all over and I hear Johnny curse and then I realize. Of course, just my luck, my least favorite human being in the world, Johnny Seo, is my god damn soulmate!" Taeil cried. 

Mark, Kun, Yuta, and Doyoung all stared back at him in shock. Not only were they all genuinely surprised, but most of them felt pretty bad for their friend as well. 

"I am so, so sorry," Doyoung spoke sincerely, rubbing Taeil's shoulder. 

"My life is literally over," Taeil groaned. 

"I know the situation is tough, but don't give up hope, however slim it might seem," Yuta responded. 

"You can always just pretend it didn't happen and avoid him," Mark suggested. 

"Impossible," Kun responded. Looking at him, the other boys could only say he looked exhausted: skin slightly palor, eye bags large, lids drooping. "Being away from your soulmate too long makes you sick. Me and my girl saw each other last night and I literally feel like shit now, from not seeing her," Kun explained. 

"Okay, now my life is really over," Taeil responded, and the others looked at him with pity. 

"Well...there's still hope....he's not super ugly..." Yuta spoke sympathetically. Taeil rolled his eyes, trying to pretend his heart didn't flutter (against his will) when he thought of Johnny's face. He'd spent all of class avoiding looking at it, even though Johnny had his eyes trained on him, and even tried to chase him down after class. Taeil had managed to avoid it up until now, he could push his thoughts away for a little longer. 

"I really feel bad for you though. He's so obnoxious and loud; he never shuts up. It's so frustrating," Mark said. 

"I wonder if you'll even be able to get a word in edgewise while dating him. Not to mention that he's probably slept with a million people. Don't have sex with him; he's probably got herpes or something." 

"Oh god, ew, that's disgusting, I'd never sleep with him," Taeil responded. Kun had suddenly fallen silent, a blush dusting his cheeks, but the boys just ignored it, assuming his soulmate texted him something sweet. 

"When do you think the last time that boy did his homework was?" Yuta asked, beginning to chuckle before looking up. He immediately turned bright red and put his face down on the table, falling completely silent. Yuta shared a look with Mark and Mark grew quiet too, scooting slightly away from Taeil. 

"He's so--" Doyoung began to speak before stopping short in the middle of his sentence, looking above Doyoung's head with wide eyes. 

"He's so ugh!" Taeil responded, finishing Doyoung's sentence for him, not even noticing the unusual behavoir of his friends. "Johnny is obnoxious, and stupid, and loud, and annoying, and whoreish, and..." Taeil trailed off when he noticed the extremely uncomfortable expressions of his friends, turning his head back to look above him. 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. 

There was Johnny, standing right over Taeil's frame. Each and every member of the bitter old lady brigade looked ashamed beyond belief, their faces red and either hidden in the arms or turned completely away. But Taeil could not tear his eyes away from Johnny. He was grateful Johnny wasn't lashing out angry at them, but there was clear hurt in his eyes. Deep inside of himself, Taeil could feel that hurt too, and guilt took over that piece of him. But he pretended it wasn't even there. 

"Hey," Johnny spoke softly, and Taeil grimaced to himself. 

"H-hey," Taeil managed to stutter back, looking around at his completely humiliated friends before looking back up at Johnny, who was still wearing that neutral expression. 

"Uh, we never really introduced ourselves, I guess this morning you really wanted to get to class on time. I never caught your name either. So, um, I'm Johnny, although I think you might know that already," he spoke, holding out his hand for Taeil to shake. 

"I'm Taeil," he responded, and he gripped Johnny's hand to shake. But both of them had forgotten about the sparks, and as sound as their hands touched they pulled them away in shock. 

Taeil shook out his hand and Johnny chuckled awkwardly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "That'll take some getting used to," Johnny mumbled under his breath, and for the first time, Taeil agreed with something Johnny said. 

Johnny sighed softly, and another wave of guilt washed over Taeil. Johnny was probably extremely uncomfortable at that moment, surrounded by people he'd never even spoken to and suddenly finding out they all hated him. Plus, one was his soulmate, and that was scary enough as it was. 

"So, I kinda have to go sit with my friends now," Johnny spoke. Taeil could tell he was sort of itching to stay, but he felt way too uncomfortable with all of Taeil's friends. Taeil was grateful; he didn't really want to spend time with just Johnny yet. "But I think we should exchange numbers so we can get to know each other more and stuff." 

Taeil immediately blushed, and immediately after that hated himself for it. Yes, Johnny was still annoying and he was only getting Taeil's number because they were soulmates, not because he liked Taeil for any other reason. But nobody had ever asked for Taeil's number before, and that was enough flirting to get Taeil's throat closed up and his heart pounding in his chest. 

"Uh, are you sure?" Taeil asked with an uncomfortable chuckle. Even though he was excited at least someone was asking for his number, it was still Johnny doing the action, and Taeil wasn't sure if he wanted Johnny to have his number (even if they weren soulmates). Part of him was just itching to give it over and to maybe nestle himself in Johnny's arms and kiss his plump lips but most of Taeil was completely disgusted with himself for even thinking such thoughts, so he let it be. 

"Yes, I'm sure," Johnny responded with a firm chuckle. Taeil sighed; there was no logical reason he could get out of giving Johnny his number. So he sighed again and handed Johnny his phone. With a big smile, Johnny gave Taeil his own. In just a few seconds, Taeil punched in his first and last name and number and gave the phone back to Johnny. After a few more seconds, Johnny passed his own phone back. 

Johnny had adorned his contact info with emojis, listing his name as 'your johnny' surrounded by yellow hearts. Taeil rolled his eyes and entered his name in as plain old 'Johnny Seo'. 

"I promise I'll text you soon," Johnny spoke, smiling softly at Taeil before walking back to his usual lunch table. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Taeil released a loud groan, and his friends returned from the land of embarrassment. 

"Dude, you're lucky he even wants you after that," Yuta spoke. 

"It doesn't mean it's not Johnny who we're dealing with!" Taeil cried, and the others could only sigh. 

But that night went Taeil went home, maybe, just maybe, he changed Johnny's contact name back to what Johnny had originally put in. 


	3. Chances Given

A few days had passed since news of the soulmate spark electric teen romance whatever thing broke, and Ten still wasn't quite sure how to feel. The first day after it happened, almost everyone had skipped class, Ten included. But eventually he couldn't miss any more class, and he had to come back to school. 

It was strangely fascinating to watch teens, from the nerdiest virgins to the most popular assholes, end up with people so similar or different to themselves. Where most people had once looked on in disgust as the couples of the school made out in the halls, now everyone who had met their match was doing it. And a good ten percent of the school had met their soulmates even three days into the whole ordeal, which meant kissing noises seemed to follow Ten every where he went.   
Somehow, Ten felt outside of it all. He'd always seemed to be outside everything though, ever since his peers had grown from children into tweens and now teens, so he wasn't phased. Ten had a few friends and acquaintances in the dance club at his school, but he didn't really have any close friends, so he didn't know anyone who had met their soulmate yet. He felt like his classmates were an experiment and he was the scientist, just watching and taking notes on everything that was going on around him. 

Navigating the hallways had become a disaster; with couples making out on the floors or leaning against lockers, or people holding hands and obstructing parts of the halls. Single people clung to themselves and tried to avoid touching anyone around them, walking so quickly that it was quite the chore to dodge them. Ten tried his best to continue on like normal, but that's nearly impossible. 

After angrily getting a freshman couple away from his locker and gathering his books, he began to walk down the hall, his head turned downwards. That wasn't anything unusual though; middle school had taught him that it was best for a guy like himself to always keep his head down and not make a fuss. 

Even though he wasn't looking down the hall, Ten was immediately aware of Lee Taeyong's presence when he began to walk through. Before this soulmate situation, kids parted like the red sea when he walked through the school, partially in awe and partially in fear. Now girls tried to get as close to him as possible, doing their best to brush up against him, see if they could be the ones to have their soulmate be the hands down hottest guy in their entire school. If Ten didn't know better he would've been one of them; despite the fact that Taeyong was an lazy uncaring asshole, he was still model level gorgeous. 

But Ten just kept walking on, paying no attention to the popular senior one grade above himself. Maybe that wasn't as good of an idea as Ten thought, because Taeyong's cocky saunter left him distracted too. 

Bam, Ten and Taeyong's shoulders bumped into each other, hard enough to be painful. 

Ten kept walking away few paces but he could feel Taeyong frozen behind him. Why?

Oh. 

Sparks, flowing from the spot where they'd bumped shoulders, seeping down throughout the rest of Ten's lithe body. Ten felt somehow on top of the world, like when he was performing and he just finished and the applause filled his ears and the entire room. His whole body seemed to tingle as feelings sprung up like geysers in every part of Ten's heart. 

Taeyong. His soulmate. It seemed weird for Ten to even think, but not too foreign. He could get used to the idea, and maybe Ten could thaw out Taeyong's cold, cruel heart. Ten briefly remembered that he'd never heard of Taeyong being with men, but pushed it to the corners of his mind. Everyone knew Taeyong was a player and slept with tons of girls, maybe Ten had just forgotten he slept with guys too. 

Ten turned around to see how Taeyong felt about this, and all he saw staring back at him was a look of complete surprise on Taeyong's face. The hallways were abandoned; Ten figured the bell must have rang for class sometime when the two of them were processing. Clearly, neither of them had noticed though, the sensations and feelings overwhelming them too much to pay attention to anything else. 

Seeing the senior straight on Ten's heart thumped wildly in his chest, a feeling he was unused to, as Ten almost never actually dated (like Taeyong, he was more into sleeping around). He almost never let anyone into his heart, but the hormones had done that for him. He felt fantastic. He was ready for whatever was to come, with Taeyong by his side. 

But just as he was about to speak, Taeyong turned on his heels and ran out of the school building as fast as his legs would take him. After a very confused pause, Ten furrowed his eyebrows and ran after him. 

After a few paces Ten found Taeyong standing in the middle of the bright parking lot, his face buried in his hands. 

"What gives?" Ten shouted from a slight distance. Taeyong looked up at him then quickly back down at the asphalt, shaking his head. 

"No...no," Taeyong mumbled, just loud enough for Ten to hear. 

"What?" Ten asked. 

Taeyong continued shaking his head. "I...I can't do this," he responded. 

Ten still stared on, unable to figure out what the hell Taeyong was talking about. "What do you mean?" 

"We're not soulmates," Taeyong said. 

Ten scoffed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling all those sparks and shit that everyone's been talking about--"

"I'm wrong, you're wrong, this is wrong, this is all wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be," Taeyong spoke. 

"I-I don't understand," Ten responded, his heart beginning to drop in his chest. All of those good feelings were now pushing up against fear and sadness; the foreboding feeling that Taeyong wasn't going to treat him like a soulmate. Taeyong didn't respond, and Ten sighed. 

"A-are you straight?" Ten asked, and Taeyong didn't respond to that either. He just grimaced uncomfortably and stared at the ground. 

"I don't let myself do the disgusting things you do," Taeyong mumbled, and Ten rolled his eyes. Just Ten's luck, his soulmate was a straight up homophobe. 

Taeyong shook his head again and stared up at the sky in anger. "I don't give a fuck about you, I don't give a fuck about this soulmate bullshit, I don't give a fuck about any of this, alright? Pretend it never happened, okay? Live your fucking nasty life, don't force me to be a part of it," Taeyong said before shaking out his hair and storming away. Ten stood still in the same spot, face expressionless, watching Taeyong go. He watched as Taeyong walked all the way to his car, got inside, and drove way above the speed limit off campus. Once the car was out of sight, Ten simply sat down on the asphalt. 

Ten's heart was beaten and broken but he didn't cry. No, he'd been through this too many times before; he was almost numb to the feeling. 

Loneliness had been the biggest factor of Ten's life ever since he started the sixth grade. His flamboyant, slightly feminine nature had made him an easy target for the bullies in his grade, and anyone halfway decent didn't want to be associated with Ten for fear that they'd get bullied too. So Ten was left this way, all his friends leaving him and no one new stepping into his life to fill the void. By the time the people in his grade had gotten to high school, everyone was well established in their cliques, and nobody wanted someone new to befriend. So Ten continued to stay lonely, but it was okay, he was used to it by that point.

And if Ten was unable to find friends, he was sure as hell unable to find someone to date. He'd stopped confessing to his crushes by the seventh grade, for fear that he'd get beaten up by them yet another time. He didn't even bother with kids at his school at all after that, instead getting a fake ID as soon as he started high school and going to gay bars. He never found genuine human connection, but at least he could hook up with older guys there and spend the night with another person. It had to be enough. 

So he was used to it. Used to being left by people who were supposed to care about him, used to be yelled homophobic things by people who should have loved him, used to being all alone. This was nothing new. Ten could handle it. 

He sighed, standing up and gathering his things. He might as well go back to class. As Taeyong said, pretend it never happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The only way Taeil could explain how he felt was that he was torn. On one hand, he still saw Johnny as the annoying asshat who got joy out of disrupting class and ignoring anyone below his own social status. Part of him still viewed Johnny as the guy he'd hated since the sixth grade who'd made his school life a living hell (even if Johnny hadn't known he'd existed). 

But part of him was getting more and more attached to Johnny by the second. Yes, Taeil assured himself that all of it was due to the hormones flowing through his body because of the damn soulmate thing. But it didn't stop him from looking over at Johnny whenever he got a spare moment in class, and blushing like a freaking idiot whenever Johnny threw him a greasy wink or a bright smile. 

And it was also probably the reason that Taeil agreed to a date with Johnny after school that day. Maybe it was also because Johnny, although he'd avoided Taeil in real life, had bombarded Taeil with text messages ever since the day they'd first discovered they were destined to be together. Some of the messages had been simple questions about how Taeil was doing, some were saying how cute he looked that day, but most were begging Taeil to go on a date with him. Taeil ignored pretty much all of them, but finally he got fed up, texting Johnny 'FINE I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU JUST DON'T TEXT ME' (yes, in all caps). 

Taeil spent a lot of time thinking about just how weird these soulmate feelings were. It was completely random that he'd suddenly have such romantic feelings towards Johnny. Plus, whenever he went a long time without seeing him in person or getting a text from him, he'd start to feel overwhelmingly strange: he'd get a headache, or nauseous, or even just be extra tired. It was like his body was literally working against him. 

All during his last class, Taeil couldn't tell if he was excited for or dreading the date. Taeil could barely pay attention in class, just bouncing in his seat in watching the clock. But at the same time, the thought of spending alone time with Johnny made him sick to his stomach. But Taeil realized he really was just nervous. 

As soon as the bell rang Taeil was hurrying out of the room, much to his own chagrin. He was scurrying out so fast that he didn't realize Johnny was waiting right outside for him, bumping head first into his chest. 

"Shit," Taeil muttered, rubbing his head where sparks were flowing from it. "Sorry," he groaned. Great, Johnny already knows how much of an awkward clutz you are, Taeil thought. 

"It's okay," Johnny responded, looking down at Taeil with a genuine smile. Despite himself, Taeil blushed and he immediately rolled his eyes. He was so fucking weak. 

Johnny suddenly chuckled and Taeil looked at him curiously. "God, you're so cute, always blushing and huffing and stuff. I can't believe I didn't notice you before. Now come on, let's go to my car," Johnnys said. Taeil didn't know whether to be angry or feel complimented, so he glared at the floor beneath him and followed Johnny out to the parking lot. 

Taeil stepped into the passenger seat of Johnny's car as Johnny drove off of school grounds, down the high way. 

"How does Granite Run Diner sound? It's a bit early for dinner so we could just get ice cream and coffee," Johnny said. Granite Run was the hot date spot for the teenage residents of Morrisville, a fairly casual restaurant with low prices and halfway decent food. Since Taeil had never actually had a date before, he'd never been to Granite Run and only heard stories about the place from his friends. 

"That sounds great!" Taeil responded a little too excitedly. 

Johnny chuckled. "It's just Granite Run," he responded. 

Taeil turned bright pink. "I-I've never actually been," Taeil admitted as they pulled into the parking lot. Johnny parked and turned off the car, staring at Taeil in shock. 

"You've never been to Granite Run? Where do you go on dates then?" Johnny asked with confusion. 

"I don't...go on dates," Taeil admitted. Johnny paused for a moment before slowly grinning. 

"Then this will be really fun. Although I have no idea why you don't go on dates," Johnny mumbled. The two of them walked into the restaurant, sitting down at a booth as the waittress, a kid from their school, passed them the menu. 

"What are you getting?" Taeil asked, perusing the menu as Johnny just put it off to the side. 

"An ice cream sundae and black coffee," he responded. "You?"

"An ice cream sundae sounds good...I'll get that. No coffee for me though. I'm more of a tea guy myself, unless it's those sugary drinks from Starbucks," Taeil said. Johnny chuckled at him as the waittress came back, and Johnny ordered for the both of them. 

Once the waittress left, Johnny leaned on his arm and looked over at Taeil. 

"So what's your thing?" Johnny asked. "What do you like?"

Taeil thought for a moment. "Well, I'm on choir," he responded. 

"Oh! I bet your voice is beautiful," he spoke, and Taeil immediately blushed. "Do you know Jaehyun?" Johnny asked. 

Taeil nodded. "Yeah, I know him pretty well actually. And my voice isn't actually that great." 

Johnny shook his head. "I have a feeling you're lying. I'll have to get Jaehyun to tell me what your voice really sounds like." 

"Stop," Taeil whined, hiding his blushing and smiling face. Johnny just watched him with a sweet and comforting smile, and Taeil was becoming more comfortable with the way Johnny made his heart pound in his chest. 

"What about you?" Taeil asked. "What's your, uh, thing?"

Johnny chuckled. "Well, I used to be on the baseball team before I got too lazy....I guess now I just party a lot, I guess. Don't worry! I don't drink or do drugs or sleep around super often," Johnny spoke. 

"What else is there to do at a party?" Taeil asked with a chuckle. 

"Talk to people." 

Taeil chuckled. "I wouldn't know, I don't really ever get invited to parties. I probably wouldn't go anyways; I'm not really into talking to people I don't know well," he admitted. 

"You've got to at least experience a high school party! I'll definitely take to the next one. And don't worry; you can cling to me the whole time. I'll do the talking for you," Johnny spoke as the waittress came over and put their ice creams in front of them. 

"That's...actually very sweet. Wouldn't you be embarrassed of me though?" Taeil asked, digging into his food. 

Johnny looked back at him in blank confusion. "Why would I be embarrassed of you?"

Taeil chuckled sadly. "Because I'm not exactly....."

"Not exactly what? The cutest guy in the world? Because I can guaruntee that you are the cutest guy in the world, and if I took you to a party every single person would be like 'Is that boy really Johnny's soulmate, because damn'," Johnny responded. 

"I think you and I have different definitions of cute," Taeil responded. 

"Do you think you're cute?" Johnny asked seriously. 

Taeil shook his head. "No way."

Johnny frowned. "That's...that's kind of sad. Because you're so fucking cute and you deserve to appreciate yourself." 

Taeil blushed for the millionth time that afternoon and finished off the last bite of his ice cream, not quite sure what to say. 

"The sun is starting to set. Do you have a curfew?" Johnny asked. 

"Yeah, on school nights I have to be home before dark," Taeil responded. 

"Shit then, let me give you a ride home." Johnny grabbed the waittress and got the check, slapping down some cash before Taeil could even protest. The two walked back to Johnny's car and sat in the front seat, Taeil punching the directions back to his house into Johnny's phone. 

As Johnny began driving out of the parking lot and back onto the highway, Johnny sighed. "I know you don't exactly have the highest opinion of me, and probably me texting you over and over didn't help much. But I had a really, really good time with you today, you know? You may not be that happy, but I'm really happy it's you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I could tell you were special, and not just because of the soulmate stuff. So...yeah," Johnny spoke, ending his little monologue with an awkward chuckle. 

Taeil didn't quite know how to respond to Johnny's words. On one hand, part of his years long resentment towards Johnny partially remained, but this afternoon had been literally perfect. Johnny had been nothing but funny and kind and caring towards Taeil, and he was slowly beginning to realize that there wasn't anything to hate about Johnny. But Taeil had never been good with his words, so instead of formulating a proper response, he reached across the space between their chairs and grabbed Johnny's free hand. 

This was only really the second time Taeil was getting those soulmate sparks, and it felt almost as insane as the first time. His hand felt like it was on perfect fire, and his whole body was warmed from the inside out. Clearly Johnny was shocked by their touch as well; he jumped at the feeling of those sparks before softly smiling, and the tiniest of blushes even dusted his cheeks. Cute, Taeil thought. 

They quickly reached Taeil's house and Taeil shyly let go of Johnny's hand, the pair turning towards each other. 

"I-I had a lot of fun..." Taeil stuttered. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," Johnny responded, smiling wide and looking at Taeil affectionately. He started to lean in closer and Taeil wasn't quite sure what was happening, but then Johnny was shutting his eyes and shit Taeil was way too nervous to have his first kiss sprung on him so suddenly. 

"Bye!" He suddenly yelled, almost running out of Johnny's car and out onto his street. Even though he felt sort of bad for leaving Johnny like that, it couldn't shake the warmth in his heart from such a lovely date. 


	4. Who Knows Where Things Could Go

Jaemin almost always fell asleep in his first class of the morning. With no friends in the class, and the early morning sleepiness setting in, Jaemin couldn't possibly stay awake. 

Today was no exception, his eyelids fluttering shut as he rested his head on the desk. His soft arms became his pillow, and he smiled softly as he let himself slip into dreamland. Jaemin was lucky that his teacher was oblivious (at least most of the time); he barely even knew what the class was about, and didn't know anyone's names either. All he knew was that he was in freshman history, and the person who sat in front of him was tall and had dark hair. 

"Na Jaemin!" His teacher suddenly called, and Jaemin sat up in a hurry. He blushed when he realized every pair of eyes in the class was directed towards him, cringing and slumping back in his seat. 

"Yes, Ms. Kim?" Jaemin sleepily responded, rubbing his eyes softly. 

"Now, it's important to pay attention, because this information concerns your next essay. I'm passing back your rubrics now," Ms. Kim said. But Jaemin was already very distracted. 

All of the sudden, Jaemin wished he had been paying more attention in class. This incredibly cute guy was staring directly at Jaemin. He was probably doing it because Jaemin had been called out by his teacher, but now the guy had a soft blush to his cheeks. He sat directly in front of Jaemin; and Jaemin wished he'd noticed him more closely before. His gentle mouth, fluffy dark hair, and freaking adorable nose were just absolutely perfect to Jaemin. 

This gorgeous kid finally whipped his head around in embarrassment, staring pointedly at his paper with a stern expression. God, he was cute. Jaemin wondered if he was in the closet or just shy. 

The rubrics began to get passed back and finally the kid had the papers in his hand. Jaemin began to take the stack from his hand, their finger's suddenly brushing together. 

Immediately, Jaemin froze. It felt as though intense electricity was crawling up his veins, electrifying every sense of his being. His heart pounded in his chest as his breath rate only climbed, having to grip his desk just to stay stable. It was overwhelming, definitely too much, but Jaemin didn't find himself hating this feeling. He mostly just needed to see and touch this boy who was apparently his soulmate. 

The kid looked back at Jaemin for a second before immediately facing his desk again. Jaemin couldn't hold back the smile on his face; this guy was so freaking adorable. Jaemin really felt lucky. 

Sadly, class was only halfway over, so Jaemin was stuck tapping his feet and flicking his pencil in a desperate attempt to stay calm and patient for when he could finally talk to this boy, let alone touch him. The craving for physical contact was overwhelming. It wasn't sexual at all, just the need to be near him, almost like an itch. At least now he was completely awake; it was as if those electric sparks had shocked him awake. He could still feel the little bit of electricity on his fingertips, even if it was slowly fading. 

When the bell finally rang Jaemin stuffed all of his things into his bag in a frantic daze, ready to introduce himself to this guy he'd never even spoken before. But Jaemin felt like he was ready; and he was pretty excited too. He didn't know what would happen from here, as he was the first of his friends to meet his soulmate, but he deeply believed everything would work out in his favor. 

"Uh-um...wanna talk out in the hallway?" The boy asked, his fingers trembling. Jaemin could tell he was really nervous. 

"Sure!" Jaemin responded with an excited smile. They walked out of the classroom, leaning against a wall indentation that was somehow empty (usually, every spare nook and cranny was filled with a soulmate couple making out by this point). 

The leaned against opposite sides of the wall. Suddenly, Jaemin chuckled, sort of uncomfortably. 

"This is so weird," he said, looking over the boy more closely. He was quite tall and posessed a very chiseled jawline. Jaemin bit his lip; this guy was gorgeous. The kid chuckled back awkwardly, and Jaemin found himself enjoying this kid's nervous shyness. He couldn't tell if that was Jeno's real personality, or if it was just because of the situation. Either way, Jaemin found it adorable, and he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was again. 

"We should probably introduce ourselves. Um, I'm Jeno," the kid introduced, holding out his hand. 

"Jaemin," he responded, gripping his hand. The spark feeling came back, and both boys pulled away and giggled. They shook out their hands, still feeling that electricity. 

"I forgot," Jeno responded softly, and Jaemin smiled. Jeno smiled back at him, and Jaemin felt as if his heart was melt. His smile was so bright and Jaemin already found himself falling for the way Jeno's eyes morphed into adorable little crescents. Jeno was so cute and attractive!

"There's something I have to tell you though," Jeno spoke, his smile immediately fading away. Jaemin's smile disappeared too and he felt his heart pounding in his chest again. Jeno sounded serious, and Jaemin didn't want something to go wrong. 

"Well... uh-uh..." He stuttered, clearly nervous to find the right words to say. Jaemin listened patiently, an act very unusual for him to do. Jeno grimaced before speaking again. "I-I'm in a relationship," he finally breathed out. "And after the soulmate thing happened I promised him we'd stay together even through this, and as hard as that is I just can't betray him, I'm so sorry--" 

"It's okay," Jaemin interrupted, silencing a nervous and panicked Jeno. "Don't worry. I get it." 

"R-really?" Jeno stuttered, and Jaemin simply nodded back. Even though he was heartbroken, this was clearly worse for Jeno, so he tried his best to seem neutral. "You're the best, Jaemin. I hope you and I can...uh...see each other around," Jeno responded, rubbing Jaemin's arm softly before walking away. 

Jaemin simply watched him walk down the halls before moving out of sight. Jaemin buried his head in his books and walked down to his next class, trying his best not to cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, would you all like to learn about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ? His wisdom can help you through this difficult time we are all facing," Sicheng asked the bitter old lady brigade, flanked by Jungwoo. Mark groaned and hid his head on the lunch table, Taeil didn't even hear (as he was too busy furiously texting Johnny), Doyoung rolled his eyes, Kun wasn't even at school that day (he'd skipped to hang out with his soulmate) and Yuta smirked. 

"My offer about the date still stands," Yuta repeated, and Jungwoo gave Yuta a disgust look. Sicheng just stood frozen in shock, unable to quite comprehend what was going on (most kids at the school didn't really have the courage to ask him out, so he wasn't used to it at all). 

"Just give him a fucking pamplet and he'll leave you alone," Mark mumbled with embarrassment. Yes, he was in the Christian Club with Sicheng and Jungwoo, but he absolutely despised when they interacted with his friend group. It always ended up being cringey as hell. 

"Uh...okay," Sicheng responded to Mark in his deep voice, reaching into his backpack with a trembling hand to give Yuta one of his pamphlets. Yuta watched on with a smirk as Sicheng practically shoved the paper towards him. 

Their hands brushed as Yuta plucked the paper out of Sicheng's hands, and Sicheng's pink cheeks suddenly turned bright red. 

"Eep!" He squeaked, jumping a bit back as Yuta's eyes just kept widening and widening and widening. 

Doyoung turned and watched the pair. "No fucking way," he mumbled under his breath before he started to laugh. Mark sat up and Taeil put away his phone, and they too started to laugh. 

"You guys are soulmates?" Mark asked, still laughing.

"Lucky for Yuta, but Sicheng is kind of the loser in this situation," Taeil spoke quietly. 

"What the fuck," Yuta simply mumbled under his breath, staring at his hands in shock. Sicheng just stared at the floor, his entire face turned bright red. Suddenly, the bell rang for class, and lunch was over. 

"Catch you later," Taeil spoke, patting Yuta on the back before walking to his class. Yuta and Sicheng were still both frozen in surprise, but Yuta finally stood up. 

"Uh, well," he spoke with an awkward chuckle. "Do you want to meet up after school?" Yuta asked. 

"S-s-sure," Sicheng barely managed to stutter out, his eyes still glued to the floor. Yuta smiled. 

"Meet me in the parking lot, babe," Yuta said, his confidence already returned. He threw Sicheng a greasy wink before walking to his class. After he was finally gone, Sicheng looked around. He was alone in the cafeteria; Jungwoo had already disappeared. Still in a daze, he slowly treaded his way to class. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Sicheng found Yuta leaning against a car in the parking lot. Yuta grinned as soon as he noticed Sicheng, beckoning him closer. Sicheng walked over and hopped inside Yuta's car. 

Finding out Yuta was his soulmate seemed like Sicheng's kiss of death. Yuta seemed to him like a very sexual guy, and Sicheng was strict about keeping his virginity until marriage. Yuta was so flirty and Sicheng had no idea what to make of it. 

"I'm not having sex until marriage, you know," Sicheng said firmly, staring out of the front window and clutching his books to his chest.

Yuta hummed, and Sicheng was to surprised to notice he didn't seem too disappointed. "I was already planning on proposing as soon as you graduated high school. Doesn't change anything," Yuta responded. Sicheng blushed at the blatant flirtation, but also smiled to himself. It was sort of sweet of Yuta to say. 

"Fuck, maybe Taeil was right. I really did luck out, you're the cutest guy ever. I'm not much of a catch," Yuta spoke. "At least I'm not a boring ass nerd like the rest of my friends though," he added, and Sicheng just clutched his books. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about Yuta just yet himself. On the one hand, he was quite suspicious of the guy. On the other, his soulmate feelings were working to make him like Yuta a lot, plus the close proximity was making Sicheng feel a little heated. 

"So what are you into?" Yuta asked after a few moments, sighing and leaning back in the driver's seat of the car. "Other than Jesus and stuff." 

"I-I do traditional Chinese dance. I practice it quite a lot," Sicheng responded, still unable to look over at Yuta. 

"I bet you're really good. You're very determined so I'm sure you practice hard," Yuta said. Sicheng blushed at the sincere compliment. 

"Th-thanks," he stuttered. "What about you? What are you into?"

Yuta laughed. "Honestly...not much. I watch a lot of anime." He laughed again. "Wait, shit, I sound like a nerd! I swear my friends are nerdier than me. I'm cool." 

Sicheng couldn't stop himself from laughing. Yuta was really, really funny, in his own special way. 

"What are you supposed to be doing now?" Yuta asked. 

"Homework," Sicheng said sadly. Part of him knew he needed to get down to work, but part of him kind of wanted to stay with Yuta. 

Yuta sighed. "I'll give you a ride home then." 

Sicheng's house was really, really close to school, so it was pretty much only a five minute drive until Sicheng was home. When he pulled into Sicheng's driveway, Yuta turned towards him. 

"I promise I'll treat you well. I don't think I could treat you any other way," Yuta spoke, and Sicheng looked up at him for the first time that whole afternoon. Immediately, he blushed; Yuta looked very sweet wearing a gentle smile instead of his usual overbearing smirk. His eyes were bright and Sicheng could see the affection towards himself, and maybe, just maybe, things with Yuta could be good. 

"W-well thank you...for that, and for the ride," Sicheng said politely. Yuta smiled at him and rubbed his arm, trailing his fingers down to squeeze Sicheng's hand affectionately. 

"Thank you," Yuta simply responded, and Sicheng blushed again as the sparks flowed up and down his arm where Yuta had touched. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Sicheng responded, giving Yuta a smile and a nod before heading inside with undeniable joy. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The only way Ten could explain how he felt was weak. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. 

His mind was a complete wreak. Despite the pain his apparent 'soulmate' had inflicted on him, Ten still couldn't get Taeyong off of his mind. Being near Taeyong occupied almost all of Ten's thoughts. Physically, Ten's body was not reacting well to the situation. They hadn't spoken and had barely seen each other in the few days since they realized, and Ten's body was getting sicker and sicker by the day. He was headachey, nauseous, and feverish, could barely sleep at night, and he knew it was because he and Taeyong hadn't been in contact. His emotions were in the worst state though. He was torn between these hormones and the reality of his situation. Part of him despised Taeyong, and part of him cared for him deeply. The part of Ten that cared for Taeyong wasn't from his actual heart though, so Ten could just hate himself for feeling that way and go on disliking Taeyong. Ten had made the effort a few times to approach Taeyong at school, but Taeyong brushed him off every time without a second thought. 

That's why, when Ten was walking home from school and Taeyong's car drove by, Ten's first reaction was to flip him off. He raised his middle finger at the car as it drove by, giving Taeyong a death glare from where he walked. It was the least revenge he could get for being treated so cruelly by Taeyong. At this point, he was too sick and strung out to care about the consequences. 

Immediately, Taeyong's car started to back up, until he reached where Ten was. 

"Hey!" Taeyong shouted angrily. Taeyong looked pretty bad himself; there were huge purple bags under his eyes and his skin looked palor. As much as it tugged on Ten's heart strings, he didn't want to care, so he continued to walk away. 

"The fuck? You can't just walk away after that!" Taeyong yelled. Ten rolled his eyes and stomped back over to Taeyong's car. 

"Sure as hell I can. It's exactly what you did to me," Ten responded. "You deserve it. I did absolutely nothing to you, and you treat me like trash. You said some pretty fucking awful things to me, and you pretend I don't exist. You treat me like I'm not a human being!" 

Taeyong released a haggard breath and gripped his steering wheel. "It hurts. It hurts not being with you, Ten," Taeyong admitted in the smallest of whispers. 

Ten shook his head and chuckled out of anger. "Well, that's on you. I've tried my best, but you've only pushed me away." He stared pointedly at Taeyong and gripped the edge of his window. "You don't think it hurts me too? It hurts me so bad! You haven't said a single nice thing to me and yet my body is still calling out for you! You hurt? You hurt? Shut the fuck up!" Ten screamed, uncharacteristically angry. 

Suddenly, Taeyong began to push his way out of the car, and Ten backed up. Taeyong slammed the door behind him and stood over Ten, their height difference fairly obvious in the situation. 

Ten began to feel waves of attraction push over him, and he tried to shove them down. But god did Taeyong look gorgeous standing over him like these, his face aggressive and his stance angry, his fists clenched and his thick brows furrowed. Despite his hatred, Ten couldn't deny that Taeyong was beautiful. Ten's heart raced in his chest and he could only pant and stare up at Taeyong, unsure of what was to come next. 

Apparently Taeyong had been feeling the same way as Ten because before Ten knew it, his back was pressed against the side of the car and he was kissing Taeyong. Taeyong's lips pressed against his, one hand carding through his hair and the other gripping his waist. 

If Ten thought that the soulmate sparks were strong when they bumped shoulders, this was beyond intense. Electricity turned into overwhelming fire, Ten's thoughts almost incomprehensible as pure feeling took over every single one of his senses. All Ten could think was 'Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong', like his lips had become the center of his being, well, wherever he was connected to Taeyong was the center of his being. It was too fucking much and Ten's mind was abuzz but he couldn't stop, he was addicted, he wanted more. 

Taeyong opened up the backseat door and pushed both of them inside, locking the car doors behind him. Ten knew what was coming next, neither of them were pathetic virgins, if they had anything in common. And god did Ten want it bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After it was all over, Ten's mind was in more confusion than when he began. Sitting naked in the back of Taeyong's car, he felt almost ashamed. Taeyong wouldn't look him in the eye, but it wasn't like Ten would be comfortable with that kind of contact anyways. Mostly he just felt drained, every inch of his skin still sparkling like a firework where Taeyong had touched him. At least his body's desire for physical touch from Taeyong would be satiated, at least for the time being. 

The sex was good, really good, but now they were at an impass. Taeyong was in the back seat too, covering his junk and staring out the window to avoid Ten's gaze. They weren't yelling, screaming, mad anymore, but the sex had solved nothing. Maybe it had just made things worse. 

"You should go," Taeyong simply spoke. Ten immediately began to put on his clothes. 

"Yeah, I should," Ten responded, getting dressed and leaving without another word. 


	5. Whelp...

Mark's morning could not have been going any worse. He woke up already sleep deprived; all of his honors class homework and volunteer work and stuff for the Christian Club keeping him up way too late. Yuta had accidentally overslept, so he picked Mark up for school too late to grab coffee on their way. His hair was refusing to stay into place, yet another pimple had popped onto his face, and of course, those damn freshman decided to park their asses next to Mark's locker. 

Mark knew their names well, despite despising them with a passion: Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, and his least favorite out of his group of least favorites, Donghyuck. The most obnoxious, loud, and overactive one of them all, blabbering on and on about a 'double shantay,' whatever the fuck that meant, taking up all of Mark's personal space without even noticing. Would he ever just shut up? And Mark wasn't calmed by the fact that he'd have to see stupid Donghyuck in english class later that day. 

Mark grabbed his books and physically slammed his locker shut, hoping at least that loud noise would get Donghyuck to back up at least a little bit. He was far too close to Mark for his liking; if he got any closer maybe Mark would catch some of that disease of obnoxiousness Donghyuck seemed to have. But Donghyuck was still completely and utterly oblivious, just laughing and laughing with his friends like no one else fucking existed. 

In jest, Chenle pushed Donghyuck slightly after Donghyuck called Chenle 'the Jiggly Caliente of their friend group' (Mark thought it was ridiculous how they almost spoke in a kind of code), but the act only pushed Donghyuck in closer to Mark. Close enough, in fact, for Donghyuck's back to brush up against Mark's arm. 

Immediately after that initial contact Donghyuck whipped around to face Mark. For a half a second, Mark wondered why Donghyuck seemed to be so stunned, but then he felt it too. 

Mark grimaced and shook his head as the feeling of electricty started to flow from his arm out to the rest of his body. Jaemin had explained to him how it had felt when he touched Jeno, how he felt so tingly and how his heart had fluttered just thinking about Jeno. Sadly, Mark felt sort of the same way, hating how affection for Donghyuck began to bubble up inside of him. He couldn't deny it. Of course, of course, Lee Donghyuck was his soulmate. 

Mark had to lean on his locker to steady his balance. He felt so overwhelmed, almost to the point of a pounding headache, and Donghyuck's smirking, proud, expression immediately became one of concern. 

"Are you okay?" He asked genuinely, reaching out his arm to try to steady Mark. 

"Don't touch me," Mark grumbled under his breath, and Donghyuck immediately tore his hand away and put it behind his back. That nice, sweet attitude faded quickly though, replaced by Donghyuck's usual cocky smirk. 

"You're just so shocked it's me, the hottest freshman at our school," Donghyuck responded, giving Mark the greasiest of winks. 

Mark wretched and glared at Donghyuck as his friend's watched in surprise. 

"I literally hate you," Mark responded. 

Donghyuck didn't seem fazed by the comment and just shrugged. "You won't for long," Donghyuck responded. Just then, the bell rang, and Mark released a grateful sigh. 

"See you around," Donghyuck spoke, looking Mark over before heading off to class. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, thank god it's lunch now, because Jisung and I have stuff to tell you guys that's really important! We didn't have time this morning because of, uh, Donghyuck and Mark," Chenle spoke as he sat down at the lunch table with Jisung, Jaemin, and Donghyuck. 

"Go ahead," Jaemin responded. 

Chenle and Jisung shared an ecstatic look before turning to the others. "We met our soulmates!" They squealed in unison. Donghyuck and Jaemin looked at them in happy surprise. 

"When? How?" Donghyuck asked. 

"So last night we went to the fall showcase at the school of the arts, right? And after the show we met these two amazing actors," Chenle explained. 

"And we accidentally brushed arms with them, and....it happened!" Jisung squealed. 

"They're both juniors so they drove us all to Granite Run Diner for a double date, and we both got our first kisses!" Chenle cheered. Jisung and him shared another excited smile. 

"I'm so happy for you guys," Donghyuck sincerely spoke. 

"Me too," Jaemin softly added. 

"So how are things going with your matches?" Chenle asked. 

"Okay, Mark is the most adorable thing on this planet, and I was telling you guys that for ages but didn't listen. He's so smart; he's in like all honors classes. And I'm smart too, I mean, the school bumped me up to sophomore english class even though I'm a freshman. So I'd say things are going pretty well!" Donghyuck responded. 

"Have you guys talked since this morning?" Jisung asked. 

"No," Donghyuck responded with a little shrug. 

"I mean, he didn't seem all that excited..." Jaemin spoke. "It doesn't look like things are going well to me." 

"He's going to love me, I promise that. I mean, I already fucking adore him. I miss him like crazy even though we just spoke this morning. Those soulmate chemicals really kick in fast, don't they? And he's got to be feeling the same way, even if he thinks he doesn't like me," Donghyuck mused. 

Jaemin simply stayed silent at Donghyuck's words. Donghyuck was right, those soulmate chemicals did kick in fast. Jaemin missed Jeno. They'd waved when they passed each other in the halls, but it wasn't nearly enough. Jaemin had only felt empty, feverish, and touch starved since a few days before when him and Jeno first realized. Jaemin wanted to respect Jeno's prior relationship, but god was it hard. At least Jeno had his boyfriend to comfort him, Jaemin didn't really have anyone. 

He wondered a lot how Jeno was getting on. Had Jeno told his boyfriend about him yet? Did his boyfriend meet his or her soulmate? What did Jeno's boyfriend look like? Was he better looking than Jaemin? Probably, Jaemin thought. Mostly, Jaemin was worried if Jeno was okay or not. Jaemin was definitely not okay, but that didn't really matter as long as Jeno felt okay. Jaemin was fairly sure that the chemicals would make them both feel the same way, but, again, Jeno had his boyfriend. At the very least, maybe his boyfriend would make him okay. 

Another presence at the table brought Jaemin out of his head. Nobody ever sat at their table with them. Looking up, Jaemin was surprised to see it was Mark, wearing his usual bitter old lady brigade grumpy expression, glaring hard at Donghyuck. Still, he sat next to him, even scooting in closer. 

Donghyuck wore a smug smile and looked over at Mark. "Well well well. I told you that you wouldn't hate me for long." 

"I still hate you," Mark grumbled. "But I figured that if we're stuck together, I might as well try to get to know you." 

"You couldn't resist me," Donghyuck cooed. 

"I could've, if it weren't for the damn chemicals," Mark responded with a glare. Chenle, Jisung, and Jaemin all shared a look, deciding it was best to go sit somewhere else and leave the two alone for a little while. 

As Donghyuck's friends left, Mark stared pointedly as his food as Donghyuck watched Mark curiously. 

"Why are you looking at me?" Mark whined. 

"You're attractive," Donghyuck simply responded, and Donghyuck grinned at the way Mark's cheeks flushed red. "I've thought so for a while," Donghyuck admitted in a slightly lower tone. 

Donghyuck chuckled and Mark finally looked up at him, his expression softening as soon as he saw Donghyuck's face. 

"What?" Mark asked. 

Donghyuck grinned at him. "You're a softie," he said. "You've been wanting to find your soulmate. You act all bitter and salty with the world, but deep down, you're a romantic. You're such a romantic that you don't even mind that it's me." 

Mark turned his head away again and stared at his lunch. Maybe Donghyuck was a little right. 

Just then, the bell rang for lunch, and Mark immediately stood up to go put away his food. Donghyuck stayed seated, watching Mark's frame pass by with a gentle smile. 

"I'm going to spice up your life!" Donghyuck shouted after Mark. Mark turned his head down and blushed, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

Was he really blushing? Because of his least favorite person, Donghyuck? These soulmate chemicals were really powerful. Too powerful, in Mark's mind. 

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Yuta teased as Mark passed by him. "Didn't you go to sit with Donghyuck?" 

Mark turned even redder than he already was and cursed himself internally. Yuta slowly smirked. 

"He made you blush! Wow, I'm starting to think all that hatred for him you had was actually just a secret crush." 

"No way!" Mark cried. "I still hate him," he spoke, and stomped off. Yuta was definitely wrong, but maybe Donghyuck was right: he could make Mark not hate him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at him. What a fucking show off," Doyoung whispered to Taeil. The pair were sitting in choir after school, watching as Jaehyun conversed and laughed with their choir instructor. 

"He's just...talking to her," Taeil responded. He was not in the mood to deal with Doyoung's completely unfounded hatred of Jaehyun that day; he missed Johnny way too much for his liking. Yes, he didn't want to think about Johnny any more, but he also didn't want to think about Doyoung's stupidity. 

"No, he's kissing her ass. He's probably trying to get himself yet another solo song, as if he doesn't already have enough," Doyoung complained. Taeil couldn't deny that Jaehyun did get a lot of solos, but they weren't understood. Sometimes, Taeil understood why his group of friends was called the bitter old lady brigade, only because of Doyoung's jealousy and competitiveness when it came to Jaehyun. 

"Doyoung, I'd like to speak with you after rehearsal," the choir teacher spoke, and Doyoung barely held back a groan. Doyoung nodded at her before turning to Taeil. 

"He took away one of my solos with his stupid charm, I just know it," Doyoung complained, and Taeil just rolled his eyes, ignoring the vibration of his phone. 

The advanced choir moved onto the next song, and Taeil was grateful. Doyoung's singing voice was beautiful, but his talking voice could get extremely annoying. Jaehyun kept looking over at them, and Doyoung kept giving Taeil side eye. Great. 

When the song was over Doyoung immediately turned back to Taeil, huffing angrily. 

"Why does he keep looking at me? He's trying to get into my head," Doyoung whispered. Taeil shook his head, and their choir instructor announced their practice was over for the evening. 

"I'll wait for you," Taeil said. As much as he didn't want to hear Doyoung blabber about how annoying Jaehyun was the whole way home, he didn't have another ride, and Taeil felt kind of bad. 

Doyoung and Jaehyun sat down in front of the choir teacher. 

"Doyoung, Jaehyun has brought up the brilliant idea of turning his solo song into a duet between the two of you for the competition in the spring. Do you want to do it?" She asked. 

Doyoung knew exactly what Jaehyun was trying to do. Obviously, Jaehyun was going to give Doyoung part of his song, then totally outshine him and humiliate him by being so much better on the day of the performace. No way! Doyoung would take the duet and outsing Jaehyun and ruin all of his little schemes!

"Of course I'd love to participate," Doyoung said sweetly, and the teacher clearly bought it. 

"Great! Jaehyun can give you some of his extra sheet music. See you on Thursday!" The teacher spoke before leaving the two of them alone. 

Jaehyun rushed over to his backpack, shuffling through his papers to find the music before handing the sheets to Doyoung with trembling hands.

"Here you go," Jaehyun said, his cheeks turning pink. He's afraid I'll figure out his scheme, Doyoung thought. That's why he's so nervous.

Doyoung quickly snatched the papers out of Jaehyun's hands, their fingers brushing up against each others. 

Jaehyun gasped just a moment later and Doyoung immediately dropped those papers onto the ground. 

Doyoung's fingertips had become fireworks and he knew, oh, he knew, this was it. Jaehyun was his soulmate now, the one meant for him. His skin flushed with heat and the buzz of electricity and he couldn't even think of moving from the spot he was in. Jaehyun, his rival, his frankly attractive rival (Doyoung was only noticing it just now), was now his perfect match. Doyoung couldn't even fathom it. 

When Doyoung finally gained the courage up at Jaehyun he was shocked. Instead of looking angry, he just looked...happy. Jaehyun looked so happy, he was grinning from ear to ear and looking at Doyoung like he was his entire world. 

From the sidelines, Doyoung could sort of make out the sound of Taeil laughing, but it quickly faded from Doyoung's mind. Instead, he was thinking about what kind of scheming Jaehyun was doing now. Pretending he's excited to be my soulmate now so he can fuck me over later? I always knew Jaehyun was cruel, but not this cruel, Doyoung thought, turning his head back away from Jaehyun. 

"C-can I give you a ride home?" Jaehyun asked, and saw that Taeil was giving him a look. Taeil gave Doyoung an uncomfortable smile and immediately ran off, and Doyoung knew he would have to catch a ride with Jaehyun. 

"Sure," Doyoung responded as calmly as he could, grabbing his backpack and slipping it on. Jaehyun did the same and suddenly gripped Doyoung's hand, leading him into the parking lot. Jaehyun's hand was soft and warm and it sent more of those soulmate tingles shooting up his arm, and it was just too much. 

Hand and hand, with a very gleeful Jaehyun and a very confused Doyoung, the new pair walked into the parking lot and to Jaehyun's car. They stepped inside and Jaehyun shut the doors before turning towards Doyoung. 

"O-oh my god Doyoung, you don't know...you have no idea how much this means to me," Jaehyun spoke, looking at Doyoung with so much affection in his eyes that Doyoung just didn't know what to feel. "Before I start driving I just have to tell you this, I've had a crush on you since the day we met--"

"We met in preschool," Doyoung interrupted. 

"Of course! And I've had a crush on you since the day we met, and I've always been too scared to confess to you, and now it happened for me! And we can be together. I've gotten everything I wanted in life except for you, and now I have that too. This is the best day of my life!" Jaehyun cheered excitedly. 

"I-I'm excited too," Doyoung stuttered out, still incredibly confused, as Jaehyun began to drive the car. 

As they drove to Doyoung's house Jaehyun continued to blabber on, about all the different times he'd thought Doyoung was amazing or perfect and all the times he'd almost confessed but hadn't over the years that they'd known each other. Doyoung barely listened though; he had way too much to think about. 

Doyoung was, first and foremost, confused. Doyoung hadn't seen their relationship as the crusher and the crushee, he'd seen it as a fourteen year long rivalry between the two of them. Because of this, he couldn't help but think that everything Jaehyun was saying was all lies, lies he was making up to try and make Doyoung vulnerable and weak, and then stab him in the back. He would make Doyoung fall for him and then just turn around and break his heart, just to get ahead. But Jaehyun looked and sounded so sincere that Doyoung even had to doubt himself for a moment. 

Not only was Doyoung confused about Jaehyun, but he was confused about himself. Of course, he still despised Jaehyun: in Doyoung's mind they were rivals, and that was all. But part of him was starting to see Jaehyun's appeal that everyone in his grade seemed to see. He was handsome, although Doyoung had just been jealous of it before now he could really appreciate it. He was also saying really kind things to Doyoung, making his heart flutter and his cheeks blush despite himself. 

Had he been wrong all along? Was Jaehyun not this cruel guy who only cared about grades and beating out Doyoung, or was that Doyoung projecting his own self onto Jaehyun? 

No way. Doyoung was never wrong; he had to keep his guard up. Just because they were soulmates, didn't mean that Jaehyun wouldn't be willing to twist this into something horrible. 

But when they pulled into Doyoung's driveway he was pulled back into a state of debate. Jaehyun interlaced his fingers with Doyoung's and gave him the most soft and adoring of smiles, and Doyoung couldn't stop himself from smiling back. 

"Here's to the best relationship ever, just beginning. Are you ready?" Jaehyun softly asked Doyoung. 

No, he absolutely wasn't ready. "Y-yeah," Doyoung stuttered back, giving Jaehyun a grimace and tearing his hand away, some of the electricity dissipating. He reached down for his backpack and slipped it on, opening the car door. 

"Bye," Doyoung said simply. 

"Goodbye, my Doyoung," Jaehyun whistfully responded, watching Doyoung go. 

Doyoung slammed the door shut and walked over to his front door, searching for his keys in his bag. He pulled his keys out and jiggled them in the lock, turning to watch Jaehyun's car. Jaehyun locked eyes with him and made finger hearts, blowing him a kiss before pulling out of the driveway and heading him. Doyoung simply sighed, opening the front door. He was ready to stare up at the ceiling for a few hours and just think. 


	6. All Kinds of Beginnings

Yukhei could not stand that he hadn't found his match yet. 

Before this stupid, dumb, idiotic soulmate thing happened, popularity rested on your reputation, charm, and appearance. Yukhei was well armed with all three, and unlike his best friends, he had no competition, making him the most popular boy in the sophomore class. But now, the entire idea of popularity itself had seemed to disappear. With about three quarters of the school (and counting) so wrapped up in their own soulmates, they completely stopped caring about who was popular and who wasn't. Anyways, a lot of the matches had crossed the lines of popularity, and it felt like the entire social structure of high school was crumbling at his feet. No more reverance from his classmates, no more nudes, and no more of the one thing Lucas had going for him: popularity. 

And to be honest, he was jealous. As much as he liked his playboy image he really just wanted a sweet girl or boy who he could look at the way the soulmate couples did, the way Johnny looked at Taeil and Jaehyun looked at Doyoung (Yukhei had an ally in Taeyong, who claimed he hadn't found his match yet either). Even though Taeil and Doyoung were not at all Yukhei's type, he sort of wanted his own Taeil or Doyoung to be with. 

To distract himself, Yukhei found himself enjoying teasing the few girls who hadn't yet found theirs. Even though all of their interactions were laced with sadness, just because they were so desperate to find their matches, they still liked to play and fuck around and pretend things around them weren't as serious as they really were. And that was what Yukhei was doing in the few minutes before school started, a week after the news broke. 

He was chasing one of his female friends down the hall of school, the two of them laughing and screaming like absolute idiots, not giving a fuck if they pissed off their classmates because they didn't give a fuck about those stupid couples. Of course, one of Yukhei's greatest flaws was his obliviousness, and even though it was intentional this time it could still have dire consequences. 

And it did. Yukhei was so caught up in himself that he didn't even notice anyone in the hall until he was falling over, landing flat on top of adorable sophomore and child of Jesus Kim Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo was staring up at Yukhei with wide, fearful eyes, and Yukhei just assumed he was intimidated to have bumped in the most popular guy in school when it hit him too. 

"Damn," Yukhei mumbled out loud as the sparks overtook him, flowing over his entire body as he and Jungwoo were literally pressed together. God did Jungwoo look beautiful like this, the sparks flowing through Yukhei's veins as Jungwoo was pressed beneath him, staring up at him with that gentle face and pink cheeks of his. 

For once, Yukhei was left without any more words. He was bi, yes, but he really didn't expect it to be a boy, much less one as innocent and plain lovely as Jungwoo. But Yukhei wasn't complaining; he'd thought the children of Jesus were cute ever since his first day of freshman year. Plus, the other one had been the soulmate of known loser, senior Nakamoto Yuta. Jungwoo at least deserved better, and he'd got it. Yukhei knew he'd do anything to protect this boy of his from now on. 

But before Yukhei had time to introduce himself Jungwoo had gently pushed Yukhei off of him, Yukhei's shoulders sparking even more where his soft hands had touched. He stood up and grabbed his bag in his hands, rubbing tears out of his eyes and running out of the school as fast as his legs would take him. 

"Wait!" Yukhei cried, reaching out for Jungwoo but the boy ignored him, the side door to the school slamming behind him. Yukhei didn't give a single fuck how stupid he looked; none of that mattered. He just wanted to talk to Jungwoo, figure out what was going on. The places where they'd touched practically turned from sparks to stabs; his heart felt broken even though nothing had even fucking happened. 

Yukhei backed into the lockers and slumped into them. He should have figured; Jungwoo was really religious and all, so maybe he was homophobic or something. Of course it couldn't have been perfect like he'd been dreaming of.

The bell for class rang, but Yukhei stayed seated on the floor and ignored it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Just before lunch, Mark was putting his things into his locker as if in a daze. He felt dissassociated; not like himself, constantly dizzy and distracted, slowing down each and every one of his actions. He knew exactly why he was doing this; but it wasn't like he was going to do anything about it. 

Mark was avoiding Donghyuck. They'd seen each other in class a couple of times, and of course Donghyuck tried to flag down Mark in the halls, but Mark always just ignored him. He knew avoiding the obnoxious freshman was horrible for him both physically and mentally, but he couldn't help it. Donghyuck was loud, annoying, and just overall too much, and Mark did not want to be associated with that. Anyways, Donghyuck had been almost too perceptive the last time they'd hung out (which was when Mark sat with his friends at lunch all those days ago), and Mark didn't want Donghyuck finding out any more. 

It wasn't like Mark didn't miss him. He could blame it on the chemicals all he wanted, but part of Mark did want to see him. He sorta missed Donghyuck's ridiculousness, hilarity and flirtatious attitude towards Mark. But at that moment, Donghyuck was the last person Mark wanted to be around. 

Mark finally shut his locker and Donghyuck just so happened to be standing right behind it, leaning on the locker next door. Mark squeaked and almost dropped his books when he saw Donghyuck just leaning and looking at him. 

"Shit, speak of the devil," Mark mumbled and grimaced, his nerves still calming down from being surprised like that. 

"Hey Mark. You look nice today. Well, I mean, you look nice every day, but especially today," Donghyuck commented, his face looking surprisingly tired and expressionless. Mark looked around, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. 

"Uh...thanks," Mark uncomfortably responded, chuckling awkwardly and looking at the floor. He looked up at Donghyuck expectantly and Donghyuck looked back, the two at an impass. What did Donghyuck want with him? 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Donghyuck bluntly asked all of the sudden. Mark sucked in a big breath at the question, staring awkwardly at the floor. 

"Uh..." He spoke, trying to figure out what to say. Fuck it, he might as well tell him the truth. "To be honest, you can be, kind of, well, annoying," Mark admitted. "You're so loud, and outspoken, and out there, and--" 

"Gay," Donghyuck interrupted with a serious expression. Mark was left speechless for a moment before he grimaced, trying to figure out exactly how to word what he really felt. 

"Well, see, uh, you're gay, and I'm gay too. We're both gay, but I don't act so...much. Like...I act like a normal straight gay, but you are, like, gay-gay, you know?" Mark attempted to explain. 

"And you think that's annoying?" Donghyuck asked for clarification, his tone neutral. 

"Uh, well, um...yeah, I guess," Mark responded with a forced chuckle. 

Donghyuck hummed, face and tone still surprisingly neutral. "Well...you know, it's the 'gay-gays' who won you all your rights, not the gay people that tried to fit in with other straights. I don't know, I just don't understand why people are proud to act like straight guys. I'd rather just act like myself, no matter what the reaction. But it's okay," Donghyuck spoke, pausing to ruffle Mark's hair and give him a genuine smile. "You're still cute." 

The freshman then tightened his backpack and walked away like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't just dropped the biggest truth bomb Mark had ever recieved in his short, adolescent life. Mark was practically frozen to the spot, his cheeks softly pink and his hairs tingling from sparks. 

Was Donghyuck right? Was it dumb for him to pride himself on acting like other striaght guys and put down Donghyuck for being himself, when Mark hadn't acted like himself in public in years? He'd definitely have to think about it. Donghyuck always just seemed to know. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After Taeil's surprisingly good date with Johnny a few days prior, he couldn't turn him down when he asked for another one. They'd spoken more and more at school, even starting to sit next to each other in the classes they shared, but part of Taeil wanted to hang outside of school with Johnny again. He'd just been so sweet, and that date had honestly felt like magic. Taeil wanted to capture that magic once more. 

After school on Friday Johnny drove by Taeil's class in his car, having promised Taeil 'a real date this time, not just half assed ice cream at Granite Run', like he'd said in their texts the previous night. Taeil had even smiled when Johnny had typed those words. He still had his inhibitions about Johnny; it wasn't so easy to stop hating someone you'd hated for years, but Johnny had proven himself to be kind too many times for Taeil to ignore. Everything that seemed to annoy Taeil about Johnny before was now becoming something he found cute; he even found himself laughing at Johnny's jokes during class instead of rolling his eyes and glaring. 

Taeil practically ran out of class once the final bell rang, rushing outside to find Johnny right there waiting for him, like he'd promised. Taeil hid a smile that came as soon as he saw Johnny's face, but Johnny grinned right at Taeil as Taeil headed into the passenger seat. 

"How did you get out of class so early?" Taeil asked as he buckled his seatbelt. 

Johnny shrugged. "I left ten minutes early. Now let's go; I want to get the best spots." 

He drove out of the parking lot and started cruising down the highway, turning his head away from the road to smile at Taeil every so often. 

"Where are you even taking me, anyway?" Taeil asked. 

"There's this place a few miles off Morrisville that plays drive-in movies like in the 1950's, in the winter when it gets dark early. I always wanted to take someone special there." 

Taeil chuckled sort of sadly. "You're taking me? I'm no one special," Taeil commented. 

"Yes, you are. You are special," Johnny said, and Taeil blushed and looked down at his lap because Johnny was actually being serious. He'd never been complimented like that before, so he turned silent and shy, rubbing the nape of his neck.  

Luckily they reached the clearing with the projector just then, clearing out some of the awkwardness. Johnny insisted on paying for not only their tickets but their hot dogs and sodas and ice creams, and even though Taeil whined and complained like made Johnny just shushed him with a simple smile. 

"As long as you're with me, I'm paying for everything," Johnny said. Taeil promised he'd pay next time, but he believed Johnny would always at least try to pay for him. 

They got to the drive-in fairly early, so the two boys ate their snacks as they waited for the movie to start. 

"What's the movie?" Taeil asked. 

"I think it's called Beach Party. Just some cheesy 50's movie I guess," Johnny responded, munching on their shared fries. They paused for a minute to eat before Johnny spoke again. 

"To be honest, I asked my friend Jaehyun about you," Johnny admitted. Taeil froze up; what did Johnny ask about? Jaehyun probably only knew him as Doyoung's awkward ass friend. "He said you're the best singer in choir. Well, he said you're the second best singer in choir," Johnny spoke, chuckling for a second, "After Doyoung. But he's been in love with Doyoung for so long that I think his hearing is a little clouded. He probably just doesn't want to admit you're better than his crush." 

Taeil turned bright red and shook his head. "Th-that's not true; I'm really not that good. Doyoung and Jaehyun and all the others are a lot better than me. I really like singing but I don't have any talent at it. I don't know why I bother sometimes." 

Johnny watched Taeil with worry in his eyes, suddenly coming up to rub his back. The sparks flowed between their skin but Johnny didn't move his hand away, and Taeil somehow didn't mind his touch. 

"I don't understand why you always put yourself down. Taeil, I'm sure you're really talented," Johnny responded sort of sadly. Taeil chuckled uncomfortably and shrugged. 

"I-I don't know," Taeil said awkwardly, wincing at how uncomfortable things had become. But to Taeil's relief, the movie started, and Johnny calmed down a lot. 

The pair sat in silence and watched for quite a while, Johnny's hand moving from Taeil's back to wrapped around his shoulder (not that Taeil minded at all; the sparks between them were now more comforting than jarring). But about halfway through, when the movie was starting to get a little boring, Johnny's actions began to change. 

As the dialogue played out on screen, Johnny began to inch in closer and closer to Taeil, looking him over every so often. Taeil kept his wide eyes still glued to the huge screen before him, not moving a single inch. Johnny's looks got more and more frequent and he got closer and closer and Taeil just became more and more worried. Finally, Johnny's face was practically pressed up to Taeil's, and Taeil finally found the courage to push him away. 

"I'm not going to kiss you Johnny," Taeil said firmly, leaning against the car door. Johnny sighed and slowly moved away, brushing his hair out with his fingers. 

"I-I'm really sorry," Johnny responded, and Taeil's heart softened at Johnny's sincerity. "I really didn't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"It's okay," Taeil sighed back, not quite sure what to make of all of this, his heart thumping in his chest. Taeil was surprised that Johnny even wanted to kiss him at all, and Taeil sort of did want to see what it was like, but he really couldn't. 

"C-could I ask why?" Johnny shyly asked. "I mean, you don't have to explain if you don't want to..." 

Taeil inhaled and exhaled. He only just met Johnny really; he didn't want to share this embarrassing secret with him right away. But Taeil knew it would come out at some point, so why not just get it out in the open? 

"I've never been kissed," Taeil admitted. Johnny looked at him with surprise. "I'm eighteen, and I'm the oldest person in my friend group, and I still haven't been kissed. Embarrassing, huh? Doyoung played spin the bottle at his student council retreat in freshman year, Kun and that loser Yuta have been in relationships before, and even Mark got kicked out of his church's youth group for making out with another boy member in the seventh grade. But me? I'm still a fucking loser." 

Johnny listened patiently as Taeil explained himself, waiting for him to finish. "It's not like I never want to be kissed either. It's just...embarrassing. I feel so inexperienced," Taeil admitted, his tone sort of sad as he winced. 

"I don't think it's embarrassing," Johnny responded, softly and genuinely. "It makes it all the more special." 

Taeil looked up at Johnny in surprise. He was really shattering all of Taeil's expectations; he was expecting Johnny to judge him at least for this. But Johnny was being as sweet and understanding as ever, and yet another one of Taeil's walls just shattered to the ground. 

"R-really?" Taeil stuttered. 

Johnny nodded. "I wish I'd saved more firsts for you, Taeil." 

Taeil flushed at the statement and could only hum in response, turning his attention back to the movie. By that point it was almost over and they'd completely lost track of the plot, but Taeil's mind was churning anyways. He couldn't figure out what to even think about this entire situation. 

They stayed silent until the movie ended, only speaking up when Johnny asked Taeil for directions back to his house. The drive back was awkward and full of tension, only heightened by their silence. 

Johnny parked back in Taeil's driveway but Taeil didn't rush out, still debating this thing in his mind. 

You want this, Taeil, he admitted to himself in his head. He doesn't mind that you don't know what you're doing, plus you really do like him. Don't be afraid. 

"I-if you want we can kiss," Taeil stuttered out, unable to look Johnny in the eye out of nerves. 

"I can?" Johnny asked in genuine surprise, and Taeil nodded, the butterflies shaking up his insides too much to do anything more. 

Johnny leaned in slowly, cupping the side of Taeil's face and stroking his cheek, turning it towards himself. Taeil looked over Johnny and blushed softly, his cheek sparkling wherever Johnny's thumb touched. Johnny came in closer and closer, slowly shutting his eyes, and Taeil figured he should do the same, letting his arms rest by his side as Johnny held him steady. 

When Johnny's lips finally pressed against his own Taeil couldn't even describe it; it was like his lips contained little fireworks, going off one by one, his heart was pounding at the speed of light and he stomach was practically breakdancing inside of him, one by one. But it felt so, so good, Taeil felt electric, he felt alive, he felt whole. Johnny pressed in closer and Taeil gripped onto Johnny's strong, broad shoulders, clinging to him tight. Johnny kissed Taeil like he held the key to life itself, and Taeil knew he wouldn't get a wink of sleep that night. 

Finally Johnny pulled away and he and Taeil watched each other, breathing as they smiled, unable to stop themselves. 

"That was the best kiss I've ever had," Johnny admitted without shame, still smiling ridiculously. 

Taeil giggled back at him and smiled too. "It was...it was amazing. A perfect first kiss. Th-thank you, Johnny," Taeil responded. 

The pair looked at each other and as much as they wanted to stay, they both knew Taeil had a fairly strict curfew to abide by. Taeil sadly gathered his things but turned back to Johnny very quickly. 

"I-I guess... I gotta go," Taeil spoke sadly, his heart breaking at the thought. He couldn't imagine leaving Johnny right now. 

"Yeah," Johnny responded sadly, looking down before looking back up at Taeil. "Think about all the kisses we have left," Johnny spoke comfortingly. At that, Taeil looked back up at Johnny and smiled with that same giddy glee. 

"I will," he responded, giving Johnny a final smile and wave before going back to his house to squeal into his pillow like an idiot for the rest of the night. 


	7. It's Hard Not To Hurt

Doyoung, Mark, Kun, and Yuta were already waiting at Taeil's locker when Taeil walked into school on Monday morning. But the boys barely even recognized him for a good minute: he was smiling. In the morning. And he didn't even have coffee! They could barely believe it was even Taeil himself. 

"Hey guys!" Taeil said cheerfully, smiling at his friends. The four boys just stared back at him incredulously. 

"A-are you okay?" Mark asked. 

"Dude, you're fucking glowing. What happened?" Yuta responded. Taeil smiled again and his cheeks flushed, and Doyoung and Mark had to share a confused and surprised look when Taeil released a giggle. 

But Taeil didn't even have to explain because at that moment, Johnny captured Taeil in a back hug. 

"Hi Taeil," he mumbled into Taeil's neck, his big arms wrapping around Taeil's small frame. Taeil relaxed into his touch and giggled again. 

"Hi Johnny," Taeil shyly but happily responded, holding onto Johnny's big, muscular arms. Taeil's friends stood and watched this scene play out with their mouths agape. 

"I gotta head to class but I'll catch you later, right?" Johnny asked Taeil in a soft, comforting voice. 

"Of course," Taeil responded, like he meant it. Johnny kissed Taeil's cheek before squeezing his hand and walking away. 

Taeil stood and blushed and made faces at the floor while his friends watched him, speechless. 

"Wh-what the fuck was that?" Mark finally stuttered. 

"Well...Johnny took me out to a drive in movie Friday night, and he was just so sweet to me. I-I even let him have my first kiss and it was really nice! We hung out a little this weekend too, plus we've been texting non stop," Taeil spoke proudly and excitedly. 

"Oh my god congrats dude! Your first kiss!" Mark said excitedly. 

"I know!" Taeil practically squealed back. 

"Who knew that fucking Johnny Seo would be the one to make Taeil less bitter?" Yuta asked. 

"H-he's just been so wonderful," Taeil admitted, and all of the boys cooed at him. 

"Honestly, I'm so proud of you," Kun spoke. "I mean, I never wanted to say it, but you all were so ridiculous with the way you dissed our classmates so much! I'm glad at least you've realized the error of your ways." 

"I was never like that!" Yuta cried. 

"Well, you have other issues," Doyoung responded. 

"But seriously, how is it with you and Sicheng?" Kun asked. 

"I mean...to be honest, we don't really ever meet up, other than our first date and I wouldn't even count that as a date. Sometimes we talk when we see each other or after school if we're both heading the same way. I think he's still a little bit afraid of me. It hurts not seeing him much, you know? It's the soulmate chemicals, plus I really think he's special," Yuta admitted, sighing sadly. For once, all the other boys sort of felt bad for him. 

"What about you, Mark?" Kun asked. 

Mark sighed. "Donghyuck has...given me a lot to think about," he responded with no other explanation. 

Kun nodded at both of them. "Well Yuta, as greasy as you are, underneath all of that is a really great person. I'm sure Sicheng will come around soon. As for you Mark...you definitely should be nicer to Donghyuck. Yes, he's sorta greasy too, but he's been nothing but nice to you, and I've overheard you say some pretty shitty things to him to his face," Kun spoke. Yuta nodded hopefully and Mark hung his head with sort of shame. "But like I said, I'm proud of you Taeil, for giving Johnny a chance. And look how happy you are now!" 

"I'm so happy," Taeil responded. "But what about you Kun? How are you and your girl?"

"We're great," Kun said. "We're really close now, although I know all of this school skipping is affecting our grades." 

"We should go on a double date!" Taeil spoke excitedly. 

"For sure," Kun responded with a grin. 

"But Doyoung, how are you and Jaehyun?" Yuta asked. "I mean, that's the weirdest combo of the century." The others nodded and hummed in agreement. 

Doyoung thought for a moment, trying to explain his weird relationship with Jaehyun. "It's been...so weird. We spend all our time together during choir and student council, and he's just so nice to me! He really does treat me like I'm his boyfriend and acts like we're a couple. He's always holding my hand and saying nice things to me. It's just.... suspicious. After our years long rivalry, I can't help but think that this is all some sort of act. I find myself believing less and less in this rivalry, but I'm sure he's doing this on purpose to break my heart." 

"Speak of the devil..." Mark mumbled, staring wide eyed at the figure behind Doyoung. Doyoung whipped around to see Jaehyun looking at him with a giant teddy bear in his arms. 

"Hey Doyoung," Jaehyun said happily. 

"Uh...hey," Doyoung responded with an uncomfortable chuckle, but Jaehyun didn't seem to notice. 

"For you," he said, passing along the humongous stuffed bear, his fur auburn brown with a gentle button nose and a soft, sewen on smile. Even Doyoung couldn't stop himself from smiling at the very sweet gesture, and all of his friends cooed at him. Doyoung took the bear and held it tight in his arms. 

"Thanks," Doyoung responded, feeling himself blush at the gesture. He hated how Jaehyun managed to do this to him; even if Doyoung knew it was all just a trick he couldn't stop himself from falling for Jaehyun. It was gestures like this that just made it even harder. 

"Can I walk you to class?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung nodded and smiled, waving goodbye to his friends and following Jaehyun after him. Doyoung couldn't decide if he was grateful or not that Doyoung needed to hold the bear with both hands, making sure Jaehyun couldn't hold onto him. 

They got to Doyoung's class fairly quickly, and he was very early for class. Doyoung stared at the floor, expecting Jaehyun to just make conversation. 

"Can you come with me?" Jaehyun asked shyly. Doyoung nodded and followed after him with confusion. Usually, Jaehyun wasn't shy at all. 

Jaehyun brought them to a little indentation in the lockers, mostly hidden from the eyes of their classmates. Doyoung put the teddy bear at his feet so he could give his arms a rest, but before he even knew it Jaehyun was practically pressed up against him. 

In another half a second Jaehyun was close enough for Doyoung to feel the sparks, even though they weren't quite touching yet, his whole body shivering from the intensity as Jaehyun rested one hand on Doyoung's waist and the other on his face. 

Doyoung didn't stop Jaehyun as he finally leaned in for that first kiss, his lips against Doyoung's sending shockwaves directly down his spine. Jaehyun's lips weren't soft but they weren't chapped either and he tasted like sugary cereal and it was so Jaehyun, the charming boy next door Doyoung knew he could never be. Doyoung's heart thumped in his chest and his soul warmed from the inside, finally letting himself kiss Jaehyun back. Jaehyun rubbed his hands over Doyoung's skin as they kissed, soft and oh so gentle, and Doyoung was afraid he'd literally melt into a puddle right then and there. 

Doyoung had to admit that he couldn't think of a happier moment in his life, watching Jaehyun pull away with brightest smile on his face. But a strike of fear hit Doyoung's heart. This had to be too good to be true, Jaehyun couldn't actually care about Doyoung, right? What about hating each other, they'd never even addressed it. Jaehyun had to be playing some sort of sick game with Doyoung, drawing him out until he fell and then crushing his heart. No, Doyoung couldn't let that happen to him, and fuck he was almost too deep already. He had to get out of this before there was no turning back. 

He started shaking his head and finally looked up at Jaehyun was a solemn, stern expression. Jaehyun looked worried sick and Doyoung was satisfied. I've caught him, he thought. 

"I know what you're doing, and I'm not letting it happen. You're not going to get to me or break my heart. I don't believe this act you're putting on; there's no way you actually care about me. We've been rivals ever since we met, I know you haven't forgotten it and I haven't either. So cut the crap and stop this game your playing. Just...don't talk to me, alright?" Doyoung sighed. 

Jaehyun stared at Doyoung in utter shock, his entire body trembling as he heard the words Doyoung spoke. 

"I-I," Jaehyun stuttered, barely managing to choke out anything. 

"Take this," Doyoung said, passing Jaehyun back the bear. "And please, don't talk to me." 

Jaehyun furiously shook his head, tears already trailing down his cheek. 

"N-no," Jaehyun insisted through his crying. "I-it's a gift f-for you." Jaehyun left the bear at Doyoung's feet and ran off down the hall, hiding his very teary face in his hands. 

Doyoung felt a heaviness in his heart, but he just shook it off and told himself it was all a part of Jaehyun's act, dragging that damn bear into class with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

For Jeno, the past days had been...weird, to say the least. 

Being without Jaemin was very, very physically painful. In the beginning though, of course it had been all worth it: he'd had Renjun's arms to run into when he needed comfort through it all. He hadn't told Renjun about Jaemin, but he didn't need to. Things, at first, were as perfect as they could be. But lately, Renjun had grown distant. He was acting as empty as Jeno felt, ignoring his texts, and he began to see less and less of Renjun. 

Which is why Jeno was so looking forward to his date after school with Renjun. It would be a chance for them to catch up and for Jeno to relieve some of the stress from being without his real soulmate. Yes, Renjun had never responded to his text about meeting up at school, but Jeno had figured Renjun just saw it and didn't get a chance to respond. 

Like Jeno had said in his text, he walked down to the parking lot to meet up with Renjun immediately after class ended. Jeno checked his phone, but Renjun still hadn't responded. It was okay; Jeno would see him soon. 

Five minutes passed, then ten, and Renjun was still not there. Jeno figured his teacher had held him up or something, and out of boredom he decided to circle the parking lot. 

A lot of the cars had already left school grounds, and of the few that remained almost all were empty except for one. Jeno figured those cars belonged to the kids who had after school clubs. 

The one occupied car had a couple inside, making out heavily. It wasn't a disturbing or even unusual sight to see anymore; at this point Jeno saw soulmate couples making out almost all day every day. He wished he could be like that wish Renjun, forced Jaemin's face from his mind, and treaded closer to the car. 

Only because he was aboslutely bored out of his mind did he decide to peek inside. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but now he had literally nothing to do but wait. Maybe he'd catch a couple that had tried to stay secret and have some juicy gossip to share with Renjun. 

As he stepped closer, he noticed that one of the people in the car was a girl, the junior captain of the cheerleading squad, a fairly beautiful and  popular girl. The other person in there with her was definitely a guy. 

His hair is kinda like Renjun's, Jeno mused, already missing his sweet boyfriend even more. 

But at that moment, Jeno saw. His hair wasn't just like Renjun's, it was Renjun's. And so was his nose, and his shut eyes, and his lips, and his tongue halfway down another girl's throat. 

Jeno's heart dropped completely out of his chest and his mouth fell open, stumbling a little, barely able to hold himself up. He trembled in his place, his heart rate going faster and faster and faster and his breathing shallower and harder and louder and his mind empty with pain. He couldn't stop staring and it just hurt.   
The girl in the car finally turned her head, grimacing at Jeno before Renjun turned his head too. A look of guilt washed over Renjun's face as he sat up uncomfortably, exciting the car to stand just outside of it, distanced from Jeno. 

Jeno sniffled and a few tears escaped from his eyes. All Renjun could do was stare. 

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that," Renjun spoke. 

Jeno rubbed his eyes. "Me too," he responded, his voice shakey. They were silent for a few beats before Jeno broke. 

"We promised each other that we would get through this together! We promised we would make it work!" Jeno yelled in between sobs. Renjun just looked at the floor and shook his head. 

"God, Jeno, it was just so much harder than I thought it would be, to resist. She's my soulmate, you know," Renjun said, as if that made it any better. 

"You don't think I met mine?" Jeno spoke. "I did! I met him days ago and it hurts me to be without him but I did it for you. I felt sick to my stomach but I kept our interactions to just talking during class and waving in the hallways. Why? Because I care about you! Because I didn't want to hurt you!" 

Renjun just shook his head again. "If you didn't think you could try why didn't you just break up with me! How long have you two been seeing each other?" Jeno asked. 

"Two days," Renjun responded. "We started seeing each other two days after the news broke." 

Jeno sobbed loudly. "That was over a week ago! And I didn't even matter enough to you to break things off?" 

"I-I wanted to make things work," Renjun spoke, leaving Jeno disturbed by how calm he was. 

Jeno shook his head finally, staring at Renjun whereas Renjun couldn't even look him in the eye. "No, you didn't. It's over," Jeno said finally. He turned back onto school grounds, and Renjun just watched him go. 

Once Jeno was back into the school he immediately started to cry again, rushing into the boys bathroom and collapsing onto the floor. All of his love, energy, affection, time, care...all for nothing, Jeno thought, crying into his hands. 

But suddenly another boy ran into the bathroom after him, sitting down beside him and rubbing his backs. Sparks, Jeno thought. 

"J-Jaemin?" Jeno stuttered, looking up at his soulmate through teary eyes. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Jaemin asked, looking at Jeno with deep concern. 

"Wh-why are you here?" Jeno stuttered. 

"I-I don't know..." Jaemin admitted. "I somehow knew you were in pain though. Me and my friends were about to leave school but I just felt you being hurt, and I knew I needed to come and find you...my heart sort of guided me here," Jaemin responded. He looked down at the ground. "If you want, I can leave," he mumbled sadly. 

"No, please stay," Jeno sorely choked out, and Jaemin breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Now, what happened?" Jaemin asked. 

Jeno sobbed again. "Renjun cheated on me! He cheated on me with his soulmate and he has been ever since they met," Jeno cried. "H-he is my boyfriend," he explained. "Well, was." 

With that he started crying again, and Jaemin looked at the bathroom floor angrily. 

"I can't fucking believe he did this to you," Jaemin growled, his hand still rubbing circles in Jeno's back, the only thing tying him to sanity. 

"I-I'm sorry," Jeno spoke through his tears. 

"No please, you have every right to be upset. Just cry, I'm here for you," Jaemin said, and it came out heartbreakingly sincere. 

Jeno's pain was just beginning to morph into anger. He couldn't believe Renjun had done that, after all the lofty promises he'd made. Plus, Jeno himself had made some mistakes too: he trusted Renjun in the first place, and he even let himself leave behind a lovely guy like Jaemin just to stay with Renjun. Jeno sighed, still unable to stop the tears from falling. 

Finally, once Jeno calmed down Jaemin led him to his friend's mom's car. Luckily, no one paid him any mind except to comfort him, and Chenle's mom gave him a ride home. Jaemin held him the whole way there, and those sparks went from feeling jarring to the only thing that could make Jeno feel safe. 

As he was finally dropped off he could barely bare to be parted from Jaemin. 

"You're going to make it. I know you're strong," Jaemin said quietly, slipping a piece of paper into Jeno's hand. "But if you ever need me, you can call me here." 

Jeno sniffled and frowned. "I don't deserve you," he spoke. 

"Don't say things like that," Jaemin responded, rubbing Jeno's shoulder. "Now go inside. I'll be here for you whenever you need." 

With one final hug, Jeno went into his house to just collapse onto the bed. He smoothed out that little paper though. Even though he'd lost trust after Renjun, Jaemin made him feel like he didn't have anything to fear with him. He stuck his head out of the window to watch Chenle's mom drive away. 

"I'm going to kill that fucking asshole!" Jeno heard Jaemin shout. Even through his pain, Jeno managed a smile. And suddenly, he knew that with Jaemin by his side, Jeno could get through this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my beautiful readers! how do you like the story so far? anything you want to see more of? Sorry about the angst overload in this chapter (also, I really do love Renjun a lot, DON'T ATTACK ME, just had to make him the villian for storyline purposes)...anyways, thank you for reading, kudosing, and commenting on my story! It's all very much appreciated. I promise I'll update quickly! 


	8. Ache and Break

Like every Wednesday, Jungwoo, Sicheng, and Mark were seated in an empty classroom, leading their discussions for the Christian Club. This week, they had a very important topic to discuss. 

"So...the soulmate thing," Mark breathed out. 

"The soulmate thing," Jungwoo repeated softly. 

"What does it mean? Obviously, something of this extent has to be God's doing," Sicheng spoke. Mark and Jungwoo nodded and hummed in agreement. 

"But is it a gift or a punishment?" Mark asked. 

"Everything God gives us is a lesson of some sort, so we should treat it as a gift," Jungwoo responded. 

Mark sighed. "Still..." He trailed off. 

"I think it's a gift," Sicheng spoke. "I feel like the whole school is a lot happier." 

"Th-they are," Jungwoo stuttered. 

Mark shrugged. "It's true." 

The room became silent once again as they each thought of another topic to bring up relating to the big issue that had taken over the school. 

"What about...what about gay couples?" Mark asked. "A lot of soulmate couples are two girls and two guys." 

"Not possible," Jungwoo responded, shaking his head. 

"What do you mean?" Sicheng asked with furrowed brows. 

"They must be faking it. God would never put two men or women together," Jungwoo explained. Sicheng glared at Jungwoo. 

"I disagree; I think it's proof God actually thinks homosexuality is okay," Mark responded. 

"The bible doesn't lie, Mark," Jungwoo spoke angrily. "It says man shall not lie with man. God doesn't go against His own word." 

Sicheng continued to glare at Jungwoo, his fists clenched beneath the table. 

Mark shook his head. "But I don't think anyone would fake having found their soulmate; that would just prevent them from finding their real one. If anything, gay people would pretend to find straight soulmates so that they wouldn't get bullied." 

"It's obvious; they're just trying to promote their agenda," Jungwoo responded. 

"Agenda? What fucking agenda?" Mark responded, starting to get more frustrated while Sicheng seethed in the corner. 

"They just want to make other people stray from God. Two men can't love each other the way a man and a woman can," Jungwoo responded. 

"Hey!" Sicheng shouted, standing up and pushing the chair back. "Jungwoo, I thought you weren't an idiot! Of course two men and two women can love each other just like straight couples. I don't know about others, but my soulmate match is a man and it's very real! Yuta is very special to me and if you think I can't feel that way, then you can go fuck yourself," Sicheng spoke, more angry than Jungwoo and Mark had ever seen him be. Sicheng stormed out of the classroom, throwing open the door and walking out onto the empty hall, turning a sharp corner.

Well, almost empty. In Sicheng's rage he hadn't realized someone else was there until he bumped head first into Yuta's chest. Sicheng blushed and looked down at the floor, rubbing his head which was sparking up his hair. Yuta must have been waiting for him outside of the classroom. 

Sicheng finally looked up at Yuta to see him wearing a satisfied smirk. "So, I'm special to you, huh?" He asked.

Sicheng winced. It was true, but he and Yuta had only hung out a few times and he really didn't want the senior boy knowing that fact. 

"Y-yeah," Sicheng admitted in a stutter, staring pointedly down at the floor. Yuta tilted up his chin and looked back at him, eyes smiling in a way that seemed so much more sincere than Sicheng's usual smirk. His cheeks flushed pink and Yuta smiled even wider. 

"I'm definitely glad to know that. I mean, I'm sorry I just came here and suprised you, and if you're busy I was just planning to give you a ride home, but if you're free now, do you want to go take a walk or something?" Yuta asked, shyly scratching the back of his neck. 

"That sounds really fun," Sicheng responded, giggling softly. 

"Really?" Yuta asked, perking up immediately. He sort of look surprised at first but quickly shrugged it off. 

Sicheng smiled and nodded at him. "I'd like that a lot, actually." 

Yuta beckoned Sicheng to follow him and the two walked out of the school together. Luckily, the park was only a few blocks away, so they didn't have to get into Yuta's car. Sicheng was happy to be leaving school behind for a little bit; his fight with Jungwoo had shaken him up a lot, especially since Jungwoo was his best friend. But it all seemed to matter very little to Sicheng; all of his energy was now focused on Yuta. 

From their first meeting up until now, things between Sicheng and Yuta had been fairly awkward. Sicheng found himself shy

ing away from Yuta, especially since he could come on a little strong at times, and he did like to tease. Sicheng was just so brand new to all of this that he found himself very intimidated by Yuta's flirtation. But quickly, Yuta's flirtatious comments and encouraging words began to linger with Sicheng for long after their between class hang outs and rides home together. Yuta seemed to seep his way into every one of Sicheng's thoughts, as much as he tried to deny it. 

But now, Sicheng was just going to let himself accept it. He'd blurted out the truth to Mark and Jungwoo today, that Yuta was very special to him, so why not admit it to himself? 

They quickly reached the greenery of the park, soft grass shrouded by green trees, the late afternoon seeping in between the leaves, basking the small walking trail in specks of light. Yuta smiled at Sicheng and Sicheng smiled back up at him, and the two stepped onto the path. 

As they began to walk, Yuta cleared his throat to speak. 

"You know, I teased you a little bit about it, but honestly I was really happy when you said that I meant something to you. I wasn't sure if you liked me, like, at all, and it was really hard to think about because I like you a lot," Yuta admitted, chuckling slightly uncomfortably. 

"W-w-well, I-I do," Sicheng responded, blushing fiercely and looking at the grass. Sicheng could feel Yuta give him a soft smile as Yuta's hand curled around Sicheng's, lacing Sicheng's delicate fingers with his own. 

Sicheng turned even redder and held Yuta's hand back, his fingers trembling a bit as the soulmate sparks passed strong in between where they touched. Sicheng could feel Yuta's hands were a bit sweaty from nerves but he didn't mind at all, just stepping in closer to him as they walked along the trail. 

Nerves silenced both of them for a few minutes, as this was the most they'd touched since they'd heard the new a week or two before. As foreign as all these feelings were, Sicheng didn't find himself minding. In fact, he was having a good time, with Yuta of all people. 

After a few minutes they spot a bench, and Yuta turns to Sicheng. 

"Wanna sit down?" He asks softly. Sicheng nods up at him and they sit. 

Yuta hums quietly and Sicheng wrestles with himself, wondering if he should admit how he feels to Yuta. Sicheng realized it was truthful on his part, and would make Yuta very happy, so why not? Yes, he was nervous, but Sicheng felt like he should. 

"Y-you know," Sicheng stuttered, and Yuta turned to him immediately. "A-at first I was really nervous about this whole situation. You made me really nervous, since you can be so..."

"Cocky?" Yuta interrupted. 

"Yeah, cocky," Sicheng responded. "I didn't think this would be a good match. But now you've...you've shown me that you're really sweet and respectful and...I-I have to admit, I'm crushing pretty hard," he admitted, his cheeks turning pink as he looked down at his lap. 

Sicheng could see Yuta smiling softly at him out of the corner of his eye and it only made Sicheng flush more. Yuta bit his lip, turning in towards Sicheng. 

"I'm really glad that's how you feel," Yuta said gently, reaching over to curl his fingers with Sicheng's. "Because...Sicheng, you're precious to me. I've thought you were just so sweet and adorable ever since you were a freshman and I was a sophomore. I know I'm not exactly the best at approaching people, and my friends are no help, but I'm really glad this situation put us together. I've always wanted to get to know you, and now that I have, I just like you even more." 

Sicheng found the courage to look up into Yuta's eyes and saw him smiling back with a sincere expression, gently squeezing Sicheng's hand. 

"I tease you out of love, not lust," Yuta added, and Sicheng couldn't stop himself from smiling. Yuta pulled himself in closer, looking over Sicheng. He let the hand that wasn't holding Sicheng's rest on Sicheng's bare forearm, sending more shivers and sparks throughout Sicheng's body. 

Sicheng's face, pointedly staring down at his own lap, was tilted upwards by Yuta's fingers, the skin on Sicheng's skin sparkling with the feeling of Yuta's touch. 

"Can I kiss you?" Yuta asked, and if Sicheng had been any further away he wouldn't have been able to hear Yuta speak. After inhaling and exhaling, he gave Yuta a small nod, and Yuta leaned in. 

The fireworks Sicheng felt when Yuta kissed him for the first time were so intense that it was almost ridiculous. It was almost overwhelming to the point that Sicheng pulled away but he couldn't, leaning in closer as he clinged to Yuta's shoulders. His stomach bubbled up with nerves, as not only was this his first kiss with Yuta but his first kiss at all, and he could barely contain the trembling of his body. But Yuta guided him, kept him grounded, his soft, plush lips pressing back against Sicheng's as he cupped Sicheng's soft cheeks. 

They didn't pull away from each other for as long as their bodies would allow, panting harshly when their lips finally parted. Sicheng rested his head on Yuta's shoulder and giggled, beyond euphoric at all of these feelings he felt. Yuta sweetly rubbed the back of his neck, holding him tight. 

"You're still shaking," he said softly. 

"I'm nervous," Sicheng responded in a chuckle. 

"Why?" 

"I-I mean...that was my first kiss," Sicheng admitted, and he looked up to see Yuta beaming down at him. 

"I was your first kiss?" Yuta asked in a high pitched, excited voice, and Sicheng nodded back. "Well...was it any good?"

Sicheng breathed out. "It was...wonderful," he responded. 

"Would you mind if I had your second kiss too?" Yuta asked. Sicheng leaned in closer. 

"Not at all," he breathed against Yuta's lips, and they closed the gap between them once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Taeyong ached. 

Physically, mentally, emotionally. His muscles ached, his head ached, his heart ached. 

And it was all Ten's fault. 

No, he wasn't that much of a mean idiot. He knew it was his own fault, that all of his problems would just be fixed if he'd just let himself be with Ten. But he was too wary, too scared, and now Ten avoided him like the plague. It wasn't like Taeyong was making any effort to reach out either; especially after their wonderful, horrible sex in the back of his car. 

But Taeyong couldn't put off speaking to him any longer. His house was cold and empty and he couldn't stop crying, and if he didn't at least see Ten he would probably die tomorrow. So after rummaging through his parent's liquor cabinet and taking a swig of who-knows-what, Taeyong pulled out his phone to text Ten. 

"Can you come over?" He asked, ashamed at his own desperation. 

"What's your address?" Ten responded immediately. Taeyong typed it out, pressed send, and threw his phone to the other side of the room. 

A few minutes later, after Taeyong had drained a significant portion of that bottle, the doorbell rang. With a small stumble, Taeyong got up and answered it. 

"You look like shit," Ten said. 

"You do too," Taeyong responded, staring at the bags beneath Ten's eyes and his greasy, unbrushed hair. 

Ten sniffed the air and grimaced. "Are you drunk?" Ten asked. 

"Tipsy. I was sober when I texted you though," Taeyong responded. 

"Huh," Ten responded, seeming genuinely surprised. Taeyong paused for a second then shook his head. 

"Oh, yeah, come in," he spoke, and Ten stepped inside, Taeyong shutting the door behind him. Ten sighed, looking around at the house that looked as though nobody lived in it. But he turned his head down, thinking it best not to have any questions. 

"Where's that bottle? I think I'll need some alcohol if I'm going to handle this visit," Ten spoke darkly. Taeyong plopped down on the couch, handing Ten the bottle, the liquor inside sloshing. Ten threw a sip back and winced before sitting down and placing the bottle between them. 

The windows lit the house in the sunset light but somehow, this evening could not have been less romantic for either one of them. 

"Why did you come if you knew it would be such a chore?" Taeyong asked, taking another drink. 

Ten shrugged and stared down at the floor. "I dunno. Why did you invite me?"

Taeyong sighed. "It...hurt. I thought I was going to die if I didn't see you. It's been a while." 

Ten chuckled darkly. "These chemicals hate us, don't they?" He asked rhetorically. 

Taeyong nodded slowly. "They do." 

They were silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, the slight soulmate sparks they felt from sitting near each other turning into a painful itch. 

"Why are you such an asshole?" Ten asked, chuckling again. 

Taeyong sighed. "I didn't want it to be a boy. I wanted my soulmate to be a girl," Taeyong spoke. 

Ten gave him a look. "Taeyong, answer me this, do you even like boys?" Ten asked. 

Taeyong turned his head away and winced, as if he was holding the words back from escaping his lips. 

"I-I do," he stuttered. "But I don't-- I just-- I never could--"

"You pretend you don't?" Ten asked. 

"Exactly," Taeyong responded with a relieved sigh. Ten slumped down into the couch and Taeyong shook his head.

"I'm not even going to pretend things will work out for us anymore. It's not like anyone else gives a shit about me; why should you?" Ten finally spoke. 

Taeyong grimaced guiltily, rolling back his shoulders and cracking his neck. He sighed. 

"Where do we go from here?" Taeyong asked. 

"Why did you invite me here?" Ten responded. 

Taeyong shook his head. "I told you, if I don't touch you I think I'll die," Taeyong admitted. Ten tugged at his own hair, a pained expression on his face.

"I don't understand why everyone hurts me! I'm a human being, I have feelings," Ten spoke. Taeyong couldn't even look at Ten. "I hate that I need you. I hate it so fucking much. It's so unfair that I need your touch too," Ten said, almost in tears. 

Taeyong's cheeks flamed out of shame and sadness. Ten sniffled and grabbed the bottle of liquor, drinking a ridiculous amount before setting the bottle down on Taeyong's dusty coffee table. He shook his head and forced the hurt away, pressing it down down down into himself where all the rest of the hurt laid. 

"How are we going to do this?" Taeyong asked very quietly. He finally looked up and found Ten staring back at him, eyes stony, and a shiver of lust went down his spine. 

Ten tilted his head and sighed. "Take me, I guess. At least you're beautiful," Ten responded. 

Taeyong cleared his throat. "Are you sure?" 

Ten chuckled. "Yeah I'm sure. Fuck me, and then we'll be fine for a week or two. The usual, you know?" 

Taeyong swallowed and looked down for a moment. He could practically feel the pain Ten felt and it was threatening to break him but what could he do now? He should probably just go along with what Ten wants; it's for the best. And he can't say that sex with Ten wasn't great before, plus it would help him to just forget. 

"Take me," Ten whispered, coming onto his knees and moving towards Taeyong. "Fuck me hard. I've heard what you can do." 

"You want it?" Taeyong asked, a hand trailing down Ten's spine. 

"I want it bad," Ten practically moaned, and Taeyong's hands gripped onto Ten's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Ten sucked in a shaky breath at the rough touch. 

"You love it, don't you?" Taeyong said, his voice pitches deeper and rougher and Ten responded with a smirking nod. God was he good. 

"Fuck me, fuck me until I can't think on this couch where you've probably fucked a million girls and boys before," Ten spoke, getting onto all fours and climbing on top of Taeyong. 

"I promise I haven't fucked any of them as good as I'll fuck you," Taeyong mumbled back, pulling Ten down so their chests were pressed together. 

Ten chuckled softly, biting his lip. "If that's all I'll get, I'll take it," he spoke. Taeyong simply hummed and played with the band of Ten's stained sweatpants, and when they finally kissed they acted like nothing was wrong. 

But when it was all over, when Ten and Taeyong were dressed again and the sky was pitch black and Ten felt pits in his stomach, when Ten was standing just outside Taeyong's doorway, Taeyong gave him the smallest of kisses. 

"I'm sorry," Taeyong whispered, his voice laced with regret. Ten could've screamed at Taeyong right then and there; how could Taeyong do this to him? But Ten was broken enough as it was and he just didn't have the energy to fight any more. 

"Okay," Ten responded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and leaving Taeyong's house far behind. 


	9. In Need Of Your Affection

Having arrived at school extra early Thursday morning, Jeno didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't really made any new friends at his high school, all he'd had was Renjun, but now that they were broken up Jeno had no idea what to do with himself. Sitting outside or inside the classroom might make him look pathetic, plus he didn't want to bother anyone in his little cloud of sadness. He'd been taken over by that cloud ever since he found out that Renjun was cheating, and he didn't want to make anyone else experience that cloud either. 

But just as Jeno was going to suck it up and sit alone in the classroom, the slight sensation of sparks alerted Jeno to Jaemin's presence beside him. They'd been texting for the past few days, but neither had the time (or energy, on Jeno's part) to hang out. But Jeno was really grateful for Jaemin's presence because he immediately felt better. 

"Hey Jeno! How's it going?" Jaemin asked, leaning against the locker beside Jeno's and caressing his arm. Immediately, jarring sparks crawled up Jeno's bicep, but the touch was also soothing too. Jeno shut his locker and attempted to give Jaemin a smile. 

"It's okay," Jeno simply responded, leaning against his own locker. 

Jaemin gave him a look. "You don't seem okay," he sadly responded. Jeno sighed. 

"You're right. I'm a fucking disaster," Jeno admitted with a unhappy chuckle. Jaemin rubbed Jeno's shoulder again and gave him his sympathetic gaze, closely listening to Jeno. Jeno sighed and continued. "It's just...it's been lonely, alright? Renjun wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my best friend...and only friend, at that." 

Jaemin worriedly furrowed his brows. "I can't imagine how lonely you must feel," Jaemin said softly. Jeno nodded and held back a pout for fear of looking ridiculous. "You know, me and my friends are hanging out tonight, and I think it would be really fun if you came along. They've been dying to meet you, plus you can get out a bit!" 

"I dunno, I feel like I'm just making everyone else around me sad," Jeno spoke. 

"No way. My friends are your friends! You can start getting back on your feet," Jaemin responded. 

"You really want me there?" Jeno asked genuinely, finally looking back up at Jaemin. He was wearing a sweet and genuine smile, and if Jeno wasn't hurting so bad he knew he would've fallen hard for that grin. 

"Of course I do," Jaemin responded. Jeno managed a more sincere smile and sat up. 

"Then I'll come!" He responded. Just then, the bell rang, and with sweet goodbyes they ran off to class. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After his first class of the day, Mark was taking books out of his locker for English. The English class he shared with Donghyuck, of course. But somehow, he didn't find himself dreading it. 

Donghyuck had given him a lot to think about last time they'd had a real conversation. Mark had been mulling it over in his mind ever since, even though he and Donghyuck hadn't interacted much. They sat next to each other now in English, which made sure they didn't get sick, but they still didn't act like real soulmates. 

After his meeting with the Christian Club the day before, Mark finally decided it was time to give Donghyuck a real chance. How he'd go about it, he didn't really know. 

But the opportunity presented itself when Mark slammed his locker to find Donghyuck leaning right behind him, looking at Mark with a small smile. 

"Holy sh-- Donghyuck, stop scaring me like that!" Mark whined loudly. Donghyuck just chuckled and smiled bigger, the sincerity behind it making Mark blush. 

"Hey," Donghyuck simply replied, ignoring Mark's statement. Mark rolled his eyes but couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

"What are you doing here?" Mark whined, trying to sound like he wasn't desperately craving Donghyuck's presence just moments before. 

"Cutie, we haven't talked outside of class in forever. I miss you," Donghyuck admitted, as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Mark wasn't sure if he liked or hated that Donghyuck had just called him 'cutie', but he definitely knew he wanted to bang his head against his locker because of it. 

Mark could only stammer in response, not quite sure what to say. When Donghyuck realized he wouldn't get a proper response, he cleared his throat and decided to speak instead. "Anyways, me and my friends are hanging out tonight, and I wanted you to come. Are you free?" Donghyuck asked. 

"Yes," Mark responded immediately, not even thinking about if he was busy or not. He cursed himself internally; since when was he so into Donghyuck? 

He isn't even that cute, Mark thought to himself, stopping in his tracks immediately after looking Donghyuck over. God, he was fucking gorgeous. Mark grimaced at his own thoughts and shook his head, trying to clear it. 

Donghyuck, of course, to Mark's chagrin, recognized his eagerness and smirked at him. "So we are getting somewhere," he said confidently. Mark could only mutter angrily and unintelligibly under his breath. Donghyuck only chuckled at him and threw him a wink, looking down at his watch. 

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked Mark. 

"You better," Mark responded, and the two walked down the hall side by side.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yukhei felt as though he was at death's door. 

It had been approximately a week since he'd even seen Jungwoo, let alone spoken to him or touched him. Yukhei had heard about the side effects from going so long without your soulmate: sleepiness, fevers, occasional nausea. Yukhei knew he had those side effects, but because he hadn't seen Jungwoo they'd become even more extreme: exhaustion, fevers that almost kept him home from school, and a few times he'd even thrown up. But as much as his mom wanted to keep him home, Yukhei couldn't do it. His only chance to see Jungwoo was at school, and Yukhei had to take every opportunity he could.   
But he couldn't fucking take it any more. His ears were ringing and his limbs felt like jelly, and every bone in Yukhei's body was telling him to 'get out, get out, get out', so Yukhei stumbled out of the classroom. 

Bumping into the walls like a drunk person, Yukhei slowly managed to make his way down to the locker room. Yukhei didn't know where else to go, and his fumbled brain told him maybe he could take a nap in the showers while no classes where there. 

Yukhei was about to pass out until he heard a loud noise, sitting up in a panic. He hoped it wasn't a teacher so bad, he really didn't want to get in trouble. Anyways, it was time the universe cut him some slack. 

But when Yukhei saw who it was, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. It was Jungwoo, who quickly collapsed on top of Yukhei, crying tears into his broad chest. 

Yukhei breathed heavily, staring down at Jungwoo's beauty in shock. Already his body felt much better, just from the slight contact with the boy, and with a trembling hand he began to carress Jungwoo's (very soft) hair. Yukhei had many questions, but all of them were quelled from just having Jungwoo finally in his arms. 

For many long moments they sat together on the floor of the shower, Jungwoo's head buried in Yukhei's chest while Yukhei gently carressed him. Finally, Jungwoo looked up at Yukhei, and Yukhei sucked in a breath. Somehow, he looked even more sickly than Yukhei, on top of his tear streaked face. Yukhei's heart hammered and dropped in his chest at the sight. 

"O-oh my god," Yukhei managed to breath out, cupping Jungwoo's face. But Jungwoo quickly jerked away and Yukhei put his hand back on Jungwoo's back. 

"I-I tried to find you," Yukhei spoke, stumbling over his words as he tried to hold back his own tears. 

Jungwoo softly sniffled, shaking his head. "I'm so confused," he responded. "Everything is so wrong." 

"What do you mean?" Yukhei asked, tracing infinity signs over Jungwoo's hoodie. 

"I-I can't-- It's wrong-- I'm wrong-- I'm not--" Jungwoo spoke, desperately trying to find his words. "B-boys aren't supposed to like boys. God said it was wrong," Jungwoo spoke softly. 

Yukhei swallowed thickly and sighed. Yukhei had theorized that Jungwoo grew up in a repressed Christian household and that was the reason why he ran away that first day, but Yukhei didn't actually believe he'd be right. 

Yukhei wasn't sure how he could possibly change Jungwoo's mind. 

"I-it's not wrong," Yukhei stuttered. "We're together for a reason, right? So it's not wrong." 

Jungwoo simply shook his head, placing in back down on Yukhei's chest. Yukhei sighed, knowing his words wouldn't have much of an effect, and continued to gently carress Jungwoo, doing his absolute best to make him feel better. 

"I know you're not comfortable with this...thing," Yukhei spoke. "But I really, really don't like seeing you so sick. It...it makes me hurt. So...we don't have to be anything if you really can't but please, at least don't avoid me any more," Lucas begged. 

"I-I....don't if I can do that," Jungwoo slowly responded, his words muffled into Yukhei's t-shirt. Yukhei sighed haggardly, holding back his own tears before pulling Jungwoo closer to him. He had no idea when the next time they'd be together, so he made sure to take in every detail: Jungwoo's hands gripping onto him, the warmth of his frame, the softness of his hair, the intense sparks running through his whole body. He stared down at Jungwoo, his smaller body, plush lips, gentle eyes, perfect little nose that Yukhei could only dream of placing little pecks on. But those would only be dreams, Yukhei forced himself to understand. He couldn't hope for anything more than this. 

Just then, the bell rang for the next class, and both Yukhei and Jungwoo jerked up. A PE class would probably come in soon, and neither of them wanted to get in trouble. 

"Uh-uh...ba bye," Jungwoo said in his gentle voice, brushing off his clothes and looking up at Yukhei sadly. He gave him a sad wave before running off. Yukhei could only watch him go. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye honey!" Mark's mom yelled out of the window as she drove away from Chenle's house. Mark gave her a nervous wave before staring at Donghyuck's front door, finally gaining the courage to ring the doorbell. Mark's fears came from having absolutely no idea how this night was going to go, and it was finally beginning. Mark sighed, preparing himself for the worst as he heard footsteps rushing the stairs. 

Chenle threw open the door and gave Mark a big grin. "Omg you actually showed up! Come in," Chenle said excitedly, ushering Mark inside. Mark barely had a moment to look over the humungous foyer when Chenle was ushering him up some stairs. 

"Donghyuck is going to be so excited," Mark spoke softly as they walked up not one but two set of stairs, rushing down a large hallway to finally enter Chenle's room. 

His room was bigger than half of Mark's entire house, with a giant, four poster bed, a fancy vanity, and walls decorated with posters of Rupaul and various teen idols. All of his friends, plus Jeno (Mark's acquaintance) were seated by the TV, eating snacks and talking. They all looked up and smiled when Mark got inside, and despite how nervous he was, their kindness made him feel welcome. 

"Heyo," Jisung said quietly. Mark shyly waved back to him and sat down between Jeno and Donghyuck, still keeping himself a few inches away from both of them. Jaemin was resting his head on Jeno's shoulder, and Mark figured they were soulmates. 

The others continued their conversation as Donghyuck turned to Mark with a grin. 

"I'm really glad you came," he spoke sincerely, and Mark just chuckled and nodded shyly. Donghyuck noticed Mark's nerves and rubbed his knee, sending sparks over Mark's leg. "Don't be shy. They're gonna like you a lot." 

Mark nodded, feeling a little bit better as he looked around. A box of pizza and chips and sodas were resting on the floor, and Mark picked up a slice for himself. The TV was playing some show Mark had never seen before. 

"So...what's up?" Mark awkwardly asked the group. 

"We're just chillin, watching Rupaul's Drag Race," Chenle responded. 

"Oh, so this is Rupaul's Drag Race!" Mark said, finally understanding what these guys were literally always talking about. Other than Jeno, the rest of the group looked shocked. 

"You've never seen it before?" Jaemin asked. 

"Uh...no?" Mark responded. 

"Oh my god," Jisung mumbled under his breath. 

"Pay attention then!" Chenle exclaimed jokingly. 

"What's going on?" Mark asked. 

"Well, this is the makeover challenge, where the drag queens have to turn not drag queens into drag queens. This season they're making over youtubers," Donghyuck explained. 

"If Eureka doesn't fucking go home..." Jaemin grumbled. 

"If Cracker doesn't win this challenge...I might die," Donghyuck responded. 

Mark chuckled. "I...don't know what that means," he admitted. 

"All of you guys are fans of the show, right?" Jeno asked the others as Jaemin comfortingly rubbed his thigh. "Is that how you guys met?"

"Well...me, Jaemin, and Chenle have been friends since sixth grade. We were all sort of the class clowns and we united together," Donghyuck explained. 

"I discovered the show in seventh grade and got the rest of them into it," Chenle explained. 

"We became friends with Jisung in eighth grade. He didn't have that many friends in middle school," Jaemin started. 

Jisung chuckled sort of sadly. "I actually sorta got bullied a lot, since I'm a bit shy." 

"Yeah, and we were always afraid we'd scare him so we didn't approach him. But then...Jisung, why don't you tell the story?"

"Alright," Jisung responded with a grin. "So at the end of eighth grade, at the final dance, I wanted to get back at my bullies. Since I was really into Rupaul's Drag Race, I thought it would be fun to get into drag and trick my bully. So I did, and I looked really pretty and hot because I added pads and everything. When I walked into the dance, everyone's jaw dropped and everyone wanted to dance with me. But I danced with my bully, and it seemed like he wanted to kiss, so I went for it. He was really fucking pleased with himself, until I took wiped off my makeup. Then everyone saw who I really was, and my bully was super grossed out." 

"Okay, we were really impressed by this, right? Because not only was it genius but Jisung was really good at drag...so after that went down we started talking to Jisung, realized he liked drag race, and became our best friend too," Donghyuck said. 

"And that's how we all became friends," Chenle said. 

"That's actually...surprisingly sweet," Mark said softly as Donghyuck surrepticiously snaked an arm around Mark's waist. Mark didn't mind though, and to Donghyuck's surprise, he just scooted in even closer. 

"Thanks Mark!" Jaemin responded as Donghyuck grinned to himself, rubbing circles on Mark's waist with his thumb. 

As the night went on, everything just got easier and easier. Mark sort of figured out what was going on in the show, he felt more comfortable with Donghyuck's friends, and he was more and more touchy with Donghyuck himself. It felt so nice to be so near him, their hands curled together, hips and thighs touching, sparks resonating from each of their bodies. 

"Hey Donghyuck," Chenle suddenly pointedly spoke, with Jisung, Jaemin, and Jeno giggling behind him. 

"What?" Donghyuck asked seriously. 

"I think you should go show Mark the guest room. It's a nice guest room, isn't it?" Chenle asked rhetorically, and Jisung, Jaemin, and Jeno suspiciously nodded and smiled. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck gave a smile of understanding, and Mark was even more confused. "Are you sure now is the right time?" He asked. 

"Oh definitely. Mark would love to see the guest room. Wouldn't you Mark?" Chenle asked, and Mark just stammered. Donghyuck looked over at Mark, smiled, then stood up. 

"Alright then. Come on, Mark, let me show you the guest room." He held out his hand and Mark took it, leading him across the hall and into a different bedroom. It wasn't decorated, but still large and very nice. 

Donghyuck shut the door behind him and nervously stood in the middle of the room. 

"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked, sort of angrily. Donghyuck started laughing. 

"Oh, it's this old idea we invented in middle school. They wanted us to kiss but they also wanted to give us our privacy," Donghyuck admitted with a smile. Mark looked up in surprise and immediately blushed hard. Donghyuck played with his fingers, his breaths shallow and frequent. 

"Uh...do you...want to kiss me?" Donghyuck asked softly, his fingers shaking nervously. Mark's heart melted at how nervous Donghyuck was. Donghyuck was almost never nervous, so clearly this meant a lot to him. 

Mark stepped in closer to Donghyuck and looked at the floor. "Y-yeah," he stuttered, unable to form more words out of nerves. Donghyuck closed the distance between them and before Mark could even think, Donghyuck's lips were on his. 

A shudder of joy flashed over Mark's whole body as Donghyuck kissed him, passionate yet gentle. His hands reached up to cup the back of his neck and the side of his waist, holding him steady (Mark was grateful for it, he probably would've fallen over if not). It was overwhelming, too much, wonderful, and perfect all rolled into one. 

They both pulled away smiling, foreheads pressed together, Donghyuck's hand carding through Mark's hair. 

"Do that again," Mark breathed out against Donghyuck's lips. 

"Gladly," Donghyuck muttered, and leaned back in. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Donghyuck and Mark came back into Chenle's room, hand and hand and giddy and wearing chapped lips, they saw all of their friends sitting on the floor looking disappointed. 

"What's wrong?" Mark asked. 

"Well, while you guys were gone..." Jisung trailed off sadly. Jaemin sighed. 

"They sent Monet home," he spoke. Donghyuck's jaw dropped to the floor. 

"THEY SENT MONET HOME?" He yelled, his expression angry. The others just looked on sadly and nodded. 

"God damn it," Donghyuck spoke, sitting back down on the ground. "Now come cuddle me, Mark. I need to be cheered up." 

"Will do," Mark softly responded, leaning against Donghyuck and softly smiling. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	10. Falling

Early on Friday morning, a couple hours before classes began, Sicheng was sitting by the window in his room. He was, semi anxiously, awaiting Yuta to arrive to pick him up. 

The night before, Yuta had texted him, asking if he could pick Sicheng up early for school. Sicheng had immediately agreed, and now he was just excitedy waiting to see where Yuta was going to take him. Since they'd kissed two days before they'd been a lot more coupley, but they still hadn't actually been on a real date just yet.

Sicheng saw when Yuta's car pulled up into the driveway, leaping up from the windowsill, grabbing his school bag, and rushing down the stairs. 

"Where are you going honey?" His mom asked as Sicheng stuffed some lunch into his bag. 

"Gotta get to school early to study," Sicheng quickly lied, waving to his parents. "Goodbye!" He called, and stepped outside. 

Sicheng flushed when he realized how eager he looked, standing nervously outside Yuta's car. Yuta pushed the door open and chuckled. 

"I was just about to text, but you beat me there," Yuta spoke, smiling at Sicheng. "Come in." 

Sicheng shyly slid into the passenger seat, groggily rubbing his eyes. He hadn't gotten up that long ago and he was definitely still a bit sleepy. Yuta grinned and rubbed the shell of Sicheng's ear before driving the car down the road. 

"Still sleepy?" Yuta asked with a chuckle. 

"Yeah," Sicheng sleepily responded. "But happy." 

Yuta hummed softly, then turned to Sicheng. "Your morning voice is cute." 

Sicheng immediately blushed and held back a smile, giving Sicheng a shy look. "Th-thanks," he stuttered before looking back down at his lap. 

Yuta chuckled and shook his head. "So cute," he mumbled, pulling into an empty parking space in front of an adorable little cafe a few miles from school. 

They ordered their drinks (a mocha and a croissant for both of them, and of course Yuta paid) and sat down in the corner of the cafe, right by the window. The morning light shined through and Yuta could not think of a prettier sight than that light coming through onto Sicheng's face, shining on his deep brown, sleep hooded eyes. 

That morning before classes, the spent the rest of their time just simply getting to know each other. Hands intertwined on the table, sleepy smiles on their faces, Sicheng simply felt at home. This whole thing with Yuta was becoming more real than he ever expected it to be, but it wasn't a bad thing, no not at all. It was a good thing: he was with Yuta. And Yuta adored him like crazy, and Sicheng was beginning to feel the same way. Nothing was wrong with this picture. 

Sicheng's heart seemed to melt at every one of Yuta's coupley gestures: feeding Sicheng pieces of their food, wiping cream off of the corner of his mouth with his thumb, staring at Sicheng like he was the only person in the entire world. And with Yuta, he really did feel like it was just the two of them together, no matter where they were. 

Sadly, they did have to go to school at some point, finishing up their coffees and hopping back into Yuta's car. The ride to school was short, and they were in the parking lot before they knew it. But Sicheng didn't want to get out of the car. 

"This morning was...special," Sicheng admitted. 

"It was," Yuta responded, tucking a lock of hair behind Sicheng's ear. They both paused and got out of the car, stepping out into the morning sunlight. 

"Thank you. For everything," Sicheng mumbled shyly, standing in front of Yuta. Yuta played with Sicheng's hands and smiled down at him. 

"Thank you. For being you," Yuta responded, and Sicheng couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Now, there's one last thing I want to give you before you go," he spoke. 

"What is it?" Sicheng asked innocently. Yuta tilted Sicheng's chin upward, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a gentle and chaste kiss. Sicheng kissed back without hesitation, clinging onto Yuta's shirt, never wanting to let him go. 

Both boys pulled away with smiles on their faces. Although this was a school day, it would be a good day anyways. 

They smiled at each other and Yuta linked their hands. 

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked. 

"Gladly." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Even his small interaction with Jungwoo the day before had brought new life into Yukhei's life. What had once been a mess of sickness and ratcheted nerves was now determination, insistence on completing his one new goal in life. 

He had to be with Jungwoo. Not just hang out with, or have sort conversations in hallways, no. Jungwoo was now his end game, and Yukhei would do everything possible to end up with him. Yukhei knew well that Jungwoo would be hesitant, but he was sure that deeper underneath all of that brainwashing was a growing affection for Yukhei. 

That's why when Yukhei passed him in the hallways, head held down, dark hair swinging in front of his eyes, Yukhei didn't just let him walk on by. Gently holding his arm, he softly held Jungwoo still. 

At the surprising feeling of sparks Jungwoo whipped around to face Yukhei, his cheeks quickly turning that perfect shade of pink. 

Yukhei was momentarily frozen by Jungwoo's beauty, shaking his head to regain control over his brain. 

"Hey," was all Yukhei managed to stutter out at first, taken aback by everything that Jungwoo was; just his presence was enough to throw the ever confident Yukhei off of his game. 

"Hey," Jungwoo responded in his gentle, beautiful voice, looking back down at the floor, attempting to escape from the butterflies that were trapped inside of him. 

"Will you...will you eat lunch with me?" Yukhei asked quietly, practically begging Jungwoo with his eyes. After a moments pause, Jungwoo lifted his head and nodded. 

"S-sure," he stuttered, completely unsure, as Yukhei's expression bloomed into a grin. 

"Follow me," Yukhei responded quietly. "I know a place." 

Jungwoo followed behind as Yukhei pushed open the doors to the school, walking down through the soccer field to the line of trees that bordered the edge of their school. Yukhei sat down behind one, and Jungwoo slowly followed. Jungwoo sat close, but not too close, still keeping his distance. He was surprised but relieved when Yukhei didn't come in any closer. 

"I like it here," Yukhei commented as he opened his lunch. "The trees are really pretty, and there's a breeze, and it doesn't smell like cafeteria food!"

Jungwoo softly chuckled and Yukhei gave him a gentle smile. Jungwoo looked away, staring pointedly at the grass, trying his best to force away the deep pounding of his heart. But Yukhei just kept on smiling at him, and Jungwoo rolled his eyes at himself, too nervous now to eat. 

"So...uh...do you have any hobbies? Other than Christian Club," Yukhei spoke, watching Jungwoo with gentle eyes. 

"I-I like to sing," Jungwoo shyly stuttered, surprised Yukhei wanted to get to know him at all. 

"Really? I bet you have a pretty voice. You have a really pretty talking voice," Yukhei responded. Jungwoo giggled and blushed, unable to stop himself from Yukhei's flirtation. Now, he was beginning to understand why all the girls in their grade had a crush on Yukhei before the soulmate mess began. 

"And you? Do you have any hobbies?" Jungwoo quietly asked. 

Yukhei laughed. "No, not really. I'm not in any clubs at school or anything. I like to watch sports too but I don't play them. I don't know... I like to go to parties and hang out with friends. I like to make people laugh and smile, you know? I'm not good at much, but I always know I can put a smile on my friend's face." 

Jungwoo realized at that moment that he himself was smiling, mostly just out of how sweet Yukhei was. 

"See?" Yukhei spoke with a chuckle. "It worked," he spoke, his eyes trained on Jungwoo's face. Jungwoo shyly looked up at him, at that perfectly tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, mussed auburn hair. 

He'd never really understood the hype over Yukhei. He had always just seemed like another popular kid without any morals, or anything to make their lives significant in any way. But now Yukhei was proving himself as something more than a loud mouthed popular guy, he was someone who cared deeply about his friends. Maybe it was Jungwoo who wasn't following the word of God, placing his judgement on a man he barely knew. It was still immoral to be attracted to him, but Jungwoo could give him his respect. 

From there Yukhei just kept blabbering on and on and on, about sports and his friends and parties and stuff that really, really didn't matter, but Jungwoo was enthralled. Yukhei wouldn't stop talking but somehow, it seemed like the most adorable thing in the world: his big hands gesticulating wildly, his voice getting louder and louder, his smile getting bigger as he dominated the conversation. Jungwoo just listened but he was so happy to; Yukhei's smile and voice and laughter were becoming enough for him, as much as he despised the way he felt. Jungwoo sighed. At least for now, he could let it go, until the bell for class rang. 

And just at that moment, the bell rung. Yukhei was in the middle of a sentence when lunch ended and he cursed loudly, stopping to sadly stand up. 

Jungwoo was left surprised. Yukhei hadn't tried to force anything: he hadn't touched him, or even said anything flirtatious to scare Jungwoo away. Yukhei had just been...sweet. A little talkative, but sweet. Maybe he deserved a chance... 

No. Jungwoo could never give in. This was a test; to see if he could follow God's will despite his heart forcing him in the exact opposite direction. 

"Today was fun," Yukhei said, standing up. Jungwoo nodded sadly and looked away. "Another time?" Yukhei asked, trying to sound casual, but it came out desperate. 

"M-maybe," Jungwoo stuttered. Jungwoo only saw Yukhei's face fall as he ran off to class. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung couldn't possibly have described the previous days. The mix of emotions was terrifying to him, god, he couldn't stop feeling.   
Doyoung had never noticed how much Jaehyun was a presence in his life: he saw him at choir, student council, class, and not to mention that giant stuffed bear Jaehyun had given him was just sitting in his room. That's what made it so uncomfortable: he was constantly reminded of the decision he'd made with Jaehyun, and therefore constantly questioned it. 

One part of Doyoung was relieved. Now, there was no risk of Jaehyun breaking his heart or hurting him. And since they'd stopped talking entirely, Doyoung was assured that finally, after so many years of competing, their rivalry had finally died. Good riddance, Doyoung thought, it was about time Jaehyun had stopped trying to sabatoge his life. 

Another part of Doyoung just generally felt sick, very physically ill. Luckily, Jaehyun being constantly there, although it made things awkward, kept Doyoung from being too sick to stay home from school. But they hadn't spoken or touched since their pseudo-breakup, and Doyoung's body was feeling the effects: headaches, sleepiness, and occasional nausea were making it hard for Doyoung to pay attention in school. It was like getting rid of the distraction of Jaehyun only brought on a new, even worse distraction. 

Another part of Doyoung, a part Doyoung wanted to pretend didn't exist, was the part that was missing Jaehyun. Although Doyoung had decided it was all an act, Jaehyun had just been so loving and kind with Doyoung that he couldn't stop himself from getting a little crush. Despite his distrust for Jaehyun, he sometimes wanted to go back to the time when they would just talk between classes or hold hands in the halls. For those few days Doyoung had felt adored, something he'd never felt before, and he wanted it back. 

But the biggest part of him felt guilty. If Doyoung wanted to be, he could be cruel and cold without any remorse. But to Doyoung's constant surprise, Jaehyun looked legitimately upset: he came to school looking sicker than Doyoung felt, looked like he was constantly crying, and avoided Doyoung's gaze as if it was the plague. 

Doyoung could've handled all of these conflicting feelings, easily. But apparently Jaehyun could not, because one day before choir Doyoung felt a grip on his arm that sent sparks shooting through him. 

He whipped around to see Jaehyun staring at him with the most pained expression on his face, one that even sent a pang through Doyoung's heart. Doyoung shook Jaehyun's hand off of his arm subconsciously; after not feeling the sparks for a few days they were jarring when they touched and he just wanted them off. 

"Please," Jaehyun begged, his voice cracking. "Can we talk?" 

Doyoung exhaled and nodded gently, staying in place, waiting for Jaehyun to talk. Finally, he cleared his throat. 

"I...I don't know what happened. I don't understand Doyoung; it was all going so well. I don't understand what was wrong. I love you so, so much, I always have, and I'll do anything to fix this," Jaehyun said, holding back tears, his fingers trembling. 

Doyoung sighed, his eyebrows furrowed. What was this, sincerity or some sort of act to win back Doyoung's trust just to break him further? He would explain his side to Jaehyun though; what harm could that do?

"I... I didn't know you loved me, I never thought that," Doyoung started, not even letting himself think about Jaehyun using that strong of a word. "I always thought we were just rivals, in school, sports, everything. I thought you always wanted to one-up me and that every thing you did was just to throw me off my game or catch me off guard so you could beat me," he explained as Jaehyun began to vehemently shake his head. 

"No, no, that was never it, never. I only ever wanted to be close to you, even though I was too afraid to tell you how I felt. I didn't join choir or run for student council or try to get good grades to 'beat' you, I joined choir and student council to be in the same clubs as you and work with you and I tried to get grades to impress you because I know that's important to you. Doyoung, honestly, the best days of my life were those days after we discovered we were soulmates and I thought you felt the same. I had gotten everything I'd ever wanted, because everything I've ever wanted has just been your love. It always has been," Jaehyun admitted, his head hanging low. 

By this point, Doyoung was holding back his own tears, the guilt threatening to spill at any moment. Finally, Doyoung was realizing that Jaehyun had been telling the truth the entire time, that he really had a crush on Doyoung since they were little kids. Doyoung was just too caught up in his superficial competitiveness, up until this moment, and he'd possibly ruined something that could have been very special. 

"A-are you crying?" Jaehyun suddenly spoke, looking up as Doyoung put his face in his hands. "N-no, don't cry! I'm sorry I made you sad." 

"I'm so stupid," Doyoung responded. "I can't believe I didn't believe you." 

Jaehyun simply stood and waited, giving Doyoung his distance until he calmed down a little bit. Finally he rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"I'm sorry. You were being honest all along and I...I just couldn't get over my own competitiveness. I hope this doesn't ruin what we could have," Doyoung responded. 

Jaehyun looked at him, his expression suddenly hopeful. "You...you want something with me?" He asked, almost unsure. Doyoung looked up at him and nodded. 

"W-well...maybe...we can start over. I can promise not to be so...enthusiastic, and you can go in with an open mind. You can have time to trust me and we can really get to know each other, without thinking about our past histories. And...don't be too sad over this, okay? You just read the situation wrong. I don't want you beating yourself up over it, okay? I just want to move on and be with you, but slowly." 

"I don't deserve you," Doyoung immediately responded. 

"No way, you're all I could ever want," Jaehyun spoke, then immediately rolled his eyes and giggled. "Look, I'm already breaking the overenthusiasm rule. I mean, if you want this." 

"I...I want that," Doyoung responded. "I want to try this out with you." 

Jaehyun's expression bloomed into a smile and Doyoung found himself being more relieved than he'd felt in weeks. 

"Hug?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung nodded and Jaehyun pulled him in close, Doyoung burying his nose in the crook of Jaehyun's shoulder. At first, the sparks were too much but then a sense of calm flooded through his veins, every organ in his body relaxing. He felt safe, he felt comforted, he felt...at home. Jaehyun was his soulmate for a reason, and he was finally realizing this. 

They pulled away from the hug and Jaehyun checked his watch, immediately laughing guiltily. 

"We're twenty minutes late for choir," he spoke. 

"Oh god!" Doyoung cried. 

"Let's get going," Jaehyun spoke. Doyoung interlaced their fingers, and they shared a knowing smile before walking inside the practice room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for our final in my writing class everyone had to write short stories, and read and review the rest of the class's. my story was reviewed today, and people generally liked the story, but...im very sensitive and not good at handling critiques :( and people were basically just critiquing my writing (something im actually very insecure about) for like 30-45 minutes straight :(( 
> 
> im feeling pretty insecure about my writing skills right now so some nice comments would be very, very much appreciated. NOT NECESSARY! but if you have something nice to say please say it, i will appreciate it very much. thank you all so much and I love you guys a bunch!
> 
> -RainbowDonkeys


	11. What You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am.... SO SORRY for not updating in forever! It's been 11 days...which is a lot for me. I did just come back home from college for the summer, so I've been dealing with finals/moving...but I promise I'll update more frequently now! Enjoy the story!

It was Monday morning, but somehow, Yukhei was walking down the halls of their high school with a smile on his face. He had plans, and he had a feeling they would all work out. 

His lunch with Jungwoo last Friday had gone surprisingly well. First of all, Jungwoo had agreed to even go, and he'd been adorable and sweet during said lunch. Yukhei meant to make eating lunch with Jungwoo a tradition, one both of them would cherish. Maybe then, Jungwoo would realize that being gay was okay and give Yukhei a real romantic chance. 

Yukhei felt Jungwoo's presence immediately when he stepped in through one of the side doors of their school, heading straight to his locker with his head, as usual, held down. Yukhei didn't know what Jungwoo was so ashamed of; Jungwoo was beautiful in his eyes. 

He began to walk over to where Jungwoo was fidgeting with his locker, a smile still on his face. He was glad to see Jungwoo after spending the whole weekend apart; he was starting to get a little sick from missing his soulmate. 

"Hey there," Yukhei spoke softly, trying not to startle his soulmate. Sadly it didn't work; Jungwoo immediately whipped around and stared up at Yukhei with wide eyes. Clearly, he'd been scared. 

"H-hey," Jungwoo stuttered back, looking down at the books in his arms and shuffling them around. Yukhei continued to smile at his soulmate.

"So...ready for lunch hang out time number two?" Yukhei asked excitedly. 

Immediately, Jungwoo stiffened, his eyes darting from his locker to his books to the floor, anywhere but Yukhei. 

"I-I can't," he eventually responded, heaving a great sigh. Yukhei stilled and stared at Jungwoo in shock. 

"Really? Why not? We had a good time on Friday." 

Jungwoo bit his lip and shook his head, just trying not to feel anything at all. "It...it's wrong, Yukhei. You, me, this...it's wrong. And I'm sorry if it hurts us but that's just how it is. I-it's not right. I don't know why this is happening to me, it's wrong..." He trailed off, clutching his books to his chest. 

"Bullshit," Yukhei responded with a haggard sigh. Jungwoo looked up at him in surprise, at the sheer aggressiveness in his tone. 

"Bullshit," Yukhei repeated. "We can't just pretend this isn't happening. Look what happened when we tried; we ended up sick as all hell. It hurts, Jungwoo. Even just not seeing this weekend hurt. Now, I know you're scared of your feelings, but you can't the rest of your life in fear about how you or I feel." His voice began to climb louder and louder, Jungwoo listening to his outburst in surprise. "What I feel for you is real, Jungwoo!" 

Suddenly, Jungwoo reached up and covered Yukhei's mouth with both of his hands. He looked around at the rest of the hallway with wide, fearful eyes, especially at the kids who had begun to crowd around the pair to see what all of the fuss was about. Jungwoo removed his hands fairly quickly at Yukhei fell silent at the boldness of the action, and the other kids began to dissipate. 

"You have to be quieter, Yukhei. Th-they can't know," Jungwoo spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Yukhei breathed heavily, a glare etched into his face. 

Just then, the bell for class rang. Without any hesitation, Yukhei stormed away. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno couldn't help but grin when he felt a tap on his shoulder, shooting sparks down his arm and back. He'd missed Jaemin a lot over the weekend, and he'd been waiting all morning to finally see him. 

He turned around to see Jaemin's smiling face, a wave of affection washing over him. They hadn't spent time together since last Friday and he'd been craving this. 

"Hey there," Jaemin spoke in that sweet, slightly flirtatious style of his. 

"Hey," Jeno softly responded, smiling back, unable to resist Jaemin's infectious grin. "How was your weekend?" 

"Ugh," Jaemin groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Well, I was still dealing with the heartbreak of Miz Cracker's elimination, all my friends were busy so I was just so bored, and I missed you like crazy... but otherwise, it was good! How was yours?" 

Jaemin leaned against the locker beside Jeno's as he grabbed his lunch, about to head to the cafeteria to eat with Jaemin and his friends. But just as Jeno was about to share the details of his weekend, he froze. 

Walking down the hall, right past them, was Renjun and his new girl. It was undeniable that they looked cute together; Renjun in his usual denim jacket and jeans combo and her in her cheer uniform. But that only hurt Jeno more, that they were more perfect for each other than he and Renjun could have ever been. They were laughing and smiling at each other like no one else existed in the world, not even noticing Jeno staring at them as they walked by. It was almost like reliving the moment he caught Renjun cheating all over again; seeing how little he meant to Renjun in the first place, how easily he could get over  Jeno without a second thought. 

As soon as Jeno could tear his eyes away he quickly turned towards his locker, covering his face with his hands. The tears threatened to escape but no, he had to hold them back, he couldn't cry at school. 

Jeno only felt worse when Jaemin placed his hand on Jeno's back and began to rub circles over the cloth of his t-shirt. He'd completely forgotten Jaemin was even there, and it was obvious he was still not over Renjun. Jaemin didn't deserve to see him like this. Jaemin deserved Jeno's full, undivided heart. 

"I-I'm sorry," Jeno managed to choke out, hiding his face in the locker. At least the soulmate sparks were helping a little bit; he'd already stopped crying. 

"It's okay. Don't feel bad, of course that's painful." Jaemin sounded so sincere that Jeno only felt worse. He didn't deserve Jaemin. 

"I-I wish I was over it. For both of us," Jeno admitted. "I wish I was over him," Jeno whispered, almost hoping Jaemin didn't hear. 

"It's okay, I promise," Jaemin responded. "You need time to heal. It hasn't been that long since you two break up. Anyways...you're worth waiting for." Jeno looked up at Jaemin at his words, wiping the tears off of his face. Jeno's face was still red and streaky though. "You are. You're a sweet guy, I know it. This whole thing just proves that you're a loyal man. And that's something that's very important to me." 

Through his sadness, Jeno managed to smile at Jaemin's words. 

"Thank you," Jeno spoke quietly, suddenly squeezing Jaemin into a hug. This was the most contact they'd had so far, and it felt so good. Jaemin immediately hugged back, burying his head in the crook of Jeno's neck. Jeno breathed him in deeply, embracing their moment. 

With a sigh Jaemin pulled away, softly rubbing Jeno's arms. "It's okay," he repeated gently, giving Jeno a small smile. "Now let's go to lunch. Our friends are waiting." 

Jeno nodded back, smiling when Jaemin called them 'our friends'. "Yep. Let's go." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Taeil was beyond excited. He hadn't seen Johnny all weekend, and they'd barely been able to talk today at school. He missed his soulmate bad, and couldn't wait to spend some real time with him. 

As usual, Johnny met Taeil outside of his last class in the car. Taeil practically ran out of class and into that car. Immediately, he was embarrassed at his own enthusiasm, blushing and avoiding Johnny's gaze shyly. But Johnny placed a kiss to Taeil's cheek and Taeil felt himself smile, his gaze drifting back to Johnny's grinning face. 

"Hey there you," Johnny said affectionately, rubbing Taeil's cheek. 

"Hey," Taeil responded, unable to stop smiling. 

"How was your day?" Johnny asked softly, giving Taeil his undivided attention. 

Taeil hummed. "It was okay," he spoke. "I missed you," he added, much more quietly. Johnny chuckled softly. 

"I miss you too," he responded, starting up the engine and starting to drive away from school. 

"Where are we going?" Taeil asked, looking up at Johnny. 

"Hm...I discovered this cute little park off the side of the highway where we can relax for a bit until your curfew is up. Anyways, it's really nice out today." 

"It is," Taeil responded, slightly opening the window to the car. The late afternoon was shining and a slight breeze blew past, keeping the tempurature perfectly cool. 

Johnny pulled over fairly quickly, parking in an empty parking lot. They got out of the car and followed a gravel path a short distance, Johnny wrapping his fingers around Taeil's tiny hand. The path lead into a grassy field surrounded by trees, the sunlight filtering between the leaves, casting the area in specks of light and darkness.. 

"This is beautiful," Taeil said softly. 

"Just like you," Johnny responded, grinning at Taeil's shy expression. "Now come on, let's relax." 

Johnny simply laid down in the grass, releasing a relieved groan as he spread out those stupidly long limbs over the grass. Taeil just stared at him with a confused expression. 

Johnny turned his head. "Won't you join me?"

"I-Isn't it dirty?" Taeil asked. 

Johnny laughed. "Who cares? It's soft and cozy." 

Taeil hummed and paused for a moment before hesitantly walking over to where Johnny laid, sitting down next to him. He pressed his back into the grass, slowly stretching out each arm and leg. 

"This is nice," he spoke after a moment. 

"Told you," Johnny mumbled quietly, snaking his arm around Taeil's slight shoulders. Taeil sighed contentedly at the touch; everything was perfect: the air was warm and clear and sweet, the park was beautiful, Johnny was holding him, the soulmate sparks bringing life to every vein in his body. 

Johnny tilted Taeil's small frame so they were facing each other, cupping his cheek and rubbing circles into the skin. Taeil smiled at the sensation of electricity and simple touch, so different but combining to feel like heaven. 

Slowly Johnny leaned in closer, holding Taeil tight as he pressed their lips together. Taeil kissed back, gentle but passionate, as Johnny's hands caressed his skin, resting on his waist. 

They pulled away, lips buzzing, faces slowly curling into smiles. 

"I've been waiting for that all day," Johnny admitted in his low voice. 

Taeil giggled. "Me too." 

"You're such a good kisser," Johnny mumbled, giving Taeil another short, deep kiss. "I can't stop." He placed another one on Taeil's lips. 

"Me? No way," Taeil protested. "You were my first kiss, I told you. There's no way I'm any good." 

"But you are. I swear," Johnny responded. Taeil softly shook his head and turned away, still keeping himself nestled in Johnny's arms. 

"Are you blushing?" Johnny asked. Taeil hid his face further as Johnny leaned in close, looking at Taeil's pink-dusted cheeks. 

"Stop," Taeil whined jokingly, covering his face with his hands. 

"Beautiful," Johnny mumbled under his breath before getting off of Taeil. Taeil just shook his head again, and Johnny sighed softly. 

"Sometimes I can't believe this is even happening," Taeil mumbled. 

"I know!" Johnny responded. "The whole soulmate thing is absolutely insane. I didn't think I'd meet mine as quickly as I did, especially one as special as you." 

Taeil smiled softly, biting his lip. But Johnny swallowed and slowly began to frown, turning away from Taeil. 

"What's wrong?" Taeil asked worriedly, turning towards his soulmate. 

Johnny paused a moment before speaking. "I know you weren't exactly...excited to be my soulmate at first. Like... I know this hasn't been as great for you as it has been for me, but... I don't know." Johnny looked up. "Do you still hate me? Do you still think I'm annoying?" 

Taeil sucked in a guilty breath and exhaled slowly. He was immediately filled with regret at the way he'd treated Johnny before, when they first found out. Johnny didn't deserve the ill treatment and judgement. Now, Johnny meant so much to him, and to think Johnny was still afraid Taeil didn't like him broke his heart. 

"I don't think you're annoying. At all. No, no way. Before this whole...thing happened, I had made a lot of assumptions about you that really didn't have any basis. So I was hesitant. But now I know that I was a complete idiot for thinking such bad things about you." Johnny looked up at Taeil hopefully at those words. "You're not annoying, you're absolutely hilarious. You're gentle, and kind, and loving in ways I didn't think anyone really was. I thought people like you were just made up. You treat me like some sort of a prince, even though I was shit to you at first. I'm mad that you even had to ask that question! I'm mad at myself, I swear. You're so...special." Johnny began to laugh. "No, not special like that!" Taeil protested. "Like you're a once in a lifetime kind of guy. I mean it. Now, I-I don't hate you. I could never hate you," Taeil admitted, looking away. 

"Y-you really mean that?" Johnny asked softly. Taeil looked up and nodded. 

Johnny swallowed as he slowly began to smile. "I really thought you still hated me," he admitted. 

"This whole time?" Taeil cried. 

Johnny nodded. "This whole time." 

Taeil winced. "You really deserve better." 

Johnny immediately shook his head. "You're everything I could ever want. Now it's all just better." 

Taeil blushed and smiled down at his feet as Johnny pulled him deeper into his arms. "You really like me..." he mumbled. 

"That's how I feel," Taeil responded. "I'd really given up on the idea that anyone would ever like me." 

"That's so stupid. You're...you're so lovely, Taeil. I swear. You don't see the magic in you, but I do. I promise." 

"You're so cheesy sometimes," Taeil whined quietly, laughing into Johnny's chest. Johnny kissed Taeil's forehead and Taeil forced himself to hold back a literal squeal. 

They remained silent for quite some time. just appreciating the way their skin touch, sparks flowed, watching the light begin to slowly but surely fade in the sky through the trees. Breaths fanned, tickling hair, hands rubbed infinity signs into skin. 

"Hey Taeil?" Johnny asked, a nervous inflection in his tone. 

"Yeah?" Taeil responded curiously, unsure of what Johnny was about to ask. 

"I-I know this question is sort of arbitrary...I mean I'm not seeing anyone else, and I'm pretty sure you're not either, plus we're freakin soulmates for god's sake..." 

"What is it?" Taeil asked. 

"Well...uh...I know that it's sort of stupid, but I kinda want it to be, like, official, so...will you...uh...be my boyfriend? Like, officially?" Johnny asked. 

Taeil paused for quite a few moments, eyes growing wider. "Y-you want to be my boyfriend? Like for real?" Taeil asked in surprise. 

Johnny nodded. "Y-yeah, of course." 

"Like... you don't mind if other people at school know?" 

"Of course! I would want everyone to know. My friends are annoyed enough since I never shut up about you," Johnny responded. 

"R-really?" Taeil asked. 

Johnny sighed. "Why are you so surprised?" 

"I-I just wouldn't believe that you wanna be seen with me. I-I'm not-" 

"Don't even finish that sentence. You are," Johnny interrupted. "Now, will you be my boyfriend or not?" 

Taeil slowly smiled. "I-I'd love to be your boyfriend," he quietly responded, grinning as Johnny pressed their foreheads together. 

"Good," he mumbled against Taeil's lips, pulling him in for a soft, adoring kiss. When they pulled away Johnny smiled at Taeil, guiding his hair back. 

"You're my boyfriend now," Taeil said, more for himself than anyone else. 

Johnny chuckled. "I am," he responded, pecking Taeil's lips, then his cheek, then his nose, then everywhere on his face until Taeil was a giggling mess, laughing and rolling in the grass. 

They remained that way as long as they could, touching and kissing and talking about things that didn't matter, but god was it fun when it was just the two of them together. Eventually, the sun sunk so low in the sky that the park was dark, the setting sun beginning to give way to dusk. 

Johnny sighed, glaring at the sky for forcing him away from his Taeil. "We'd better get you home," he spoke sadly. 

"Yeah," Taeil sadly responded. Johnny stood up before it became too hard, helping up Taeil too. 

They silently walked back to the car, still hand in hand. They got inside, Taeil putting his address into the GPS to head home. 

The ride home was quiet, both too sad to be parted for today. Yes, they'd see each other again at school the next morning, but this still felt almost unbearably painful. The sky grew darker as they drove down the highway, turning off onto the string of suburban houses that Taeil called home. 

A few twists and turns was all it took for Johnny to end up outside Taeil's, pulling into his driveway with a sigh. 

"We'll see each other tomorrow at school," Taeil said, almost laughing at how dramatic they were being. 

"It's true," Johnny responded with a shrug, tilting Taeil's cheek towards him. "But I'll still miss you." 

This time Taeil was the one who leaned in for a kiss, no longer fearful that Johnny was going to push him away. They were boyfriends now, for real, and even though Taeil could hardly believe it he was still overjoyed. 

They pulled away, smiling this time, and Johnny gave Taeil another peck. 

"Go. I don't want your mom hating me before we've even met," he spoke. Taeil giggled and grabbed his things, waving goodbye and shutting the door. 

As soon as Johnny had driven away, Taeil released that long withheld squeal. Johnny was his boyfriend!


	12. Maybe Things Are Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG!!! I just got back home from college for the summer, plus I worked at a summer camp for 3 weeks (with the hours plus commuting there and back my days were 12 hours long) so I've been CRAZY busy. I can't promise consistent updates since I'll be going on vacation plus I actually have friends in my hometown. But I'll try my best to update more frequently since I love writing and I love that you guys like what I'm putting out there! Thank you for being patient with me and I hope it pays off! Since it's been a while I would personally reccomend reading a few chapters back before reading this just to catch up. Warning: I'm a little out of practice since I haven't written anything in a month so if it's not up to my usual standard I'm sorry T.T but I hope you enjoy anyways!

"I'm still upset about Miz Cracker though," Jaemin whined. 

"But dude, come on. We got Aquaria as our winner. I was terrified Eureka would win for a hot minute, but we got Aquaria," Chenle responded. 

"Can we talk about Asia and her butterflies though?" Donghyuck added. Just as Donghyuck was about to listen to Jaemin's response, a small hand tugged him away by the sleeve. 

"M-Mark?" Donghyuck asked as the sophomore dragged him down the hall. Mark humphed sleepily but didn't explain himself, unlocking the door to the chemistry teacher's office and tugging him inside. 

"What's-" Donghyuck started before suddenly, Mark wrapped him up in a tight hug. Donghyuck was stilled for a moment before holding him back, carding his fingers through Mark's soft hair. They squeezed each other tight, the soulmate sparks settling into what felt like a gentle breeze passing between them. Between the two of them, everything just felt right. 

But Donghyuck began to feel hesitant. 

"W-was this all you wanted? A big hug?" He asked. Mark nodded, sort of shyly into Donghyuck's shoulder. "But..." Donghyuck trailed off and sighed, moving away from Mark. 

"Are you still embarrassed to be with me? Is that why you dragged me all the way into a fucking teacher's lounge just for a hug?" Donghyuck asked bluntly, a nervous whine in his tone. It was obvious he was trying to hide how upset he really was, and Mark immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him. 

"That's not it, I promise!" Mark passionately protested, quickly quieting down. "I'm kind of embarrassed....just not of you. I-I don't really like being vulnerable, so PDA and stuff makes me nervous and awkward, and your friends still sort of intimidate me, so... yeah. To put it simply, I'm not embarrassed of you, I'm embarrassed that I like anyone so much in the first place." 

Donghyuck stared back at his soulmate, sort of in shock at how much he was revealing. Mark just blushed at his own confession, looking down at the linoleum floor of the office's with pink cheeks.

Before Mark could say anything else, Donghyuck reached over to cup both of Mark's cheeks and kiss him square on the lips. After a moment of surprise Mark kissed back, holding onto Donghyuck's shoulders to keep steady as they bumbled around the small office. It might have been eight am but the boys were now so full of life, energized by the soulmate sparks and just the feeling of kissing. 

Just as Donghyuck began to move his hand down to caress Mark's waist, the banging of the metal door hitting the wall shocked the two boys out of their kiss. 

"What in god's name are you doing?" Mark's chemistry teacher shouted at them. Mark immediately turned a deep shade of red, but Donghyuck was unfazed. "I gave you my key because I trusted you, Mark! This is my office, not a place for making out." 

Mark began to stammer but Donghyuck just casually turned to the teacher. "Sir, you see, anywhere could be a place for making out-"

"Get out of here," the teacher growled as Mark looked incredulously at his soulmate. Donghyuck held back a chuckle as the two boys shuffled out of the office. 

"And you, you're a freshman, right?" The chem teacher asked Donghyuck. 

"Uh huh," he responded. 

"You better not take my class next year."

"I promise I will not, sir," Donghyuck spoke, giving the teacher a salute before the teacher slammed the door. 

"Donghyuck!" Mark whined as soon as it was closed.

"Come on, that was just as much your fault as mine," Donghyuck responded as they scurried away from the office door. 

"You didn't have to make it worse though," Mark complained, but Donghyuck could see he was hiding a smile. 

"You have to admit, that was all pretty funny," Donghyuck said. Mark buried his face in Donghyuck's shoulder and nodded, holding back his giggles. 

"Cutie," Donghyuck mumbled back, giggling softly. 

"Come on, let's go to class," Mark murmured, his face red as Donghyuck smiled at him. He laced their fingers together and to his surprise, Mark squeezed his hand back. Donghyuck knew he'd been right all along; Mark was always going to fall for him. It just took a bit of time. 

"Ugh, my friends are never gonna let me live this story down. And chem class is going to be hell today," Mark complained as they strolled down the hall, in no rush since the first bell hadn't even rung yet. 

"Admit it, it was totally worth it. I know I'm a great kisser," Donghyuck responded, eyeing Mark. Mark didn't respond, but he flushed that adorable shade of pink. 

Just as the first bell rang, they reached the outside of Mark's first class of the day. Not wanting to be in the way, they awkwardly leaned on some lockers nearby. 

"So, I'll see you later. Definitely in English, maybe at lunch?" Donghyuck asked, and Mark nodded back. 

"Yeah. I don't know if my friends are quite ready for you, but now that Rupaul's Drag Race is over, maybe I'll have something to talk about with your friends."

"I dunno, Mamma Mia 2 just came out and that's been our recent topic of conversation," Donghyuck responded just as the second bell rang. 

Mark and Donghyuck pulled each other into a quick hug, Mark tightening the backpack on his back. Just as Donghyuck was about to move away, Mark pulled him closer. 

"You are a great kisser," Mark whispered in Donghyuck's ear before he quickly ran into his class. Donghyuck smiled at the door, watching his soulmate go inside, before pumping his fist and walking to his own class. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Doyoung was waiting by Jaehyun's car, and he couldn't think of a time he'd ever been more nervous. 

This was his and Jaehyun's first real date, ever, including the time before their sorta kinda breakup. So many things were making Doyoung scared: the fact that this was their first date, the fact that he'd been so mean to Jaehyun, the fact that he really hadn't ever been on an actual date in his life. His hands were even sort of shaking, and he tucked them behind his back before anyone noticed. 

Doyoung didn't know if he felt more or less calm when he saw Jaehyun, strolling down the parking lot and immediately smiling when he saw Doyoung. Doyoung bit his lip and blushed. Jaehyun was looking at him like nobody had ever looked at him before. 

"H-hi," Jaehyun said once they were both at the car, starting to reach for a hug but stopping himself quickly. He'd promised to be less touchy and clingy with Doyoung, just to make things more comfortable, but Doyoung kind of wanted that hug from Jaehyun. 

"Hi," Doyoung responded, his nerves making him sound curt. Jaehyun's face immediately fell and Doyoung wanted to explain that wasn't what he meant, but the situation was so damn awkward already that Doyoung's didn't want to make it work. "Shall we?" Doyoung finally spoke, trying to calm the situation. 

"Yeah, let's go," Jaehyun responded, smiling again and hopping inside. Doyoung quickly followed and Jaehyun began to drive out of the school grounds. 

"Do you know where we're going?" Doyoung asked. 

"Y-yeah. I was going to take us to the aquarium. Does that sound alright?" Jaehyun responded hesitantly. 

"That's...actually really sweet," Doyoung said, smiling softly to himself. 

"I'm glad you think so," Jaehyun mumbled back as he pulled into the parking lot. They went out, bought their tickets (Jaehyun insisting on paying, of course), and stepped inside. 

Immediately Doyoung felt glad that Jaehyun had picked the aquarium for their date, because the soft light of the water and calm swimming of the fishes made him feel at peace. At first, he was completely involved in watching the animals swimming by, peering through the glass at the different kinds. 

"They're beautiful," Doyoung murmured softly, looking side to side. Jaehyun simply hummed back. When Doyoung turned to look at him, Jaehyun's weren't on the fish at all; they were glued to Doyoung's face. Doyoung flushed pink, quickly turning his head at the unconscious gesture. Jaehyun did the same, and they walked on.

After that moment, Doyoung was constantly distracted. The brush of Jaehyun's shirt against his arm, his auburn hair, needing a haircut, continuously being pushed back, the soft step of his pace. Doyoung was aware of every little moment in time, every little thing Jaehyun did, soulmate sparks passing between them when they got too close. Doyoung wasn't quite sure if those sparks brought him closer or further from reality, but they definitely made him feel more calm and less nervous. 

It was obvious that Jaehyun cared a lot. Doyoung was mostly too afraid to look, but he felt Jaehyun's adoring eyes on him constantly. He felt, multiple times, Jaehyun's hand begin to reach out for his own, before deciding against it and tucking his hand back into his pocket. Maybe Jaehyun was afraid Doyoung would think he was coming on too strong, or that he'd just be annoyed, or that he'd push Jaehyun's hand away altogether. But Doyoung knew he wouldn't reject him at all, he'd hold Jaehyun's hand back tight and strong. 

Sometimes, Doyoung would sneak a glance over at Jaehyun. Usually he'd catch Jaehyun's eye, sparkling with happiness, and he'd give Doyoung a smile. Doyoung would smile back, uncomfortably so, because he didn't quite know how to return such love (at least, not yet). But sometimes, Jaehyun would be looking away, over at the fish or the ground, and Doyoung couldn't help but think he was beautiful. He was all soft skin, bright eyes, button nose, and smiles. Doyoung finally began to understand why he was so popular at school. He was handsome, of course, but there was a sweet innocence to his handsomeness that made you want to spend your life giving him the love he gave back to you. 

Doyoung knew he'd fucked up earlier. Jaehyun was lovely and sweet and adoring, and Doyoung didn't deserve him in the slightest. 

And that was exactly what Doyoung told Jaehyun once they were out of the aquarium and heading back to Jaehyun's car. 

"I'm...so sorry, for everything I did to you. You're so incredibly nice, and I'm just-" 

"Don't finish that sentence, Doyoung. You're...you're kind of my everything. I'm honestly just happy to be spending time with you, especially outside of school.  I've wanted this for a really, really long time." 

Doyoung, finally, looked up at Jaehyun with a genuine smile. In a moment of confidence he reached for Jaehyun's hand, and Jaehyun immediately smiled back at him. Jaehyun interlaced their fingers, squeezing his hand back. Doyoung knew this touch wasn't that big of a deal, but he felt like a little kid again, giddy with excitement and glee. 

Jaehyun gave him a once over, electricity pulsing between them and through their veins. Doyoung wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, but when Jaehyun leaned in, he felt the press of soft lips against his cheek. Doyoung could hear his heart pumping in his veins, the simple act meaning so much coming from his soulmate. 

Doyoung rubbed his cheek once Jaehyun pulled away, the soulmate sparks feeling sort of strange against his cheek. 

"Getting so nervous about cheek kisses makes me feel like I'm in seventh grade again," Jaehyun admitted, voicing Doyoung's thoughts exactly. 

"Exactly," Doyoung responded, the two of them blushing at the asphalt. Jaehyun suddenly looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting dark. 

"Let's get you home," he spoke. He held out his hand, and Doyoung took it without question, the two boys walking to Jaehyun's car. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After dance practice, Ten was exhausted. He'd wanted to get home right away so he didn't have time to shower, sweat dripping down his tan, heated skin. They had an upcoming competition so the coach had pushed them all really hard. Plus, Ten hadn't talked to Taeyong in a while, so he wasn't physically feeling great. He'd have to talk to him soon, if he wanted to stay alive, but he was good for now. He was getting used to the achiness, and emotionally, he'd managed to shut off the part of him that needed Taeyong. 

So when he passed back Taeyong's car on the way to the bus stop, he barely even gave it a glance. He'd convinced himself he didn't fucking care, and it was almost working. 

That was, until he noticed the fog covering all of the windows. Ten's heart, despite himself, began to sink. He was probably having sex in there. 

Unluckily for Ten, he'd stood outside the car long enough for Taeyong to notice he was there. Taeyong unrolled the window, and a billow of smoke pushed out. Taeyong stuck his head out, and his eyes were bright red. 

"That's some dank weed," Ten said, trying to hide the fact that he was really, really happy Taeyong wasn't fucking anyone. 

"Come in, babe. I've still got half a joint left." 

"Don't fucking call me babe," Ten responded, but he was already halfway to Taeyong's passenger seat. 

Taeyong pushed the door open and Ten sat inside, immediately coughing half a lung out. Taeyong had been hotboxing, smoking weed in a closed off car to trap the smoke and just make him more high. Ten was prone to smoking occasionally, but he'd never pegged Taeyong as a stoner. He'd always thought Johnny would be the biggest stoner out of all the popular guys. But then again, Ten knew jack shit about Taeyong and his friends. 

As promised, Taeyong passed the joint to Ten, taking a long drag before handing it back to Taeyong. 

"So....how are you?" Taeyong asked with a smile, as if he actually cared. 

Ten sighed. "Fine," he responded, but the weed was quickly making him feel better. 

Taeyong giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind Ten's ear. "You're pretty." 

Despite the hesitance in his heart, Ten blushed and turned away. All it took was one little compliment, one little touch, and Ten was back on Taeyong's bullshit. He wondered, would this torture ever end? Would Taeyong ever give in to loving him, or just leave him alone? 

Taeyong leaned in closer, the scent of marijuana drifting off of his mouth right into Ten's nose. 

"Can I kiss you?" He mumbled softly, gently, sincerely. 

"What if someone sees? We're still at school, you know, and you're the one who wanted to keep us a secret." 

"I don't care about that shit. Can I kiss you?"

How could Ten say no? "Yes," he responded, and Taeyong's perfect lips were on his. 

God, how Ten's heart beat, how his stomach filled with butterflies, how every vein seemed to course with electricity and life at just this kiss. It felt so good, so real, so right. He couldn't think about having things be like this all the time. Ten would leave the car and Taeyong wouldn't want to see him again, except for the occasional fuck to keep them from dying. Taeyong didn't feel anything for him, Taeyong was just a manipulative playboy, Taeyong was just stoned out of his mind and didn't know what he was doing. 

But a small part of Ten wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that Taeyong's behavior wasn't just the weed, it was how he felt deep inside. That he missed Ten, and that he really, truly, didn't care if people saw them together. He wanted to believe that Taeyong was changing for him. 

Ten knew he couldn't trust that small part. That small part of himself had decieved him before. So he pushed Taeyong off of him, ever so gently, and Taeyong obeyed. But he looked at Ten with those sparkling eyes and rested his hands on Ten's arms, and fuck was this hard for him. 

"Fuck, I need to get home," Ten sighed, looking up at the dark night sky. 

"I'll drive you home," Taeyong drawled, starting his engine. 

"No fucking way, you'll kill us both!" Ten cried. "Come on, I'll get us both an uber." 

Taeyong whined his protests, but Ten dragged him out of his car and used Taeyong's key to lock it behind him. Taeyong didn't seem to mind too much, leaning almost his entire weight on Ten as they went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I was on vacation until friday so sorry the next update came out until then T.T sorry! if you want, leave a comment saying what your favorite part was (if you had one). I respond to every one, and then I can see what kind of stuff you guys like and include it in the next chapter! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> RainbowDonkeys
> 
> PS should I change my ao3 user? (I made it, like, 3-4 years ago, when I was a sophomore in high school, now I'm a sophomore in college). Or has it become kind of my thing now? 


	13. Mine

With Yuta in his life, Sicheng's mornings had gone from dull and monotonous to exciting and lovely. Every day before class, Yuta would pick him up in his car and give him a ride to school. They talked, laughed, and shared music with each other, Yuta's hand on Sicheng's knee, making the dreadful school days just a little less horrible to look forward to. 

When they arrived at school, Yuta would park the car and they'd gather their things from their locker. They would walk hand and hand down the halls, Sicheng no longer afraid of being seen with Yuta. He was proud to be Yuta's, to be able to hold onto his hand and kiss him in front of everyone. It felt good; it felt right. 

But today, things were different. Sicheng had repressed all thoughts of the Christian Club and Jungwoo, trying to enjoy being with Yuta. He hadn't been to the club or even spoken to Jungwoo since their big fight those weeks ago. He tried not to think about it, but he was upset. Jungwoo was his best friend; and now they weren't friends at all. 

Sicheng was forced to think about it as Yuta was walking him to his first class. Sicheng saw Jungwoo pass by and turned his head down, hoping his old friend wouldn't notice him. Although Jungwoo usually walked with his head down himself, he noticed Sicheng walk past, holding hands with Yuta. Sicheng looked up to see Jungwoo give him the meanest and cruelest look he'd ever seen Jungwoo give anybody. 

Sicheng swallowed thickly as his happy smile turned into a frown. He'd suspected it before, but now he knew it was true: he couldn't be himself, express his true sexuality, and still have Jungwoo as his friend. Not even the soulmate sparks could keep him happy now, his eyes filling with tears as his walking pace slowed down. 

Immediately, Yuta sensed his mood and stopped, pulling Sicheng off to the side of the hallway. Sicheng rubbed his eyes, not wanting to seem so weak in front of Yuta. They hadn't been together that long, and Sicheng wasn't sure if he was ready to be vulnerable around him. 

"What's wrong?" Yuta asked with genuine concern, cupping Sicheng's soft cheek in his large hand. Sicheng shakes his head and Yuta tilts his to get a better look at his soulmate. "Please," Yuta added. "I promise I won't judge you. I want to make you feel better." 

"W-well, you know Jungwoo?" Sicheng asked, trying to stop his voice from shaking so much. Yuta nodded. 

"Yeah. He's a sophomore, in the Christian club. You two used to spend a lot of time together," Yuta responded. 

Sicheng nodded, pausing for a moment to articulate his words. "He used to be my best friend. Since we were little kids, too. We met in Sunday school," Sicheng explained. "Our families got along really well, since they all have similar values. Except...Jungwoo and his family are really strict in their Christian beliefs. They think homosexuality is a sin and look down on gay people." Yuta nodded with sympathy, rubbing Sicheng's shoulder. "I guess once I admitted that you were my soulmate and didn't try to hide it or anything, Jungwoo decided we couldn't be friends any more. After that big fight in Christian club he and his family cut off all contact with me. I was trying to keep it all in, but today when we were walking down the hall, he gave me a dirty look, and Jungwoo never does stuff like that, he's never outright mean..." Sicheng trailed off, and without a moment's pause Yuta pulled him into a big hug. 

Sicheng sniffled into his chest as Yuta rubbed his hair, holding him close, glaring at anyone who gave them so much as a second glance. 

"That sounds really painful," Yuta mumbled softly, and Sicheng nodded. 

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, pulling away from Yuta and wiping his eyes. "Sorry if I got tears on your shirt," he added, his voice cracking as he dried his eyes. 

"I don't mind," Yuta responded, cracking that beautiful smile, and Sicheng couldn't help but smile back. 

"A-and...here's the thing," Sicheng spoke with a sigh. "Jungwoo...he's been acting really weird lately anyways. Even before he realized I was gay he was super distant, and shakey, and just...nervous." Sicheng sighed again. "I'm honestly worried about him, but he doesn't want me around, so there's nothing I can do." 

Yuta sighed, caressing Sicheng's hand. "He doesn't deserve a friend like you." 

"No, he doesn't," Sicheng responded with a sad chuckle. "But he's practically my brother. I don't want to see him hurt." 

"I know. But if he doesn't give you the same love, then I don't want you to waste your energy on him. He's a homophobic asshole. But maybe you coming out will teach him that it isn't such a sin or a big deal, and maybe he will come around. But until then, try not to pay him any mind. It'll only make you more upset," Yuta spoke. 

"But then I don't have any friends," Sicheng admitted quietly. 

Yuta gave him an offended look. "Then who am I?" He asked in shock. 

"You're more than my friend," Sicheng responded with a giggle, and Yuta was immediately soothed. 

"You can totally hang out with my friends. I know they're not the coolest people in the world, but I'm sure they'll like you. They've barely even spoken to you and they already like you more than me." Sicheng giggled, and tugged Yuta down the hall towards their class. Yuta smiled; knowing Sicheng felt better made him at peace. 

They walked in silence for a few moments before Sicheng spoke up, in a quiet tone. "This whole thing with Jungwoo has me thinking about things I've never really wanted to think about before." 

Yuta looked down at him attentively, wrapping his arm around Sicheng's shoulder. 

"M-my family is religious too, like Jungwoo's. Our families are good friends, actually," Sicheng spoke. "It makes me nervous...what if they're homophobic too? What if they found out about us and forced us not to be together, or threw me out? What if they stopped loving me because of this? We've never even talked about it at home. Homosexuality has never even been brought up. I have no idea how they feel, and I'm afraid to even ask." 

Yuta paused to take in Sicheng's words, squeezing Sicheng's shoulder, the soulmate sparks soothing Sicheng just a bit. 

"I-I can sort of understand how that feels, because I'm out to my family, but I have a relative who doesn't approve," Yuta slowly explained. "But in the big picture, my family is mostly accepting. I know it's scary to think that your family may not love for something so simple, but I promise I'll never let you be alone. My family will always be open for you to join. They'll love you, I'm sure." 

"R-really? You mean that?" Sicheng asked quietly, and Yuta gave him a nod and a smile. 

"Of course. You always have my family, I promise." 

Sicheng beamed and hugged Yuta again, the pair just outside of Sicheng's classroom. 

"I feel like you learned a lot about me this morning," Sicheng mumbled as he was in Yuta's arms. 

"I did," Yuta responded. "And it only makes me like you more." 

Sicheng felt his heart speed up in his chest and a smile bloom on his face. 

"You're so sweet," Sicheng said quietly. 

"Only for you," Yuta said, before laughing sort of nervously. "Uh, this is probably not the right time to ask you this, because class starts in, like, ten minutes." Sicheng pulled away anxiously from the hug, nodding at Yuta. "But I feel like I'll regret it if I don't ask you know." Sicheng awaited the question, hoping Yuta wouldn't ask about sex or ruin everything they'd worked up to. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Yuta eventually choked out, looking at Sicheng nervously. 

"Of course!" Sicheng almost screamed, rushing into Yuta and giving him a big kiss, right in the hallway. But he didn't care who noticed, because now Yuta was really his, and he was really Yuta's. He knew for a fact now to just trust Yuta, that he for sure would never push him too far, that he respected him and cared about him on a deep level. 

When they finally pulled away from the kiss Yuta beamed down at his now boyfriend, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. 

"Mine," Yuta mumbled softly. 

"Yours," Sicheng giggled back, feeling like he and Yuta were the only two people in the whole world. 

Suddenly, the bell for class rang, turning Yuta and Sicheng's attention up to the bell. They simoultaneously sighed, Yuta placing a soft peck on Sicheng's lips. 

"I'll see you at lunch," Yuta said quietly, staring adoringly at his soulmate. 

"See you then," Sicheng responded, unable to keep the grin off of his face as he stepped into class, his mind on Yuta, Yuta, Yuta. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunchtime, and Taeil was sitting with his usual gang: Doyoung, Kun, and Mark. Yuta had abandoned them to go cuddle with Sicheng in peace, but the others were all there, almost as if nothing had changed. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands snaked around Taeil's waist, and he immediately smiled. The soulmate sparks told him there was only one person it could be: Johnny. 

"Hi babe," Johnny mumbled in his deep voice. 

"H-hi," Taeil stuttered back, trying not to blush so much in front of his friends. Johnny just sat down next to him, pulling a McDonald's bag out of his backpack. 

"Is it okay if I sit with you guys today?" Johnny asked, and Taeil was shocked. 

"Oh absolutely," Doyoung spoke with a sly grin, and Taeil knew he wanted to pick Johnny's brain (and maybe get some funny stories or gossip about Taeil out of him). 

"You...you wanna sit here?" Taeil asked Johnny quietly. 

"Of course," Johnny responded without a second thought. "I've missed you," he added, that perfect little smile making Taeil feel at ease. 

Taeil was still confused. Why would Johnny want to sit with his friends? He was popular, and he and his friends were total nerds. He'd already told Johnny how dorky his friends were, yet Johnny was still here. Not that Taeil minded, of course. He'd eat up every second of time he got to spend with his boyfriend. But it still made him sort of suspicious. 

Doyoung didn't seem to care, immediately asking Johnny about their dates and how Taeil kissed and just generally prying for information. But Kun and Mark seemed very surprised, their phones put away for once, putting a pause on talking to their soulmates. Taeil could tell they were just as confused as him. 

But as Johnny was talking to Doyoung, he wrapped his arm around Taeil's waist, and Taeil felt less weirded out. Instead, it just felt right. Johnny was with him, and he felt safe. 

"Okay, but what is dating Taeil really like? I can't imagine it; he's like our fucking grandpa," Doyoung said. 

"If he's a grandpa, then he's the cutest and hottest grandpa ever," Johnny responded with a grin. Taeil hid his face, unable to push the smile and redness off of his face. "I'm just kidding. Honestly, Taeil's the best thing that ever happened to me." 

"Aww!" Doyoung, Kun, and Mark simoultaneously spoke. Taeil couldn't hide his grin anymore, giggling sweetly. 

"You two are so gross together," Kun cooed. Johnny and Taeil simply laughed. 

"So, you're not going to tell us any embarrassing details about Taeil?" Doyoung spoke. 

"No. There's nothing to tell," Johnny responded. 

"Don't lie; you know I'm cringe central," Taeil said. 

"I'm serious! I don't think you're cringey. I'm the one with all the bad puns," Johnny answered.

"Okay, if you're not going to gossip with me about Taeil, then what's the point of you even sitting with us?" Doyoung whined. Johnny looked surprised for a moment before Doyoung laughed. 

"God, I'm just kidding!" Doyoung added, and Johnny laughed. 

"You're quite the handful, aren't you? Jaehyun must have a lot on his plate," Johnny teased. Doyoung grimaced and Johnny immediately sensed his tension, and he fell silent. 

"Imagine having Donghyuck as your soulmate," Mark mumbled, lightening the mood. Everyone laughed loudly; Donghyuck was infamous. 

Kun began discussing choir details with Doyoung, and Johnny turned to Taeil. 

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" He asked quietly, and Taeil immediately smiled. 

"Y-yeah," he stuttered excitedly. He loved being held by Johnny, and a part of him did kind of want to show off how close he and Johnny were to his friends. 

Taeil nestled himself on Johnny's lap and Johnny held him tight. 

"Please don't have sex here," Mark groaned. 

"Oh my god! We're just cuddling," Taeil whined. 

"Someone's jealous," Johnny teased, and Mark immediately flushed red. 

"With Donghyuck, no less," Doyoung added, and the laughter increased as Mark's face became redder and redder. 

"Guys," Mark whined, but he was holding back his own giggles, accustumed to the teasing of their group. 

"Where's the other one?" Johnny suddenly asked. "The other guy who hang out with you all." 

"Oh, Yuta?" Taeil asked, turning his head to respond to Johnny

"Yeah," Johnny responded, rubbing Taeil's waist as he pulled him closer on his lap. "I think he's in one of my classes." 

"He's abandoned us to make out with his soulmate," Doyoung grumbled. 

"No way, Sicheng would never make out with anyone until there was a ring on his finger. They're just cuddling affectionately and sweetly and innocently pecking each other on the lips," Kun teased. 

"Sicheng the Christian? And Yuta? Seems like an odd combo," Johnny spoke. 

"It's seemed to work out so far," Mark responded. "Sicheng was hesitant about the whole thing at first, but now he and Yuta are crazy about each other. Yuta can't shut up about him." 

"Just like Taeil can't shut up about Johnny," Doyoung added. 

"You can't shut up about me?" Johnny asked quietly in Taeil's ear. Taeil smiled and nodded shyly. 

"I can't shut up about you either. My friends are so sick of it. I heard them breath sighs of relief when I left to go sit with you guys," Johnny explained. The others laughed, sneaking a glance over at Johnny's friends. They all seemed to be watching Johnny, cheering him on as he held Taeil in his lap. 

"Want some?" Johnny asked Taeil, holding up a fry. 

"Yes please," Taeil responded, and Johnny put the fry in Taeil's mouth. Taeil giggled. 

"Excuse me as I go throw up," Doyoung responded with a grimace. 

"I never thought you'd be the type to go overboard with the PDA, Taeil," Mark added. 

"At least I didn't get caught making out with my soulmate my by chem teacher in his office," Taeil responded. Johnny laughed loudly. 

"Is that true?" He asked. Mark nodded shyly while blushing. 

"See, at least I take Taeil on real dates," he added, pecking Taeil's soft cheek. "Speaking of, where should we go on our next date?"

"Let's get coffee one morning," Taeil mumbled softly as the others became involved in their own conversation. 

"Alright, baby," Johnny responded, running his fingers through Taeil's soft hair as they ate their food.

Taeil snuggled deeper into Johnny's lap. He could definitely get used to being with Johnny more often, being affectionate all the time and having his touch around. Before this whole soulmate ordeal, Taeil had thought PDA was the worst thing ever. Now he knew he was just jealous; it felt good to be able to show off his love, and to have that lovely feeling of being with Johnny to make the school day a little easier. Maybe his friends would tease him, but he could tease them right back. It was all worth it, especially since Johnny seemed to enjoy it all too. 

Johnny rested his head on Taeil's shoulder, slipping another fry into Taeil's mouth. Taeil giggled, leaning back against Johnny's chest as Johnny played with the hair on the back of Taeil's neck. 

Kun gave them a judgemental glare and Taeil raised his eyebrows. "Just wait until we met your girlfriend," he teased. 

Just then, the first bell rang, and the group groaned. 

"How much more time until winter break?" Kun whined as they packed up their things. 

"Can I walk you to class?" Johnny asked Taeil, and Taeil nodded. Johnny took Taeil's hand, and they began to walk up the stairs together. 

"Your friends are pretty savage," Johnny spoke with a smile. "But I like them. They're funny." 

Taeil smiled back. "I'm really glad." He paused for a long time before speaking. "Why did you sit with us today anyways? Don't you wanna be with your friends?" 

"I told you; I missed you," Johnny responded. "Anyways, Taeil, I care about you a lot, so I want to know you. I want to know about your life, who you are, what you like and dislike. And getting to know your friends is a big part of that. I really wanted to get to know them better." 

"That's...really sweet," Taeil mumbled dreamily, squeezing Johnny's hand and smiling softly. It never failed to surprise him, how much Johnny really did care about him. It made him fall, fast and hard, but he wasn't scared. He knew Johnny would be there to catch him. 

"I want to get to know your friends too," Taeil said as they approached his classroom. 

"Why?" Johnny asked with a loud laugh. "They're disasters." 

"So are my friends!" Taeil responded. Just then, the second bell rang, and Johnny leaned in closer. He cupped Taeil's cheek and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, deep but chaste. 

"I'll see you soon, baby," Johnny said, unable to stop smiling when his eyes were on Taeil. Taeil smiled back and waved. 

"I'll see you, for sure," Taeil responded, walking into class with a smile. 


	14. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow is this chapter cheesy....hope you guys enjoy anyways!

It was a Friday morning, but Mark was not in a good mood. He'd stayed up until three am studying for a test, he was being forced to deal with all the drama in the Christian club, and worst of all, Donghyuck had been absent from school the day before. Not only did he feel like shit physically, but he felt like shit emotionally. He missed Donghyuck; he missed him so much he wasn't even afraid to admit it. 

Mark had to admit; he was falling and falling hard for the freshman. Donghyuck treated him with such patience and kindness, but at the same time was enterntaining and never failed to make Mark smile. He was funny and outgoing, the perfect offset to Mark's seriousness and shyness. Yeah, he still got embarrassed when people teased him about being with Donghyuck, but he was caring less and less. He wanted to be seen walking down the halls hand in hand with him (Donghyuck was absolutely gorgeous, underneath all of that extraness). 

But despite his intensifying feelings for Donghyuck, Mark was still in a bad mood that morning. But all that changed when he opened his locker to grab his books. 

Immediately, flowers, chocolates, and stuffed animals came tumbling out of the open locker. Mark squeaked, trying to hold it all up from falling onto the floor. His frown began to fall off of his face, replaced by a smile. 

Mark's cheeks flushed pink as he picked up the roses in his locker, their sweet scent lifting his mood. The chocolates seemed high end, not just bought for cheap from the convenience store. And Mark giggled as he pulled the stuffed bear out of the locker, hugging it close to his chest. He would never admit it to anyone, but he always sort of wanted to get a stuffed animal from a boyfriend. 

Although Mark digged through all the stuff, all the way back to where his books were pushed to fit all of the presents, Mark could not seem to find a note. Mark was sure it was Donghyuck (who else would be this extra?), but he couldn't figure out why he was receiving all of those gifts. Mark was definitely grateful, though. He completely forgot about all of the drama with the Christian club and his test later on, a happy smile on his face. 

The bell rang for class and Mark sighed loudly, grabbing the stuffed animal, a box of chocolates, and his books for class before slamming his locker shut. Of course, right behind it, as usually, was Donghyuck. 

"Ah!" Mark screamed as his soulmate popped out from behind his locker. He'd been so deep in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Donghyuck come up. 

"I can't believe you still get scared when I do this. It's so cute," Donghyuck responded, smiling back at Mark. 

"Did....did you do all this?" Mark asked. Donghyuck simply nodded, and Mark's face bloomed into a big smile. "Th-thank you," he spoke sincerely. "This means a lot to me. I kinda needed it." 

"I'm glad. I just wanted to see you smile," Donghyuck responded. Mark giggled and walked over to Donghyuck, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Donghyuck smiled against his mouth, wrapping his arm around Mark's waist. 

"Are you sure there isn't a reason for all of this?" Mark asked, playing with the ear of the stuffed animal. Donghyuck flushed a bit, turning his head away out of nerves. It wasn't often that Donghyuck got nervous, so Mark payed attention. 

"Well..." Donghyuck started, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, you and I have known we were soulmates and stuff for a little while, right?" Donghyuck asked, drawing the quesiton out as long as possible. But Mark was patient, simply nodding along. "And we've been...sorta...I don't know, coupley? But we aren't, like officially a couple or anything, I mean, you're not seeing anyone else, I mean I hope not, so, we're like exclusive, but not, like...." Donghyuck trailed off and sighed, trying to articulate himself. "I haven't officially asked you to be my boyfriend yet. So, that's what I'm doing right now." 

"Oh..." Mark responded, staring wide eyed at the floor. He was shocked, actually. He'd never had a real boyfriend before, plus he hadn't expected Donghyuck to be so serious about it. 

"This was too much, I'm sorry, you don't like me that much, it's alright," Donghyuck spoke, looking at the floor and wincing. He pulled away from Mark and leaned against the locker. 

"No!" Mark shouted, probably loud enough to interrupt some classes. "No! I really, really like you and I want to be your boyfriend!" Donghyuck looked back up  with hope. "I was just surprised you cared this much." 

"I thought it would make you happy," Donghyuck responded, walking back over to Mark and interlacing their fingers together. 

"It did. It really did." Their eyes locked, the eye contact making Mark's heart beat hard in his chest as Donghyuck pressed their lips together. Mark immediately leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's neck as they kissed in the empty hallway. 

"Not you two again!" A voice suddenly interrupted. Mark and Donghyuck broke apart to see Mark's chem teacher, standing in front of them and looking very unhappy. Mark grimaced and Donghyuck turned red. "Go to class." 

"Like I said before, anywhere is a spot for making out," Donghyuck mumbled under his breah as he helped Mark gather up his things. The teacher left them alone and the couple shared a guilty smile. 

"Thank you. Again," Mark spoke as he shut his locker. 

"No problem," Donghyuck responded, giving Mark a light kiss on his jaw line. "I'll see you in English." 

"See you then," Mark said as the pair began to walk away from each other towards their separate classes. "Boyfriend!" Mark added. They looked back at each other and shared a smile, waving goodbye. Mark would never admit it to anyone, but as soon as Donghyuck was out of earshot, he physically squealed. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Doyoung was beginning to think this was the best choir practice he'd ever attended. 

Usually, he'd spend the entire time sulking over Jaehyun and complaining to Taeil (who couldn't have cared less). Now instead, as the beginners were practicing with their instructor, he and Jaehyun were side by side (Taeil was busy texting Johnny). Doyoung had no idea what was actually going on in the practice, but he didn't really care. Jaehyun had his arm around Doyoung, and Doyoung was resting his head on Jaehyun's broad, strong shoulder. Soulmate sparks like electricity felt between them, warm and bright yet somehow calming. He sighed contentedly; this felt so right. 

As Jaehyun looked down at him, his expression blooming into a smile, Doyoung thought about all the drama that had happened between them. He'd wasted a lot of time being caught up in his competitiveness, even before the whole soulmate thing had happened. Jaehyun had always just been trying to reach out to him, and Doyoung pushed him away. It made Doyoung ashamed, and it had all been so pointless, really. Doyoung wished he'd never done anything, that he'd known Jaehyun only cared about him. Jaehyun was so cautious with him now, and Doyoung wanted to take it all back. Finally, he knew, he was ready to be with him for real. 

"Jaehyun?" Doyoung asked in a tentitive voice. Jaehyun looked down at him and nodded. 

"I just wanted to say...and let me finish... I have to admit, I had you all wrong. My entire life I thought you were just out to get me; I don't know why. Maybe I was just jealous of you myself, but it was really stupid of me. You're great, Jaehyun. You're so great. You're all I could ever ask for. So now, I know for sure that I want to try this thing with you for real. No holding back." 

Jaehyun was speechless for a moment before speaking. "F-for real?" He finally stuttered, and Doyoung simply nodded. 

Jaehyun reached over to caress Doyoung's cheek, everything around them fading until it felt like they were the only two people in the world. He stroked Doyoung's soft, pale skin with his thumb, his eyes shining like the moonlight. Jaehyun gleamed back like the sun, taking the time to pause to take in everything that Doyoung was. 

Finally, Doyoung was the one who reached up to press his lips against Jaehyun's. Their first kiss had been great, although it was tainted by what happened right after, but this, this was pure magic. Doyoung finally understood what people meant when they said kissing felt like fireworks, his lips, his heart, his mind, his stomach feeling explosive with joy. Jaehyun cupped Doyoung's face like it was the most precious thing in the world, and to him, it was. Doyoung gripped the chair beneath him, trying to keep steady as he was overwhelmed with feelings. 

Jaehyun slowly pulled away beaming, and Doyoung couldn't help but smile back. Doyoung couldn't fathom Jaehyun not being his soulmate now. With them, everything just seemed to fall into place. 

Jaehyun leaned in again and Doyoung was happy to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's neck, just unable to keep their hands off of each other. Jaehyun held Doyoung's waist to keep him from falling of the chair and kept him close; he didn't want Doyoung away from him for one second. 

Taeil finally noticed what was going on and looked up at them, humming and giving them a look, ready to gossip about all of this with Johnny. 

That seemed to mark the end of Jaehyun and Doyoung's peace.

"Excuse me!" The choir teacher yelled from across the vast room. Every head turned to face Jaehyun and Doyoung before they finally noticed what was going on. The broke their kiss and scooted their chairs away from each other, cheeks flushed red and eyes glued to the floor. "This is choir practice, boys! You are in advanced; you should be setting a good example for everyone else! Anyways, nobody wants to watch you guys make out." 

"It's kinda hot, actually," Chenle mumbled from the beginning choir section. 

"Quiet!" The choir teacher yelled to the freshman. "Now, both of you are on warning. If I catch you one more time I'm deducting your solos! Please! Save that stuff for when you're at home." 

With an exaggerated sigh she turned back to directing beginning choir as Jaehyun and Doyoung shamefully grimaced. Doyoung shot Taeil a glare as he started dying in the back. 

"Stop!" Doyoung whined, but Taeil kept laughing. "Or I'll take videos when you and Johnny are kissing and send them to our group chat." At that Taeil immediately fell silent. 

"That was...awkward," Jaehyun mumbled to Doyoung with a shy chuckle. Doyoung nodded and giggled softly, resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder once again. Jaehyun ran his fingers through Doyoung's pitch black hair. 

"You're still blushing," Jaehyun said softly to Doyoung, looking over at him with a smile. 

"You too!" Doyoung protested. Jaehyun giggled and poked Doyoung's cheek. 

"It's cute," he mumbled. Doyoung groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"So cheesy," he complained, but he was trying to fight his own smile. 

"I promise I'll kiss you more later," Jaehyun whispered into Doyoung's ear. Doyoung gave Jaehyun a look. 

"You better!" He responded. 

"Advanced choir, come down!" The choir instructor yelled, and the juniors and seniors groaned, walking down to where their teacher was. Taeil gave the boys a smirk as he passed by. 

"Remember what I said about you and Johnny!" Doyoung shouted down to Taeil. 

"Doyoung and Jaehyun, there better not be any more kissing from you two," the teacher said as she flipped for the song book. 

"Not until after practice, ma'am," Jaehyun responded. Doyoung gave Jaehyun a glare but he couldn't stay mad for long, holding back his laughter. 

"This soulmate thing is the worst thing that ever happened to me," the choir teacher complained. 

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Jaehyun whispered into Doyoung's ear, and he couldn't stop grinning for the rest of practice. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Usually for Jaemin, because of his extended curfew, Friday nights meant hanging out with Chenle, Donghyuck, and Jisung. But crazily enough, Jeno himself had asked Jaemin to go for dinner with him. His friends had encouraged him to go, so now Jaemin was at Granite Run diner, happily sitting across from Jeno in the evening time. 

"This is really fun," Jeno admitted, sipping on his coca-cola. Jaemin took a sip from his own drink and smiled wide. 

"It is. I'm glad we could finally hang out outside of school," he responded. He was telling the truth; he'd been wanting to spend more time with Jeno for a while now, but he hadn't wanted to push him. Jaemin had promised himself he'd give Jeno space to get over Renjun, but that was getting harder and harder. 

Despite everything, Jaemin was finding himself falling for Jeno. His integral sweetness, his unending loyalty, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, everything were just making Jaemin want him more and more. Jaemin could see, though, that Jeno still had real feelings for Renjun. It was painful to watch, but he pushed it aside. He had Jeno all to himself for a little while, and he was going to use that time well. 

The waittress approached them and they ordered; Jeno getting a burger and Jaemin getting the chicken tenders. 

"We both kinda got kid food," Jeno said with a giggle. 

"It's a diner; what do you expect?" Jaemin responded. "And I know it's hard to believe sometimes, but we are only fourteen. We're technically still kids." Jeno made a face at Jaemin's words and took another sip of his soda before smiling up at Jaemin. 

"You've been so good to me," Jeno spoke out of the blue. 

"What do you mean?" Jaemin responded. 

Jeno thought for a moment. "You've understood. You've given me my space when I need it and haven't pushed me, but at the same time you've really encouraged me in helping getting over..." Jeno paused for a moment. "Him," he finished with a sigh. "I just want you to know I've noticed, and I appreciate it." 

Jaemin shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing. It's the right thing to do." 

"No, it's not nothing. I think anyone else would've been really angry at me at this point. You're special, Jaemin. And you really are helping me." 

Jaemin blushed softly, looking down at the table with a gentle smile. His big eyes looked up into Jeno's, brushing his hair back. "Are you sure?" 

Jeno nodded. "I-I'm not all the way there yet, but I'm starting to move on." 

Jaemin tried to hide how happy was. God, he liked Jeno way too much. 

The waittress brought their food over just then, and the two boys dug in right away. They fell silent as they devoured their food, their plates practically clear in just a few minutes. 

"Wow," Jeno said, looking over both their plates when they were done. 

"My mom says I'm an animal when it comes to food," Jaemin responded. 

Jeno chuckled. "Mine too. But then she says, you're a growing boy, you need to eat," he spoke, putting on a motherly voice and doing an impression of his mom that made Jaemin giggle. 

They paused for a moment before Jaemin spoke. "You know what you were saying earlier?" Jeno nodded. "Well, I just wanted to say I'm really glad to hear that. I am. I-I know it's different for you," Jaemin stuttered, his tone becoming more nervous. "B-but I'm really starting to, uh, really like you. Like...you know. So...yeah." 

Jeno sighed softly. "O-obviously there's still the whole Renjun thing... b-but I'm starting to like you too. I promise," Jeno responded. 

"Really?" Jaemin asked with genuine surprise. 

"Uh huh," Jeno said. 

Jaemin laughed. "Well, I'm really glad to hear that. I was kinda sorta afraid I didn't have a chance at all," he admitted. 

"No way. You're not only super nice, but you're super cute," Jeno said. 

"Of course I am," Jaemin teased, pretending to brush hair behind his shoulder, but Jeno remained smiling. "Wait, you're serious?" Jaemin asked. Jeno nodded, and Jaemin's expression bloomed into a grin. 

"Hold on, I gotta use the bathroom," Jaemin said. He ran off to the bathroom, but instead of using it he whipped out his phone. 

"Okay guys holy shit Jeno just called me cute help me I am DYING," Jaemin typed before sending the message into his group chat with Chenle, Donghyuck, and Jisung. 

"Omg congrats!" Chenle responded immediately. 

"Jeno calls you cute but Mark calls me his boyfriend," Donghyuck added. 

"Stfu hyuck," Jisung typed, and Jaemin laughed as he exited the bathroom to return to Jeno. 

By the time he got there, Jeno had already gotten the check and paid. 

"Come on!" Jaemin whined. "I wanted to pay. Or at least split. My parents gave me money and everything." 

"You pay next time," Jeno responded, and Jaemin grinned wide at the idea of a next time. 

Even though both of them wanted to stay longer, they knew their parents would be mad if they stayed out too late, so they texted their parents to come pick them up. Jaemin's parents got there pretty quickly, and Jaemin frowned. 

"I'll see you Monday," Jaemin said sadly. He knew this date would just make it harder for him to go two whole days without seeing Jeno. 

"See you then," Jeno responded. The two freshman faced each other awkwardly before Jeno just mumbled 'fuck it' and reached across, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Jaemin hugged back right away, sighing with relief as the soulmate sparks passed between them. He felt so safe in Jeno's big, strong arms, smiling wide as he finally pulled away. 

"Bye," Jeno said adorably. 

"Bye bye," Jaemin responded, waving goodbye and walking back to his parent's car with a little skip in his step. 


	15. Is It Better or Worse?

The sadness Jungwoo felt on a daily basis was starting to become a part of his being. 

He'd always been on the shyer side, but luckily he'd had Sicheng by his side to be his friend. Now, he had no one. He knew he'd hurt Sicheng's feelings when they got into that fight during Christian club, plus he'd hurt Yukhei too. 

Jungwoo didn't want to have to think about his own sexuality. It was entirely obvious that Yukhei was his soulmate, despite the fact that he'd told Sicheng a match between two men was entirely impossible. Physically, he missed Yukhei. Mentally, he missed Yukhei. Emotionally, he missed Yukhei. He was beginning to realize what he was, and how little he could do to change it, but maybe if he suppressed it long enough it would go away. At least, he hoped. He could get used to being sad like this. As long as he saw Yukhei in the halls every so often, he could live with the sickness that went along with not being with him.

Sadness, Jungwoo could live with. But he couldn't live with heartbreak, and that's what he felt when he saw Yukhei that Monday morning. 

Yukhei had a reputation for being funny, ridiculous, stupid, and joyous. Jungwoo had never seen him look really, truly defeated before, but that's what he saw. Yukhei looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, a frown permanently etched onto his face, his eyes downcast and cloudy. 

"Dude, what's wrong? You've been so...quiet lately," Jungwoo overheard Taeyong ask Yukhei with surprising concern. 

"Yeah, it's getting weird. You haven't gotten in trouble with a teacher or cracked a joke in weeks," Johnny added. Jungwoo put his head down, not wanting to be noticed overhearing this conversation. It was painful to hear, but Jungwoo needed to keep listening. 

"You haven't hung out with us in ages, either," Jaehyun spoke, rubbing Yukhei's back. "We miss you. What's going on?" 

Yukhei sighed softly. "It's nothing," he spoke in a quiet voice, shrugging his shoulders weakly. 

Jungwoo immediately speed walked his way to class. It broke him to think that he was the one making happy, fun Yukhei feel so badly. Maybe he could live without Yukhei, but Yukhei couldn't live without him. Yukhei didn't want to live without him, and that was what made it so much worse. Maybe Jungwoo could live without Yukhei, but he couldn't live with the idea that Yukhei was really, truly, hurting. No, despite everything, he cared about Yukhei, and deeply at that. 

WIth a sigh, Jungwoo stood up straight. He knew what he had to do, even if it was scary. He didn't have to go all the way, but he had to give Yukhei at least something, he thought. For both of their sakes. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jungwoo wasn't surprised to see Yukhei eating lunch alone at the spot where they'd had lunch all those weeks ago. Immediately, Jungwoo was taken back: how he felt when Yukhei smiled, when Yukhei laughed, their brief touch, being there with him. Jungwoo almost ran away; this might have been too dangerous. But Jungwoo assured himself, you can be strong. Just be his friend, and nothing more. 

Yukhei sure as hell was surprised to see Jungwoo, though. As soon as he looked up and saw him there Jungwoo could see wetness pooling in the brims of his eyes, his food dropping back into his bag with trembling hands. 

"Oh my god," Yukhei breathed, and Jungwoo rushed into Yukhei's arms. In that moment, he couldn't have helped himself. He needed Yukhei's touch like he needed air to breath. 

They simply held each other for the moment, all of Jungwoo's ideas of staying a friendly distance fading away. A part of him railed against Yukhei, against his impure thoughts, against what he wanted. But a part of Jungwoo needed to give in, to be with Yukhei the way he really wanted. 

"Jungwoo, I....I'm so happy," Yukhei admitted. "I've been waiting for you here, every day, just hoping you'd come...I didn't think you actually would, but you did, and you're here." They sighed as the aches of being without each other were soothed, the soulmate sparks jarring from having not touched in so long. 

"I could only hold myself back for so long," Jungwoo admitted, and Yukhei sighed gently at the sound of his gentle voice, like the breeze blowing through their hair. Even though Jungwoo still truly believed in the sin of being with another man, being with Yukhei after so long made him momentarily forget everything. 

They pulled away from the hug, Yukhei leaning back against the chair, spreading his basketball short clad legs out in the grass. 

"Come here," he mumbled, gently tugging Jungwoo to sit between his legs. Jungwoo complied, leaning his back against Yukhei's chest. He sighed contentedly. This felt so right. 

Other than that, Yukhei didn't touch him though. Jungwoo didn't know whether to be grateful or upset. 

"How have you been?" Yukhei asked, his voice quiet as he ate. 

"It's been...lonely," Jungwoo admitted in a brief bought of honesty. 

"Me too," Yukhei responded, then fell silent. 

The two of them were quiet, listening to the noise of the distant other students, watching the grass and flowers blow in the breeze. Yukhei was quieter, more distant, more subdued, and it didn't feel right. Jungwoo wanted the real Yukhei back, but he supposed it was his fault it had disappeared. 

"Are you tired?" Jungwoo asked, trying to understand why Yukhei was acting this way even though he already knew the answer. 

Yukhei nodded. "Yeah. And I'm nervous, to be honest. I'm afraid if I....if I'm too much you won't come back. And you have to come back," he spoke, his auburn hair blowing past his big eyes. Jungwoo nodded and nestled himself deeper into Yukhei's chest. He didn't quite know what to say to that. 

Jungwoo turned around, wanting to look Yukhei in the eyes, seeing if he could read something in them to make him understand things better. He blushed as he did so; Yukhei looked at him with so much emotion. Jungwoo couldn't quite read it and it only made him more confused, more torn, less understanding. But he couldn't look away, those brown eyes so enticing. There was enough tension between them to cut with a knife; Jungwoo's heart raced in his chest, so fast and loud he was sure Yukhei could hear it. His stomach burned with butterflies, and his hands shook enough for him to sit on them. 

"You're so beautiful," Yukhei said quietly but deliberately. "Have I ever told you that?" 

Jungwoo really flushed this time. He'd been called pretty, handsome, and cute before, but never beautiful. The word beautiful seemed to have a weight to it that Jungwoo never felt worthy of, until now. Because if Yukhei said it, Jungwoo would believe it. 

Yukhei reached up and tucked a stray lock of Jungwoo's dark hair behind his ear. Yukhei's big hand doing such a delicate task should've seemed out of place, but for Yukhei, it worked. 

Yukhei kept his hand cupping Jungwoo's cheek, and Jungwoo hated himself for not moving away. He hated himself for staying in, shutting his eyes as Yukhei leaned in closer, leaning in closer himself, kissing back when Yukhei pressed their lips together. 

It felt like magic. That was all Jungwoo could say.

It only lasted for a few seconds before Jungwoo pulled away, ending the best moment of his life thus far as quickly as that. Yukhei held onto Jungwoo's arm, as if expecting him to run away, but Jungwoo's legs had turned to jelly. He couldn't look at Yukhei, though. 

Everything he'd built up in this lunch period came crashing down. What was he doing? He'd just kissed another man! He was giving himself to another man! It was a violation of everything Jungwoo had ever believed in, and he couldn't believe himself, and he couldn't look at Yukhei. He buried his face in Yukhei's chest, he needed some solid source to calm him down, he couldn't look at Yukhei. He could pretend that the beating of his heart with infatuation wasn't the only noise around but he couldn't look at Yukhei. No, that would break him. 

The ringing of the school bell almost seemed surreal at that point, like they hadn't even been at school at all. Jungwoo pulled away to grab his things, avoiding Yukhei's face, avoiding looking at Yukhei at all. They were both deathly silent, Jungwoo with shame that he hadn't ended things, Yukhei with fear that everything was over. 

Subconsciously, Jungwoo found himself drifting to Yukhei for comfort. His mind believed that was the worst thing for him but his body believed Yukhei was the only one who could help. Standing so tall just above him, Yukhei sighed. Jungwoo didn't move away when Yukhei kissed the shell of his ear. He wasn't sure if it made him feel worse or better. 

They didn't say goodbye, they didn't say anything. They just left, Jungwoo living with his shame. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing here?" Ten asked as Taeyong's car pulled up outside of the school's dance studio Monday evening, after Ten's practice. Taeyong had unrolled the window and popped his head out. "You better not be smoking in there. You'll crash the car." 

"No, that's not why I'm here," Taeyong responded, and Ten noticed he seemed inexplicably nervous, which was strange. Taeyong never seemed to care about anything, so why would he be nervous? 

"Then why are you here?" Ten pressed. 

"I...I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with me," Taeyong breathed out. Ten stared back at him in shock, then laughed. 

"You're kidding," he deadpanned, and Taeyong shook his head. "Right now?" Ten asked, and Taeyong nodded. Ten didn't quite know what to do, feeling confused as all hell, but he needed to make a decision quickly. Ten's brain told him to just walk away, but Ten's heart told him to hope into that car. His gut agreed with his heart, and Ten stepped inside the car. 

Taeyong smiled to himself as he sped out of the school, driving down the highway. 

"Is Granite Run alright?" Taeyong asked. 

"Of course," Ten asked. At least something would be familiar; he'd been wined and dined there many times. 

They quickly reached the restaurant, parking the car and getting a table. It was silent as they looked over the menu, but after the waiter came and took their orders, Ten couldn't hold back his questions. 

"Why?" He asked, looking over Taeyong's frame. His bleached hair fell perfectly over his eyes, dark and wide. His eyebrows gave him a sharp appearance, along with that perfectly chiseled jaw. Ten was reminded of how the whole school had been so obsessed with him before the soulmate thing went down. He was beautiful, of course, which was a plus. But Taeyong was a complicated person, a conflicted person. Could anyone else have handled being with him? Ten wasn't sure. But he was sure Taeyong was handsome, and if he'd been any weaker, Taeyong would've used him until he had nothing left to give. 

He'd never seen Taeyong really smile before. Ten had seen him smirk, he'd seen him give a small chuckle, he'd seen his fake smiles for pictures and pretty girls. But he'd never seen him smile, and Ten wondered if his smile was as beautiful as the rest of his appearance. 

"Why what?" Taeyong responded, fiddling nervously with his napkin. 

"Why did you invite me out to dinner? It seems oddly...nice of you," Ten said. 

"What, and I can't be nice?" 

"I've never seen you be nice before," Ten answered, and Taeyong grimaced. "But again, my question stands: why did you ask me out?" 

Taeyong sighed, trying to articulate himself. "Well I....I realized..." 

Just as he was about to speak, the waiter placed their food down in front of them: a burger for Taeyong and a cobb salad for Ten. Ten thanked the waiter and the boys dived right into their food. Ten was starving from dance practice, and well, Taeyong could never pass up a burger. 

"Fuck, this is delicious!" Taeyong groaned. "I haven't been here in forever." 

"Me neither," Ten responded, before falling silent. Taeyong not having ate here in a while implied that he hadn't been on any dates since the soulmate thing started. Ten thought maybe he could have still hooked up with people, just fucked them in his car or back at his place, but Ten hoped that Taeyong was classy enough to at least take his one night stands for dinner first. 

Taeyong didn't realize this and kept on eating, but it gave Ten the glimmer of hope he didn't want to have. First Taeyong's friendliness in the car a few days before, then asking him out on this date, now sort of admitting he wasn't seeing anyone else, it made Ten think he actually had a chance, when he knew he didn't have that at all. So he just sighed and kept eating. 

"Let me finish what I was saying earlier," Taeyong said seriously, putting down his burger. "What I realized was that I've been an ass to you. I mean, I knew it before, but I didn't, like, realize it, if that makes any sense." Ten nodded along. In a way, it did sort of make sense to him, although it didn't make it okay. "So I want to be better. To you and to everyone," he admitted softly. 

Ten had no idea what to make of this. "Okay," he simply responded. Taeyong looked back at Ten, as if expecting him to say more. "What brought this on?" Ten asked out of genuine curiosity. 

Taeyong sighed again, and Ten could see his hands sort of shaking on the table. "I- well, um, I.... I'm....Ten, I... I like you. I'm...I'm f-falling for you," Taeyong finally breathed out. 

Now Ten was really surprised. It definitely seemed almost painful for Taeyong to admit, his cheeks still red and his eyes downcast. If it hadn't been for Taeyong's stuttered admittance, seeing how difficult it was to say, Ten wouldn't have believed the words that left his lips. Ten could barely believe it anyways. He'd been seeing the change in Taeyong, slowly but surely, but he thought Taeyong would never truly admit to himself how he felt, or treat Ten with any respect. Now, it was actually happening. 

Before Ten could formulate a response the waiter came to collect their empty dishes, giving Ten time to think of what to say. Once he was gone, Ten spoke. 

"I'm falling for you too. But I'm sure you know that," Ten responded softly, blushing himself. He felt like a stupid seventh grader again, and he hated it, but it was worth it to look up and see the smile in Taeyong's eyes. 

"I-I didn't know that," Taeyong responded, a happy tone in his voice that Ten had never heard before. Taeyong finally gained the courage to look all the way up at Ten. "I want to do better by you. Even if it's hard for me." 

Ten smiled softly, feeling Taeyong's eyes on him. "I...I really appreciate that." Ten quickly glanced up at Taeyong's face and looked back down just as quickly, his heart thumping hard in his chest. Taeyong was smiling, and it was because of him, and it was just as beautiful as the rest of him. It was genuine, too. Ten wondered if Taeyong's insides were beautiful too, he just hid it for reasons Ten couldn't quite fathom yet. 

"Why do you even like me? I've treated you like shit," Taeyong said, slumping in the diner's booth, resting his head on those delicate, perfect hands. 

Ten sighed. He could barely answer the question himself. "Because...because I think underneath all that coldness, under all that fear, is a really wonderful man. Under all that is my actual soulmate." 

"I...I hope so. Honestly, I'm not sure of that. But I hope so," Taeyong responded with an uncomfortable chuckle. "Are you sure you don't just like me because of the damn hormones from the soulmate thing?" He asked. 

Ten vigorously shook his head. "To be entirely honest, I don't think the soulmate chemicals can make you love someone. I think they just bring you to your soulmate, you have to do the work of falling in love yourself." 

Taeyong hummed. "I think I agree with you. And....and I promise to show you that side of me. The wonderful side." 

Ten gave Taeyong a genuine smile, blinding and bright. "That's all I've ever wanted from you," he said softly. 

They paused as the waiter placed their check on the table, Taeyong grabbing it immediately. 

"Come on!" Ten whined as Taeyong stuck his debit card in and slid it to the edge of the table. 

"I insist. I'm taking you out," Taeyong responded, and Ten smiled. Taeyong really was being nice to him, for once. Taeyong's eyes lingered just a bit on Ten's face, and Ten wondered if Taeyong was thinking about Ten's smile, like Ten had thought about Taeyong's. 

It was pitch black outside by the time Taeyong had finished paying, both boys going to the car. 

"It's a school night, I'd better get you home," Taeyong said. 

"Thanks," Ten responded, and stared out the window. 

The ride home was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Music played softly from the radio and Ten watched the world outside with a sense of calm he hadn't felt since this entire thing began. For the first time, he thought maybe things would be okay. 

When they got to Ten's house, neither of them reached to touch. They looked each other in the eyes, and that was almost more intimate than any sex they would've had. 

"See you tomorrow," Taeyong said, and it was enough. 

"See you tomorrow," Ten responded. He left the car and walked into his house, the smile not leaving his face the rest of the night.  


	16. Understanding

It was a Tuesday morning before school when Doyoung knew he was absolutely whipped for Jaehyun. 

Yes, he'd just seen Jaehyun at student council the day before. Yes, they'd talked for hours on the phone the night before. But Doyoung still missed Jaehyun to death. 

So when Doyoung was at his lockers, talking with his friends, and he saw Jaehyun walk down the hall, he couldn't stop himself. Cutting Yuta off mid sentence, he ran to Jaehyun and leapt into his arms. Jaehyun immediately grinned wide, pulling Doyoung tight to himself and holding him close. Doyoung sighed in contentment, the feeling of sparks and Jaehyun's big arms around him settling every nerve he had. 

"Hey bunny," Jaehyun mumbled into Doyoung's dark hair, and Doyoung blushed a deep crimson. He couldn't believe what he'd just done; he made a fool out of himself in front of the entire school. 

"Hey," Doyoung mumbled uncomfortably, pulling away from the hug. He fidgeted where he stood, staring down at the floor. 

"Cute," Jaehyun mumbled back, giving Doyoung a smile that made him feel a lot less awkward. 

"Someone's head over heels," Yuta called from across the hallway. 

"Our bitter old man Doyoung, leaping into the arms of his soulmate in the middle of the fucking hallway," Taeil added. Mark made fake kissing noises and Doyoung glared and pouted at his friends. Jaehyun laughed that bright laugh of his, wrapping his arm around Doyoung's shoulder. 

"Look at you hypocrites," Kun finally spoke. "You all are just as whipped for your soulmates as he is." 

Mark scratched the back of his neck, Taeil grimaced, and Yuta gave a shrug of admittance. 

"I guess you two are cute together," Yuta groaned, and both Doyoung and Jaehyun beamed with happiness. 

"It's a relief from Doyoung's constant bitching about y-" 

"Shh!" Doyoung gestured to Taeil, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. 

"Not as cute as me and Mark," Donghyuck suddenly interrupted, wrapping his arm around Mark's waist as a shy smile ghosted Mark's face. "Come on, let me walk you to class." 

"Bye guys!" Mark called as Donghyuck tugged him away to have a bit of alone time before class. 

"Speaking of, where's Sichengie?" Yuta murmured, his eyes darting up and down the hall. 

"Johnny texted me that he woke up late so he's not coming until after first period," Taeil grumbled sadly. 

"At least your soulmates go to this school. Me and my girlfriend skip so much school to be together that we've both almost made the truent list. My parents are starting to not believe my 'my homeroom teacher is really stupid and he forgets to do attendance all the time' excuse." 

"Sucks to be you guys!" Doyoung teased, sinking deeper into Jaehyun's arms. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung, Doyoung leaning back against Jaehyun's chest to tease his friends. 

Suddenly, the second bell for class rang. 

"Shit," Taeil mumbled, he, Kun, and Yuta running off to their classes. But distracted by Jaehyun's presence, Doyoung found himself not caring much whether or not he made it to class on time. 

Interlacing their fingers, Jaehyun gave Doyoung a gentle smile before starting to walk down the hallway. Doyoung smiled back up at him, still slightly salty that Jaehyun was just a tad bit taller than him. But he was starting to enjoy the slight difference, liking the feeling of Jaehyun resting his head on him or looking down at him with that smile in his eyes. 

"Do you wanna take the long way?" Jaehyun asked in a soft tone. Doyoung checked his watch with his free hand. 

"But we're already late," Doyoung responded. 

"Please? I have something I want to ask you." Doyoung swallowed and sighed; he couldn't resist any of Jaehyun's requests. 

"Alright, fine," Doyoung said with an exaggerated sigh and eye roll, pretending to be annoyed when really he was excited to spend more time with Jaehyun. 

"Cute," Jaehyun mumbled under his breath, and Doyoung couldn't stop himself from smiling. It was hard to pretend to be not so enthusiastic when Jaehyun was around. 

As they weaved their way through the empty halls, simply strolling, Doyoung thought about how pleasant this all was. Things were just so easy with Jaehyun; they fell into place; he never felt awkward or uncomfortable (unless his friends were teasing him). He really, really, regretted not dating Jaehyun sooner. If he hadn't been so blind, they could have been doing this for years. 

This would be ever better if they weren't at school, Doyoung thought. 

"When are we going on another date?" Doyoung asked. 

"Whenever we're both free," Jaehyun responded, then chuckled. "We haven't actually been to Granite Run yet together; have we?" 

"No, actually," Doyoung responded, chuckling back. It was unusual for two people who were seeing each other to not have been to Granite Run. Suddenly, Doyoung looked over at Jaehyun. "Wait, what was it you wanted to ask me?" 

Jaehyun seemed to remain normal, but Doyoung could feel Jaehyun's palms go sweaty, and he knew it was serious. 

"So, you said you wanted to be with me for real, right?" Jaehyun asked, and Doyoung nodded back. "Well, I wanted to take that all the way. So...do you want to be my boyfriend? Officially?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Yes!" Doyoung responded immediately, turning to hug Jaehyun tight. "Yes yes yes yes yes. Yes. Most definitely yes." 

Jaehyun beamed and squeezed Doyoung back, spinning him around the halls and kissing him square on the lips. He put Doyoung down, cupping his cheek as he captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Doyoung didn't hold anything back, gripping Jaehyun's broad shoulders as he kissed him back, returning the passion that Jaehyun felt. 

They sighed softly as they pulled away, smiling at each other for a moment before Doyoung looked down at his watch in a state of panic. 

"We're fifteen minutes late for class!" He cried. 

"Shit," Jaehyun mumbled. They kissed again, loving but quick, before Doyoung waved goodbye. 

"See you at choir!" Jaehyun yelled as he ran down the hall. 

"See you!" Doyoung responded, running the opposite direction as he beamed with happiness. 

~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening, Sicheng was sat next to Yuta, relaxing in his car before it was time to go inside. His hands were trembling nervously, and Yuta squeezed them tightly. Today he was going to meet Yuta's family. 

Sicheng could tell that Yuta was really close to his family; he'd told them about Sicheng as soon as they'd realized they were soulmates. Yuta talked about them a lot, in a mostly positive way, so Sicheng knew they were good people. But at the same time, it only made him more nervous. If they didn't like him, they might make him and Yuta break up. Plus, it was funny to Sicheng: he was going to dinner with Yuta's family, yet his own family didn't even know Yuta existed. But as Yuta said, Sicheng always had a family with Yuta. 

"Okay, I'm really excited for this," Yuta spoke, smiling at Sicheng as he held his hand. "The two most important things in my life, my family and you, meeting! It's going to be so great." 

Sicheng nodded, faking a smile for his boyfriend. Clearly this was super important to Yuta; Sicheng wouldn't have done it if it wasn't. 

"Anything I should know about?" Sicheng asked. 

Yuta smile suddenly disappeared from his face. "My family is all really accepting, other than my grandma," Yuta explained with a sigh. "I came out years ago, but she still doesn't accept me, and even says awful stuff sometimes. But my parents always defend me, so it'll be alright. And I won't let her say anything rude to you." 

Sicheng nodded, even more nervous than before. "I-I understand," he responded. That much was true, but it only made him more nervous. 

"Come on, let's go in! My parents are waiting," Yuta spoke, right after dropping that bombshell on his boyfriend. Sicheng nodded, a bit shell shocked, as he and Yuta got out of his car and walked up to Yuta's door. 

Yuta fumbled with his keys, unlocking the door. "Mom! Dad! Sicheng's here!" Yuta called excitedly. Yuta held Sicheng's hand again, and Sicheng felt a bit less nervous. 

Yuta's parents came down the staircase, looking sweet and homely, and Sicheng's nerves were partially soothed. They seemed kind and accepting, and Sicheng knew there was nothing to be worried about. 

"Hello Sicheng! I'm Yuta's mother. We've heard so much about you," she said in a soft tone, reaching for a hug without hesitation. Sicheng knew where Yuta got his touchy-ness from, hugging his mother back. 

"And I'm his father," the man added, giving Sicheng's delicate hand a firm shake. 

"N-nice to meet you both," Sicheng stuttered nervously. 

"Yuta was right, you are very handsome," his mom said. 

"Mom!" He whined, and she chuckled at her son as Sicheng's skin flushed. 

"Why don't you give Sicheng a tour of the house? Dinner is almost ready," Yuta's father said. Yuta gave Sicheng a smile. 

"Shall we?" Yuta said. Sicheng nodded, and with a smile to his parents, Yuta lead Sicheng down the hall. 

"This is the living room," Yuta explained, gesturing to a cozy looking room with a couch and a TV. "And here's the kitchen." A simple kitchen area and dining room were at the end of the hall, separated by a half wall. "That's the garden, but it's kinda cold so I won't take you out there." Yuta pointed past the windows out to a small but well maintained lawn, surrounded by flowers and a fence. 

"It's really pretty," Sicheng said softly, waving hello to Yuta's mom, who was cooking in the kitchen. 

"Thanks! My mom does most of the work, but in the summer my dad and I help out," Yuta responded with a proud smile. "Now let me show you upstairs." 

They walked back down the hall, past the living room, and Yuta gestured to a shut door. 

"That's my grandma's room," he said in a sadder tone than earlier, before putting a smile back on his face. "Upstairs!" He said excitedly, dashing up the painted blue spiral staircase as Sicheng followed. 

"There's the study," Yuta said, pointing to a room with an exercise machine and a desktop computer. "And there's my parents room," Yuta said, gesturing to a room a little farther down the hall as they walked along. Finally, they got to a door at the end of the hall. 

"And here is my room," Yuta spoke, pushing the door opened. 

Sicheng looked around the fairly large room. The walls were painted lilac, a fairly large bed in the corner with an old TV across from it. Yuta's desk had a laptop on it, a tack board placed directly above it. On it were photo booth strips and polaroids of him and his friends and printed out photos of what looked like shirtless anime boys and tourist pictures of Japan. He had a well used looking stuffed animal on his bed, which Yuta quickly tried to hide once Sicheng spotted it and giggled. 

"It's cute," Sicheng mumbled, and Yuta breathed a sigh of relief, gently tucking the stuffed animal into his bed. 

"So...what do you think?" Yuta asked, plopping down on his bed. Too shy to sit down on Yuta's bed, Sicheng sat down on Yuta's desk chair. 

"It's really great. I love it; it suits you well," Sicheng responded. "I especially like the purple walls." 

At that Yuta laughed. "I painted the walls this color when I was twelve. My dad told me that girls would get the wrong idea if they came up to my room...little did he know that there wouldn't be any girls coming up to my room." 

Sicheng chuckled back at the story. "How old were you when you came out?" He asked. 

"Uh....fourteen," Yuta responded, humming and looking around at his room before fixating on his tack board. "I need a picture of you for my board. Or my bedside table," he said, mostly to himself. 

"Sicheng! Yuta! Dinnertime!" Yuta's father called. Yuta and Sicheng leapt up, walking down the stairs and into the dining room. 

Sicheng immediately looked down when he saw an elderly woman at the corner of the dining table. 

"Mom," Yuta's mother said. "This is Sicheng. Yuta's-" 

"Boyfriend," Yuta interrupted. "My boyfriend." He gave his grandmother a defiant look. 

Yuta's grandmother gave Sicheng an extremely dissaproving look as everyone sat down to dinner. 

"You know, if he were my son, I would never let him partake in such disgusting behavior, now-" 

"Let's try and make this pleasant, shall we?" Yuta's father said to his grandmother through gritted teeth. His grandmother shot the couple another glare before they began to eat, Yuta giving Sicheng an affectionate knee rub. 

The dinner was silent, until Yuta's grandmother gave Sicheng a confused look. Sicheng blushed hard, not wanting to have to endure her attacks. 

"Is that a cross?" She asked. Sicheng looked down at his neck, fiddling with his cross necklace. 

"Y-yes," Sicheng responded shyly, his fingers trembling as he picked up his fork again. 

"You are a Christian? You believe in the word of God?" She asked, and Sicheng nodded. "Then why would you ever think this," she spoke, gesturing to him and Yuta, is okay?" 

"Mom, leave the poor boy alone-" 

"Let him speak," Yuta's grandmother interrupted Yuta's mom. Yuta looked at Sicheng nervously, worried both for him and for himself. 

Sicheng swallowed and took a deep breath. "W-well...I wasn't sure myself. For a long time I...I thought it was wrong too. But then... then the soulmate thing happened. Did you hear about it?" Sicheng asked. 

"Of course I did," she responded, using few words for once. 

"I-I couldn't think of a-any other explanation for it happening other than...other than that God made it happen. A-and it showed me that Yuta is my soulmate, s-so that must mean God approves of us. Of gay people and gay relationships," Sicheng explained. 

The woman was silent for a moment. 

"Are you sure it's not just a test from God?" She asked, her voice polite. 

Sicheng vigorously nodded. "I'm sure. I mean, it's just as likely that he's trying to say he doesn't see anything wrong with love between two women, or two men." 

"A-and you're sure you're soulmates?" She asked. 

"Absolutely. One hundred percent. No doubt about it," Yuta responded, and Sicheng nodded in agreement. She inhaled and exhaled, falling completely silent. Yuta and his parents both looked at her with surprise. After shaking their heads, Yuta's parents turned to Sicheng. 

"So, you're Christian?" They asked. He nodded. 

"Yes, I'm in the Christian club at school. I was raised that way and I truly believe in God," he explained. 

Yuta's parents sighed. "Yuta, he's too good for you. Sweet and pure? You lucked out," Yuta's father teased. 

"Smart too," Yuta's mother added. Sicheng blushed and smiled at his almost eaten food, and Yuta beamed with pride. 

"He is too good for me," Yuta responded, sharing a smile with Sicheng. 

They all finished eating, Yuta's mother checking the oven clock. 

"When is your curfew?" She asked. 

"In half an hour," Sicheng responded. 

"Yuta, may I speak with you?" Yuta's grandmother suddenly interrupted. Yuta turned stiff, nodding and following her out of the kitchen. 

It was silent for a moment before Sicheng gave Yuta's parents an awkward smile. "Thank you so much for the meal," he spoke. "It was delicious." 

"Oh, it was nothing," Yuta's mother responded. "You seem like a really sweet boy. Our son is lucky to have you." 

"I'll second that," Yuta's father added. "How are you getting home?" 

"Yuta said he'd give me a ride," Sicheng explained. 

"As soon as he's done with his grandmother we'll have him take you home," Yuta's father responded. 

"May I help with the cleaning?" Sicheng asked. 

"No way!" Yuta's mom protested. "It's nothing. You deserve to relax, especially after having to deal with her opinions." 

Just then, Yuta's grandmother and Yuta himself emerged from the living room, both wearing hesitant smiles. 

"It's time for you to take Sicheng home," Yuta's mother said. Yuta nodded and took Sicheng's hand. 

"It was lovely to meet you, Sicheng," Yuta's parents called, each giving him a hug. 

"It was lovely to meet you," Yuta's grandmother spoke, and Sicheng gave her a look of surprise. 

"You guys too! Thank you so much for everything!" Sicheng responded as he and Yuta began to walk back to Yuta's driveway. 

Suddenly, once they were out of the house and before they got into Yuta's car, Yuta squeezed Sicheng into a tight hug. 

"Thank you," he murmured into Sicheng's hair. 

"What for?" Sicheng asked. 

"You...you've changed my life. You helped my grandma understand. She just...she just apologized to me. It's been years, Sicheng. Years," Yuta said. Sicheng knew Yuta had tried to brush off the pain, but he knew his grandma's beliefs had deeply hurt him. But to know he'd helped Yuta filled his heart with joy. 

Sicheng pulled away from the hug to see tears pooling in the corners of Yuta's eyes. 

"Don't cry," he mumbled softly. 

Yuta sniffled. "I'm just really grateful for you, Sicheng. For everything." He wiped his tears away and turned to Sicheng. "Let's get you home now, shall we?" 

"Let's go," Sicheng responded, taking Yuta's hand with a proud smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! How are you liking the story so far? I hope you're all enjoying it. Can you believe we're already a little over halfway done with this fic? (I can; it feels like I've been working on this fic forever.) I hope you all like it, and I hope you will enjoy what will happen in the future. Wanna do this author a favor? In the comments, rank your favorite to least favorite couple in this story! And if you're feeling extra nice, leave a comment explaining why! I've already planned out the rest of this fic, but it could help me decide certain things and know what to focus on for my next story!
> 
> Thank you all! I love all my subscribers and commenters!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> RainbowDonkeys 


	17. Forwards and Backwards

During lunch, Jaemin was sitting with his usual crew, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung. Even though they were eating as a group, Jaemin felt kind of alone: Chenle and Jisung were furiously texting their soulmates, and Donghyuck kept darting to Mark's table every few minutes to tease him. Jaemin sighed, playing with his fork, looking around every few moments to see if he could spot Jeno. Sadly, Jeno wasn't around, so he sighed and continued what he was doing. 

Things between them had been improving for Jaemin since their dinner date a few evenings before. They talked whenever they spotted each other in between classes and on the phone every night. Jeno hadn't brought up Renjun once; he used to all the time. But Jaemin hadn't seen Renjun at all, so he couldn't be entirely sure how much better things were getting. 

That was, until Jeno's frame slid into the seat right down next to Jaemin wearing a smiley, excited expression. Jaemin couldn't help but beam back; there was something so contagious about that smile of his. Not to mention, it was nice to be near him; they hadn't seen each other yet that day. 

Jeno had never stopped by their lunch table before so this was a rare occurance, Chenle and Jisung putting down their phones and Donghyuck staying in his seat to see what Jeno wanted. 

"I'm over him!" Jeno said ecstatically. 

"Who?" Chenle asked, and Jisung smacked his head. 

"Renjun, you idiot," Jisung mumbled, gritted through his teeth. "Haven't you been listening?" 

Jeno didn't pay Jaemin's friends any mind and went on talking. "I saw Renjun with his girlfriend today and I wasn't even jealous! In fact, I didn't even care! I'm totally, completely over him!" 

Jaemin slowly smiling. He didn't think this day would come so quickly, the day he wouldn't have to share Jeno's heart any longer. Now, he and his soulmate could have a real shot at a relationship. 

"Yas," Chenle said excitedly, winking at Jaemin (who couldn't stop smiling). Donghyuck gave everyone a knowing smile. 

"Congrats, man. Now why don't you take Jaemin on a walk? Just the two of you? God knows he deserves it," Donghyuck spoke. 

"Yes! Take him on a walk!" Chenle added, Jisung gesturing for Jaemin to go. 

"I'd love to take you on a walk," Jeno responded, standing up and reaching for Jaemin's hand. Jaemin took it, and with silly giggles they ran out of the cafeteria and into the yard. 

"I"m sorry my friends are such idiots," Jaemin said, although he was still smiling. 

"What do you mean?" Jeno asked. 

"They wanted us to be alone together, but they were too damn lazy to just get up themselves." 

"I don't mind, actually. Do you?" 

Jaemin chuckled. "No, not really, actually. This is pretty nice." 

"Smells better than the cafeteria," Jeno commented. They walked around through the grass, making their way over to the trees on the far edge of the school, right where campus ended. The air was cooling down, as it was late fall, but it was one of those last straggling warm summer days that school a little less awful. They just couldn't stop smiling at each other, looking at each other then looking at the floor, fingers intertwined for the whole school to see, and Jaemin couldn't have been more proud. 

Jaemin tugged Jeno towards the trees, leaning on a trunk beneath the leaves, little blocks of light shining through them. From what Jaemin could tell they seemed to be the same height, but Jaemin liked to pretend Jeno was just a little bit taller, standing over him protectively. 

"Wait a second..." Jeno started, a grin on his face as he rested one hand on the tree beside Jaemin. "Is this like that thing you guys made Donghyuck and Mark do? Where you made them leave everyone else so they could kiss?" 

A guilty grin spread across Jaemin's face and he nodded. "Maybe," he responded, raising his eyebrows. Jeno bit his lip, looking to either side of them to see if anyone else was around. 

"You could've just said so..." Jeno mumbled against Jaemin's lips, inching in closer until they could feel each other's breaths on their faces, eyes shutting under the noon light. And finally, finally, Jaemin felt those perfect lips on his. 

Jeno cupped Jaemin's face as they were backed against the tree, soulmate sparks flowing between them as if they were connected. Jaemin's hands made their way around Jeno's waist, soaking up every inch of this moment. He'd wanted to kiss Jeno from the very moment they'd realized and now, here they were, kissing. It barely even felt real; it felt more like fantasy than reality. Not to mention, Jeno was pretty good too. 

They pulled away with bright smiles, practically etched onto their faces, Jaemin laughing with his forehead on Jeno's shoulder. When Jaemin looked up Jeno's eyes were making those pretty crescents, and Jaemin tucked a lock of his pitch black hair behind his ear. 

"I've been wanting to do that forever," Jaemin admitted truthfully. 

"Me too," Jeno responded, to Jaemin's surprise. Jaemin cocked his head curiously, awaiting an explanation. "I wanted to be fully over Renjun first. But don't get me wrong, I've thought you were gorgeous from the moment we met." 

"That's nice to hear," Jaemin responded, giving Jeno a peck on the lips before looking down at his phone. "Shit, lunch is over in five." 

"And our stuff is still up with your friends," Jeno added. 

Jaemin groaned. "They definitely haven't been watching our stuff." Jeno looked at Jaemin with surprise. 

"Come on, let's go get it!" He said, grabbing Jaemin's hand. But neither of them cared that much, running back into the cafeteria hand in hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jungwoo could only resist eating lunch with Yukhei for three days. He could hold out, force himself away, dim his feelings down. But on Thursday during lunch, he came back to that damn tree where he'd eaten with Yukhei just three days before. He couldn't stop himself. 

Jungwoo stepped behind the tree where the always sat to see Yukhei eating lunch like usual. When he looked up and saw Jungwoo, he breathed out a sigh of both pain and relief. 

"Why?" He asked, his voice getting choked up. "Why do you always leave me?" He looked up at where Jungwoo stood, his already wide eyes blown bigger. 

"I wish I could stay away," Jungwoo said. "I think it would be easier for both of us." 

Yukhei shook his head slowly, looking back down at the grass beneath him. "No way. I would chase after you until the day I fucking die." 

Jungwoo sighed and looked down himself. "Why didn't you come back?" Yukhei asked. "I thought things were getting better on Monday, didn't you have a good time?" 

Jungwoo paused for a long time. "I-I did," he admitted. 

"Did you feel nothing when we kissed?" Jungwoo winced at the word kiss, starting to feel the tears pooling up in his eyes. 

"I felt too much," he sobbed, and rushed into Yukhei's awaiting arms. 

How did it always end up like this? Jungwoo running away for as long as he could, then coming back and crying into Yukhei's chest, then disappearing the moment he realized what he was doing. He was running in circles, over and over again, and Jungwoo knew he had to cut the cycle. He had too, for both of their sanity. 

Yukhei pet his hair, and it truly hurt Jungwoo to think of how sincere he was, how he would live with this cycle as long as he lived as long as he got to see Jungwoo. But Jungwoo was going to cut it off, make it stop. He'd begun, and it wasn't working yet, but Jungwoo prayed it would. 

"I can't resist you," Jungwoo spoke in a raspy voice, his throat sore from crying. "I try so hard but I can't." 

"Why do you try?" Yukhei asked, trying to sound casual but there was a pained strain in his voice. 

"I-I've been trying to make it stop," Jungwoo said, ignoring Yukhei's question. "I go to church every day and I pray, I pray that I stop feeling this way about you. I pray so hard and maybe one day it'll help. I-I've started seeing a special therapist; she's gonna not make me like you any more, she knows the word of God and she's gonna fix me, a-and my church has been helping out too." 

Yukhei was silent. His fingers began to tremble and his hands fell to his sides. His face was sad, stony, and he didn't push Jungwoo away but he didn't touch him either. Jungwoo looked up and realized that what he'd just admitted was a big deal for Yukhei. He started it as soon as he got home from school the day they'd kissed. He did it for both of them; so that Jungwoo could stay away and Yukhei could get over him. 

"I-I know you're having a hard time," Yukhei spoke, and Jungwoo could hear how much effort he put into keeping his voice level. "But...I'm really hurt. Deeply hurt. It hurts me to think that you don't want me in your life. That you're willing to give me up; that you don't even consider that." 

Jungwoo sighed. He didn't want to give Yukhei up, not at all. But he had too. And soon enough, he'd be happier for it. 

"Do you think this is wrong?" Jungwoo asked, a genuine question. 

"Do I think what is wrong?" Yukhei responded, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. 

"Th-this," Jungwoo responded, gesturing to Yukhei and himself. "The...feelings that the soulmate match brought out." 

"Why would it be wrong?" Yukhei spoke, as if saying it was the easiest thing in the world. 

"Huh?" 

"I don't think it's wrong. Not at all," Yukhei clarified. Jungwoo sucked in a big breath, staring at the grass beneath him. He couldn't imagine not thinking him and Yukhei together was wrong. He couldn't imagine being okay with two men being together. And Yukhei made it seem like it was just so easy to accept homosexual relationships. 

"That's...that's crazy," Jungwoo breathed out. His whole life, all he'd ever heard was that homosexuality was wrong, and that gay people were disgraced by God. It was incredible for him to imagine anyone not seeing it that way. 

"Jungwoo.... there's nothing wrong with us. I can't imagine it being wrong; with the way I'm falling for you," Yukhei admitted. Jungwoo looked into his eyes and flushed pink; he was so sincere and his words carried so much weight, but Yukhei wasn't afraid. This was why Jungwoo couldn't resist: because nobody had ever made Jungwoo feel this way, nobody had ever cared about him so endlessly. 

This was how Yukhei got him; Yukhei rested his hands on Jungwoo's waist and Jungwoo let him. The touch felt good, Yukhei's giant hands sending soulmate sparks shivering down his spine. And the way Yukhei looked at him: he could've melted right then and there. 

A brief thought flitted through Jungwoo's mind that maybe he was the wrong one. Not the way he felt, just the way he tried to suppress everything, and one day all of those repressed feelings would boil over until Jungwoo drowned in them. 

But no. He was commited to God, to the church, to fixing himself to be the man he wanted, the kind of man he could be proud of. Jungwoo would relish in the feeling of Yukhei's hands on his waist for now, but soon, he wouldn't even crave it. He just had to wait. 

The bell rang and Jungwoo leapt up immediately, feeling entirely self indulgent. But he waited patiently as Yukhei stood up, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek that lit up every nerve in Jungwoo's body. 

He didn't beg, he didn't plead, he didn't insist. "I think if you came to lunch tomorrow I'd smile," Yukhei admitted quietly, against the soft skin of Jungwoo's face. Jungwoo's heart yearned. He hadn't seen that smile in a long time. 

But he had to be strong. He'd been weak today, but his strength would come tomorrow. So without another word he left. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After school, Johnny had taken Taeil to the park right next to their main campus building. They'd walked around for a bit, holding hands, before Taeil got too cold and wanted to sit down. 

"Do you want my jacket?" Johnny asked as they sat down on the wooden bench. 

Taeil slowly smiled. "Actually, that would be nice," he responded. Johnny took off his jacket without question and handed it to Taeil. Taeil giggled as he slipped in on, the edges of the sleeves hanging off of his arms and the bottom of the jacket reaching his knees. 

"So cute," Johnny mumbled, kissing Taeil's forehead as Taeil curled up into a little ball in the cozy jacket. Taeil looked over at Johnny with a shy smile to see his soulmate beaming back at him. "So cute," Johnny repeated, a bit louder, and Taeil rested his head on Johnny's shoulders. 

They remained silent for just a few moments, listening to the wind whistle through the trees. It was just so easy with them; even if they didn't talk it was never uncomfortable. 

 "Could I ask you something?" Johnny spoke. 

"Of course; what is it?" 

Johnny hummed softly. "So I know you didn't like me, like, a lot before we started going out. And you didn't like me for...years on end. I'm just curious why." 

"Do you want the honest truth?" Taeil responded. 

"Of course," Johnny responded. 

"Well, I thought you were obnoxious," Taeil admitted with a guilty chuckle. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I know I can be obnoxious, but I don't think I'm obnoxious enough deserve your hatred for years on end," he protested. 

"You're not obnoxious. At all. I know that now. I was just stupid," Taeil responded. 

"I just don't really understand why you would've thought that," Johnny said. 

Taeil sighed and paused for a long moment. "Do you want the real, true, honest truth?" 

"Y-yeah," Johnny stuttered back. 

Taeil sighed again. "I-I think secretly, I was always just jealous of you, you know? You're so outgoing, social, charismatic, and I'm just...I'm just a nerd who's hung out with the same people since middle school. I couldn't even make new friends if I tried; you're the first new person in my life in a long time. You're so friendly, and nice, and people just sorta gravitate towards you. I wished I was like that, and it clouded my ability to see that you're a great person." 

Johnny paused to take in Taeil's words, reaching around to play with his hair. "That's really nice of you to say." 

Taeil shrugged, adjusting himself so his head was on Johnny's lap. "It's true though," he responded as Johnny looked down at him, petting his hair. 

"I-I guess I wish I was as smart or as talented as you. I'm popular and I have a lot of friends, but I'm not really good at any skill, you know? I can't sing or anything, and even when I study my grades aren't nearly as good as yours. You used to always say how you were surprised I wanted to be with you...I feel the same way. Sometimes, I don't think I'm good enough for you." 

"Don't say that!" Taeil cried, reaching over to squeeze Johnny's hand. "You treat me so well, and you make me so incredibly happy. We just both have different strengths, you know? You're good with people, and I'm good with school stuff." 

"And singing," Johnny interjected. 

Taeil shrugged. "I guess, singing too. But our differences...I think that's why we're so good for each other. Because we balance each other."

"Yeah," Johnny responded with a chuckle. "You're right. And you know, like I always say, I can definitely help you make more friends. I'm friends with almost everybody. I could even host a party or something and introduce you to everyone." 

Taeil shuddered at the idea of that. 

"Come on, parties are fun!" Johnny protested, and Taeil laughed. 

"Maybe if I got really, really drunk," Taeil responded. 

"I could make that happen," Johnny responded with a smile, and Taeil laughed again. 

"I guess it could be good for me though. And you know what? I could help you too! If you ever needed help in school I could tutor you." 

"You would really do that for me?" Johnny asked. Taeil pulled Johnny's jacket tighter around him, the sun beginning to set in the sky. 

"Of course. It's no problem. It could even be kind of fun!" Now, it was Johnny's turn to shudder. 

"School work could never be fun," he responded. 

"What if I gave you a kiss whenever you got a question right?" Taeil suggested with a cute smile. 

"What if I just kissed you for no reason whatsoever?" Johnny responded. Taeil smiled and sat up, Johnny pulling him closer to press their lips together. They held each other close in the evening autumn breeze, the cool air telling of the winter months to come. Johnny could imagine it; Taeil and him cuddling on the couch and drinking hot cocoa as the snow fell just outside. Johnny smiled at the thought; the future always seemed bright when Taeil was involved. 

Johnny pecked Taeil's nose as they pulled away before frowning. 

"You're freezing!" Johnny cried, reaching for Taeil's ice block hands. "Even with my jacket on." Johnny tried to rub the warmth back into Taeil's fingers.

"I get cold easily," Taeil admitted as the sun set further. He sighed. "Curfew." 

"At least we can get you warm," Johnny responded, taking one of Taeil's hands and putting the other in his jacket pocket. They walked quickly back into the car, shutting the door as Johnny immediately cranked up the heat. 

"I don't wanna leave you," Taeil admitted as they drove down the highway. 

"Same," Johnny responded. "But at least you'll be warm." 

Taeil smiled at Johnny's sweetness. He couldn't even fathom how much he adored that boy. 


	18. Friendship and Love

"So...which season are we watching?" Mark asked in a quiet voice. It was Friday night, and all of his new friends were crowded the TV in Chenle's huge bedroom. Chenle was devouring the snacks, Jaemin and Jeno were mumbling quietly to each other, Jisung was flipping through episodes, and Mark was tucked underneath Donghyuck's arm, softly cuddling with him. Donghyuck looked down and gave him an affectionate smile. 

"Season six," Jaemin explained, turning away from Jeno and towards Mark. "It's required viewing in terms of Rupaul's Drag Race." 

"What happened to the other season we were watching?" Jeno asked, "The one with Miss Saltine and stuff." 

"Miz Cracker!" Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, and Donghyuck shouted in unison. "And that season is over now," Jaemin explained. 

"Who won?" Jeno asked as Jisung finally reached the correct screen. Chenle already owned the entire season on Amazon. 

"Aquaria," Donghyuck spoke simply. Jeno and Mark gave him confused looks. "The fasionista one," he explained further. Jeno and Mark still didn't quite get it, and Donghyuck sighed. "The one that wore the red velvet turtleneck in the confessionals." 

"Ooh!" Jeno and Mark responded in unison, nodding as the first episode of the season began to load. Jisung laid down on his stomach, resting his arms on a pillow, and Chenle rested his head on his friend's back. Donghyuck ruffled Mark's hair, his arm still wrapped around his shoulder, and Jeno and Jaemin interlocked their fingers. 

"I wish my soulmate was here!" Chenle whined loudly. "I'm jealous of you guys." 

"You two should have invited them," Jaemin responded, gesturing to Chenle and Jisung. 

"We did, but they had some theatre rehearsal," Jisung explained. 

"Shut up! Adore Delano is coming on," Donghyuck interrupted and the boys fell silent. 

Mark dug himself further into Donghyuck's arms, sighing comfortably. He couldn't think of anything better than this: laying with his new friends in Donghyuck's arms, just relaxing with nothing to really worry about. Before all of this happened, he would stay home Friday nights, working on school work or watching whatever was on by himself (his friends usually had choir). But now, he got to meet a whole new group, and be with his love. Maybe he didn't really care about Rupaul's Drag Race that much, but the light in Donghyuck's eyes and the smile on his face when they watched it was enough to make Mark enjoy it all the more. 

Donghyuck suddenly reached over and grabbed a blanket, gently placing it over Mark's small frame. Donghyuck barely thought anything of the action but Mark blushed the prettiest shade of pink, unable to stop smiling at the subtle sweetness of the action. He moved down so his head was on Donghyuck's strong thigh, eyes still glued to the screen, and Donghyuck absentmindedly ran his fingers through Mark's hair. 

Suddenly, Mark could imagine a future, the future with him and Donghyuck. The two of them laying with Mark's head in Donghyuck's lap, just like this, watching TV. But they'd be older, and it would be their own apartment, and it would be the nightcap after a long days work. Maybe they'd get a cat, and the cat would cuddle with them. Mark sighed, no way, Donghyuck was definitely a dog person. The dog would cuddle with them too, and they'd fall asleep in front of the TV, and it would be domestic as all hell. Mark smiled at these thoughts. He could imagine all of it so easily. 

Donghyuck looked down at Mark all of the sudden and smiled, not with a smirk but plainly, sweetly. "Cutie," he mouthed, trying not to make noise so the others wouldn't get mad. Mark grinned back up at him, showing all his teeth. Donghyuck blew him a kiss, booped his nose, and watched the TV again. Mark knew they were cheesy as hell, but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

As Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno's shoulders, resting his head on him, Jeno thought about how far they'd came. His mind flashed all the way back to when they first realized, in their stupid first period class, where both excitement and pure panic had run through Jeno's veins. How painful it was to see Jaemin's beautiful face, so happy just to be with him, turn into hurt when Jeno explained the situation. How it felt to walk away from Jaemin, who was close to tears, to go back to the boyfriend who he wasn't even sure he loved. He left Jaemin behind for Renjun, who had only betrayed him, and Jeno couldn't believe he'd even done it. 

But now, things were as they were supposed to be. Neither Jaemin nor himself thought of anyone else; they were soulmates for real. Jaemin wasn't afraid to look at Jeno like he was made of magic. Jaemin gave him that look, just then, turning and giving him his knowing smile. Jeno grinned back, watching Jaemin pretend not to be fazed but seeing him blush adorably. He turned back to the TV; he couldn't imagine this night getting any better. Jaemin was warm and bright beside him, and anyways, he was starting to really like Rupaul's Drag Race (not just because Jaemin would never shut up about it). 

"Why is it so quiet?" Chenle asked. 

"I dunno; you're usually the one that makes all the noise," Jisung responded in his quiet tone, and Chenle released that loud dolphin laugh of his. That triggered at least a giggle from everyone else. 

Jeno really did lthink this was a perfect night. He felt so at home with Jaemin's friends, and Jaemin was right, they were his friends now too. They were sweet, and funny, and exciting, and made Jeno feel like he belonged. They could be loud, and they didn't have the best reputation at school, but who was Jeno to care? They didn't deserve anyone's judgement; they'd treated him well when no one else had. 

Whispers amongst Chenle, Jisung, Mark, and Donghyuck brought Jeno out of his head. Jaemin seemed unfazed, but Jeno looked curiously at all of them, trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. 

Finally, Donghyuck cleared his throat, and Chenle giggled. 

"Hey Jaemin," he said, trying to sound serious but holding back a smile. Jisung managed to not laugh, but Mark had to cover his mouth. 

"What's up?" Jaemin responded, an edge to his voice. 

"We were thinking; it's time you showed Jeno around Chenle's guest room," Donghyuck said. 

"Yeah," Chenle added, pausing to giggle. "You really should see it. It's great." Mark laughed into Donghyuck's thigh and Jisung shoved his face into the pillow he was leaning on. 

Jaemin sighed and rolled his eyes. "You guys are idiots," he responded, but smiled. He made a move to stand up but Jeno held him down. 

"I know what you guys are trying to do," Jeno said. "I was there when you did this to Mark and Donghyuck." The schemers blushed with embarrassment. "And anyways," Jeno added, tugging Jaemin in closer. "I'll just kiss Jaemin in front of you guys. I don't mind." 

"Seriously?" Jaemin asked, grinning brightly now, scooting in towards Jeno. Jeno nodded and shrugged like it was no big deal. Chenle and Jisung excitedly watched on, while Mark peeked out from the blanket he was tucked under. Donghyuck smiled, but there was judgement in his eyes. 

Jaemin giggled a bit before Jeno cupped his cheek, pressing their lips together without a second thought. Jaemin smiled against his lips and pressed closer, his hands resting on Jeno's broad, strong shoulders. Jeno didn't want to stop, ever, kissing Jaemin felt like magic, his pretty lips all his to kiss. But he figured the others were probably getting fed up with their PDA show and pulled away. 

Chenle whistled and Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at them. 

"You two are cute together," Mark said, and Donghyuck made a face. 

"Aw, Hyuckie, don't be jealous of us," Jaemin teased.

"I can kiss my boyfriend in front of everyone too," Donghyuck grumbled in a whiny tone. Mark blushed, but Donghyuck didn't reach over to make a move, knowing Mark was shy about PDA sometimes. But Mark reached up and pressed his lips to Donghyuck's in a quick peck and everyone cooed over them. 

"Happy now?" Mark asked with a small smile. 

"Most definitely," Donghyuck responded, looking over Mark, unable to stop smiling himself. 

"You guys suck!" Jisung suddenly whined, louder than Mark or Jeno had ever heard him. "You guys have been so distracted and now we're halfway through the fucking episode!" 

"You wouldn't be complaining if your soulmate was here," Jaemin responded in a low tone. Jisung pouted, but stomped off to go text him. 

"See, Chenle and Jisung are the real jealous ones!" Donghyuck yelled. Chenle made a face and Jisung came back with his phone in hand. 

"My soulmate owes me," Jisung grumbled under his breath. But everyone laughed, and watched the TV and ate more snacks, and knew this really couldn't get any better. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ten wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go to Taeyong's house Friday night after dance practice. But one simple text from his soulmate was all it had taken for Ten to make his way to his house, laying down on his couch in no time. 

Even though they still didn't talk much at school, they texted more frequently, and after their date at Granite Run on Monday things between them had been better. But they were still on the fence, whether to give or not, whether or not to trust each other. Even though things had been great on their date, Ten had just thought and thought and thought, overanalyzing until he didn't believe a word that left Taeyong's mouth. But because they were Ten and Taeyong, the only possible solution to a strained situation was liquor and drugs. 

Taeyong rolled some fat blunts and pulled some vodka out of his parent's liquor cabinet. It wasn't long after that smoke filled the room with its heady scent, fogging their heads, and the only thing they could taste on each other's tongues was alcohol. 

Ten had quickly taken control of the speaker, putting on some Lana Del Rey to kill the awkwardness in the dead air. But it quickly didn't matter, because soon enough they were high and drunk enough to forget that anything had ever been awkward at all. 

Taeyong was laying with his back on that damn couch and Ten was on top of him, his fingers tangled in Ten's hair, eyes hooded and red but unable to tear them away from Ten's face. 

"You're damn pretty," Taeyong spoke in a low, grumbly voice. 

"This isn't the first time I've been told I'm pretty," Ten responded in his own breathy tone. After a beat he laughed, but Taeyong was serious. 

"But I said you were damn pretty. It's different," Taeyong weakly protested. Ten laughed more, his head falling onto Taeyong's chest, the buttons of his shirt opened enough to reveal bare skin. Nothing Ten hadn't seen before. Ten had seen more of Taeyong's body than his heart, at this point. Ten knew they wouldn't be sharing any more of their feelings; this wasn't that kind of a night, it was a 'let's fuck and pretend everything is alright' kind of night. He hated himself, he needed to be around Taeyong so much but was terrified of what his presence did to him.

Taeyong released a breath, just on the edge of a chuckle. Ten smiled back at him and captured his lips in another kiss, by far not the first of the night. His hips ground down as vodka covered tongues slid together in reckless teenage abandon; nothing seemed to matter in that moment. Their lips were slick with spit, soulmate sparks like liquid in their veins, dulled and jarring inside. 

"The fuck is this shit?" Taeyong mumbled against Ten's lips, gesturing to the music, pulling him in for another kiss between his answer. Ten gave in a bit before pulling away with a glare. 

"It's Lana Del Rey," he responded. 

"Oh," Taeyong mumbled uncaringly, trying to get Ten's lips back on his, but Ten pushed him back down into the couch cushions. 

"You know, every time you insult Lana Del Rey, a twink's soul dies," Ten said. 

"Twinks will let their soul die because of this fake deep music?" Taeyong asked, already looking guilty. Ten looked back at Taeyong incredulously. 

"Little shit," Ten grumbled, sitting up (still straddled on Taeyong) and looking away from him. He tried to hide a small smile but Taeyong caught him, using his hand to tilt Ten's chin toward him. 

Ten immediately flinched away from the touch, panic rising in his gut. The touch was just too affectionate, too caring. Yes, Taeyong had admitted he was beginning to fall for Ten. But that could've been just a ploy to get into his pants, keep him close enough to fuck but not close enough to care about. Ten could never be sure that wasn't the truth. 

He reached for the bottle and tilted his head back, swallowing as much as his gag reflex would let him. Ten passed him the bottle and Taeyong drank too, almost as much as him, the bottle at least three quarters done. 

Taeyong hummed and pulled Ten closer. Ten pulled away to listen for a moment withouth Taeyong's lips distracting him. 

"This song..." He trailed off. 

"What is it?" Taeyong asked, with surprisingly genuine interest. 

"Guns and Roses. By Lana." Taeyong looked at Ten for an explanation. "It always reminds me of you." 

They stopped to listen for a moment, but Taeyong exhaled and kissed Ten again soon enough. Ten noticed that god, Taeyong could not keep his hands off of him, soft palms pressed into clothes and skin, gripping hair with no force behind it, eyes shut and involved. Ten always knew Taeyong would take anything he could. Would Taeyong ever give? Even if he did gave, would Ten be too afraid to let him? 

Taeyong did it again. He reached over and tucked a loose lock of Ten's hair behind his air, too fucking affectionate for Ten's liking. Ten flinched again but Taeyong was too far gone to notice, mouths open and languid, no rush to finish. 

"Ten, I want you," Taeyong slowly growled in Ten's ear, touching up and down Ten's back with his hand. 

"Then fuck me already," Ten teased back, pressing his forehead against Taeyong's. But Taeyong blinked and shook his head. 

"No Ten. I want you. Want to know you, to be yours," Taeyong responded, almost in a whisper but not ashamed. He cupped the side of Ten's face and Ten flinched, again, his breath rate rising, he didn't know what to do. 

Ten laughed, almost out of fear. "You're high. You're drunk," he said, more to himself than Taeyong. He tucked his head in the crook of Taeyong's neck, not quite wanting to look at him, what was he supposed to do? 

"Ten, I want you," Taeyong repeated in Ten's ear, curling his hand around Ten's hair to stroke it softly, rolling his hips back slowly. 

"Shut up," Ten said, more aggressively than he meant. 

Taeyong frowned and Ten immediately felt guilty. "Why?" Taeyong asked sincerely, the ghost of a frown crossing his face, his finger tripping and trailing over Ten's soft, sheened skin. 

"I'm not letting myself trust you any more," Ten whispered. 

Taeyong blinked slowly, and Ten could feel him sober up beneath him. Taeyong reached for the bottle and drank, almost so much that Ten stopped him, but when the bottle was almost drained he finally put it down, slowly, deliberately. 

"Ow. That hurts," he admitted with a pathetic laugh. He cracked his fingers once, twice, three times, twisting them. Ten looked down; it was obviously a nervous tick. They shook a bit, but they were still the handsomest hands Ten had ever seen. 

"Let's stop this," Ten mumbled, leaning down to kiss Taeyong again, pretending he didn't taste tainted anymore. Soon enough he didn't though, just like alcohol, and Ten grinded his body down against him. Ten knew what he was doing; Taeyong wouldn't be thinking about wanting to be someone's anything soon enough. All he'd be thinking about was fucking Ten; Ten knew he had that power. 

Ten ignored the pang in his heart and circled his hips, Taeyong pulling away to caress the sides of his waist. It was still too affectionate and Ten turned his head away, not wanting Taeyong to see him blush pathetically. 

"God I wanna take you," Taeyong growled against Ten's skin. 

"Please," Ten responded, in a groan. He wanted it too. Taeyong's body was the prettiest distraction there was.

"Condom," Taeyong simply said. Ten finally got off of Taeyong, scooting off to the cold end of the couch while Taeyong dug through his things for protection. He watched Taeyong go to his room, unlit cigarette between his fingers. Ten reached for the vodka, downing the last drops of it. He tried so hard to act as aloof as Taeyong really was. Finally, it was working. But maybe, they were starting to switch roles. But that was too complicated for Ten to think about, so he laid back down where he and Taeyong had been before, trying to recapture the warmth of when Taeyong was there moments before. Taeyong would be back in a moment, but it wasn't the same. Ten could pretend they were something entirely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I just wanted to say that today is my birthday (aug. 14th)! I'm turning 19. Can you believe I've been writing kpop fanfic since I was 15 and a half? It's CRAZY! I just wanted to say that I'm so happy to be spending my birthday writing a story people enjoy. Thank you all for reading and for making 19 a great one! I love you guys!
> 
> Love,
> 
> RainbowDonkeys.


	19. Emotional Adventures

Just before lunch Monday morning, the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist alerted Taeil to the presence of his favorite person. 

"Johnny!" Taeil said excitedly, turning around to kiss his soulmate. They hadn't seen each other all weekend, and it felt like a relief to finally be with his boyfriend again. 

"Hey babe," Johnny responded, a smile on his lips as he held Taeil's tiny frame. 

"Are you gonna sit with my friends today at lunch?" 

Johnny shook his head. "I mean, I could, but I was thinking we'd take an...off campus lunch," he responded. 

Taeil tilted his head. "But we're not allowed to leave school at all during the day."

"It's just lunch," Johnny answered with a shrug. Taeil thought over it for a moment before nodding. 

"Alright. Let's go." Johnny grinned slowly, taking Taeil's hand and tugging him into the parking lot. Johnny hopped into the car and Taeil followed, head darting around nervously in search of security guards. But none of them showed up, and Johnny pulled out of the parking lot without a problem. 

"Oh my god I've just left school!" Taeil said in surprise. Johnny drove quickly down the highway, chuckling at Taeil. 

"It's literally just lunch. We aren't even missing any real classes," Johnny said. 

"I've never done this kind of thing before!" Taeil protested at Johnny's teasing. 

"Have you never skipped class before?" He asked.

Taeil blushed and shook his head, and Johnny smiled. "That's cute, somehow." Johnny spoke. "You're so good about school stuff." 

"Yeah, but it gets boring after a while," Taeil admitted. "That's why I agreed to come with you today. I mean, I'm a senior and I've never skipped before." 

"Understandable," Johnny responded just as they pulled into the parking lot of the nearby strip mall. "What do you want to get?" 

"Starbucks. I need a frappuccino," Taeil firmly responded.

"Starbucks it is then," Johnny spoke, the pair hopping out of the car and into the store. 

The pair ordered a bunch of drinks, enough for Johnny, Taeil, and Taeil's friends (they'd made him get drinks for them after he abandoned them at lunch without warning). They got back into the car, putting the drinks into the cupholders and relaxing into the chairs. 

"It's super early. We don't have to go back for quite a while," Johnny said. 

"What should we do?" Taeil asked. Johnny turned to Taeil, a smirk growing on his face. 

"Something I've been wanting to do all weekend," Johnny answered, his voice lower and more gruff. 

Taeil blushed slightly as Johnny leaned into closer, pressing their lips together. Taeil reached to hold onto Johnny's broad shoulders, sensing a change in the way Johnny was kissing. It wasn't a light peck, no, this was deep, it had passion. Taeil had never been kissed this way, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel. 

Johnny gripped onto the sides of Taeil's waist, Taeil reaching over the cups to kiss him. 

"Can you come over to my side of the car?" Johnny asked against Taeil's lips. Taeil looked confused but he nodded, getting out of his side and going to the drivers seat. Suddenly, Johnny lifted him up and put him on his lap, shutting his door loudly. 

"Didn't want to knock over our drinks," Johnny mumbled. Taeil stared back wide eyed, surprised by Johnny's outright...horniness (that was the only word Taeil could use to describe his boyfriend at that moment). But when Johnny kissed him again, those huge hands of his running up and down his back, Taeil found himself enjoying it. 

Johnny's tongue licked at Taeil's bottom lip. Unsure of what to do, Taeil opened his mouth, and Johnny's tongue slipped inside. It rubbed against his own and damn it felt good, frenching for the very first time, in a public parking lot no less, and enjoying every moment of it. 

Subconsciously, Taeil rolled his hips, and Johnny made the deepest, most delicious noise into Taeil's mouth. Taeil pulled away, surprised that he could even elicit that sort of reaction from his boyfriend. He always thought he was a terrible kisser. 

Johnny didn't seem fazed when Taeil pulled away, immediately latching his lips onto Taeil's neck. He sucked lightly, soon turning Taeil into a mewling mess on his lap, circling his hips less subconsciously now. Taeil didn't think he'd ever felt this good, his hands gripping Johnny's buff arms. 

The couple finally pulled away from each other, panting hard, hands all over. 

"Shit," Johnny mumbled under his breath. Taeil looked at him curiously before turning around himself. 

"Shit!" He cried. The clock read 1:35; they were twenty minutes late for class. 

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit," Taeil groaned, racing back to his own car seat as Johnny pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to school. "I can't believe it, my first time skipping and it ends in disaster," he whined, looking at the cup holders. "And our drinks have melted!" 

"It'll be fine, babe. You've never been late before. Say you got an important phone call," Johnny responded. Taeil frowned and continued to fidget nervously in the seat. 

Johnny pulled back into the school's parking lot, parking the car. Taeil leapt to get out but Johnny held him back, kissing his forehead gently. 

"Don't worry, baby. It's going to be totally fine. Anyways, it was totally worth," Johnny spoke in his gentlest voice. Taeil visibly relaxed, interlacing his fingers with Johnny's. 

"You're right. It'll be fine. And it was totally worth it." Taeil and Johnny shared a smile, getting out of the car together. They began to walk back to class, holding hands, but when Johnny turned to Taeil he immediately looked guilty. 

"What?" Taeil asked. 

"Check your neck," Johnny sheepishly responded. Taeil pulled out his phone and opened the front facing camera, tilting his head before whining loudly. 

"Johnny!" Taeil cried, covering the gigantic hickies on his neck with his hand. Johnny giggled back. 

"Sorry," he spoke, but he didn't sound sorry at all. 

"Making me late for class, and ruining my excuse as to why on top of it... you owe me one mister!" Taeil said. Johnny just laughed, the couple sharing a smile before they walked back to their classrooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I haven't been here since like...freshman year," Doyoung admitted with a small chuckle. He and Jaehyun were seated at a booth in Granite Run diner, grabbing dinner together after student council. They each ordered milkshakes and burgers, sipping their shakes as they waited for their food. 

"Well I haven't been here since eighth grade," Jaehyun responded. "It hasn't changed though." 

"Of course it hasn't," Doyoung responded. Looking around, he noticed most of the other customers were also soulmate couples from their high school, just like him and Jaehyun. "I wonder if business is better or worse since the whole soulmate thing?" 

"Hmm.... well, people are only going on dates with one person now, rather than first dates with many people. But more people are dating. So I'm guessing that business is great," Jaehyun theorized. 

"Smarty-pants," Doyoung teased. 

Jaehyun laughed. "Nah, that's you." 

Doyoung smiled and they fell silent, taking in their drinks and just thinking. 

"This is nice," Doyoung said simply, and Jaehyun gave him a smile. 

"For sure," he responded. "Honestly, everything is more exciting with you around." 

"Even student council?" Doyoung asked. 

"Especially student council," Jaehyun responded. "You know, I only joined in the first place so I could get closer to you and spend more time with you. I've always enjoyed it though, because you've been there." 

Doyoung blushed. He was flattered by Jaehyun's compliment, but he was moreso thinking of how much he used to despise Jaehyun's presence in student council, when all Jaehyun wanted was to be close to him. 

Doyoung chuckled and sighed. "I'll admit, I really have no idea why you're so sweet to me. I'm way too competitive, and I know I can sometimes be kind of an asshole." 

"It's because I love you. I've loved you since pre-k and I still do," Jaehyun responded casually. 

Doyoung almost choked up his drink. Yes, he'd heard Jaehyun say those three words before, but it never failed to surprise him how easily the words left his lips. It didn't seem like such a big deal to Jaehyun, but Doyoung was sure he truly meant it, and that scared Doyoung even more. 

"L-love is a big word, you know," Doyoung stammered, trying to come up with any response to what Jaehyun had just said. 

"I know," Jaehyun responded. "And I mean it." 

Doyoung was even more dumbstruck now, but luckily, the waiter came and gave them their food. Doyoung breathed a sigh of relief; now he had a moment to figure out a proper response. 

Jaehyun picked up his burger and took a bite, moaning at the taste. "So good," he groaned. "I remember why everyone comes here." 

"Yeah, it is good," Doyoung responded as he ate he own burger, but he was too distracted to really talk more. 

Jaehyun began to talk about some choir related thing, and Doyoung was relieved. He wasn't quite capable of forming real sentences at that point. He was still shocked by Jaehyun's confession. He had heard Jaehyun say those words before, but he was only sure of their sincerity now. It gave Doyoung a lot to think about, really. 

Where exactly did his feelings for Jaehyun lie? He definitely liked him a whole lot. Just seeing him or hearing his voice brightened Doyoung's whole day, and at this point Doyoung was sure it wasn't just the soulmate hormones. Jaehyun made him smile, made him laugh, was kind and loving beyond belief. His heart yearned for Jaehyun when they were apart, even just for a little while. 

Maybe he did love Jaehyun too. 

Doyoung sighed. Even just saying the words in his head, he knew it was true. He'd never felt like this before; it was far beyond infatuation. He knew he didn't love Jaehyun in the same way Jaehyun loved him, but maybe he would in time. For now, Doyoung loved Jaehyun in his own way. 

"Doyoung?" Jaehyun suddenly asked. 

"Huh?" Doyoung responded, almost dropping his burger. 

"I just asked you a question; are you excited for the choir fest?" 

"Oh, yeah, of course." 

Jaehyun looked at him for a moment. "Are you okay, bunny?" 

"Uh, em, yeah, of course," Doyoung responded, finishing off his burger, sitting on his shaky hands. 

Jaehyun tilted his head. "You don't seem okay. Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing! Nothing," Doyoung responded. Jaehyun reached over and tucked a lock of Doyoung's hair behind his ear. 

"You're probably just tired. We should head home now," Jaehyun spoke. The waiter came by and gave them the check, Doyoung too freaked out to even protest when Jaehyun paid. 

They headed back out into the parking lot, Doyoung nervously playing with his fingers. 

"J-Jaehyun?" He stuttered. It was now or never. 

Jaehyun turned to him, looking nervous too. "Yeah?" 

"I-I just wanted to say....I-I.....I love you too," Doyoung breathed out. 

Jaehyun stood still for a moment in surprise, slowly biting his lip. 

"You...you do?" He stammered shyly. Doyoung nodded back, and Jaehyun immediately pulled him in for a tight hug. 

"Oh my god Doyoung, I've been waiting to hear you say that my whole life," Jaehyun responded, burying his head in the crook of Doyoung's shoulder. Doyoung held him back, just as tight. 

"I mean it," Doyoung responded firmly. 

"Can you say it again?" Jaehyun asked. 

"I love you, Jaehyun," Doyoung repeated. 

"I love you too Doyoung," Jaehyun responded, sniffling softly. 

"Are you crying?" Doyoung teased. 

"No!" Jaehyun cried, trying to subtely wipe the tears of his face. Doyoung pulled away from the hug and wiped his delicate fingers under Jaehyun's cheek. 

"Don't cry. I love you," Doyoung spoke with a smile, resting his forehead against Jaehyun's. Jaehyun beamed and began to lean in for a kiss when suddenly, a loud honking noise forced the two juniors to pull away. 

"Shit, I forgot we're still in the parking lot!" Doyoung cried. Jaehyun laughed and the couple took each other's hands, running back to safety in Doyoung's car. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Yukhei had been very suprised that Monday at lunch when Jungwoo had stomped over to their usual tree, asked to hang out after school, then immediately left. Of course, Yukhei hadn't turned him down, but he figured Jungwoo missed him a lot since they hadn't seen in each other in quite a while. It was strange, but Yukhei would take what he could get. 

Luckily, the nearby mall had a movie theatre, and they'd decided it would be a fun place to hang out. 

"It's not a date," Jungwoo had insisted as they walked down to the theatre. "We're just hanging out. As friends." 

Now, as Yukhei payed for their candy, he couldn't help but chuckle. They were definitely on date. 

They'd chatted the whole way, talking about random school related things and telling funny stories of their friends. Even though he'd really wanted to reach over and hold Jungwoo's hand, Yukhei had known it would've just driven him away. Even so, Jungwoo listened with rapt attention to Yukhei's silly stories, laughing loudly and smiling softly. Yukhei could not just get over how cute he was. 

Yukhei, again, paid for their tickets to Incredibles 2, walking down the hall to the theatre together. 

"I'm really excited," Jungwoo admitted in his delicate voice. "I've been meaning to see this movie for a while." 

"I'm glad I could be the one to take you," Yukhei responded. Jungwoo paused for a moment, staring pointedly at the ground. 

"This...this is lovely," he spoke, his voice even more quiet than usual. 

"You like being around me, don't you?" Yukhei teased. 

"It's nice to spend time with you," Jungwoo almost whispered. Yukhei looked down at him. He just wanted to reach out and touch him, hold his hand or caress his cheek or even just wrap an arm around his shoulder. But Yukhei sighed. He couldn't push Jungwoo too far or everything would come crashing down. 

They got inside the theatre and sat down in the seats, sighing contentedly. Yukhei immediately started tearing into his popcorn and Jungwoo giggled. 

"What? It tastes better during the previews," Yukhei joked. Jungwoo laughed louder now, looking at Yukhei like Yukhei had never been looked at before. Jungwoo looked at Yukhei like Yukhei was his whole world, and Yukhei could feel his heart pound and his stomach burn with butterflies and his head buzz. On top of that, hearing Jungwoo laugh so freely, Yukhei thought he would collapse right then and there in the theatre. And, Yukhei looked back at Jungwoo like Jungwoo was his whole world, too. 

But suddenly, darker thoughts crossed Yukhei's brain, making him quiet for once. Why would Jungwoo be this open, this giving? There had to be a reason behind it. Yukhei remembered when he mentioned he was trying to get help from the church to not be gay or like Yukhei anymore. Maybe he thought it was working, Yukhei theorized. Maybe he was tricking himself into only seeing Yukhei as his friend. 

Yukhei sighed loudly. That wasn't what he wanted, not at all. But if that was all he could get, he'd take it. He promised he'd never leave Jungwoo's side, and he meant it.

Finally, the movie began to play and Jungwoo gave the screen his full attention, watching in awe. Yukhei, however, was distracted. Part of him concentrated on looking at Jungwoo's pretty face, eyes lit up by the movie screen. But part of him couldn't stop thinking about Jungwoo and him trying to fix himself. All Yukhei wanted was for Jungwoo to be able to fully be himself. 

When the movie finally ended Yukhei quietly gathered up their trash, walking out of the theatre next to Jungwoo. He was silent for a few minutes before Jungwoo looked at him with worry in his eyes. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, it's fine," Yukhei responded with a forced chuckle. 

Jungwoo frowned and stared at the ground. "It's just weird when you're quiet," Jungwoo mumbled. Yukhei looked down at him in surprise. "I-I like it better when you're smiling and laughing. It feels more...right. It makes me feel...." Jungwoo sighed. "I dunno, nevermind." 

"It makes you feel what?" Yukhei asked, genuinely curious. 

"I-it...it makes me feel...happy," Jungwoo explained. "Nervous for some reason. But happy." 

Yukhei felt a wave of relief and joy wash over him. In his own way, Jungwoo was explaining how Yukhei gave him butterflies in his stomach, made him feel the way Yukhei did about him. 

They started to walk back to school, their parents coming to pick them up late since they couldn't get driver's permits just yet (Jungwoo lied and said he was doing stuff for the Christian club). 

"It's getting harder and harder," Jungwoo admitted with a solemn expression. 

"What is?" Yukhei asked. 

"Avoiding...this," Jungwoo responded, gesturing to Yukhei and himself. Yukhei inhaled and exhaled, stopping a block before school. 

"But you had a good time today, right?"

"I did. I really, really did," Jungwoo responded. 

Yukhei smiled softly at Jungwoo, knowing they were too close to school to get any real contact, but wanting to touch him anyways. So he reached over and squeezed his hand gently. 

"I did too." 

Yukhei loved watching the soft blush that spread over Jungwoo's cheeks, the way a small smile ghosted his lips, the way he let go of Yukhei's hand slowly, as if he secretly never wanted to let go. They couldn't tear their eyes away from each other, and for a moment, Yukhei thought that Jungwoo was silently asking for more. 

"My mom's outside the school," Jungwoo spoke sadly, staring down at his phone. 

"Ugh. Well, at least maybe I'll see you soon," Yukhei responded. 

"Tomorrow," Jungwoo firmly responded, walking back towards school. "You'll see me tomorrow." 

Yukhei's expression slowly bloomed into a smile as he watched Jungwoo run back towards school. Everything was going to be alright. 


	20. Finally

"Okay, I'm going to need an explanation," Ten said. It was lunch time on a Tuesday afternoon. Normally, Ten liked to hop in his car and drive to the strip mall so nobody had to see him eat by himself, but Taeyong had stopped him before he'd gotten into his car. Now, the two boys were slowly walking along the football field, catching stares from assorted groups of friends. Ten couldn't stop looking between the floor and the other kids, eyes filled with shame and suspicion, but Taeyong seemed unfazed. 

Last Friday night had thrown Ten for a loop. Things had been going so well until Taeyong lied and said he wanted Ten to be his. It had freaked Ten out at the time, it freaked Ten out when he got home, it freaked Ten out the whole weekend, so much that he'd avoided any source of contact with Taeyong. He'd even avoided him the day before, but now, he was sick and stuck. 

He just couldn't trust Taeyong, not any more. He couldn't think of anything that could convince him that Taeyong really cared. Yes, Ten had fallen hard, but he'd accepted Taeyong would never feel the same way, or let himself. 

Taeyong stopped to lean against a tree and Ten stood in front of him expectantly. 

"I pulled you here because....there's something I want to ask you," Taeyong finally explained, crossing his arms and staring down at the grass.  Ten nodded, waiting for Taeyong to speak again. 

He sighed before continuing. "I know that I've been shit, I am shit, there's a shittyness within me that I'll probably never get rid of. But....Ten, God, Ten, you've changed me in ways I didn't think possible." He looked up at Ten then, directly into his eyes with an expression Ten couldn't read. Ten looked back at him, not sure where this was going at all. 

"I know I said this to you last Friday when we were crossed and all that, but I wanted to say it again because....I don't think you knew I truly meant it. Even though I was drunk and high I did, I promise. But I'll say it again." 

Ten's heart immediately began to pound in his chest, his breath rate climbing, hiding his trembling fingers behind his back. If Taeyong was about to ask what Ten thought he was about to ask, Ten didn't know how he could possibly react. 

"I-I want....I want to be able to call you mine. I wanna ask if you'll be my boyfriend. I mean, I know the label is arbitrary and stuff, since we're soulmates, but I really like you--" 

"If you wanna fuck me more, you can fuck me more. I don't have to be your fucking boyfriend or whatever for that," Ten interrupted in a gruff tone, staring at the ground. 

"Wh-what?" Taeyong stuttered, leaning in closer and tilting his head. Ten just shrugged and looked off in the other direction, swallowing down his emotions. Taeyong bit his lip, his eyes frantic. "N-no, Ten, you misunderstand. I meant it when I said I was falling for you at Granite Run the other day. I want to be with you, you know? I want to take you on dates and hold you and let myself love you. I don't just want to have sex with you. I can have sex with anyone. I don't want to date just anyone." 

"But I mean nothing to you," Ten mumbled. Taeyong immediately cupped Ten's face in his hands, lifting it up so they could lock eyes. 

"That's not true. You never meant nothing to me. I was just lying to myself in the beginning. I've always wanted to be with you. I just...I was terrified of everything you stood for." 

"But I've never meant anything to anyone before," Ten responded, his eyes filling with tears despite himself. 

"No. No, Ten. You mean everything to me." Ten inhaled and exhaled shakily, his mind blank from shock. Ten wondered where this confession came from, so suddenly? But if he looked at it logically, he could see that Taeyong had been slowly giving more and more of himself. Ten was just afraid to see it, to accept it. 

Could Ten possibly trust Taeyong? He finally found the courage to look into his eyes. They were wide, tears pooling in them, filled with worry and sincerity and deep affection that Ten could have almost classified as love. 

Long gone was Taeyong's nonchalant act. Here he was, putting his entire self on the line for Ten, finally giving instead of just taking. Maybe, just maybe, he did care. Maybe, Ten's affection wouldn't be rejected. Maybe he could trust Taeyong. 

"Do you promise?" Ten asked in the quietest, softest tone. Taeyong looked into his eyes again, and Ten felt as if he was frozen in place. 

"I promise," Taeyong simply replied. Ten was still frozen for a few moments but then the tears started to flow, covering his face out of embarassment. 

"What's wrong baby?" Taeyong asked in a panic. 

"I-I just never th-thought you'd care about me," Ten stuttered out through his tears, and Taeyong immediately pulled him into a tight hug. Ten cried into Taeyong's t-shirt and Taeyong kissed the top of his head. 

"I've always cared about you," Taeyong mumbled softly. "I was just too blind to realize." 

Taeyong let Ten cry for a long while, knowing these tears ran so much deeper than just the relationship between Ten and himself. He carded his fingers through Ten's black hair, holding his tight and close, doing his best to comfort his Ten. 

"S-so..." Ten started after a while, pulling away from the hug and rubbing his eyes. Cute, Taeyong thought. "A-are you really my boyfriend now?" 

"If you want me," Taeyong responded with a small smile. 

"Of course I want you," Ten mumbled, hugging Taeyong once again. Taeyong's expression grew into a full smile now as Ten looked up at him. Taeyong looked down at him affectionately, holding his slim waist as finally, the two shut their eyes for a kiss. 

They'd kissed before, many times actually, but never like this. Never sweetly, never purely, never with this much raw emotion out in the open. They didn't care who saw, holding each other tight, like they'd never let go. They pulled away briefly for air but soon their lips were back together, unable to be parted for barely a second. 

Finally they pulled away, faces all smiles. 

"I just realized how cold it is outside," Ten commented, giggling softly and shivering in Taeyong's arms. Ten was right, Taeyong realized, it was cold. Winter was just beginning, the early December winds chilling them to their bones. 

"What, my kisses didn't warm you up?" Taeyong teased, and Ten laughed. 

"They did, but it's fucking freezing out!" Ten cried, rubbing his bare arms. Suddenly, he noticed Taeyong was wearing a jacket, giving him a sly look. 

"Come on!" Taeyong whined. "I'm cold too." 

"But you're my boyfriend now," Ten giggled. 

"Why don't we just go inside?" Taeyong suggested. 

"But then we can't kiss in there," Ten complained. 

"Of course we can!" Taeyong replied. "My friends do it all the time. My friend Johnny had his virginal boyfriend on his lap for the entirety of lunch period in the cafeteria a few weeks ago." 

"Fine," Ten said with a groan. Taeyong smiled and they gripped each other's hand, starting the walk to the cafeteria. "But you have to let me wear your jacket on the way." Taeyong rolled his eyes but pulled off his jacket, draping his jacket over Ten's delicate shoulders. Ten giggled, flashing his brilliant smile to Taeyong. 

"Thank you," he teased, walking up towards the campus building. As they walked along, they passed a group of freshmen who were watching them with curious eyes. 

"Since when is Lee Taeyong gay?" One of them whispered to another. 

"I'm bi, okay!" Taeyong shouted back to them. They immediately blushed guiltily, and Ten gave Taeyong a proud smile. 

"And to think you used to be a homophobic asshole," Ten mumbled. 

"How can you be both bi and homophobic?" Taeyong asked. 

"I don't know, but you were," Ten responded. Without warning, Taeyong left a little kiss on Ten's nose, and Ten grinned. 

"Your friends are going to be surprised. And possibly horrified," Ten spoke. 

"Surprised, maybe. Horrified, no way. If they are, then they should take a look at themselves. I swear, Johnny and Jaehyun are worse than me." 

"True. I think Johnny and Taeil are the grossest couple in the entire school." 

"No way," Taeyong countered. "It's that loser Yuta and his Christian boyfriend." 

"True!" Ten said. "You're right, you're right." 

Just as they approached the cafeteria, Taeyong pulled Ten aside. "I just wanted to say.... this has to be one of the best day of my life. I'm so glad you're mine."

Ten beamed up at his boyfriend. "Me too, me too." Finally, finally, for Taeyong and Ten, everything had fallen into place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The best moments of life, for Sicheng, were the times he was on off campus dates with Yuta. Even though it was risky sometimes, since his parents didn't know he was out with Yuta and if they knew he could get in serious trouble, it was always one hundred percent worth it. 

That morning, on their way to school, Sicheng was running late so they didn't have time to get coffee. All he could think about the whole day was coffee, coffee, coffee, so when Yuta had asked him where he wanted to go after school that day, Sicheng had insisted they go to a coffee shop. Specifically, the one they went to together when their relationship was first starting up. It was where he'd first realized he and Yuta were truly destined for each other, where he'd first understood what the word soulmate really meant. It meant a lot to him, so Sicheng wanted to relive that experience. 

Yuta had picked Sicheng up right outside his last class, waiting for him with music blaring and a happy grin. Sicheng hopped inside, giving Yuta a well deserved kiss as Yuta took them away from school as fast as he possibly could. Yuta blasted music Sicheng had never been allowed to listen to before, singing along and laughing at the top of his lungs, windows down and hair blowing everywhere. Sicheng watched him, laughing too, thinking how fucking adorable and sweet his boyfriend was. 

The coffee shop wasn't far so the ride was quick, parking and grabbing a seat while Yuta ordered (he always insisted on paying). Sicheng grabbed the same seat they'd sat at all those weeks ago. The light was still beautiful out the nearby window, and even after everything Sicheng still felt his heart pound when he saw the light shine on Yuta's light hair and bright eyes, his grin eating up his whole face. 

Yuta placed a kiss on Sicheng's forehead before sitting down, passing Sicheng a croissant and a mocha, chowing down immediately. 

"I was so hungry," he groaned. 

"Me too. But I was more tired," Sicheng responded, sipping his drink. Yuta mirrored him, sipping his drink too. 

"How was your day today? I haven't seen you since this morning," Yuta spoke. 

Sicheng hummed. "It was alright. I almost fell asleep in all of my classes, and Mr. Tuason teased me in front of my whole APUSH class." 

"Mr. Tuason's a little shit, that's the fucking truth. Great teacher, but a little shit nonetheless." 

"You had him when you were a junior, right?" Sicheng asked. Yuta nodded. 

"Yeah. His class was hard as fuck, but I did get a five on the AP exam," Yuta responded. 

"Is being a senior easier?" Sicheng asked. 

"Definitely. I'm only taking five classes, and one of them is guitar," Yuta said. 

"Thank goodness," Sicheng breathed out. "Being a junior is really hard." 

"Oh yeah, that's for sure," Yuta spoke, falling silent to eat some more. He looked up at Sicheng curiously. 

"How is your friend? Are things between you better?" 

"You mean Jungwoo?" Sicheng asked, and Yuta nodded. Sicheng sighed. "No, we still haven't talked. He still looks so sick and sad, and I'm pretty worried. Plus, for some reason I saw him with Wong Yukhei the other day." 

"Yukhei? The fuckboy sophomore?" 

"Yeah, him," Sicheng explained. 

"Hmm. Doesn't seem like the type to get along with steadfast Christians. I heard he was bi too," Yuta commented. 

Sicheng shrugged. "Who knows what that's all about. He seemed happier with him though." 

"Maybe they're soulmates," Yuta suggested. 

"No way," Sicheng responded with a laugh. "Jungwoo isn't gay." 

"You never know," Yuta mumbled, and Sicheng just laughed at him. 

"How are your friends?" Sicheng asked. 

"The usual," Yuta responded. "Kun spends eighty percent of his time making out with his girlfriend in his car." Sicheng flushed at the very mention of making out, and Yuta chuckled at it for a moment before moving on. "Mark's practically abandoned us to hang out with the gay ass freshmen." 

"I know about that. Mark and I know each other pretty well. He tries to deny it, but he's madly in love with both Donghyuck and the TV show Rupaul's Drag Race," Sicheng responded. 

"You do know him pretty well then," Yuta responded. "It's like those are the only two things he can talk about nowadays. But honestly, it isn't so bad. He's so happy with Donghyuck. I'd never seen him like that before." 

"That's sweet then," Sicheng said softly. 

"Doyoung...Doyoung's the same, except instead of fiercely hating Jaehyun he fiercely loves him. He's still bitter and competitive though; his hatred has just been transfered from Jaehyun to the choir teacher. She keeps threatening to knock him and Jaehyun down a couple chairs because they keep on doing PDA in the middle of choir." 

Sicheng laughed loudly at this. "Sounds like them." 

"It does, doesn't it? And Taeil.....man, I think Taeil's the worst. He and Johnny can barely be parted from each other. It's cute for about half a second, until they're giggling and deeply staring into each other's eyes every five seconds." 

Sicheng gave him a look. "Says the pot to the kettle." 

"What?" Yuta asked. 

"Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical?" Sicheng asked with a laugh. "You and I are kinda like that." 

Yuta paused for a moment to think. "No way, we're so much better than them." Sicheng just smiled and shook his head. "Come on! They do PDA every five seconds!" 

"So do we," Sicheng responded. Yuta rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone else think so?" Yuta asked. 

Sicheng looked back at him guiltily. "On facebook I saw a list of worst couples at this school. We were in the top ten." 

"No way!" Yuta cried, and Sicheng nodded. 

"Yes way," he responded. 

"They're just homophobic," Yuta spoke, and Sicheng laughed. 

"I don't think so." 

"They can think what they want," Yuta said. "But you and I wouldn't have it any other way." 

Sicheng stared at the table before shyly smiling. "I wouldn't. I definitely wouldn't."

Yuta reached for Sicheng's hand and Sicheng put in on the table, interlacing their fingers. Yuta grinned at Sicheng and squeezed his hand, looking at him affectionately. He then turned back to his food, taking a big bite of his croissant and a big sip of his mocha with concentration, wiping his butter greased face with the napkin. It was silent, but so incredibly comfortable, with the cafe noises in the background, that neither of them minded one bit. Sicheng simply watched him, lips curled in a reflective smile. After a moment, Yuta noticed Sicheng staring and looked up. 

"What is it?" He asked. Sicheng hummed softly. 

"Nothing," he responded. "Well....I guess I'm just reminiscing. About us. You know, to be honest...I didn't think I'd fall for you at all, let alone this hard. I really thought we wouldn't have lasted this long, either," Sicheng admitted. 

Yuta laughed and smiled wide at Sicheng. "I knew," he responded. "I knew that if was sincere with you, and expressed how much I really cared, you'd fall for me too. And I'd never break up with you, ever." 

"Of course you knew, Yuta," Sicheng said quietly, taking another bite as Yuta finished his croissant. 

"A-and Yuta?" Sicheng asked, expression becoming more nervous. 

"Yeah?" Yuta responded, leaning forwards as his expression turned serious. 

"I just wanted to say....I'm really scared of my parents and family finding out about us. I know they won't accept me or us and that's...that's terrifying to me. But....but with you by my side, I know I can do anything." 

"I love you, Sicheng," Yuta responded. 

Sicheng blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting this at all, so he was definitely taken off guard. 

Yuta watched him back, nervously chewing on his lip, just waiting for Sicheng's response. 

Sicheng inhaled, exhaled, and in that moment, knew for sure how he felt. 

His expression bloomed into a smile, his eyes crinkling. "I love you too, Yuta." 

Yuta slowly beamed back, brushing Sicheng's hair back and squeezing his arms. "I-I love you," he repeated, his head hanging down shyly. Sicheng reached over the table and pressed a kiss to Yuta's soft lips. 

"Love ya too," Sicheng mumbled against his mouth. 

"Sicheng, you're so perfect," Yuta said quietly. 

"I love you," Sicheng responded. Sicheng leaned in closer, coming in to give Yuta a deeper kiss, before a warm liquid splattered over his top. 

"Ah!" He cried, looking down. He'd tipped over his cup, spilling hot mocha all over himself. Yuta covered his mouth, but Sicheng could tell he was laughing. 

"Stop!" Sicheng whined, and Yuta got up. He pressed a kiss to Sicheng's lips before smiling at him. 

"Wait here. I'll go get you some paper towels, love." Sicheng watched Yuta go with a smile. Maybe he'd just spilled coffee all over himself, but he was now Yuta's love. And that was definitely all that really mattered. 


	21. New Territory

"I can't believe winter break starts tomorrow," Mark spoke. It was Friday evening and he and Donghyuck were seated across from each other at a booth at Granite Run diner. Every table around theirs was taken up by another couple from school, spending their final day of school with their soulmate. 

"Thank god," Donghyuck responded. "I needed a fucking break." He dunked his chicken tender in ranch before taking a large bite. 

"I dunno..."  

"We get it, Mark, you're a big nerd that loves school," Donghyuck teased. 

"It's not that. It's just....when will I see you?" Mark asked in a soft voice. 

Donghyuck couldn't help but smile back at him. "We'll hang out all the time, when we're not with our families for Christmas and stuff. It'll be better, actually, we'll have more time together." 

"That's true," Mark responded with a soft sigh. "It's just...my family's kinda..." 

"Are you not out to them?" Donghyuck asked. Mark shook his head. 

"I am. They know. We just....don't talk about it," Mark responded. 

"We don't have to hang out at your house then. We can go on dates outside and at my house. They know I'm your friend; you don't have to tell them anything more. I don't mind," Donghyuck sincerely responded, munching on more of his food. 

"That's....that's really nice to know. Huh, maybe winter break will be fun," Mark spoke, stealing one of Donghyuck's fries. 

"Of course it will be." Donghyuck noticed Mark steal a fry and glared. Mark giggled guiltily as he stole another fry, dipping it in the ketchup. Just then, the waittress came and took their plates. 

"Would you like the check?" She asked Mark, and Mark turned to face her. 

"Yes please," he politely responded and turned back to Donghyuck. But when he faced his boyfriend again, Donghyuck was now the one smiling guilty, and Mark's water had flecks of red in it. 

"What did you do to my water?" Mark asked. 

"Nothing! Go ahead, drink it and see," Donghyuck responded, and Mark noticed the bottle of ketchup in his hand.

"You suck," Mark whined, pulling out his phone to text Taeil to pick him up. When he looked up, Donghyuck was still giggling like an idiot. Mark just shook his head, reaching to take a sip of his untainted soda. 

Except when he tasted his coke, he got the unmistakeable flavor of ketchup mixed in. 

"Donghyuck," Mark groaned with serious annoyance. "I love you, but can you not?" 

Donghyuck immediately realized what Mark had just said. He blinked rapidly at his words, leaning back in his seat as his eyes widened. He seemed beyond surprised, but it wasn't until a few moments later that Mark realized what he said. 

"Oh-um....I, um..." he stuttered uncomfortably, blushing to the point of being red. Yes, he meant it, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to say those three words, especially not like this. 

"Oh my god, you love me?" Donghyuck asked, a smile blooming on his face. 

"I-ehrm....uh...I meant, don't put ketchup in peoples drinks! I-It's rude!" Mark stammered, eyes glued to the table. 

"But you do?" Donghyuck asked like he already knew the answer, tilting his head and wearing a small smile. 

Mark bit his lip and looked at the table. "Yeah..." he said shyly, smiling. 

"Say it again," Donghyuck spoke. 

"Why? It's embarrassing," Mark whined. 

"Come on," Donghyuck whined back. 

"Fine...I love you Donghyuck," Mark said quietly, finally looking up at Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiled wide and so sincere, cupping his cheek and looking him in the eyes. 

"I love you too, Mark," Donghyuck responded, just as the waittress came back with their check. Donghyuck grabbed it and paid immediately, not even giving Mark a chance. Mark sighed but accepted. 

"How long have you known?" Mark asked in a quiet voice. 

"Known what?" 

"That....that you love me." 

"Oh, a while now," Donghyuck replied. "I just wanted you to say it first." 

"You know I'm shy about that kind of thing," Mark responded. 

"That's why I wanted you to say it first. Because if you said it first you'd really, really mean it," Donghyuck explained. 

"I...I do mean it," Mark shyly admitted. Donghyuck leaned over and kissed the tip of Mark's nose as he got his card back. 

"You're going to knock over the drinks!" Mark whined, but he hid a big smile and pink cheeks. Donghyuck just smiled back at him and stood up, putting on his coat. 

"Let's wait outside for our rides," He spoke, and Mark followed him out into the parking lot. They sat down on a bench as they waited, Mark resting his head on Donghyuck's shoulder, fingers interlaced in the winter cold. 

"Who is picking you up?" Mark asked. 

"My mom. You?" 

"Taeil," Mark responded before chuckling. "I hope Taeil comes first. I'm not ready to meet your parents yet." 

"They're gonna love you," Donghyuck responded with a smile. Mark smiled back up at him, and Donghyuck tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes, the couple slowly leaning in until they could finally kiss. Mark sighed with relief; this was the first time they'd gotten a chance to kiss that day and Mark definitely needed it. Donghyuck tucked some hair behind Mark's ear, blowing wildly in the wind, and Mark held onto Donghyuck's shoulder. 

Donghyuck pulled away slowly. "I love you," he mumbled against Mark's lips, always one for dramatics. 

Mark giggled shyly. "I love you too," he responded, always afraid of being vulnerable but not when Donghyuck was there, silly and crazy but always adoring and caring and loving. 

Suddenly, the horn of a nearby car blared loudly, startling the soulmate couple. 

"Ooh," Taeil teased, sticking his head of the window. 

"The freshmen are so cute together," Johnny added, sticking his head out of the other window. 

"I'm a sophomore!" Mark whined, pouting and standing up. Donghyuck stood up too, holding Mark's face and kissing him quickly. 

"Bye. I love you," Donghyuck said softly. 

Mark giggled. "I-I love you too," He responded, waving goodbye to his boyfriend. "See you soon!" He shouted from the car. 

"You better!" Donghyuck yelled back, and Mark didn't think he could be happier. 

~~~~~~~~~~

At first, Sicheng wasn't sure how he would feel about inviting Yuta over to his house. His own boyfriend had never been over before, even after they'd said I love you. Sicheng's parents were out for the night, so they wouldn't try to pry into Yuta's life or catch them acting like a couple, so Sicheng figured it would be a good time to have him over. Plus, school had just ended for winter break, so he wouldn't be missing any time where he should've been working. 

But immediately after Sicheng had invited him, he understood the implications. Yuta had agreed but given him a confused look, not understanding the mixed signals Sicheng was sending. And when Yuta had stepped inside his house after school that Friday, Sicheng was terrified he now expected something out of Sicheng. Sicheng was still steadfast in his decision to wait until marriage, but now that Yuta was over, he was afraid it wouldn't be clear to Yuta any more. 

However, things had been going well. After the big tour they'd sat down on the couch in the living room, putting on a disney movie and snuggling under the blankets. Yuta pulled Sicheng closer so Sicheng was leaning on his chest, giving him a kiss on the top of the nose, but that had been it. He didn't try to do anything sexual, just hold his hands and leave sweet kisses on his cheeks. 

"You know, I was kinda confused when you invited me over," Yuta said with a laugh, voicing Sicheng's thoughts. 

"I didn't realize what that meant until I said it," Sicheng admitted. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry," Yuta firmly responded. "I didn't expect anything to happen. I know you're not going to do it until you get married and I totally respect that. It's not an issue." 

Sicheng slowly smiled and leaned back into Yuta. "You're good to me," he mumbled softly, turning up the volume underneath the covers. 

"Nah," Yuta responded with a grin. "Respecting your partner's beliefs is the bare minimum. Plus, I love you; if we never had sex at all I wouldn't care." 

Sicheng continued to gently smile. "I love you too." 

The TV continued to play on, the setting sun and exhaustion of the school day making the couple sleepier and sleepier. Their eyes blinked shut and then back open, trying to stay awake in case Sicheng's parents came home. 

And they were smart to do that. The faint noise of a door clicking open startled Sicheng almost into a panic, leaping off of Yuta and adjusting the covers so it looked like they weren't underneath them together. Yuta made a confused expression at Sicheng, and Sicheng gestured to the door. 

"Should I hide?" Yuta mouthed. 

"Honey, we're home!" A man that Yuta guessed was Sicheng's father spoke. "Who's bag is this?" Yuta facepalmed; he'd left his backpack in the kitchen up front. 

"I have a friend over!" Sicheng yelled back, looking between Yuta and the door frantically. His parents finally came in and Sicheng took a deep breath, forcing a smile. 

"This is my friend Yuta," Sicheng explained, Yuta wincing slightly at the use of the word 'friend'.

"Nice to meet you sir and ma'am," Yuta nervously said, shaking hands with both of Sicheng's parents. 

"Hm, a polite boy..." Sicheng's dad commented. 

"Nice to meet you too!" Sicheng's mom responded. "Would your friend like to stay for dinner?" Sicheng's mom asked. 

"My parents and I are having a family dinner, but thank you for the offer," Yuta responded, tucking his shaking hands behind his back. Everything Sicheng had said about his parents has made Yuta almost terrified of them, so he was on his absolute best behavior. 

"A polite boy who has family dinners...where did you two meet?" Sicheng's dad asked. 

"Yuta is the TA for my history class," Sicheng lied, and Yuta was surprised how easily the lie came to him. "He's a senior." 

"A hardworking, polite boy who has family dinners...I like this friend of yours!" Sicheng's dad said, slapping Yuta on the back. "You'll have to come over for dinner sometime." 

"He's...he's my favorite friend," Sicheng said softly, looking at Yuta out of the corner of his eye. Yuta gave him the tiniest of smiles back. 

"Sicheng's my favorite friend too," Yuta responded. Sicheng began to blush so he immediately stood up, clearing the water glasses he and Yuta had left on the table earlier. 

"You're a senior, right? Have you started thinking about college?" Sicheng's mother asked. 

"Yeah, I'm going to Morrisville Community College. I want to stay at home to take care of my grandmother," Yuta responded. That was a lie; he was staying at home so he could be close to Sicheng while Sicheng finished up high school next year. But Sicheng's parents didn't have to know that. 

"What a nice boy!" Sicheng's mother cried.

"Most definitely, a nice boy," Sicheng's father added. Sicheng came back from the kitchen and looked at Yuta, and Yuta tried to say 'save me' with his eyes.  

"I think Yuta's parents want him home, right?" Sicheng spoke. 

Yuta looked at his phone, pretending to have gotten a text. "Yes, they do. It was a pleasure to meet both of you, and thank you for your hospitality." 

"The pleasure is all ours," Sicheng's father responded. 

"Come over again soon!" Sicheng's mother added. Yuta put on his shoes and stepped outside, Sicheng following him out to his care. 

"Thank you for saving me," Yuta whispered to Sicheng. 

"No problem," Sicheng whispered back. "But they loved you. They've never liked any of my friends that much." 

"Hey, I'm a charming kid, what can I say," Yuta said, winking greasily. Sicheng rolled his eyes and Yuta chuckled. 

"See you soon," he said, subtely squeezing Sicheng's hand (he didn't want to do anything more in case Sicheng's parents were watching). 

"See ya," Sicheng responded, walking back towards his door. He heard Yuta pull out of the driveway and get on to the road before he heard him stop. 

"Hey!" Yuta shouted, sticking his head out of the car window. Sicheng turned his head. 

"I love you," Yuta mouthed. 

"I love you too," Sicheng mouthed back. They shared a smile, and Sicheng went inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"And here's my room," Jaehyun spoke, leading Doyoung into his bedroom. They were finally free from school and clubs and choir, and it was time for them to relax. Jaehyun figured Doyoung should visit his house, seeing as they'd been together quite a while, so after the final student council meeting of the semester they drove over to Jaehyun's. 

Doyoung flopped onto his boyfriend's bed casually, tired from Jaehyun's house tour. He looked around at the room; it was fairly neat (not as neat as Doyoung's) with plain white walls and schoolbooks everywhere. 

"You printed out one of our selfies," Doyoung commented with laughter in his voice. He gestured to the framed photo of Jaehyun and himself on Jaehyun's bedside table, the two of them wearing snapchat filters. 

"I thought that was the cutest one of us," Jaehyun responded, flopping down next to Doyoung. 

"Thank god this semester is over," Doyoung commented. "I'm exhausted." 

"Me too," Jaehyun responded with a sigh of relief. "We'll finally get some time to ourselves." 

"Also, I'm fucking freezing," Doyoung added. Jaehyun reached over and jostled a bit under his bed before tossing Doyoung one of his sweatshirts. Doyoung sat up and put it on, smiling at Jaehyun. 

"It looks so cute on you," Jaehyun commented. 

"You know this mine forever now, right?" Doyoung responded with a laugh, laying back down on the bed.

"That's one of my favorites!" Jaehyun whined, playfully pushing Doyoung before pulling him in closer, the couple smiling before pressing their lips together for a gentle kiss. This time though, they were finally alone, without any of the school's prying eyes, and Doyoung wanted more. He held the back of Jaehyun's neck and kept him close, deepening the kiss. Jaehyun didn't mind at all, in fact, he seemed to love it, one of his strong arms wrapping around Doyoung's slim waist.

Doyoung laid himself down on the bed and Jaehyun followed, almost pressing his boyfriend into the sheets and mattress, tongue lapping at Doyoung's lower lip. Doyoung obliged, without question, opening his mouth so he and Jaehyun's tongues could slide together. 

Doyoung hadn't frenched kissed in what felt like forever and god, did it feel good, releasing the tiniest of noises into Jaehyun's open mouth. Clearly that little noise spurred the boy on, getting fully on top of Doyoung now, hands running over Doyoung's thin cotton t-shirt to outline his chest, waist, hips. Doyoung had never realized how good of a kisser Jaehyun was before this moment, pleasure building in his veins as his hands traced the muscles and bones of Jaehyun's back. 

Evidently Jaehyun felt the same way about Doyoung, only letting their lips part for barely a second, just allowing them the air they needed to breath before coming back, as if attached to Doyoung's lips. Things were moving fast but Jaehyun didn't mind, didn't care, wanting skin on skin more than anything. He let his fingers slide underneath Doyoung's t-shirt, hands on his pale, bare skin, fulfulling one want he'd had since the age of thirteen. 

Jaehyun's hands crawled up beneath the shirt to ghost over Doyoung's pert nipple, Doyoung's moans loud and delicious in Jaehyun's mouth as his hands now caressed under Jaehyun's shirt too. Jaehyun wanted more, needed more, needed to mark this perfect boy as his so he pulled away, pressing his lips against Doyoung's neck and sucking harshly enough to taint his perfect skin. Love bites bloomed like flowers on Doyoung's neck and his moans and mewls were louder, and more enticing, and Jaehyun pulled away just to look at his beautiful boy. Doyoung's eyes were hooded, pupils blown, trained on Jaehyun, cheeks pink, lips slick and swollen and parted, hands still clinging to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun couldn't have thought of a prettier sight. 

"Shit, Doyoung," Jaehyun mumbled, his face flushed and breaths harsh. 

"I-" Doyoung started, but stopped. He didn't know what to say, right now he could only feel, he wanted, he needed. He could feel Jaehyun's hard-on pressing into his thigh and it felt urgent, like things needed to be answered right away or else the two of them would explode. 

"Do you want to...? A-are you ready?" Jaehyun asked in a soft voice. 

"I don't know," Doyoung admitted honestly. "You?" 

"I-I don't know either. I've never..." 

"Me either." 

They paused for a moment to catch their breaths before Doyoung spoke. 

"I wouldn't have thought you were a virgin. You're popular and stuff." 

"I've gotten a few offers over the years," Jaehyun admitted. "But...I've kinda been saving it. For you." 

Doyoung chuckled; he didn't know quite what to say to that. "Wow....that's...that's crazy, that you would've waited for me." 

"Yeah...doesn't mean I'm ready now though. I don't even have lube," Jaehyun responded. 

"I...I think we should wait," Doyoung finally said. "There's no rush. We've got our whole lives." 

"Yeah. You're right," Jaehyun responded. "I'm glad you get it." 

Doyoung reached up, cupping Jaehyun's cheek and rubbing his soft skin. "Of course. We are soulmates of course. And it doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do." 

"Of course," Jaehyun responded, pecking Doyoung's lips and rolling off of him. "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! just wanted to do a little check in with you all! I hope you like the direction this story is going in <3  we are almost at the finale of the story, so the next few chapters will each be dedicated to the couples! next chapter is 100% johnil (with possibly some rated m action ;)).  im also going on vacation for 10 days starting monday, so no updates until I get back :/ but i promise i'll never give this story up! let me know how youre enjoying the story! Love, RainbowDonkeys


	22. Johnny & Taeil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I will try and update as freqently as possible to make up for lost time. I'm hoping to have this fic done before I start college again, but I don't know if that will happen. I hope you all enjoy this update! THIS CHAPTER IS SMUTTY SO BE WARNED

"God is it nice to be out of school," Johnny spoke, sighing as leaned back on the couch cushions, Taeil's legs strung out on his lap. 

"Agreed," Taeil groaned back, resting his head on the arm of the couch. It was the first day of winter break and the couple were relaxing in Johnny's basement, watching mindless TV and cuddling. Taeil thought it was perfect though; without the pressure of school everything just seemed more fun. Plus, Taeil would be happy doing pretty much anything with Johnny.

Johnny hummed softly, glancing at Taeil's pretty face, playing with the leg hem of Taeil's blue jeans. "It's funny how different things are," he commented quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Taeil responded, looking back at Johnny and away from the TV with widened eyes. Johnny turned the volume way down until it was barely audible. 

"I never would have thought we'd be here like this, together," he explained. "Definitely not before the whole soulmate thing. And even after, I thought you'd never like me. You just hated me so damn much." 

Taeil chuckled. "We've come a long way, haven't we?" 

"That's for sure." 

"I've changed so much. You've.....you've really, really brought me out of my shell. You've brought the good out in me. I was so....bitter, you know? At age eighteen I was bitter about school and love and especially you. I...didn't even think I was capable of liking you as a person, Johnny. And now...and now I love you." 

"I....I love you too, Taeil."

The two of them looked at each other for a while, not quite knowing how to respond until slowly, Johnny began to smile. Taeil smiled back, giggling softly, snuggling against the back of the dingy old couch. 

Johnny began to climb over Taeil's small body, until his head was directly over Taeil's. 

"I love you," he repeated, the smile basically etched onto his face. Taeil reached up and cupped Johnny's cheek, the skin soft and warm. 

"I love you too." Johnny even smiled into their kiss, all innocence and love. Soft pecks placed against softer lips with the softest of hearts pounding in their teenage chests, first loves official at last. 

Johnny lowered himself closer, pulling away from the kiss with foreheads pressed together and noses brushing. 

"Kiss me again," Taeil whispered, his voice low like music to Johnny's ears. Of course, Johnny would oblidge, he couldn't help himself. Anything Taeil would ask he would do; Taeil was his love. 

Johnny's huge hand pressed onto Taeil's waist but it didn't feel urgent, no, it felt relaxing almost, with Taeil holding Johnny's perfect face in his hands. Lips brushed together, pliant and warm, slow in their movements. 

Taeil's fingers laced through Johnny's almost outgrown brown hair, flopping between his fingers as Johnny rubbed circles onto Taeil's tiny waist. Pressing in even closer Johnny deepened the kiss but Taeil wasn't freaked out, wasn't scared, this felt just right. It was so slow, Johnny was taking his time, and because of that Taeil felt at ease. 

"I love you," Johnny mumbled, voice almost inaudible, before pressing his lips back to Taeil's. Taeil hummed against his mouth, the words 'I love you too' caught between them as his hands moved from Johnny's thick hair down to his broad back. Taeil could feel the muscles moving as Johnny shifted in, even closer, while his tongue slipped into Taeil's awaiting mouth. 

A familiar fire began to kick in but again, it was slow burning, breaths fanning across each other's faces. Taeil's fingers fell against Johnny's thin t-shirt, too thin for the cold air outside, but in this basement was trapped a certain heat. Johnny's hands traced Taeil's torso, brushing against rib bones and his soft stomach. 

Tentatively, Johnny rolled his hips against Taeil's, eliciting a tiny groan from his well kissed lips. Hearing no hesitance Johnny repeated the action, Taeil releasing a bigger moan as he lost himself to the feeling of feeling. Johnny's kisses sped up; he wanted more and Taeil wanted to give. His hands gripped slightly tighter, holding Taeil's frame still at he repeatedly pressed his and Taeil's hips together. 

Taeil could barely concentrate on kissing anymore, small noises escaping his lips into Johnny's mouth every few seconds. Normally he might have been embarrassed but Johnny seemed to love it, kissing him harder with every mewl he spoke. 

Without warning Johnny stopped his kissing, placing a tender kiss on the top of Taeil's jawline, his mouth trailing down to Taeil's pretty pale neck. Taeil watched him with hooded eyes, pink lips parted as he panted hard. Johnny kept his hands on Taeil, as if he was unable to take them away, his eyes shut tight. 

Johnny began to suck at the skin, a shiver running down Taeil's spine as his back arched slightly. He bit his already tender lip, holding back any more embarrassing noises. It felt good, really good, even better when he and Johnny were making out in the car a few days before. Maybe because they were truly alone, with all the time in the world. Taeil wondered, for a moment, how far they could really go. 

But Johnny's hand running along the outside of Taeil's thigh, his black jeans tight to his skin, brought Taeil back to reality. He adored this feeling; the lovebites that adorned his neck felt like badges of pride. Johnny was marking him as his and his alone, and he wanted the entire world to know. It filled Taeil with a sense of pride, a small smile gracing his lips. 

Johnny pulled away from his artwork to look at Taeil. 

"What?" He asked. 

Taeil smiled bigger. "Nothing." Johnny looked at him a moment more. "Don't stop." His cheeks flushed pink and his voice became quieter. "I like it." 

Johnny grinned back, not wasting a moment. His lips pressed onto Taeil's collarbone, his big hands pulling aside Taeil's top to leave yet more marks. Taeil mewled and moaned, clung to Johnny's shirt, wanted and needed desperately. 

Just like that Johnny was kissing him again and Taeil didn't know how much he'd craved it, tongues sliding against each other and lips crashing together like waves on the shore. 

But just like that, it stopped. Johnny pulled away slowly, taking a moment to look over Taeil's expression in detail. He sat up and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Taeil asked, stopping Johnny. He was surprised at how whiny and strung out his voice sounded. 

"It's fucking hot in here." Taeil sighed, the sound of Johnny's low and gruff voice going straight into his pants. 

Taeil's throat went completely dry when Johnny began to lift his t-shirt over his head. He was all muscles, abs and biceps; he was the picture of masculine strength. It made Taeil want more than he ever really had before. 

"Like it?" Johnny asked with a shit eating grin; he knew exactly what he was doing to Taeil. But Taeil couldn't be mad; that would have inhibited him from touching. 

Taeil blushed softly, a smile ghosting his lips as he forced himself to look away. "Cm'here," he mumbled, and Johnny couldn't say no. He climbed back on top of Taeil, looking him over with what Taeil could only call a smirk. He bit his lip, slowly rolling his hips as Taeil's hands laid flat against his toned stomach. He gave Taeil a deep kiss before pulling away very quickly, pressing his hips down as he looked Taeil in the eye. 

"So....do you wanna...?"

"Do I wanna what?" Taeil responded innocently, his nerve endings lighting on fire. 

"Do you wanna....do it?" Johnny asked. 

"O-Oh..." Taeil stuttered. He was definitely a virgin, and he knew Johnny knew it. He'd admitted Johnny was his first kiss after all. Nobody had ever even asked him if he wanted to have sex before. 

In that moment, he wanted it and he wanted it bad. Just kissing Johnny felt so good; he couldn't imagine how sex would feel. He trusted Johnny more than almost anyone else, and they'd even said I love you. On paper, it seemed like the perfect moment. 

But was he ready? Taeil took a deep breath in and out. 

"We totally don't have to if you don't want to our you're not ready. I don't mind at all; I want you to want it. We could stop now or just keep doing this," Johnny offered. Taeil could see the worry in his eyes; like he was afraid he'd already made his boyfriend uncomfortable just by asking. 

Just seeing that look, Taeil knew what his answer would be. 

"I'm ready, Johnny. Let's do it." 

Johnny slowly smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes and coming in closer so their foreheads touched. "Remember, you can always say stop at anytime. It's totally fine. It'll probably hurt a bit, but...I promise I'll make you feel good." 

Taeil nodded back against him. "I trust you," he responded. Johnny kissed him gently, delicately, and Taeil felt a surge of love come up from his stomach. Johnny smiled against his lips, giving them a small peck and looking at him. 

"You can touch me, you know," he spoke with an inkling of laughter. Taeil blushed, running his hands over Johnny's bare chest with an air of shyness. "Can I touch you?" Johnny asked, his voice almost a whisper. Taeil nodded, wondering what Johnny was asking for until he noticed his own shirt was still on. 

He began shyly undoing the buttons of his polo (he'd tried to dress nice for Johnny, but could never understand how Johnny always looked so perfect wearing just a black t-shirt). Johnny watched this with eyes on fire, hands resting on Taeil's knees. When he was done with the buttons Taeil sat up slightly and Johnny helped him take off the shirt, throwing it next to his own top. 

Comparing Johnny's body with his own, he couldn't help but feel a little shy. Johnny looked carved from marble, whereas he felt he looked carved from mattress foam; all squishy and soft. But Johnny didn't seem to mind in the slightest, in fact he looked amazed, eyes and hands tracing every inch of Taeil's bare skin. 

"You're so beautiful, Taeil." He said it with so much sincerity that Taeil was forced to believe him, kissing him passionately as if to say 'thank you'. 

Johnny kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away, pressing delicate kisses on Taeil's chest and stomach, his hands unbuttoning Taeil's pants. He pushed them off of Taeil's slight hips, Taeil's cheeks flushing as his briefs were exposed to Johnny's eyes and the basement. 

Noticing his slight embarassment Johnny kissed Taeil again, distracting him a little as Taeil moved his legs to help Johnny get his jeans the rest of the way off. Johnny pressed the two of them deeper into the couch, his huge hand cupping Taeil's arousal, rubbing over his white briefs. 

Taeil pulled away to groan; nobody but himself had ever touched there before and damn it felt good. They locked eyes, Johnny pausing his movements but keeping his hand there. 

"You're not gonna help me get my pants off, right?" Johnny asked jokingly. 

Taeil smiled guiltily. "No..." He admitted. "Too shy." 

"It's okay baby," Johnny responded. He sat up and unbuttoned his own jeans, undoing the zip and pushing them past his thighs. 

Taeil choked on air. Even with boxers on, Taeil could tell that Johnny was absolutely massive. He tried to push fears of that fitting inside him out of his mind and focused on Johnny standing up to kicked his pants with the rest of their clothes. 

Johnny didn't even notice Taeil's surprise, as if he didn't notice that he was quite...well endowed. 

"Let me go get the lube. While I still have boxers on." He pecked Taeil's lips and walked across the room to a cupboard, shuffling through happy meal toys and useless tools before pulling out a tube of lubricant and a few condoms. 

He walked back over and placed the items next to the couch, finally noticing Taeil's surprised expression. 

"What?" He asked, starting to push his boxers off of himself. Taeil watched with rapt attention as Johnny casually took off his underwear, placing on top of the pile with the other clothes. 

"That's....the biggest I've ever seen. And I'm a virgin so I've only seen porn," Taeil responded. 

"Oh...it's not that big," Johnny responded, smiling with a weird sort of pride. 

"Yeah it is. Now I'm embarassed," Taeil whined. 

"Baby no," Johnny said, climbing back on top of his boyfriend. "If the rest of your body is any indication, then I'm sure it's perfect." 

"You're too nice," Taeil mumbled as Johnny kissed him lovingly, his big hands reaching over the hem of Taeil's briefs to tug down his underwear. Still kissing, Johnny pushed the material past his thighs, his hand wrapping around Taeil's length and stroking slowly. 

"Mmh!" Taeil cried, pulling out of the kiss as Johnny expertly stroked him. 

"Feels good?" Johnny asked, picking up the pace ever so slightly. 

"Y-yeah," Taeil stuttered back. 

"The next part might hurt a little, and this might help," Johnny explained, his breaths hot against Taeil's skin. 

Taeil whined quietly when he moved his hand, reaching down for the bottle of lubricant. 

"Can you move your legs up for me?" He asked gently, squeezing the gel onto his fingers. Taeil nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

The first cool finger up against Taeil's hole felt strange and foreign, but not unpleasant. It was clear Johnny knew what he was doing because he didn't slide inside right away, instead he took his time circling the sensitive area, getting Taeil as used to it as possible. Johnny pressed small kisses on Taeil's cheeks and lips and nose, taking care of him in every way he knew how. 

When he finally pushed that first finger inside, it almost felt like a relief. Taeil sighed contentedly, biting his lip and holding onto Johnny's shoulders. Johnny kept his pace slow, gentle, taking his sweet time to experience every inch of Taeil's body. Taeil appreciated the sentiment but he wanted more; he was ready to be filled. 

He was quickly pressing himself back against Johnny's finger, and he smiled down at him. 

"Eager?" Johnny spoke. 

"More," Taeil simply responded. Johnny grinned, and Taeil felt another finger slide in alongside the first. Taeil began to feel the slight burn in his lower back that he'd heard about, but as soon as Johnny saw him wince his movements stopped. 

"It's okay," Taeil spoke. "Keep going." Johnny hummed and kept on, still very slowly, but picking up speed once he noticed Taeil pleasure filled expression. He adjusted very quickly, already craving more, but Johnny new better and still moved slow. 

"Love you," Johnny mumbled, his fingers dragging against Taeil's walls, moving his fore and middle finger in a scissoring motion. 

"I-I love you t-too," Taeil stuttered, already feeling on edge; it just felt so right and good. Johnny pressed a soft kiss to Taeil's jaw, adding in a third finger. 

It didn't take long before Taeil was gripping Johnny's arms tight, pressing his hips back, trying to get as much as he could. Johnny grinned, finally pulling his fingers out. Taeil whined; he didn't like feeling empty but he was still excited for what was to come. 

Taeil breathed heavily, watching as Johnny drizzled a large amount of lube onto his length. Stroking a few times to relieve the pressure, he wrapped Taeil's legs around his waist, lining himself up, looking into Taeil's eyes. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. Taeil nodded vigorously. "I love you," he added. Taeil smiled softly, and Johnny began to push his way inside. 

Needless to say, Johnny was a lot bigger than his fingers. The pain in Taeil's lower back returned, harsher and more pressing, and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering softly. 

Immediately Johnny stopped, halfway inside Taeil, caressing his face. 

"We can stop whenever you want," Johnny said quietly, giving Taeil tiny kisses all over. 

"I-It's okay," Taeil responded, gripping the fabric of the old couch. "Give me a few minutes." 

Johnny nodded, swallowing and wrapping his hand back around Taeil's member. He stroked slowly and Taeil was quickly distracted from the pain in his backside. He moved his hand faster and soon, Taeil's noises of pain became noises of pleasure. Johnny inside him began to feel good, and he nodded at Johnny. 

"You can move now," He spoke quietly. Johnny held back a smile, slowly pushing his way into Taeil, all the way to the hilt. 

Taeil groaned; it hurt a little bit but somehow, it felt so damn good. Johnny pulled out ever so slightly and thrust back in, still so slow, and Taeil released another groan. 

With a roll of his hips, Johnny kept his pace gentle, but began to speed up. Taeil never told him to stop, he just kept moaning louder and louder, until Johnny was almost afraid the neighbors would hear. But Johnny didn't care; he'd be proud if he made Taeil moan loud enough for them to hear. 

"Touch me," Taeil suddenly choked out, and Johnny could tell he was close. His skin was the prettiest shade of pink and he trembled under Johnny's gentle touch. Johnny reached between their sweat sheened bodies, stroking Taeil slow at first, made easier by his own precum. But he picked up speed, going in time with his own thrusts. 

He could feel Taeil light on fire, his chest heaving as he got closer and closer. Johnny could feel himself getting near the edge too, his thrusts more and more erratic, his damp hair falling in front of his eyes. 

"J-Johnny.....f-fuck!" Taeil finally cried out, spilling all over Johnny's fingers and their stomachs. Just seeing him in this state of bliss, looking up at Johnny like he was his whole world, made Johnny finally reach his climax. He groaned in his deep and gutteral voice, filling the condom with his seed. 

The pair panted harshly, Johnny practically collapsing on Taeil's chest. Taeil tiredly wrapped an arm around Johnny, his thumb rubbing circles. Johnny didn't want to pull out, he didn't want to leave, this moment was too perfect. 

"I love you," Taeil mumbled, in the gentlest, softest voice. Johnny looked up into his eyes and smiled. That smile was returned, the prettiest look in Taeil's eyes. 

"I love you too." 


	23. Taeyong & Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two rated m chapters in a row? It's more likely than you think. Obviously, I had to include some because it's Taeten! Our dirty couple! Lol. Warning, this chapter is EXTRA cheesy. I hope you all enjoy!!!!

Ten never thought things would be so lovely. It was a few days into winter break and he was at Taeyong's house. Before, that would have meant getting drunk or high and have sex, to forget all of the problems they had. But now, it meant that he and Taeyong were just relaxing together, as a couple, all of their fears and hangups finally dispelled. 

It was pouring rain outside, the water droplets hitting the window panes creating a relentless yet comforting noise. Despite the weather he and Taeyong were alone in the house; normally that would have surprised Ten but he was used to the idea that Taeyong seemed to live alone. They were seated in the living room, mugs of hot coffee creating rings on the glass table. They leaned against opposite armchairs but their legs and toes tangled together, about fifteen blankets draped over their bodies. 

Ten could only describe it as lovely. 

He leaned against the back of the couch, giving Taeyong a smile, the kind that reached all the way to his eyes. Taeyong smiled back, slowly of course, but Ten didn't mind. 

"I'm so glad we're together," Ten admitted, a smile in his voice although it sounded sleepy. 

"Me too," Taeyong responded, his slightly deeper voice sounding just as relaxed. He frowned, looking down at the multitude of blankets on his lap. "I'm sorry. For everything." 

Ten sighed softly, but not angrily. Taeyong said those words often. 

"You can't spend the rest of our relationship apologizing," he said. Especially since they were soulmates; their relationship was supposed to last for the rest of their lives. 

"But it's what you deserve," Taeyong responded. Ten sighed; that much was right. But it was still sweet of Taeyong to say and do. 

He smiled gently, wriggling out from under the blankets to place a peck on Taeyong's lips. Taeyong pecked back, not asking for more, and Ten rested his head on Taeyong's shoulder. 

Taeyong put on some music and Ten hummed softly, finding Taeyong's hand amongst the covers and interlocking their fingers. Taeyong traced the inside of Ten's palm and Ten blushed. It was the little things that made him feel like he was in middle school again, on his first date with his first crush; he didn't think the butterflies would ever go away, and he didn't want them to. 

"Thank you," Taeyong mumbled, looking down at Ten. 

"What for?" Ten asked sweetly. 

"For making my life so much better. For making me...not afraid. To be myself." 

Ten slowly grinned. "That's what I'm here for babe." 

Taeyong kissed him again and Ten happily kissed back, head tilting slightly and fingers tangling in his freshly dyed auburn locks. Taeyong leaned in closer, one hand on Ten's sinewy waistline, when Ten pulled away with a giggle. Taeyong pouted for a moment, and Ten giggled more. 

"Stop being so cute!" He spoke between his laughter. "I have something to ask you." 

"What is it?" Taeyong responded. "It better be important. You interrupted my kisses for it." 

"Why were you homophobic when we met? Like....you told me I was disgusting. But, like, you're bi, and all your friends are gay or bi too, plus they're out....why were you like that? It doesn't make sense." 

Taeyong hummed, shifting in his seat, and Ten could tell he was getting serious. "It's kind of a long story," he explained. "But if you wanna hear it I'll tell you." 

"I do," Ten responded, his tone becoming serious. He wanted to know all about Taeyong, wanted to learn how that mind of his worked, wanted to understand him so he could be the best soulmate for Taeyong that he could possibly be. 

Taeyong sighed. "Well....as you've probably noticed, my parents are never around. Like...ever. They've always been like that, ever since I was really little. I have no idea why they even bothered to have kids; they are literally always traveling for work. They've come to the house maybe five times and have never brought me or my brother with them. So...it's always just been me and my brother. Always." Ten nodded along, his head on Taeyong's chest. He looked up at him, listening intently as Taeyong looked out through the window in thought. 

"My parents hired nannies and babysitters to take care of us. They slowly got rid of them when I was eight, and by the time I was ten my brother and I were on our own. Now...." Taeyong paused, wincing slightly. "I love my brother. I adore him. He pretty much had to raise me when he was just a kid himself. He's only three years older than me, you know. I appreciate everything he's done for me, so much. I really do. It's just...." He sighed. "He was the only person around until he went to college three years ago. He was my best friend, my brother, and my dad all rolled into one. And like I said, I appreciate everything he's done for me. He....he just...he wasn't the best influence."

"What do you mean?" Ten asked. 

"Well...uh....I realized I liked boys too when I was like twelve, right? But....my brother was, and still is, super homophobic. Growing up, he was always making comments like 'don't be a fucking pussy' and he'd call me a fag if I cried too much." Ten winced himself at the slur; he understood completely how much that would've hurt (having been called that a lot at school). "So I kept it all in," Taeyong continued. "I never told a single person I was bi and never acted on it. I made up this tough act and have stuck with it for most of high school. And it hurt, but I was okay with it. Because I love my brother so much and I wanted him to approve of me, to like me, to be proud of me. He's all the family I've ever had. I was so afraid of losing him or his love that I....this is gonna sound cheesy, but I lost myself." 

Taeyong looked down at Ten, finally, brushing Ten's hair out of his eyes. 

"But then you came and shook up everything. I had been literally praying it would be a girl; I thought it would have just been so much easier. I could pretend I wasn't bi at all and nobody would ever have to know. But....you came instead. In that moment when when we first touched I thought I was cursed but I was blessed, really. And maybe I'm still really scared of losing my brother but now I know I have the spine to stand up for myself. Maybe I could make him understand." Taeyong chuckled. "Obviously I'm not gonna tell him right now. But if he asks if I'm in a relationship...I'll tell him the truth." 

"Wow. I had no idea you'd been through so much," Ten said in a kind voice. 

"This doesn't excuse my behavior though," Taeyong explained. "I was still wrong to treat you the way I did. I was really, really wrong. I knew better than that." 

"I still love you, Taeyong," Ten spoke, a smile ghosting his lips. Taeyong blinked slowly, his breath rate speeding up. Ten knew it was a risk saying those words aloud, not knowing if Taeyong felt the same way, but he had to state his feelings. He meant it, he meant it so deeply. Even if Taeyong didn't love him back he wanted him to know. 

"I....I....I-I love you too, Ten," Taeyong finally stuttered out. Ten could still see the nervousness in the back of Taeyong's eyes, especially now that Ten knew where it came from. But the fact that Taeyong was able to admit he loved Ten showed his was finally getting past his brother's words, and being able to be himself. And God was Ten proud. 

"I love you," Taeyong repeated, more confidently this time, beaming down at Ten. 

"I'm glad you can admit it," Ten responded, pressing his lips against Taeyong's chest

Suddenly Taeyong yawned loudly and Ten giggled up at him, snuggling into his shoulders. 

"We could nap now," Ten spoke, getting comfortable on top of Taeyong. Taeyong looked around the empty room and raised his eyebrows at Ten. 

"Hmm, we could," he spoke softly. "Or we could do something else," Taeyong added, his voice dropping to a seductive mumble. "Since we said I love you, I wanna make love to you now." 

"Gladly," he whispered back. Ten smiled and bit his lip, cupping Taeyong's cheek and kissing him deeply. 

Taeyong was addicted to Ten. Every moment he could have with the smaller boy he savored, held close, kept in a small part of his mind for later remembrance. Nobody could deny that Ten was beautiful, but at this point Taeyong was beyond that. These months, all the ups and downs they'd been through together made it impossible for Taeyong to notice if anyone else was attractive or not. None could compare to Ten: his dark, mussed hair, dewy and tanned skin, button nose, bright eyes, plush lips, big smile, gentle body. The feel of Ten's skin, like velvet or silk, brushing against his own was magic. The slightest of touches set goosebumps to Taeyong's skin, set him on fire the way nothing and no one else could. Ten's scent of that fancy shower gel he'd use (roses with a hint of vanilla) set Taeyong off every time. Now, every time he smelled roses he was reminded of Ten; memories of their nights and days together filling his head. The taste of Ten's mouth when they kissed: after brushing his teeth or laden with alcohol, it was Taeyong's favorite sensation of all. His laughs, sighs, breaths, moans of ecstasy, were like music to Taeyong's ears. Each private moment he had with his love he needed to take advantage of; he was insatiable. 

Ten tangled his fingers in the back of Taeyong's auburn hair, gripping just tight enough to keep control without hurting his boyfriend. That was just the way Ten liked it; the illusion that Taeyong had control but in reality, Ten was the one on top. Taeyong was completely, utterly hopeless for Ten, and he'd do anything for the other. 

Ten swiped at Taeyong's bottom lip with tongue, desperate for more, all feelings of sleepiness washing away as Taeyong took his mouth. The cold breeze of the winter rain seeped in through the windows and doors and made it cold. But Taeyong and Ten barely noticed, their bodies already warm, aroused; fire in their veins. Hands drifted lower and lower, from faces and shoulders to waists and hips and it wasn't long before shirts and pants were flying to the other end of the room. 

The two of them were lucky in that they were experienced, so there was never any shame in showing their bodies to each other. They'd become accustumed to seeing each other naked at this point though; sex had always come more easily to them than feelings. They had seen things far more intimate than just their bare skin at this point in their tumultuous relationship. It was comforting; no longer did they have to feel self conscious, they could just be themselves in front of each other, flaws and all. 

"Love you," Ten mumbled against Taeyong's neck, leaving marks that would last for days. 

"Stop! My friends will ask questions," Taeyong whined half heartedly as Ten took what belonged to him. 

"Fine," Ten grumbled, moving his mouth down to Taeyong's chest, to areas that could be hidden by clothes. Ten didn't like it, wanted the whole world to see his handiwork, but this was Ten: he'd do absolutely anything for Taeyong. 

Taeyong groaned loudly and unhibitedly; Ten's mouth knew exactly what to do at this point, knew exactly how to set him off, get him going without a sign of stopping. 

"I love you too," Taeyong breathed out, sounding like all one word, arching his back as Ten pinched his pert nipple. Ten moved lower and lower, Taeyong's eyes widening in pleasure and curiousity. 

"Don't...suck...wanna come in you," Taeyong spoke, between pants of arousal. 

"I know," Ten responded, his voice teasing and confident, almost too flirtatious, just the way Taeyong liked it. But suddenly, Taeyong decided to flip the game around. He pressed Ten into the couch cushions instead, climbing on top of him with a smirk. Taeyong pulled Ten's underwear down to his ankles and spread Ten's legs, no shame in Ten's eyes, just a slight smile. This was how they loved to play; giving and taking power, seeing who could maintain control. Taeyong pressed his mouth to Ten's inner thigh, sucking a bruise onto the tan skin, a loud moan escaping Ten's pretty lips. It hurt, but in just the right way, and Ten wanted, no, needed more. 

Taeyong left the area covered in the purple marks of possession, Ten becoming dazed and needy beneath him. Ten stared back at him, eyes hooded and longing, and Taeyong couldn't resist kissing those beautiful lips of his once again. 

"P-please," Ten begged, breathy, and Taeyong knew exactly what he meant. Hoisting Ten's leg over his shoulder, thankful as ever for Ten's flexible dancer body, he pressed a tender kiss to Ten's leg. He reached over Ten's body for the lube, sitting next to their half drank cups of coffee, and squeezed a bit onto his finger. 

The cool sensation against Ten's warm hole was something Ten could never grow truly accustumed to. The uncomfortableness of it had faded away long ago, but the pleasure still remained, washing over Ten, leaving him with heady anticipation of what was to come. 

Taeyong's fingers were slim but long and they filled Ten up just the way he liked. When Taeyong pushed the first finger inside, slick with lubricant, Ten hummed contentedly. It like his body was made to be fucked; he never felt quite whole without something filling him up. 

Taeyong knew Ten was impatient so he didn't waste his time sliding in and out, enjoying the feel of Ten's walls, the way the drag of his fingers made Ten clutch the couch cushions for dear life. 

"More," Ten mumbled, his lips red and bitten and swollen. 

"If you insist," Taeyong responded, adding not one but two more fingers inside. It was unexpected; it made Ten yelp and then moan as he was stretched around the fingers of the taller man. 

"Like it?" Taeyong asked with a smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to Ten, he just wanted to hear his boyfriend say the words out loud. 

"God yes, fuck, Taeyong," Ten responded, a bit too loud for the quiet, middle class suburb populated by families, but neither of them could care less. "I want more though," He added. 

"You think you're ready?" Taeyong asked. 

"I'm too ready," Ten responded in a whisper, followed by a soft laugh. It made Taeyong get close, too close to the edge, so he immediately pulled his fingers out of Ten's waiting hole. He slicked up his length, pumping a few times to relieve the pressure, before getting over Ten and pushing inside of him. 

Ten mewled and Taeyong groaned, panting as he held himself back. Despite how often they had sex Ten was still so tight around Taeyong and it pushed him closer and closer to the edge with each moment he stayed inside his love. He had to stay still; if he moved just a bit he would come, hard, and leave Ten still desperate for more. 

Taeyong waited for a while, wanting Ten's conformation to move, the idea of hurting his Ten in this process breaking his heart. He knew Ten would tell him when he's ready. 

"Can I ride you?" Ten asked in between heavy pants. 

"Yeah," Taeyong responded, flipping over so Ten was straddling Taeyong. He lowered himself back down onto Taeyong's long length, releasing a moan of pleasure at the new angle. 

Ten started moving up and down, biting his lip as he was filled to the brim. He moved slowly at first, too slowly for Taeyong, trying to savor this perfect feeling. But Taeyong needed more, so he reached up to play with Ten’s nipples, to make him move faster and seek his orgasm. 

It worked; Ten started to bounce with little whimpers and sighs of pure pleasure. He circled his hips around and Taeyong's hands touched every inch of skin he could. 

Ten's breathing became haggard as he moved faster, the noises of skin on skin and moans filling the large, empty living room. Taeyong knew he was close, and god would he have liked to last a bit longer but Ten riding him like this was always just too much. So he reached between them, pretty hands wrapping around Ten's leaking member to stroke in time with his movements. 

It never took Ten long to come when Taeyong was surrounding him, filling him up and stroking him to completion. In just a few strokes Ten was spilling all over their stomachs, shuddering and moaning from the intensity of his climax. 

"T-Taeyong," Ten whispered as Taeyong started to buck up into him, gripping his hips, seeking his own release. The way Ten looked above him, spent and content, was enough to bring Taeyong all the way and come deep inside of Ten. Ten sighed and smiled as Taeyong looked back up at him in a post orgasmic daze. 

Ten got off of Taeyong and waddled over to the kitchen grab some tissues, wiping down his hole and their stomachs before crawling back onto the couch with a naked Taeyong. Taeyong smiled blissfully at Ten as he spooned his smaller boyfriend, wrapping his larger body around him. 

"Good?" Taeyong mumbled happily. 

"Perfect," Ten responded. "Now let's finally nap." Ten began to shut his eyes when he heard Taeyong's voice, quiet and small. 

"I love you," Taeyong whispered into Ten's hair. 

"I love you too." 


	24. Yuta & Sicheng

"I promise it'll be fine!" Yuta yelled to his parents from his room, hurriedly stuffing a small suitcase full of clothes. "His parents are really nice." 

"But how are we supposed to you know you're not gonna....you know," His mother yelled back. Yuta sighed, picking up his luggage and walking down to where she was sitting in the living room. 

"Have you seen him? He's super Christian and so is his family. We will not being doing any of...you know," Yuta explained. 

To Yuta's surprise, a week earlier Sicheng had texted him asking if he wanted to come with his family on their annual beach vacation. Sicheng had explained that his parents wanted him to have a friend with him; in fact they'd suggested Yuta come along. Of course, Yuta would never turn down the opportunity to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, so he promptly agreed. However, his parents were a bit worried about the trip. 

"His super Christian parents like you?" Yuta's father asked.

"Thanks dad," Yuta sarcastically responded. "But surprisingly, yes. I mean, they don't know I'm gay and they have no idea Sichengie and I are together." 

Suddenly, Yuta's phone buzzed, and he grimaced guiltily at his parents. 

"They're outside," he spoke. 

His mother sighed. "Fine, go! But there better be no funny business. And be nice!" 

"Thanks mom!" Yuta shouted excitedly, tugging his suitcase out the front door and down to the driveway where Sicheng and his parents were parked. 

Sicheng's father immediately jumped out of the car as Yuta threw Sicheng a wink, helping him put his luggage into the trunk. 

"We're glad you're with us," he spoke, slapping Yuta hard on the back. Yuta smiled to hide his wince, thanking Sicheng's dad and hopping into the backseat next to him. 

"Ready?" Sicheng's mom asked as his dad got back into the front seat of the car, turning on the ignition and driving out of Yuta's driveway. 

"Yeah!" Sicheng cheered excitedly, giving Yuta a big smile. Yuta grinned back at him, resisting the urge to run his fingers along the plane of Sicheng's soft cheekbone. He had to be good this weekend; he couldn't get Sicheng into any trouble. He was lucky he even got to come. 

Sicheng's mother made small talk with him as they drove through the suburban lanes, past the houses of his friends. Sicheng simply watched, seemingly very relaxed, a soft smile ghosting on his lips. 

"What is it?" Yuta murmured to Sicheng as Sicheng's parents argued over which way to turn. 

"I'm really happy you're here," Sicheng responded in the tiniest of his whispers. He checked to make sure his parents were distracted and when he was assured they were, he reached over to squeeze Yuta's hand. Yuta grinned at him before he quickly pulled his hand away, his mother turning to face them. 

"The house is about two hours from here, Yuta, so get comfortable," she spoke softly. Yuta nodded back at her, pulling his phone and earbuds out of his bag. Sicheng took one of the earbuds and stuffed it in his ear with a sly grin, Yuta smiling at him and putting on some music. 

Cars passed them by as they drove onto the highway, yellow rolling hills painting a landscape through the window in the car. He half watched the outside and half watched Sicheng, one of Yuta's earbuds in his left ear. It wasn't long before Sicheng fell asleep, his head on Yuta's shoulder, his soft breaths filling the car. 

Watching him with gentle eyes Yuta fell asleep too, head on Sicheng's. By the time he woke up they were already there, Sicheng shaking him with a smile. 

"Come on, let's go unpack." 

Yuta rubbed his eyes and followed Sicheng out of the car, eyes widening when he saw the sight before him. It was about eleven am, the morning sunlight hitting the ocean water at the perfect angle. The sand looked soft, even from a distance, and although there were a few people at the beach it was by no means crowded. 

Behind him was Sicheng's family's beach house. Their cottage was right on the shore; in fact you could step directly onto the sand from the back balcony. It  appeared to be fairly small, with only one floor, and although it seemed old, it was definitely well maintained. 

"Do you own this place?" Yuta asked. 

"Yup. We inherited it from my grandfather," Sicheng's dad explained, and Yuta briefly wondered if Sicheng's family was rich. No way did anyone in his family own a beach front cottage. 

"Your room is to the left," Sicheng's mother spoke. Yuta nodded and lifted up his and Sicheng's luggage, tugging them down the hallway. 

"In there," Sicheng pointed. The room wasn't big by any means, but the bed was large and it looked over the beach. 

"Where will you sleep?" Yuta asked. 

Sicheng hummed. "Huh. There's only two bedrooms; I assumed they'd put you on the couch. Let me go ask." Sicheng left the room and Yuta nodded, setting down Sicheng's suitcase and looking around. 

Pictures of Sicheng as a kid were scattered around the walls. Most of them were of him at the beach or in the cottage; Yuta could tell they visited every winter and summer break. Yuta couldn't stop himself from smiling. Sicheng was the cutest kid. 

A few minutes later, Sicheng returned with a surprised look on his face. 

"What?" Yuta asked. 

"Uh-uh....they thought we should, uh....share a bed?" Sicheng said. Yuta immediately burst out laughing. 

"Do they know...." He trailed off. 

"No way! They do not. They just asked me if I was dating this girl from one of my classes. My mom said she just thought since we were friends, it would be better than you just sleeping on the couch," Sicheng explained. "Anyways, sometimes my cousins would visit here with my parents and I guess I'd always share my bed with them." 

"I mean....if you're not comfortable then I definitely can sleep on the couch..." 

"No, it's fine," Sicheng responded with a nervous chuckle. "I don't want my parents thinking something's off." 

Yuta sighed. "True." He looked around the room before stepping in closer to give Sicheng a tight hug, squeezing him tightly. He was about to lean in for a kiss when Sicheng's mom knocked on the wall next to the doorframe, the two boys jumping apart. They hadn't realized that the door was open

"I hope you like our little cottage!" Sicheng's mom spoke, luckily not noticing their hug.

"I love it, Mrs. Dong," Yuta responded. "Thank you so much for inviting me." 

"It's our pleasure. We're heading down to the beach soon!" She spoke excitedly. 

"We'll get ready," Sicheng responded. 

She walked away from the door and the couple breathed a sigh of relief, quickly shutting it. 

"That was close," Yuta said. 

"Let's be more careful," Sicheng responded. He listened as his parents left the cabin before pecking Yuta on the cheek, grabbing his swim trunks out of his suitcase. 

"I'll go change in the bathroom," he added with a smile. Yuta watched him go and put on his swimsuit himself, checking to make sure he looked decent in the mirror before waiting for Sicheng outside the bathroom. 

As soon as Sicheng stepped out of the bathroom, wearing just his swim trunks, he paused. Yuta looked him over; a smile poking at the corners of his lips. Damn did he look good, but Yuta didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so Yuta held his tongue and locked his eyes with Sicheng's. 

Sicheng was a different story, however. His eyes alternated between looking at Yuta's bare chest and his face, a blush climbing down his cheeks to his neck. Yuta smirked; he knew he looked good, and it was validating to see Sicheng respond to it. 

"Ready?" Yuta asked casually. 

"Y-yeah," Sicheng stuttered back. He began to walk towards the balcony and Yuta followed, but Sicheng kept looking back at him every few moments. 

To Yuta's surprise the beach still wasn't that crowded, the noontime sun beating down on his back. Immediately Sicheng's father beckoned the boys toward their staked out area, a sheet laying on top of the sand. They had a cooler filled with sodas, two beach chairs, and a giant umbrella shielding the whole area. Sicheng's mother sat on one of the chairs, reading a book titled 'The Armor of God' with her sunglasses on. She wasn't wearing a swimsuit; instead she had on a rash guard and capri length leggings. 

"For modesty," Sicheng explained. Yuta nodded and the two boys walked over. 

Sicheng's mother looked up at them and immediately handed Sicheng a tube of sunscreen. "Before you do anything else put that on," she spoke firmly. 

"Yes mom," Sicheng responded, squeezing a bit onto his hands then handing the tube to Yuta. The two boys lathered themselves up everywhere they could reach, but looked uncomfortably at each other when they reached their backs. 

"I-I'll do it for you," Sicheng stuttered, sitting down behind Yuta and getting more sunscreen on his hands. Yuta felt really bad; all of these different things must have been really uncomfortable for his boyfriend. 

Yuta tried not to seem fazed at all for Sicheng's parents, but it was quite hard. This was definitely the most skin to skin contact he and Sicheng had ever had, and it was pretty nice. 

Sicheng finished up quickly, and now it was Yuta's turn. Sicheng covered his cheeks with his palms, clearly to hide his blushing face from his parents, and Yuta was entirely distracted from the situation by how adorable Sicheng was. If Sicheng's damn parents hadn't been there, he would've given Sicheng a kiss right then and there. 

Finally, they were ready, running into the water together like little kids. Sicheng laughed loud and bright, his head thrown back, and Yuta thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. 

"Love you," Sicheng whispered into Yuta's ear before diving underneath the sea water. Yuta followed after him, grabbing his ankle in the water. Sicheng screamed and splashed Yuta hard. 

"Meannie," he spoke with a pout. Yuta just laughed more, glad all of their awkwardness was going away. 

They played in the water for a little while, swimming beneath the waves, accidentally swallowing too much salt water. The sand shifted between their toes and they laughed loud enough for the other people nearby to stare at them, but they couldn't care less. They were happy just to be here together, the entire world fading as it was just the two of them. Easily Yuta could imagine it: the two of them here again with Sicheng's parents, the two of them here alone in a few years, partying together, and far in the future, the two of them here with their kids. It felt easy to think about; the future had always made him terrified before. The idea of him and Sicheng, together, settled down, was a relief like no other. 

The water got too cold after a while and the boys got out, running along their sand towards their towels, shivering as they rubbed their bodies down. Quickly the sunlight warmed them until it was too hot, a shared coca cola the only relief from the heat. It soon got to their heads and they laid down on the sheet, Sicheng falling asleep within seconds. Yuta watched him: the way his black hair stuck together from the salt water, his peaceful expression, the way his long dark lashes casted shadows on his cheeks, the rise and fall of his slender chest. The way he smelled, like sunscreen and salt water, the sounds of waves crashing and children laughing and Sicheng breathing filling Yuta's nose and ears. But soon he realized he was being creepy and laid down himself, falling asleep under the sun, woken up after just an hour by Sicheng's mom telling them to reapply their sunscreen. The awkwardness was gone; they lathered it on each other without hesitation; it didn't have to be sexual. 

"We need ice cream," Sicheng mumbled sleepily. Yuta couldn't deny that or him so they got up, walking down to the little ice cream shop. Yuta got chocolate and Sicheng got vanilla but they both got it in a cone, Yuta paying of course. They sat on the benches next to the stand and ate the sweet cream, dripping sticky onto their hands. Now, Yuta noticed more of the details: the smile on Sicheng's lips, the deep brown of his eyes, his toes digging beneath the warm sand. The smell of ice cream joining the rest of his scent, the sound of his voice and small giggles adding to the beach noises. 

Sicheng looked up at Yuta out of the corner of his eyes. "You're pretty," he mumbled shyly. 

"No...you are," Yuta responded. Sicheng giggled and leaned his head on Yuta's bare shoulder. Yuta logged another sensation into his memories; the softness of Sicheng's cheek. 

"No you," Sicheng responded, licking his ice cream and giggling. 

"No way," Yuta spoke, rolling his eyes and smiling. "You know I love you the most." 

Sicheng fake glared up at him. "Don't even bother with that argument. You know I always win." 

"That's because I let you," Yuta said. 

"Sicheng! Yuta!" Sicheng's mother shouted. The two boys shared a look and ran back over, still eating their ice cream. 

"We're gonna head inside; watch a movie probably. Do you wanna come with us?" She asked, closing up her book and putting it in her beach bag. 

Yuta and Sicheng looked at each other. "I'm getting kinda tired, you in?" Sicheng asked. 

"Of course," Yuta responded softly. And of course, if Sicheng fell asleep again on his shoulder during the movie, Yuta wouldn't mind at all. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Even though it was early, spending all day underneath the hot sun had made both of the boys very tired. That night Yuta was already buried under the covers, much too tired to take a shower, but Sicheng wanted one. Luckily, Sicheng's parents had already fallen asleep, so they didn't have to be as vigilant anymore. 

"Be back in a moment," Sicheng mumbled sleepily, pecking Yuta on the lips before going to the bathroom. 

Yuta had wanted to wait up for Sicheng, to wish him good night and all, but the tiredness was starting to take over. Even looking at his phone his eyes had begun to flutter shut, but when Sicheng walked back into the room, Yuta became wide awake. 

Yuta could deny it all he wanted, but deep down he knew that Sicheng looked just plain sexy. His pitch black hair was wet, hanging down as water droplets landed on Sicheng's bare, muscular arms. He was wearing just a plain white t-shirt and boxers, although parts of the t-shirt had become see through from his wet hair. His skin was flushed a bit too, presumably from the hot water. 

Both of them were frozen still. Yuta was concentrating hard, trying to control the way his body was reacting to seeing his boyfriend like this for the first time. Sicheng was more confused; he'd never seen this look in Yuta's eyes before, and he couldn't decipher the way he looked at him. 

Yuta grimaced and shifted in the bed, pulling his knees up to the bed. He covered his crotch with his hands, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Sicheng's frame. He just looked so....pretty. 

Sicheng watched Yuta back, unable to figure out what this was all about. Why would Yuta act so weird?

"Babe," Sicheng whined quietly, snuggling closer to Yuta. Yuta smiled but moved away and Sicheng pouted. 

"What are you doing?" Sicheng whined again. 

"Nothing, what do you mean?" Yuta responded uncomfortably. Sicheng had enough just then, climbing over Yuta's frame to tackle him as the two of them giggled. His knee wedged between Yuta's legs and suddenly, he felt something...hard. 

"Eep!" Sicheng squealed, immediately scooting to the other side of the bed. Both of them flushed with humiliation. "W-what was that?" Sicheng stuttered. 

Yuta gave him a look. "You know," he responded, deadpan. Sicheng blushed even more and stared down at his feet, his gangly limbs and body hunched into a ball of embarrassment.

"I-I..." Yuta sighed. "I'm sorry. Fuck, Sicheng, you're beautiful, that's obvious." The implication behind those words made Sicheng blush even more, his ears ringing and skin heated. "But that doesn't mean anything. I mean, we are sharing a bed and all, but I would never violate your trust. I love you; that means I always respect your decisions about what you wanna do with your body. I would never want to do anything you wouldn't want." 

Sicheng trembled, looking at Yuta out of the corner of his eye. "Th-thank you," he stammered. "A-and...I-I....I-I'm not gonna lie; sometimes I think about...it, with...you," Sicheng admitted in the tiniest voice. "But I really, really, still believing in waiting. Just...th-thank you for still respecting that." 

Yuta smiled brightly at him. "How many times do I have to say it, baby? You don't have to thank me for not pressuring you. It's the bare minimum." 

Sicheng slowly smiled back and uncurled himself from his little ball, scooting a bit closer to Yuta. 

"Don't worry, we can cuddle now. I have willed my boner away and I can promise you that it won't be coming back," Yuta spoke. 

Sicheng fully grinned now, moving to the center of the bed where Yuta wrapped his arms tightly around Sicheng. Sicheng buried his face in the crook of Yuta's neck, his eyes shutting easily. Both of them had forgotten how tired they were. 

"Good night," Yuta spoke softly. 

"Gnight," Sicheng mumbled, pausing for a moment. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Yuta responded. 

Sicheng paused again. "Thank you for coming with me." 

"It's my pleasure," Yuta responded.  

"I love you," Sicheng whispered with a giggle. 

"Baby, let me sleep!" Yuta whined. Sicheng giggled again, and Yuta waited for him to fall silent. "But I love you too." 


	25. Jeno & Jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that I've disappeared again! I've just started school again, plus I was moving into a new dorm. My classes are kicking my ass right now, but I'm pretty sure I'll adjust soon. I hope you all can forgive me for my infrequent updates! I'm promise they'll be more timely again as the term goes on. Love, your author

Jaemin was like the sunshine, Jeno knew that for sure. His hair was freshly dyed a peachy pink and the way the sunlight filtered through it was like rays of pure warmth. His eyes had their own sparkle and his skin had its own glow. His pretty lips were always turned up in a grin. Luckily Jaemin wasn't actually the sun, so Jeno could stare as long as he wished without hurting his eyes. 

Even though it was the dead of December Jaemin smelled like summer; sticky sweet popsicles and salty ocean water and that warm smell that you forget exists until you get a whiff of it. Jaemin's voice and breaths were gentle yet bright, like a glass of cool lemonade bought from a kid's stand on a surburban street. He talked loudly and constantly but it was never bothersome, no it ate up the stale cold silences that sometimes happened in conversations. 

Jaemin loved to touch and be touched. He wasn't a weak person by any means but his touches were always delicate, gentle kisses on the cheek or tight hugs with heads resting on shoulders or shy brushes of his fingers against Jeno's. Jeno wasn't used to this sort of attention; so at first he'd try to squirm away when Jaemin reached out for him. But Jeno quickly realized Jaemin didn't mean anything by it, he just loved to be touched, and Jeno wanted to see that smile on Jaemin's face when he reciprocated his actions. Now, Jeno could trace Jaemin's skin from memory, and the inside of his palm felt like home. Jeno knew he was privileged to know how Jaemin's mouth tasted. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, usually cherry chapstick or whatever he'd just ate that day, but Jeno was happy to know he was the only person in the world who knew it. It was a little piece of Jaemin that he could call his own. 

The two of them were walking in the park that day, doing circles along the pavement. Despite the fact that it was winter it was strangely sunny, so of course Jaemin dragged him outside to go hang out. Normally Jeno would've just stayed inside but he was simply happy to be anywhere with Jaemin. Jaemin had his own light; his own glow, and Jeno would never miss an opportunity to soak some of it up. 

Suddenly, Jeno had a flash of himself here all those months ago with Renjun. Before the whole soulmate thing had began, before he knew the magic that was Na Jaemin. When things were so much more innocent and his heart had never been broken. 

Knowing what he knew now, obviously this little date with Jaemin here was much better than his date with Renjun. But mostly it was just different; his relationship with Renjun was dominated by quiet, understandings and interactions without words. Being with Jaemin, things were very different: Jaemin had a habit of talking Jeno's ear off; he didn't mind silence but with Jaemin around, silence was impossible. Jaemin prefered things to be out in the open, to display rather than hide his bright affection. And Jeno loved it, even though he thought he wouldn't. He loved it because it was who Jaemin was and he loved every miniscule piece of him. 

By that point Jeno had zoned out of the coversation, instead all his attention focused on who Jaemin was. Jeno was staring at him and watching the way his lips moved, the way his eyes looked when he loved, the way their legs brushed together and their hands were entangled. 

Jaemin suddenly stopped, tugging on Jeno's hand. 

"Hello?" He said, waving a hand in front of Jeno's face. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hi," Jeno responded, flushing with embarrassment. 

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Jaemin whined, continuing to walk and crossing his arms at his chest. Jeno frowned, missing the warmth of Jaemin's slightly sweaty hand with his. 

"You're too pretty. I got distracted," Jeno admitted, sort of honestly. He didn't want to say he'd been waxing poetic about Jaemin inside his head; they weren't even official boyfriends yet. Jaemin simply rolled his eyes at Jeno, a small smile on his lips, kept on walking. After a moment Jeno jogged a bit to catch up, rubbing Jaemin's arm softly. Jaemin sighed jokingly, letting his arm down so Jeno could hold his hand again. 

"Anyways..." Jaemin continued. "I was just saying some really nice things about you when I noticed you weren't paying attention." 

"What were they?" 

"No way, I'm not gonna tell you now!" 

"Come on," Jeno responded. "I'll give you a kiss." At that, Jaemin slowly grinned. 

"Fine."

Jeno leaned closer and pressed his lips to Jaemin's cheek, his soft skin brushing against Jeno's slightly chapped lips. But when he pulled away, Jaemin only met him with a glare. 

"I thought you meant a real kiss," Jaemin complained. 

"You want a real kiss?" Jeno asked. 

"Duh," Jaemin responded. 

"Fine then, a real kiss it is." Jeno stood in front of Jaemin, holding both of Jaemin's hands before moving his left up to cup Jaemin's cheek. Both of them flushed at the gesture, so affectionate and serious where as they were usually playful. But neither of them minded, Jaemin smiling gently as Jeno kissed him right there on the pathway of the public park. Jaemin held onto his waist, giggling into his mouth and smiling as their noses brushed together. They'd finally adjusted to the feeling of the soulmate sparks, igniting every physical interaction, however slight, that they shared. It felt nice; it felt so damn right.

After a moment of looking at each other and smiling they pulled away, holding hands and continuing their walk, Jaemin silenced for one moment in life. 

"That was a really nice kiss," he admitted, with a sideways glance at Jeno. 

Jeno chuckled shyly. "Yeah, definitely," he responded. "Now, what were those compliments you were saying?" 

Jaemin laughed softly. "I was just saying how...you're just such a nice guy, most of the time...so kind and loyal, no matter what...you treat everyone you know so well. I like how....introspective you are, you know? But you know how to have fun too. It's a nice balance...and...you're just so cute and hot! Like, you're both at the same time! Like how is that possible?" 

"Jaemin..." Jeno trailed off, unused to being showered with so many sweet words. He shyly rested his head on Jaemin's shoulder, trying to hide his blushing face. "You're so sweet." 

"Thanks...I mean, I'm just telling you what I think about you..." Jaemin looked at Jeno who still had his head on his shoulder. 

"Where is all this coming from?" Jeno asked, looking at Jaemin and smiling wide. Jaemin looked down at the ground, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

"Well...." He started, stopping midway. "Well, the whole soulmate...thing happened a while ago...and you and Renjun aren't a thing anymore, and we kiss and hold hands and stuff, and we've been going on dates for a couple weeks now. So I was just, uh, wondering, if....you and I could...be official? Like, boyfriends? Boyfriend and boyfriend?" 

Jaemin looked over at Jeno bashfully, his tone so nervous, completely unusual of his typical confident personality. It was all just so adorable to Jeno that he barely even registered what Jaemin had asked him until a few moments later. 

"Omigosh! Uh...of course! Of course Jaeminnie," Jeno said, stopping Jaemin to hug him tightly. 

"Oh thank god," Jaemin breathed, hugging him back too, squeezing him tight and resting his face on his shoulder. They hummed softly, tilting their heads up for a delicate yet passionate kiss. The intensity of the kiss was so overwhelming that Jeno stumbled a bit, taking Jaemin with him, the two trying to regain their balance until they almost fell down. 

They broke away from their hug, giggling and laughing loudly, kissing each other one more time. 

"I'm so glad I can call you my boyfriend now," Jeno spoke after he pulled away, tucking a lock of Jaemin's hair behind his ear. 

"Me too," Jaemin responded. "I've been trying to find the right time to ask you for ages." 

"And today's the perfect day. It's beautiful out....just like you." 

"Stop!" Jaemin whined, laughing loudly and tugging Jeno along in the pretty park. 

They'd gotten only a few paces when the two boys froze in their tracks, their hearts sinking and the smiles torn off of their faces. Standing right in front of them, also walking along the path, was Renjun and his new girlfriend. 

Jeno had planned on ducking behind a bush with Jaemin to avoid this entire situation but Renjun had noticed him too. They shared a grimace; now, they couldn't avoid it. The two of them walked towards each other, still holding hands with their current partners and making sure not to have any eye contact.

"Hey..." Renjun said awkwardly. 

"Hey," Jeno responded, nodding uncomfortably. The former couple looked at each other and their partners; none of them had any idea what to do. 

"Can we talk?" Renjun finally asked. Jeno immediately looked to Jaemin and Jaemin nodded. The two boys walked away, Jeno's hands shoved in his pockets, and Jaemin watched them stand under a tree just off of the pathway. Jaemin sat down at a park bench and crossed his legs.

Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, Jaemin watched the two of them speak. Immediately he was struck by just how handsome Jeno was: dark, fluffy hair, adorable nose, those crinkled up crescent eyes, and the most loving smile Jaemin had ever seen with his own two eyes. 

Jaemin thought the coming winter was Jeno's perfect season. Being near him felt like the kind of warmth you could only experience when you're at home, in front of the firelight, the snow softly falling on the window outside. He was that thick blanket and those flannel sheets you brought out to keep yourself cozy. He smelled like cinnamon and cookies and trees, their scent increased be the freezing breeze outside. His mouth tasted like hot cocoa with the mini marshmallows melted inside (that was a lie, actually Jeno's mouth only tasted like that one time and it usually just tasted like boy mouth. But that kiss had been one that stuck in Jaemin's memory, so Jeno's lips will forever taste that way in his mind). His kisses felt like that first slide of the warm chocolate down your throat, after you'd almost freezed your butt off outside and rushed into the house for something to keep you warm. His voice was gentle and unassuming,  like the falling of snowflakes onto white soft grounds, and he didn't talk that much but he laughed constantly. He could be wary of constant touches but Jeno loved cuddles, like family all crowding around to watch holiday movies when they were stuck inside and there was nothing else to do. He was comfort, he was love, he was home. 

Jeno looked ferocious but he was made of pure sweetness and kindness, and Jaemin almost felt like he didn't deserve Jeno, not one bit. But they were meant to be, so he would just accept his good luck.

Watching Renjun and Jeno talk, Jaemin could not completely repress all of his jealousy. But he knew Jeno now, and a smile even graced his lips. Jeno was the most loyal person he'd ever known, and they were nothing without trust. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey," Renjun repeated. Jeno and Renjun were now standing under a tree in the park, Jaemin staring off into the distance a little bit a way. Jeno wasn't sure what to feel; and he had no idea what Renjun wanted to talk to him about. 

"Hey," Jeno repeated back. What else was he supposed to do?

Renjun sighed. "I just....I guess I just...I just wanted to apologize to you," he spoke. "I...I never said sorry for that. It must have really, really hurt you. I could see it all over your face when it happened, I... I'm sorry. You were nothing but nice to me and you didn't deserve that." 

Jeno didn't want to say 'it's okay', because it wasn't. What Renjun had done had hurt him for a really long time. But now, he was finally over it. 

"I forgive you," Jeno finally responded. That was the truth of how he felt. 

Renjun sighed with relief. "I...probably don't deserve that," he admitted with a laugh. "Cheating on you was the worst mistake I ever made." 

"I'm over it though," Jeno spoke. "I'm really happy with Jaemin." He smiled over at Jaemin, and Jaemin returned the grin. 

"Believe me, I'm very happy with my girlfriend too. By saying that I don't mean I wanna get back together or anything. I just...I know it was a really awful thing to do," Renjun responded. 

"I'm glad of that," Jeno said. He didn't wish anything ill for Renjun. "I...don't think it's okay, but I know about the chemicals. I get why you did what you did. I forgive you for it." 

"I'm really glad you for give me, to be honest," Renjun admitted. "It makes me feel a lot better. But still, I definitely should have just broken up with you before doing anything with her." 

"That's for sure," Jeno responded with an uncomfortable chuckle. Renjun returned the chuckle and they shared another uncomfortable look at each other. It was fascinating to Jeno how he could feel nothing for the person in front of him, whereas not so long ago he'd cared about Renjun deeply. Giving Jaemin another glance, he could understand why. Now that Jaemin was in his life, it was kind of like nobody else in the world existed, especially on a romantic level. 

"You know, I think maybe we could be friends," Jeno spoke. Thinking about it, it might be nice. They definitely had stuff to talk about together. 

"We probably should've just stayed friends in the first place," Renjun responded. "I don't think we were ever meant to be a couple." 

After a moment of thinking, Jeno nodded. "You're right. I agree." 

"Injunnie!" Renjun's girlfriend called, and the two boys turned their heads to look at her. "Your ice cream is gonna melt!" She was right; a trickle of Renjun's ice cream had already made its way down her hand and onto her arm. 

"That's my cue," Renjun said. 

"I'm glad we had this talk." 

"Me too," Renjun responded, and with a wave goodbye, he and his girlfriend were gone. 

Jeno made his way back to Jaemin, a massive smile on his face. He helped Jaemin stand and took his hand, giving him a big grin. 

"So, how was it?" Jaemin asked. 

"So, so good," Jeno responded. "I feel so free. More free than I ever have before. That chapter of my life has finally been completely and utterly closed. Now, I can devote my thoughts and energy to what really matters in my life." 

"And what would that be?" Jaemin asked, a sly smile on his lips. 

"You," Jeno responded firmly, planting a kiss on Jaemin's soft cheek. Jaemin giggled loudly, pecking Jeno's cheek back. 

"Sometimes I think I like you too much," Jaemin admitted softly. 

"Never," Jeno responded. "If you like me too much, than I must like you way too much." 

"Then we're both fucked," Jaemin spoke. 

"That's for sure," Jeno responded, and the two shared yet another smile. 

"God, Renjun and his girlfriend made me crave ice cream so bad," Jaemin spoke. 

"Ugh, I know. Me too," Jeno responded. They looked at each other and immediately walked out of the park, heading towards the ice cream shop. 

"My treat today," Jaemin said softly. 

"No way," Jeno responded. "You had to put up with me and my ex's drama." 

"That was the entire first month after we met; I'm used to it." 

"Low blow babe, low blow," Jeno complained. 

"Oh my god, never stop calling me babe," Jaemin said. 

"Alright babe," Jeno responded, and Jaemin squealed like a little girl. Jeno laughed and they headed inside. 

They each picked out their flavors (Jaemin got strawberry, Jeno got chocolate, both got waffle cones) and fought each other over who would pay, both trying to stick their credit cards in the register first as the cashier watched on like they were crazy. Jeno won out in the end, Jaemin giving him a fake glare as they grabbed their cones and walked back into the park. 

Instead of walking around they sat down, right in the middle of the grass, the hot sun shining down on them. They sighed, just enjoying the taste of the ice cream for a few moments. 

"I'm glad it was you," Jaemin admitted under his breath, surprisingly quiet. 

"Cheesy," Jeno teased. 

"Like you haven't been guilty of being cheesy before," Jaemin responded. "You were being cheesy like five minutes ago!" 

"Still...cheesy, babe," Jeno responded, taking a lick of his ice cream. "But," he continued, his voice dropping low and quiet. "I'm glad it was you too." 

"See, we're both cheesy," Jaemin cried, waving his arms around so much that the scoop rolled off of his cone. He screamed, saving the scoop just in time in his hand. Jeno and him squished it back down into the cone, laughing at Jaemin's clumsiness the whole while. 

Even though their dirty fingers had just touched the ice cream Jaemin licked it like it was no issue. He looked over at Jeno and found the boy already staring back at him with the most loving of smiles. 

"Forever?" Jaemin asked. 

"Forever," Jeno responded. 


	26. Donghyuck & Mark

Everything was perfectly picturesque. It was ten thirty in the morning, and normally on holidays like this, Donghyuck would have been fast asleep (at least until noon). But two nights before, Mark said he had a day planned for them together, which started with breakfast. Donghyuck didn't mind getting up early in the slightest when it meant spending time with his boyfriend.

The two of them were seated at a booth in an old little cafe near Mark's house. Everything was made of a dark wood and the cups and plates had pretty little designs on them, but none were from the same set. The breeze was freezing cold, but the sun shined down bright on the treetops and grass, and if Donghyuck had never seen Mark's face he would've said it was the prettiest sight he'd ever seen.

But Mark was here, the sleep still in his eyes, huddling in his giant coat and mittens. Donghyuck could barely notice the beauty of the world when his love was right there; Mark Lee was all he saw.

"It's warm in here," Donghyuck commented, noticing Mark rub his hands together.

"No it's not!" Mark whined.

"You're always cold though; no matter how warm it is," Donghyuck said, but he reached for Mark's hands across the table anyways, holding them tight. The tiniest of smiles graced Mark's lips.

"Pretty," he mumbled. He didn't mean to actually speak the word but he was glad he did, because he loved the way Mark's rosy cheeks flushed even a bit redder.

To Donghyuck's sadness they had to stop touching because the waittress brought out their pancakes, steaming upwards as the scent of syrup filled their noses.

"Pancakes are my favorite," Mark said softly, taking another sip of his coffee along with a bite.

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind," Donghyuck responded, eating a piece for himself. Immediately, he moaned at the taste. "Fuck, that's good. So fluffy, so pancakey, so sweet but not too sweet..."

"I know, right? Me and my family came here a lot when I was a kid. They're still the best pancakes I've ever had," Mark explained.

"They're definitely the best pancakes I've had too." Comfortable silence fell as they devoured their first meal of the day like only high school boys can, and soon, their plates were empty.

Donghyuck was about to take another sip of his tea when Mark's arm suddenly reached across the table, wiping some syrup off of the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Donghyuck looked up to see Mark blushing, shyly drinking his coffee and avoiding his gaze.

"Stop it," Donghyuck spoke.

"Stop what?" Mark said, although he couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"Stop pretending you're not cute. Own up to it." They made eye contact and Mark slowly grinned, shyly looking away.

"What?" Mark quietly whined.

"You just wiped at the corner of my mouth. That's the definition of cute," Donghyuck explained.

"I dunno..." Mark mumbled, just as the waittress brought their check. Both of them reached for it but Mark snatched it out of the way, slipping in some cash from his wallet. It was a nice contrast to Donghyuck's crumpled bills he just haphazardly shoved into his pocket, that he and Mark had to flatten every time Donghyuck paid for their meals.

"What's this about?" Donghyuck asked. Donghyuck loved to pay for the both of them and usually Mark let him.

"Today's my day. I'm taking care of everything," he responded as the waittress picked it back up.

"Why?"

"Well....you always do so much stuff for me, like, big, grand gestures, you know? So I...I wanted to return the favor. That's why I've planned this whole day out."

Donghyuck looked at Mark in silence for a moment with a small smile.

"Cute," he finally mouthed.

"Oh my gosh!" Mark whined, leaving a tip and standing up, grabbing his large bag. Donghyuck downed his tea and followed him, snaking an arm around Mark's waist.

"No, for real?" Donghyuck spoke as the couple pushed their way out the door, the soulmate sparks from Donghyuck's hand a comforting presence to the both of them. "I really appreciate it. I'm fucking excited as hell baby."

"I'm really glad," Mark said softly, momentarily burying his face in Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Where to next?" Donghyuck asked.

"Movies!"

Luckily the smaller movie theatre of their town was only a few blocks away, the warmth of Donghyuck's body keeping Mark comfortable as they walked. They arrived within a few minutes, the line fairly short since it was still before noon.

"What should we see?" Donghyuck asked.

"I was thinking we should see Crazy Rich Asians, since I know you'll want to see A Star Is Born with your other friends," Mark responded.

"Anyways, if we saw A Star Is Born, I'd actually have to pay attention, since the only woman I'd ever date, Lady Gaga, is in it. In Crazy Rich Asians we can take kissing breaks," Donghyuck said.

Mark blushed as they got to the front of the line, paying for both of their tickets and then going immediately towards the candy.

"Are you a buttered popcorn or plain kind of person?" Mark asked.

"Duh."

"Well I dunno; my mom likes it plain," Mark said.

Donghyuck gasped. "Mine too!"

"Our moms are freaks," Mark responded as they got slushees too, Donghyuck with cola flavor and Mark with cherry. The entered the theater, sitting down towards the middle, noticing they were alone except for another couple in the back.

"This is great," Donghyuck whispered into Mark's ear as the previews began.

"Shh! This is the best part," Mark responded, turning back towards the screen. Donghyuck suppressed a laugh and grinned at Mark for a few moments before taking a giant handful of the popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth. Mark pouted at him but paid attention to the big screen once again. Again, Donghyuck suppressed his laugh, paying attention himself as the movie started.

As soon as the popcorn had been finished off (within the first ten minutes of the movie) Mark's hand snaked from his own seat into Donghyuck's palm, their fingers slowly interlocking, the familiar hum of electricity passing between them. Donghyuck saw a smile grace Mark's pretty lips out of the corner of his eye.

Mark's head soon found its way onto Donghyuck's shoulder, his black hair tickling Donghyuck's face. It was kind of uncomfortable but Donghyuck would never say a word; it was a privilege just for him to be in this situation.

It was hard to pay attention to the movie when he could reflect on his relationship with the boy he loved. He was a master of seeming confident in himself but all he'd really been was just a boy with a massive crush on the smartest kid in the grade above him. He'd accepted it at that point, his smiles in english class met only with glares, but the soulmate thing gave him a real chance. And boy, was he grateful for it.

Every moment with Mark was a privilege. Every so often he reminded himself that things always hadn't been like this, that there was a time when Donghyuck could only love him from afar. He could never take his relationship with Mark for granted. Every experience must be cherished.

Donghyuck was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss the beautiful fifteen year old he got to call his boyfriend. He looked down at Mark, those pretty eyes looking back up at him almost immediately.

"What?" Mark whispered. Donghyuck just shut his eyes and pressed his lips against Mark's. It was short and sweet but full of the soft sort of love only a young teen can encapsulate.

"Hi," Donghyuck whispered back. Mark's expression bloomed into a smile.

"I was waiting for that."

"You could've just kissed me, you know," Donghyuck whispered, pecking Mark's lips again.

"It didn't seem like the right time," Mark responded.

"You owe me then." Mark looked back at Donghyuck quizzically. "A real kiss."

Mark grinned again and lips were on his, his stomach pressed against the armrest as they tried to get as close as possible. Donghyuck's fingers and threaded through Mark's hair and their place in the movie was soon forgotten, the plot abandoned, in favor of experiencing each other.

~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys exited the theater in a dazed, their lips plush and thoroughly kissed.

"So...what exactly happened in the end? Why were they playing mahjong?" Mark asked as Donghyuck held their small hands together.

"I have...no idea," Donghyuck admitted with a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. "It was a good idea that we didn't see A Star Is Born though."

"I know you too well," Mark responded, entering the street once again. By now it was the afternoon, the sun a lot higher in the sky and the breeze a lot calmer. Mark was still cold but Donghyuck could see his skin wasn't getting goosebumps any more, and for that, he was grateful.

"Where are we off to next, darling?" Donghyuck asked, smiling brightly when he noticed Mark barely holding back a squeal.

"I mean, I was thinking we'd do a picnic in the park nearby; I brought all this food stuff," he responded, lifting his large bag. "But if you're not hungry..."

"I'm always hungry," Donghyuck interrupted.

"Good," Mark answered with a smile. "Because I could go for a peanut butter and jelly right now."

"Same," Donghyuck replied. It was a short distance to the park, a very small area of green shrouded by trees. The couple staked their claim over the grass, Mark laying down an old sheet and placing all the food on top of it.

"You're so fucking sweet," Donghyuck said, looking between the food and Mark.

"It's nothing," Mark said quietly.

"It's not," Donghyuck responded, kissing Mark gently. "I really appreciate it." Mark was silent but he smiled sweetly. His grin turned naughty though as he stuffed a cube of watermelon into Donghyuck's mouth.

Donghyuck squeaked but ate it dutifully.

"Best piece of watermelon I've ever had. Master chef Mark," he said.

Mark laughed loudly. "No way. This cut up fruit and sandwiches are the extent of my cooking abilities."

"It's still the best cut up fruit and sandwiches I've ever seen," Donghyuck responded with a small, reaching for a pb&j and taking a large bite.

The pair simply sat in the grass for a while, the sun shining high despite the cold winds. Mark hummed and moved over, sitting between Donghyuck's legs, resting his head on his chest.

"You've changed me so much," Mark mumbled.

"How?" Donghyuck asked with pride.

"Well....I like myself a lot more. When I'm with you. And...and I'm a lot less judgemental too," Mark responded.

"That...that makes me real happy to know."

"I mean, I always knew I liked guys, but...I kind of hated myself for it? Because I grew up religious and stuff," Mark admitted. "But...but now I'm proud to be gay. And that's because of you."

"Don't discredit yourself," Donghyuck responded.

"You've changed a lot too."

"I have?"

"Well..." Mark stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Scratch that. You haven't changed all that much. It's just, the things I used to hate about you, are my favorite things about you now."

Donghyuck smiled and hid his face in Mark's shoulder.

"Are you blushing?" Mark cried, and Donghyuck shyly nodded.

"I think I have changed a little though," Donghyuck softly spoke. "I'm a lot more willing to be vulnerable now."

"I think so too," Mark said. He finished off his sandwich and turned around suddenly to give Donghyuck a tight hug, toppling both of them into the grass from the force of it. The two of them giggled loudly, glad they were alone in the park so that no one could see their extreme PDA.

"You know, I may be fourteen, and any logical adult would say I don't know what I'm talking about, but I really do love you, you know? As much as a fourteen year old can love someone."

Mark hid his face in Donghyuck's chest, looking up at him with shy eyes. "I love you too," he mumbled. "Like...when I thought about meeting my soulmate before, I was really scared. Like, that's for life, and I didn't think I was ready for that at fifteen. But now I'm not scared. We can do this."

"Oh definitely," Donghyuck responded. He sat up, taking Mark along with him, and captured his lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Mark kissed back but soon broke away.

"Shit, all our trash is blowing away!"

The two of them leapt up to gather all of their trash, taking it to the garbage to toss it and put the leftovers away. By the time they were done, the heat of the afternoon sun and their early morning together began to take a toll on them. They were sleepy and happy and all the good things.

"I'm so tired," Donghyuck complained, laying on his back in the grass.

"Same," Mark responded.

"But I don't wanna leave you yet."

"Same!"

"We could go to my house?" Donghyuck suggested.

"That sounds nice," Mark responded, sort of hesitantly. He had been wanting to come over for a while, but he was really nervous to meet Donghyuck's parents.

But Donghyuck called his mom to pick them up and Mark didn't stop him, pushing down his nervousness.

A couple minutes later a car honked just outside the park. Donghyuck leapt up, helping Mark too and rushing outside with their hands held together. 

"Hey mom," Donghyuck said happily, opening the door for Mark. Mark grimaced and hopped into the back seat. 

"So I finally get to meet him, in the flesh," Donghyuck's mom said, and Mark just grimaced harder. "You must be Mark. It's nice to finally meet you," she spoke cheerfully. 

"N-nice to meet you too," Mark stuttered back. 

"I've heard so much about you. All good things, of course," she continued. "God, Donghyuck never shuts up about you. It's always Mark this, Mark that, Mark looked so cute today, Mark's essay was so good when the teacher read out aloud to the class..." 

"Mom!" Donghyuck whined, interrupting her. "You're embarrassing me." 

"That's my job, isn't it?" She asked, pulling into the garage. Donghyuck hopped out of the car and held it open for Mark; he'd never felt like this much of a prince before; it made him smile. 

Donghyuck's mom got out of the car too. She didn't look at all like a typical mom to Mark; she was much taller than both of them, Mark was sure that she would still be taller even without her large heels. She was extremely beautiful, heightened only by her perfect fashion. Mark was sure she was who Donghyuck got all his confidence from. 

"Aw," she said, looking over the two boys once they were out of the car. "You're adorable together." 

Mark blushed tomato red and Donghyuck hugged Mark tight, grinning with pride from ear to ear. She opened the door for them and walked into the house, Donghyuck and Mark following behind her. 

"Now, I won't ask you about yourself, because I know all you kids hate that. Anyways, Donghyuck has told me enough about you already. You two can go do whatever you want, shut the door to your room, I don't care. Just don't let me catch you in any...compromising postitions." With that, she turned back to the two boys. Mark was now blushing red from his neck to the tips of his ears, and she just chuckled. 

"You can go now," she spoke. Donghyuck started to head up to his room, but Mark paused. 

"Th-thank you ma'am," Mark responded, bowing a little at Donghyuck's mom. 

"Please, never call me ma'am again," she responded. She chuckled and smiled at them before Donghyuck tugged Mark up to his room. 

Mark unconsciously sat right on Donghyuck's bed, still dazed from that weird interaction. 

"Your mom is....quite the woman," Mark spoke. 

"I know," Donghyuck responded with a laugh. "She's pretty intimidating. It's kind of sad living with the fact that I'll never be as cool as my mom. Plus, all my straight guy friends have a crush on her. But it's great living with the coolest person I know." 

Mark smiled, finally able to take in his surroundings. Donghyuck's walls were covered with pictures and posters, so tightly packed together that the walls weren't even visible. Mark noticed many of the pictures were of them together, apparently Donghyuck had gone to the trouble of printing all their silly selfies out to hang. 

"I love your room," Mark said quietly. 

"I love you," Donghyuck responded, and Mark made a face. 

"You are so cheesy." 

"You love it though." With that Donghyuck tackled Mark into the bed, tickling him as Mark laughed loudly. 

"Stop it! What did your mom say about compromising positions?" Mark whined. 

"Right, right," Donghyuck responded, getting off of Mark, but both of them grinning ear to ear.

"I'm sorry you have to know that I told my mom all about you," Donghyuck spoke all of the sudden. "I promise I'm not a stalker or anything. I just really like you." 

"It's okay," Mark responded. "It's nice that you're close enough to your mom to talk about those kinds of things." 

Donghyuck paused momentarily. "I know you can't really talk to your parents about that. That must be hard." 

"It's alright," Mark spoke with a sad chuckle. "I'm used to it." 

"Aren't you out to them?" Mark nodded. 

"Did you...come out?" Donghyuck asked. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

"No, it's alright....you're my boyfriend; I want you to know." Donghyuck nodded along, giving Mark his full attention. "The story is pretty funny actually... so my parents are pretty religious, right? When I was a kid I went to Sunday school, starting at age five until I was twelve. The pastors really liked me and they wanted me to become a youth group leader when I grew up. But during seventh grade, this new kid came to the group. I...I kinda had a crush on him, you know? And it was obvious that he liked me too. We wrote each other stupid love notes and stuff. Honestly I don't think I really liked him that much; I was just excited to be doing romantic stuff with a boy. Anyways...one day we snuck out of youth group and went to the pews. And we...we started kissing. Like, not even making out, but definitely kissing. We weren't really discreet about it....so we got caught by one of the youth group pastors. And we were in...big trouble. They called our parents and stuff, I was crying because I was really nervous. The pastors were really angry at me and told my parents that I could never come to youth group again." 

"So...you got kicked out of Sunday school? For making out with a guy?" 

"Yes..." Mark said with a small, slightly proud smile. 

"Honestly? Iconic," Donghyuck responded. "That's totally something I would do. But...how did your parents react?" Donghyuck asked, his tone turning serious again. 

"It was so weird....the whole ride home they said nothing at all. Not a word. And then when we got home...they pretended like nothing had happened. My mom asked what every body wanted for dinner, my dad went to his office...it felt really surreal. None of us have ever mentioned it again. I don't even know what that means...do they approve? Disapprove? It's so weird, and I'm terrified to bring it up." 

Donghyuck hugged Mark tightly. "I'm...so, so sorry. That sounds terrible." 

"It's okay," Mark responded. "I know it could be a lot worse." 

"Still..." 

"Still...it's alright." Mark smiled and pressed his nose against Donghyuck's. "Since I have you." 


	27. Jaehyun and Doyoung

Although the idea of romance doesn't really exist in the minds of preschoolers, Jaehyun knew something was special about Doyoung the moment he laid his eyes on him. 

Maybe he didn't quite have the words to explain how he felt in that moment. All he knew was that he wanted to be near him, to talk to him, to be his best friend. Jaehyun was friends with everyone in preschool, and he always showed around the new kids like Doyoung. But he didn't want to just be friends with Doyoung, he wanted to be his best friend.

In the moment when he first saw Doyoung, Jaehyun almost got distracted enough miss the ball when they were all playing whatever kind of soccer game a three year old can understand. But he managed tear his eyes away from Doyoung in that single moment, kick it into the goal, and win the game for his team. 

But when Jaehyun immediately turned back to Doyoung, he seemed disappointed. Jaehyun frowned; he must have been on the other team. 

"It was your fault Doyoung, you were too slow!" One of the other kids yelled. Jaehyun smiled hearing the boy's name for the first time, but it slowly disappeared as he watched Doyoung pout and promptly sit down on the bench. 

"Another game?" Jaehyun's friend and teammate, Johnny, asked. 

"One second!" Jaehyun responded, running over to where Doyoung was sitting. 

"Hi, I'm Jaehyun!" He introduced. Despite Jaehyun's smiling face, Doyoung didn't seem any happier. "What's your name?" 

"Doyoung," he simply responded, crossing his tiny toddler arms. 

"Do you wanna play another game?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung just shook his head and didn't say anything. "You can be on my team?" 

"Don't be a show off just because you beat me!" Doyoung whined, standing up and walking to a bench a little further away. 

Jaehyun didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever turned him down before when he offered his friendship, so he didn't know what to do. He ended up just walking back to Johnny, frowning now himself. 

"Who is that?" Johnny asked, pointing to Doyoung. 

"That's Doyoung. He's new here," Jaehyun explained. 

"Does he wanna play? Is he nice?" Johnny asked. 

"He doesn't want to play," Jaehyun responded. "But he's nice." Jaehyun smiled up at Johnny, then looked back at Doyoung. Even though Doyoung seemed a little weird, Jaehyun still wanted to be his best friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a typically lunch day for the second grade class of Morrisville elementary school. There were three clumps of kids populating the lunch tables: the boys, the girls, and Doyoung. Luckily, Doyoung had his third grader friend Yuta to sit with, but otherwise he was all alone. 

Jaehyun's lunch time was quite opposite. Everyone wanted to sit by him at lunch, everyone wanted to give him their cookies, everyone wanted him to be their best friend. But Jaehyun could only keep his eyes on Doyoung. Now that he was seven he could understand what a crush was; and Doyoung's name in cursive surrounded by hearts was written into every corner of Jaehyun's diary. But how could he talk to Doyoung? Doyoung was so cool, and he was definitely the smartest person in the whole class. 

But it made him sad to think that Doyoung didn't have that many friends in their grade other than himself. So he gathered the courage and stood up, interrupting his other friends in the middle of their sentences and making his way to Doyoung's table. 

"H-hi," Jaehyun stuttered. 

"Hey," Doyoung responded simply, as usual. 

"Do you wanna sit with me? At the other table?" He asked. 

"Yeah! Let's sit there," Yuta said, and Doyoung shot him a glare across the lunch table. 

"Awesome! I'm so glad, I mean, even though we're friends we never sit together," Jaehyun said with a chuckle, waiting as Yuta excitedly and Doyoung reluctantly gathered their lunch things. 

"We're not friends," Doyoung mumbled back, but Jaehyun didn't hear them. 

When they got back to Jaehyun's usual table, he insisted Doyoung sit right next to him. The other kids grumbled and gave Doyoung looks, but all Doyoung did in response was eat his food with his head down. 

"What is he doing here?" A kid asked, as if Doyoung wasn't even there. 

"I thought Doyoung should eat with us!" Jaehyun responded excitedly. He didn't notice the way the other kids whispered to each other, giggling in secret with their eyes glued on Doyoung. But Doyoung noticed everything, even if he didn't speak.

After lunch Jaehyun didn't even get a moment to speak to Doyoung because he'd already packed up his things, almost running away until a teacher told him to stop. 

Yuta ran up next to him and gave him a confused look. "See, I told you Yuta," Doyoung spoke quietly to Yuta as everyone left for the playground. "He just wanted us to sit with them so he could make me look stupid." 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the Monday after student council elections, and Jaehyun, Doyoung, and various other kids were stuck in a classroom for the student council meeting. 

"Why am I here again?" Doyoung asked the group. "Didn't I lose the student council president election?" 

"Yeah, you lost by a lot too," the student council secretary responded; she was the one who counted the tickets. Doyoung glared at her for a moment before looking at everyone else. 

"President gets to their vice president, right? So I picked you," Jaehyun responded. Doyoung looked surprised for a moment before rolling his eyes, but staying quiet. 

"Why did you even bother to run? Didn't you know you would lose?" The treasurer asked. 

Doyoung sighed. "I just wanted to win something, for once. Even if I knew it would never happen. Anyways, if this actually came down to smartness and not popularity I would've won by a lot." 

"That's true," Jaehyun responded. 

"Jaehyun, stop it. You won fair and square, now stop rubbing it in my face. Now, can we start this meeting? We're already running late," Doyoung spoke. 

"Alright. Let's start," the secretary spoke. They may have been fourth and fifth graders, but every single one of them could feel Jaehyun's sadness in that room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Valentine's day was Doyoung's least favorite day at school; in fact he always prayed the holiday might land on a weekend. This year it would be like every other year; and he'd have no such luck. 

He should've been used to it by now; only receiving the mandatory gifts given out to the entire class, and even then sometimes he was forgotten. Some people got anonymous love letters, others got special gifts and messages from their friends, not him. He'd been experiencing this since kindergarten, and now he was in seventh grade. Still, he'd never adapted. 

But this year...this year was different. At the end of the handing out candy period, his pile looked slightly bigger than usual. After digging around through the cheap candy, he came across a torn out slip of binder paper, reading what it said with rapidly widening eyes. 

"Dear Doyoung, 

You've been my valentine in secret for a long time, but now I'm going to say it. You're the smartest and handsomest boy I know, and whenever I look at you I get butterflies! I like you so so much and I really wish you could be my boyfriend but I'm too afraid to admit it so I'll just give you this letter. 

Love,

Your secret admirer <3" 

"Ooh, is that a love letter?" The girl sitting behind Doyoung teased, leaning over his shoulder to read it. Doyoung looked over for the teacher's help, but he was taking a phone call outside. 

"Stop!" Doyoung whined, his cheeks red, but the girl snatched it out of his hand. 

"It is a love letter!" She cried as the entire class ran over to read it. 

"Give it back!" Doyoung whined again; this time his tone was almost at a yell. 

"No offence, but who would like Doyoung?" A boy in the class said. 

"I bet someone wrote it as a joke," someone else added. 

"Omigosh, that would be so mean," The first girl responded, passing the note to her friend to read. 

"Doyoung got powned!" A kid shouted. 

"Ew, they really do like Doyoung... I wonder who has such bad taste... I mean, no offence..." The girl reading the letter said. 

"My turn!" A third girl spoke, snatching the letter to read. 

"That's the best prank I've ever seen!" Another seventh grader yelled. 

"Stop it!" Doyoung screamed. Everyone fell silent; they'd never heard him yell before. He tore the letter out of the girl's hand and stormed to the bathroom. 

"Hey, you don't have a hall pass!" For the first time in Doyoung's life he ignored what a teacher said, making his way into a stall and locking the door. 

With the note in a crumpled up ball in his pocket, Doyoung couldn't take it any more. Years and years of this sort of treatment from the other students had put pressure on him, and now, the dam had broken. 

Doyoung felt ashamed very quickly as he began to cry hot tears at school no less, wiping his red eyes with the long sleeves of his hoodie. 

A knock on the door immediately sent him into panic mode, doing his best to silence his sniffles and wipe away his tears. 

"Yeah?" He said quietly, too upset to think about putting on his usual bitter attitude. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. Doyoung immediately groaned; he was sure it was Jaehyun. 

"Can you please just leave me the fuck alone?" Jaehyun was immediately silenced; he'd never heard Doyoung swear. But nonetheless he was concerned. 

"But I wanna help you..." Jaehyun mumbled. Doyoung threw open the bathroom stall door, and Jaehyun was taken aback; he'd never seen Doyoung this upset before. 

"Please, leave. I know you were the one who sent it. Congratulations, your plan worked!" Doyoung said saracastically. "You succeeded in humiliating me in front of everyone. Now go. Live your life. Just don't you dare fucking bother me anymore." 

"That's not-" Jaehyun started, but Doyoung slammed and locked the door in his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude, you can't fucking make me join choir," Johnny spoke to Jaehyun. "I'm only coming with you this one time, and that's because you're a sad little freshman in his first week of high school, and you need an upperclassman with you to make you look decently cool." 

"Sophomores are not upperclassmen. Anyways, I just didn't want to be alone the first day," Jaehyun responded. Johnny looked over at Jaehyun. 

"You're nervous." 

"Y-yeah, today I'll see if I got into the competition team or not, plus see which freshman got a solo." 

"Only one gets a solo?" Johnny asked. Jaehyun nodded, but he was immediately distracted by a certain someone's presence walking into the room, sitting next to one of the sophomores already on the competition team.

"Is that...." Johnny trailed off, then chuckled. "No way, that can't be Doyoung." 

"That's Doyoung," Jaehyun responded dreamily. It had been a whole summer since he'd seen him; he had every right to act a little cheesy. 

"When did he get so hot?" Johnny commented. 

"He's always been hot." 

"Maybe to you, but not like...this. He has glowed the fuck up!" 

"He is a lot taller than eighth grade graduation," Jaehyun responded. 

"Are you telling me that you see no difference?" Johnny asked. 

"I mean, he looks different... but just as beautiful as ever," Jaehyun responded.  

"You're absolutely whipped, Jaehyun," Johnny said. But Jaehyun didn't get a chance to respond, as the choir teacher began to read out the names on the list for the competition team. 

Jaehyun was immediately relieved as he heard his name, right after Doyoung's. To be honest, Jaehyun really only joined this to spend some time with him. 

He tuned out the rest of the list but listened back in when the teacher announced who would be getting the freshman solo. 

"And our winner is...Doyoung!" 

Jaehyun barely held back a cheer as Doyoung stared, in utter shock, at the cement floor beneath him. 

The teacher talked some more, mostly just about rules and procedures Jaehyun couldn't care less about. His expression remained utterly the same, pride for the boy he loved so much. Doyoung's expression remained the same as ever too, just as surprised as before. 

When they got a little break Johnny had to leave, so Jaehyun went to go congratulate Doyoung. 

"I'm so glad you got the solo! You really deserve it," Jaehyun said, trying hard to hide his blushing cheeks. 

Doyoung looked him over, squinting his eyes. "Thank you," he responded, in a sarcastic tone Jaehyun didn't pick up on. "This is just the first of me getting what I deserve. I can see you scheming, even now, and just know this: this year, I'm gonna be the one who's never humiliated. I'll be the one who wins." He turned away and looked at his shorter friend. "Come on Taeil, let's go." 

"O-okay," the short guy apparently named Taeil responded as they walked away. "What was your problem with the nice boy?" Jaehyun heard Taeil say quietly to Doyoung.

But Taeil's words went in one of Jaehyun's ears and out the other. Even though Doyoung's response was a little weird, Jaehyun could interpret it the way he wanted: that Doyoung would get everything he deserved because he gained some confidence. Of course, Doyoung has always been a little weird. But then again, Jaehyun was a little whipped. 

~~~~~~~~~~

During the winter break of junior year, Doyoung was in a place he'd never thought he'd be. Jaehyun and himself were sat together in Jaehyun's bed, snuggled under the covers, laptop playing holiday movies propped up on Jaehyun's stomach. Their long limbs were intertwined beneath the warm covers, and their mugs of hot cocoa were steaming on the bedside table. Doyoung's head rested in the crook of Jaehyun's shoulder and Jaehyun had an arm wrapped around his waist. It was the slightest of touches but it made Doyoung feel warm; it made him feel safe. Doyoung didn't think he'd ever been happier. 

"I'm sorry," he spoke. Jaehyun paused the movie and gave Doyoung a concerned look. 

"What for?" He asked worriedly. 

"I'm sorry for wasting all that time. We could've been together but I was too busy hating you," Doyoung said. "But I mean, maybe if you told me you liked me earlier I would have come around more quickly," he added with a chuckle. 

Jaehyun sighed. "I-I did..." 

"When?" Doyoung asked, looking up at Jaehyun. 

"I-in seventh grade....I wrote you a love letter on valentine's day. I swear, I spent two hours trying to figure out the right thing to say to you... but you had such a negative reaction that I didn't want to admit it was me who wrote it." 

Now it was Doyoung's turn to sigh. "Wow....I feel pretty guilty now." He chuckled sadly. "I was kind of an ass to you sometimes." 

"I never noticed," Jaehyun responded. 

"Well, that's because you're crazy. I wasn't always the nicest to you... so I'll apologize. But you have to know, I wasn't being mean just for the hell of it...I really thought you were always just trying to embarrass me and bully me in some weird manipulative way. I didn't really trust people when I was a kid since I got bullied, so when you were nice to me I always thought there had to be some sort of...malicious intent behind it." 

"I still should have tried to ask you out again or been more obvious...it's both of our faults that we didn't get together sooner. And just so you know...." Jaehyun said, moving his laptop off the bed and pulling Doyoung in closer to him. "I promise I'll always protect you from now on. I'll never let anyone treat you that way ever again." 

"You're too sweet," Doyoung responded, burying his face in Jaehyun's chest. "And you know, it's okay if we missed some time. We have each other now." 

Jaehyun smiled brightly down at his soulmate, placing a kiss to the top of his head. Doyoung reached out from under the covers to grasp Jaehyun's slightly bigger hand, sighing this time out of contentment. 

"You know, now that we're on the same side, we'll really rule the school," Doyoung said. 

"We always were on the same side," Jaehyun responded. 

"So cheesy!" Doyoung whined loudly, tackling Jaehyun into the bed. Jaehyun laughed and took Doyoung down, the two boys giggling and playfighting like they were little kids again. 

But unlike little kids Jaehyun placed a kiss on Doyoung's lips as soon as they were close enough, Doyoung smiling against his mouth. Doyoung smiled and kissed him back, but Jaehyun pulled away. As he did, he stared into Doyoung's eyes, captivating him just as much as they did when he was three years old and knew nothing of what was to come. 

"Love you," Doyoung responded with a softness Jaehyun had always dreamed would be reserved just for him. Jaehyun gently pushed Doyoung's black hair out of his eyes, tracing his fingers over the planes and curves of Doyoung's face. 

"I love you too," Jaehyun responded, placing a peck on Doyoung's nose. "Always have, always will." 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Give me a real kiss!" 

And of course, Jaehyun did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Sorry for the angst in the first part of this chapter...even I had a hard time writing it. Doyoung is my ultimate bias so it was pretty painful writing about him getting hurt! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this story as it comes to its close. Only three chapters left! One more couple left (do you guys remember which one), the finale, and the epilogue! I really hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you liked it, don't forget to give kudos, bookmark, and leave a comment! I respond to every single one. 
> 
> Thank you all so much! Love, RainbowDonkeys


	28. Yukhei & Jungwoo

Unlike most of his classmates, Yukhei's winter break had been a horrible one thus far. Yukhei had been horribly ill for days, trapped in bed. His fever had yet to die down and he'd been throwing up twice a day. He'd been unable to think, barely able to even move. His mother had even been debating taking him to the hospital, when Jungwoo sent him a text. 

Can we meet up later today? Just at your house or something. I need to talk to you.

Immediately after receiving the text, Yukhei felt better but god did he also feel pathetic. His illness immediately began to dissipate, just from that one single string of communication. Clearly, the illnesses of not seeing your soulmate in weeks had led to his almost death. Even still, he was not expecting to hear from Jungwoo ever again. 

After their movie date, the two of them had spent two more lunches together. Although they'd stopped Yukhei from feeling sick, Jungwoo had kept his distance both physically and emotionally. It was so incredibly painful to witness, especially since Jungwoo appeared happier for it. 

But what was even worse was when winter break started. No, as soon as school had let out that Friday, they hadn't seen each other. They hadn't spoken on the phone, and Jungwoo had ignored all his texts up until sending this one. At this point, Yukhei had assumed that Jungwoo was just going to let himself die rather than see Yukhei again. And that had just made things worse, broken him to his core.

But of course as soon as Jungwoo texted him Yukhei responded within moments, telling him to come over whenever since he was all alone at home. Jungwoo agreed, and Yukhei felt life in his bones for the first time in weeks. 

Even though Yukhei was exhausted, he forced himself to shower and get dressed up nice. Even if Jungwoo was going to say that they're only going to see each other passing by in the hallways, he still wanted to look good for the love of his life. He focused on it even too much, brushing his hair for twenty minutes, just to distract him from the nerves in his stomach and the pain in his heart. 

The ringing of the doorbell a few hours later sent Yukhei into a panic, rushing to look at himself in the mirror before racing downstairs and throwing open the front door. 

Immediately upon seeing Jungwoo, all of his selfish worry disappeared. He was struck by how ill Jungwoo looked; gaunt with dark circles under his eyes, nails bitten and lips obviously chewed on. Still, Yukhei thought he was beautiful. Even after everything. 

"Do you want anything? Water? Food? An extra jacket?" Yukhei asked, before either of them had even said hello. He was just so stricken with worry that he couldn't focus on anything else. 

"I-I'm alright," Jungwoo responded, and the sound of his soft voice soothed every ache in Yukhei's bones. "It's kinda cold out though. Could I come in?" 

"O-oh, of course," Yukhei responded, gesturing for Jungwoo to come inside and shutting the door behind him. Jungwoo was still shivering though, and Yukhei led him into the living room. 

"You wanted to talk, right? Let's talk here." He began to drape blankets over Jungwoo's body before rapidly moving into the kitchen. "Hm, do you want something to drink? Maybe tea? No, tea has caffeine and stuff which isn't relaxing, plus it's just like leaf juice so it's not filling, and you look like you need to eat. We need something hot to drink, so ooh! I'll make hot cocoa," Yukhei rambled on. 

"I-I'm fine, thank you," Jungwoo responded from the living room, his voice so quiet Yukhei almost didn't hear it. But Yukhei was too nervous to even register and that point, so he ended up making both of them the hot cocoa and bringing it into the living room. 

"Thank you," Jungwoo said, holding the mug tightly in his freezing cold, delicate hands. The mug was so much bigger than Jungwoo's tiny fingers, absolutely adorable, and Yukhei forced himself to commit the image to memory. He really thought this was the last time he'd be alone with Jungwoo. He couldn't cry even though he wanted to; he just had to appreciate every moment of it. 

Jungwoo took a sip before speaking. "I'm actually pretty happy right now. I'm just super duper nervous. This is a really big decision for me and I don't know if I'm ruining my life by making it." Yukhei paid rapt attention, shielding his heart from breaking at the moment when Jungwoo would announce they could never be together again. 

"I-I....I stopped the therapy. The church therapy," Jungwoo announced. Immediately, Yukhei dropped the entire mug of super hot cocoa all over his blanket and lap. 

"Shit!" He cried, the steaming chocolate and milk burning his legs despite the layers. 

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Jungwoo asked, his tone very worried. 

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." 

"Wait," Jungwoo responded as Yukhei just stared at his legs, still in shock. Jungwoo brought over some paper towels, handing them to Yukhei to wipe himself down. 

"L-let me change my pants..." Yukhei trailed off before running up to his bedroom. 

As he changed his pants, he wanted to think about what Jungwoo had just told him. But his brain was in such a state of shock that it had entirely shut down. All Yukhei could do was change into some sweatpants, ruining his much more attractive previous outfit, and go back down to his fate. 

"Are you alright?" Jungwoo asked worriedly as soon as Yukhei came back downstairs. 

"Y-yeah," he stuttered back, grabbing a new blanket and sitting down again. After a moment, Jungwoo spoke. 

"I-I decided to stop it, because....well, first, because even though I was in it for weeks nothing was changing. I didn't miss you any less, I didn't care about you any less. In fact, I missed you and cared about you more. It just kept getting worse. A-and I wondered...am I doing something wrong? I did everything they told me to...but then I remembered something my old best friend said to me when this whole thing started. Sicheng said that it was a message from God, that He thinks homosexuality is okay. In His eyes, it's the same as a straight relationship."

Yukhei just watched Jungwoo speak in shock. For once, he himself was speechless.

"At first, I still didn't believe Sicheng. But remembering when he said that put the thought in my mind, and I started to believe it more and more. Finally, I realized maybe he was right. If God did put this as a test, he would have rewarded me for passing it. But I only suffered without you."

Yukhei didn't try to touch Jungwoo, still unsure of how he felt about those things. But he moved in closer, his expression more surprised than upset now. 

"To be honest, I'm still really hesitant. Even though I know it isn't wrong, on the inside I still feel a bit shameful about...us. Plus, I'm so incredibly terrified of my parents finding out. I don't know what I'll do if they do; I'll definitely be in trouble. But...I'm sick of hurting you. I'm sick of hurting myself. I want us to be happy, and I think that can happen if we are together." 

Yukhei's brain was definitely in a complete tangle, but he felt that he could finally speak. "I-I'll never pressure you....we can go really, really slow," he spoke. 

"I-I know you're a good guy. The best one there is. I know you'll never push me."

Yukhei came in closer until he and Jungwoo were right next to one another. Finally, for the first time in weeks, he smiled. One of his genuine bright smiles, the ones the student body of Morrisville high knew him for. The ones Jungwoo had missed so much; the way Yukhei's face looked its most beautiful. 

"I'm just so happy," Yukhei said, so joyfully yet seriously that Jungwoo couldn't believe himself; that he'd let himself break this poor boy's heart for so long. 

"So happy," Jungwoo echoed, smiling back softly too until he was giggling lightly. His own expression only made Yukhei smile more. 

"You have a beautiful smile," Yukhei spoke. "I've never seen it so bright before." 

Jungwoo flushed and for the first time, didn't beat himself up when his heart began to pound. This was okay. Yukhei was okay. Falling in love was okay. It was terrifying, but it was okay. 

Yukhei reached up and cupped Jungwoo's beautiful face in his hand, tracing the arch of his cheekbones, the shell of his arm, the plane of his jaw and browbone. Jungwoo let him, and it felt so good, just to allow himself to feel adored. Because that was how Yukhei felt about him, he adored him with all of his being. 

"So...I-I really get to be with you?" Yukhei asked, still hesitance in his voice, fear that all of this would just be taken from him at a moment's notice. Jungwoo simply nodded back, sighing contentedly at Yukhei's soft caresses. This had been such a hard decision for him; one that had tormented his mind for weeks until he was on the brink of death. But he had to be sure before he told Yukhei how he felt. He knew how dangerous this was; but he knew that their happiness and mental health was just so much more important. 

"Can I kiss you?" Yukhei asked softly, and Jungwoo absolutely melted. He even asked for permission. 

"Yes," Jungwoo responded, gently put firmly. Jungwoo puckered his lips and awaited Yukhei's on his, but he never got it. Instead, he felt Yukhei's plush lips kissing the tip of his nose. 

"What was that for?" Jungwoo asked with a soft giggle. Even already it was becoming so easy, just to accept the butterflies in his stomach and the beating of his heart. It felt natural to fall for Yukhei, it felt right. 

"Ever since I laid eyes on you, I've wanted to do that." 

"Kiss my nose?"

"Yeah. You have the cutest nose," Yukhei responded. He booped Jungwoo's nose with his finger and Jungwoo giggled, his cheeks permanently stained pink. "Can I give you a real kiss now?" 

"Please," Jungwoo responded softly. Honestly, his heart had been waiting for this moment ever since their first kiss together way more than a month ago. 

His large hand softly cupping his cheek, Yukhei slowly leaned in closer until those perfect plumps lips of his pressed against Jungwoo's. The two of them practically sighed as the electricity passed warm between them, getting rid of any trace of illness still left in their bodies. Jungwoo rested his hands on Yukhei's shoulders, the added touch only intensifying these sparks between them. Every time they touched the sparks still shocked Jungwoo, but now he found them extremely comfortable. They just affirmed that Yukhei really was his soulmate, that all this risk would be worth it, that he'd finally get to be himself. And if he could finally be himself, for the first time in his whole life, maybe he could really, truly, be happy. 

Yukhei tilted his head and every caress of his mouth felt like the most precious moment Jungwoo had ever experienced. His first kiss with Yukhei had up until this point been the best moment of his whole life, but now kissing Yukhei was threatening to change that. Unlike before, now there was no fear, no sadness, no shame. He could just accept all of the affection Yukhei wanted to give him. 

Yukhei pulled away just as slowly as he'd leaned in, leaving Jungwoo with the feeling of Yukhei's lips still on him, every vein buzzing with sensation starting from his pink lips down to the tips of his toes. 

Yukhei began to place little gentle pecks all over Jungwoo's face; on his cheek and nose and forehead and the side of his jaw, and Jungwoo just couldn't stop giggling at the sensation. 

"I just can't believe I get to kiss you," Yukhei said, his voice still dream-like. 

"As long as we're not in front of my parents or anything...you can kiss me whenever you want," Jungwoo responded with a grin. 

Yukhei moved Jungwoo's hair aside with his giant hand, just looking at him and smiling. Jungwoo looked back at him, his heart beating so hard in his chest. He didn't know what to make of Yukhei's expression. 

"You're my angel Jungwoo, you know that? You've always been my angel," Yukhei said. Jungwoo could feel the tips of his ears go hot and Yukhei rubbed them a little with his fingers. Jungwoo was at a loss for words, all this adoration overwhelming him in the best way possible. Now was not the time for regret, but Jungwoo knew as soon as he went home that night he'd cry over how much time he wasted. 

"I want it to be like this forever," Jungwoo admitted softly. 

"It will be," Yukhei responded. "I mean, if you want." 

"I-I do want." 

"You....you should be my boyfriend now. Officially," Yukhei spoke. "I-I-I mean if you want of course. God, I'm already moving things too fast." 

"No!" Jungwoo cried, his eyes big and cute. "I should be your boyfriend now. A-as long as we go slowly." 

"Of course angel," Yukhei replied, staring at Jungwoo with a gentle smile. Jungwoo noticed that Yukhei just could never take his eyes off of him. It reminded him of when Yukhei said he was beautiful. By himself he could be so insecure, but with Yukhei around he always knew he was beautiful. Yukhei made sure of that. "Now, tell me exactly what you want. I don't wanna mess anything up. What are okay with and not okay with?" 

"W-well," Jungwoo stuttered, surprised by how accomadating Yukhei was being, especially after Jungwoo had spent all these months demanding so much of him. "I-I don't mind lots of cuddles and kisses and stuff. You can touch me as much as you want," Jungwoo said, and immediately after Yukhei grinned. "But....d-doing it is kinda something I...I'm not comfortable with. I don't feel icky and ashamed when we do like light kissing and stuff. But when I think about doing it I..I feel ashamed of myself even though I know it's okay. So...no sex stuff please."

"Of course not," Yukhei responded. "I haven't even thought of that at all." 

"Really?" Jungwoo asked with surprise. 

"Yeah."

"But you were..."

"A fuckboy?" Yukhei asked with laughter. "Yeah, I probably was. But I'm different now. That's how I knew you and me were special too. I'd never had such a pure love for someone before. Before all that mattered was sex stuff." 

Jungwoo moved closer and pecked Yukhei on the lips. "That's good to know. I-I'm glad you see me that way." 

Yukhei slowly smiled so wide he was practically beaming at Jungwoo. 

"What's that smile for?" He asked gently. 

"That's the first time you kissed me instead of me kissing you," Yukhei explained.

"I'll do it again then," Jungwoo responded, and leaned in with a smile. 

Yukhei absolutely relished the moment Jungwoo leaned up and kissed Yukhei, without pain or hesitation, even with a smile on his face. Yukhei was willing to die for Jungwoo's love but he actually got it, finally. Part of him was afraid he would have to die, that this would never happen. But the part of him that believed everything would work out was triumphing. Every inch of Jungwoo's skin was soft and his lips were the purest form of heaven. 

"I...I love it so much when you kiss me...ah! My heart!" Yukhei cried, grabbing his chest and laughing. Jungwoo laughed too, wrapping Yukhei up in a big hug as the two of them toppled over.

Their laughter died down to simple giggles as they squished together on the couch, both of them still holding each other close. 

"Anything else you want me to do now that we're boyfriends?" Yukhei asked. Jungwoo thought for a moment. 

"Well...I'm still a little shy about PDA. Like, I don't think we should keep our relationship a secret, but I still wanna be careful...and not to showy." 

"I get it," Yukhei responded, kissing Jungwoo's cheek. 

"I-I'm sorry, I feel so mean making all these rules," Jungwoo whined softly. 

"It's not mean! I just want you to be comfortable and happy with me," Yukhei responded. 

"I am. I really am," Jungwoo responded. He lifted up his and Yukhei's hand, tracing his palms and playing with his fingers. "You're my hero Yukhei." 

And he was. In their time apart, Jungwoo had been obsessed with his memories of Yukhei: his smell; like a typical boy smell, but somehow not gross like the other guys in their grade. His appearance: lazy clothes looking like a suit on his perfect body, large height and fluffy hair, smiles that always reached his eyes and eyes that sparkled like moonlight whenever they saw just a glimpse of Jungwoo. His sounds; the deepness of his voice contrasting with the sillyness of his words, his laugh, oh his laugh was what Jungwoo thought he felt for first and most hard. His taste; his mouth tasted distinctly like Yukhei (not that Jungwoo had ever kissed anyone before), and they'd only kissed once before this day but Jungwoo committed it to memory because it was the one taste he never wanted to forgot. 

And touch. Yukhei's touch; what kept him in the clouds as well as ground down to reality. The gentleness of his hands, despite their large size, his arms always pulling him in closer, as if he could protect him better that way. The warmth of his body, which contrasted with how Jungwoo was always freezing no matter what the weather. 

Everything about Yukhei was perfect, Jungwoo realized. And he'd always known. It had just taken forever to admit it to himself. But now that he knew the truth, he knew he had a treasure he could never let go of. He'd found his hero. 


	29. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: underage drinking

"Taeil, baby... it's gonna be fine."

"But Johnny!" Taeil whined back, frantically looking around his living room. "There's gonna be people I don't know! And I'll have to talk to them!" 

Johnny chuckled, putting a bottle of vodka down on a table and pecking Taeil's forehead. "That's the point. It's a party." 

Earlier that week, Johnny had remembered his promise to Taeil to help him be more social, and show him off at parties. So, as one of the most popular boys in the senior class, Johnny thought it would be a good idea to have Taeil help him throw an end of winter break party, especially since his parents were out of town. Taeil was hesitant to agree, but once Johnny promised Taeil's friends could come too, Taeil had agreed. 

Now though, Taeil was absolutely freaking out. It wasn't annoying to Johnny though, just cute. 

"Everyone's gonna think I'm annoying and weird," Taeil complained. 

"No they won't," Johnny responded as Taeil hugged him tightly. "And if they say anything mean, I'll kick them out. They'll be mad because that means no more alcohol. Alright?" 

"Alright," Taeil said, nervousness still in his tone.

"Do want some alcohol? It might make you feel more at ease," Johnny spoke. 

"S-sure," Taeil stuttered back. "Nothing too strong though. I've never really drank before." Johnny opened up a beer and handed it to his boyfriend. 

"I can't believe you've never drank though." 

"Like I said, I've never been to a high school party before." Taeil took a sip and immediately gagged, but held back his complaints. "Wait, this won't be enough for everyone. Didn't you say you invited the whole school?" Johnny had a few dozen beers, a bottle of vodka, and some jack daniel's along with some mixers laid out on his kitchen's island.

"Other people are bringing some," Johnny responded.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Taeil squeaked and covered his mouth as Johnny went to the front door, greeting their first guests. 

"Hey dudes!" Johnny said excitedly, hugging his old baseball teammates and inviting them inside. Taeil waved a little bit, sitting on his other hand to hide their shaking. This was not only a big party, this was also when Taeil had to meet Johnny's immense amount of friends. He couldn't help but be nervous. 

"This is my soulmate, Taeil," Johnny introduced, wrapping his arm protectively around his shoulder. 

"H-hi," he stammered. 

"Johnny, you got a cute one," one of Johnny's old teammates commented.  

"You two look so good together," another spoke. Taeil blushed and hid his smile, but Johnny proudly kissed Taeil's cheek. 

"I got lucky," Johnny responded, giving Taeil a soft smile. Immediately his nerves were calmed slightly, giving Johnny a grateful smile. 

"Now where's the fucking liquor!" One of them shouted. Another teammate pulled the largest container of alcohol Taeil had ever seen out of his bag. 

"Is that a fucking gallon?" Johnny asked. 

"Hell yeah! A gallon of Captain Morgan!" He responded. The guys all went towards the kitchen to grab red solo cups and Johnny gave Taeil a grin. 

"It's gonna be great." 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Taeil knew he was in for a wild night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Taeyong squeezed Ten's hand as the two of them rang Johnny's doorbell. Both of them were beyond excited; this was their first party as a couple, and they were more than ready to show each other off. 

Johnny opened the door, Taeil clinging onto his arm, and grinned widely. 

"Hey dude!" He said, wrapping Taeyong in a friendly hug. "You must be Yong's boyfriend." 

"Yeah, I'm Ten." 

"I hope he hasn't given you too much trouble." 

"Oh, he has," Ten responded with a grin, shared by Taeyong. 

"Oh, Ten, this is Johnny's boyfriend Taeil," Taeyong introduced. Ten smiled back at the still nervous Taeil, but Taeil felt a little more at ease. 

"Okay, enough small talk, I need to know where the alcohol is," Ten said. 

"Please say you have vodka," Taeyong added. 

"I got some special just for you," Johnny responded. Taeyong fist pumped and smiled. 

"You're a real one," he spoke, turning to Taeil. "Keep him. He's a good boy." Ten started to tug at his arm and the two of them made their way to the island, filing past the many other high school kids at this party. 

Taeyong poured them each a substantial cup of vodka, throwing a bit of cranberry juice in for good measure. 

"Cheers," Taeyong said. 

"Cheers, babe," Ten responded, winking at Taeyong before the two of them drained their cups. Grimacing slighty as Taeil watched on in shock, they shared a smile. 

The alcohol took effect soon enough, and before they new it they were pressed up against one another, making out in front of all their classmates. 

"This is so hot," Ten said in a low voice, mumbled against Taeyong's lips. 

"But I wanna fuck," Taeyong whined. 

"Then let's do it." Ten grinned. "We need to claim a bedroom before people's matches get here." 

"True, true," Taeyong responded, losing his balance for a moment and almost toppling both of them over. 

"Will Johnny mind?" Ten whispered. 

"No way," Taeyong responded. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had sex in his bed. His parties usually get pretty wild." 

"Then let's fucking go," Ten responded. Taeyong giggled and tugged on Ten's shoulder, leading him down the hall into Johnny's bedroom. 

Ten's vision was too clouded to notice the decor of Taeyong's bedroom, Taeyong pressing Ten against the door and kissing him as soon as it was shut. Their lips pressed passionate against each other's, scrambling to touch and taste whatever of each other they could. Taeyong hoisted Ten's legs around his waist, pressing themselves together and tangling fingers in each other's dark hair. 

"Want you..." Ten breathed against Taeyong's mouth. Taeyong smirked back. 

"You always want me," he responded. 

"Don't act like you aren't desperate either," Ten responded with a giggle. 

"We're both desperate for each other," Taeyong said, pressing his lips against Ten's neck. "That's why I love you." 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Yuta and Sicheng walked up to the front door of Johnny's house, they could hear the laughter and music from far away. The party was in full swing, and Sicheng clung desperately to Yuta's side. 

"I've never been to a high school party like this before," Sicheng said softly. 

"It's gonna be great, babe," Yuta responded, ringing the doorbell and kissing the top of Sicheng's head. 

Johnny and Taeil opened the door, Taeil relieved to finally have one of his close friends around, even if he was feeling a lot better. 

"I didn't expect to see you alive," Taeil teased, smiling at his friend and his boyfriend. 

"What do you mean?" Yuta responded with a laugh. 

"I thought Sicheng's parents were gonna kill you." 

"No way," Yuta said. "They love me." 

"Surprisingly," Sicheng mumbled. 

"Hey!" Yuta whined, giggling. 

"You know it's no surprise," Sicheng responded. 

"Come inside, guys, it's cold out," Johnny responded, and the two stepped inside. 

Sicheng immediately froze. He wasn't expecting it to be so much like the movies, high school kids crammed together in hallways and tiny spaces drinking what looked like alcohol out of red solo cups. He clung to Yuta harder, looking around nervously. 

"It's so..." 

"I know, right?" Yuta responded with a laugh. 

"There's mixers if you don't want to drink," Taeil said. 

"A soda sounds nice," Sicheng spoke, and the two of them started down the hall to grab something to drink. 

As they passed by more and more rooms, Sicheng got more and more nervous. People seemed super drunk, laughing loud and making out in corners of the room, plus he thought he heard sex noises coming from a closed off door. 

"People are weird," Sicheng could only say when they finally reached the kitchen, both grabbing a can of coke (Yuta drank sometimes, but he wanted to be able to take care of Sicheng if something happened). 

"Yeah, definitely," Yuta responded. 

"I feel like nobody will like me here," Sicheng said quietly. 

"Trust me," Yuta said, his eyes suddenly turning aggressive and dark. Sicheng looked confused and followed his boyfriend's line of vision, and noticed only a random kid from their school, probably a sophomore, walking towards them. 

"Hey babe," the kid spoke, leaning on the island next to where Sicheng was standing. "You're the fucking sexiest guy I've seen all night. Can I offer you an invitation to...ride this dick?" Sicheng fDlushed all the way from his ears to his neck and froze still, not quite knowing what to do. 

"Can I offer you an invitation to fuck off, little bitch?" Yuta suddenly responded. He stood over the kid, his height making him look a lot more intimidating than he actually was. 

"D-dude, I--"

"Don't say that shit to my soulmate, okay? Get your own," Yuta responded, giving the kid a last glare before tugging Sicheng away and walking back towards the living room. 

"Let's hang out with Taeil and Johnny now; their friends are nice," Yuta said angrily. "I'm so fucking sorry that guy said that to you, that was so uncalled for and rude, ugh I hate people so much sometimes-" 

"Th-thank you," Sicheng stuttered, looking up at Yuta with a gentle smile. Yuta paused and looked back at him, the anger suddenly leaving him. 

"It's nothing," Yuta smiled back. "Anything for you." And when Yuta wrapped him in a tight hug, Sicheng knew that maybe this party would be fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ay! You finally made it!" Johnny cried once Doyoung and Jaehyun arrived, hugging both of them tight. Taeil just chuckled at his boyfriend, the tipsiness getting to him. 

"Yeah dude, we had a choir thing first," Jaehyun responded, squeezing Doyoung's hand. Doyoung smiled back at him, looking around curiously; the last time he went to a high school party was in freshman year. 

"Come in!" Johnny said, and the two of them stepped inside to escape the freezing cold night air. Doyoung waved at Yuta, who had Sicheng on his lap and his arms wrapped protectively around him, but Sicheng looked happy. 

"Where's Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Fuck if I know," Johnny responded. 

"Come on," Jaehyun said to Doyoung. "Let's look for him. I want to meet his soulmate." Doyoung nodded and the two pushed their way down the hall into the kitchen. They looked around everywhere, but couldn't spot Taeyong's bleached out hair in the crowd of people. 

"Thirsty?" Doyoung asked, pointing to the crowd of alcohol right behind him. 

"I've never really drank before," Jaehyun spoke. 

"Me neither." 

"But you know what? Fuck it. I wanna try; if not now than when?" 

"You're right; fuck it. Pour me a cup too," Doyoung responded. 

Jaehyun poured them both a solo cup full almost to the brim with rum. The clinked the plastic together and took a sip, both immediately coughing and gagging at the taste. 

"That's disgusting!" Doyoung whined. 

"Tell me about it," Jaehyun added. But the two of them both drank some more, draining half of their over filled cups. 

Obviously they were a pair of lightweights so the alcohol hit them quickly, toppling over one another and threatening their balance. 

"Let's grab that seat baby," Jaehyun said, pointing to an empty armchair. 

"Mmh," Doyoung responded, and Jaehyun plopped down on it. Doyoung squeezed in next to him, the armchair barely fitting the two fairly tall teenage boys. 

"It's cozy," Doyoung said simply. Jaehyun laughed a little too loudly, and Doyoung began to nuzzle his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. 

"It's so hot," Jaehyun whined, taking his hoodie off and throwing it on Doyoung's lap. 

"Sexy boy," Doyoung mumbled, kissing Jaehyun's neck lightly and giggling. 

"No! You're the sexy boy," Jaehyun responded, playing with Doyoung's ear and giggling. 

"What on earth happened to you two?" Taeil asked, suddenly standing over the two of them. Doyoung laughed loudly as his vision swam. 

"You're two!" Jaehyun said, pointing at Taeil and laughing. 

"Johnny, they've been here fifteen minutes and they're drunk already!" Taeil shouted, leaving the two of them be. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Bro!" Johnny said excitedly when he opened the door and Yukhei and Jungwoo were standing in front of him. "I haven't seen you in ages!" 

"Yeah man! I've missed you," Yukhei responded, hugging his best friend tightly. He suddenly smiled proudly, wrapping his arm around Jungwoo's shoulder. 

"This is my soulmate," Yukhei introduced. 

"I'm Jungwoo," Jungwoo spoke softly. 

"Oh I see," Johnny said with a chuckle. "You finally found your soulmate; of course you two are gonna be holed up together." 

"Something like that," Jungwoo responded, and the two shook hands. Johnny invited them both inside, tugging Yukhei away so they could go talk. 

Jungwoo was left alone with nobody he knew, suddenly feeling very very nervous without Yukhei by his side. But soon enough, he saw a face he hadn't seen in ages: his old best friend, Sicheng. 

Even though he was incredibly nervous, he knew he had to go talk to him. So with an inhale and an exhale, he walked over to where Sicheng and Yuta were sitting. 

"H-hi," he spoke nervously. 

"Jungwoo?" Sicheng asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Should I go?" Yuta whispered to Sicheng. Sicheng nodded slightly, and Yuta went to go talk to Taeil. 

Jungwoo hesitantly sat down next to Sicheng, contemplating what to say for a moment before speaking. 

"I know this isn't the best time to do this, but....I want to apologize. For what I said at Christian club that day, for not being a good friend and staying by your side no matter what. For everything. I-I....I know better now." 

"I didn't think you would ever change..." Sicheng admitted. 

"I know I can't make everything up to you right away...but I'll try. I want to be your friend again. I miss you so much." 

"I miss you too, Jungwoo," Sicheng responded, and the two of them suddenly gave each other a long needed hug. 

"I'm so glad to have you back in my life," Jungwoo said. 

"Me too, me too. But I'm curious," Sicheng responded, pulling away from the hug. "What changed your mind?" 

Jungwoo flushed pink. He didn't want to lie to Sicheng, but telling him would be his first coming out (other than Yukhei). But if Jungwoo was to come out to anyone, Sicheng was his first pick. 

"I...I-I'm gay, Sicheng. M-my soulmate is a boy." 

"That...that must have been hard," Sicheng responded sympathetically. 

"It was," Jungwoo responded. "I was so mean to him at first. But for some reason, he stuck by me...and now I feel more okay with myself." 

"Who is it?" Sicheng asked. Just then, Yukhei came up behind Jungwoo and wrapped his arms around him. Jungwoo snuggled Yukhei back, letting him know it was okay to be affectionate. 

"Hi angel," Yukhei said softly, and Sicheng's eyes widened in surprise at the match. 

"Hi!" Jungwoo responded happily, smiling up at him with the widest eyes. "This is my friend Sicheng," Jungwoo introduced. 

"His best friend," Sicheng clarified. Jungwoo grinned at him, and they shared a knowing smile. Even though their time apart was hard, they knew that now they could be better friends for it. And that was all that really mattered. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude, you're glowing," Mark commented as soon as Taeil opened the front door. Mark stood there with Donghyuck, the two of them hand in hand as Donghyuck's mother drove away. 

"What do you mean?" Taeil asked, looking himself over. 

"Someone just got laid," Donghyuck responded. Taeil froze still and turned red, his eyes widening. Mark and Donghyuck immediately laughed, his reaction in itself a confession of guilt. 

"Oh look, it's little shit one and two," Johnny spoke. He knew the couple well; as he often accompanied Taeil when picked Mark up from dates. 

"Oh look, it's little dick one and two," Donghyuck responded. "Now come on, I want to meet your other friends." 

Mark gave Taeil a shit eating grin before the couple walked down the hall, Taeil shouting, "He's not little!" after them. They shared a laugh before moving into the kitchen. 

"Oh look, there's Doyoung! Let me introduce you," Mark spoke. 

"My son! Mark, come give your dad a hug," Doyoung drawled from the chair he and Jaehyun had now claimed. Mark and Donghyuck hesitantly walked over to them, noticing their cups were now drained. 

Mark gave Doyoung a light hug before gesturing to Donghyuck. "This is my soulmate," Mark commented. Doyoung look them up and down, nodding either out of understanding or drunkenness, Mark couldn't tell which. 

"You two are...couple?" Doyoung asked. 

"Uh, duh," Donghyuck responded. 

"You should...know something. Very important. You know...when two people love each other very much, they...do things. Together," Doyoung started. Donghyuck and Mark covered their mouths to keep from laughing out loud, but Doyoung noticed anyways. 

"Don't laugh at my boyfriend! He's trying to edumacate you," Jaehyun whined, and Donghyuck and Mark shared an incredulous look. 

"So the first thing they do is kiss," Doyoung continued, ignoring everything else going on around them. "And then they...do the grind thing, and then there's a penis. And now, you have to get condoms and stuff, so you can the thing with it..."

"I'm going to be honest with you, Doyoung," Donghyuck interrupted. "I honestly think I have a better idea of how sex works than you do." 

"You're a freshman! A baby! You don't know!" Doyoung cried. 

"Come on, let's go," Mark said, leading Donghyuck away. 

"Wait! I never told you about the butt thing," Doyoung cried, but the couple ignored his words. As soon as they were away, they immediately burst into laughter. 

"I swear he's usually such a goody two shoes! I've never seen him like that before," Mark said. 

"And you're not a goody two shoes?" 

"Hey!" Mark whined. 

"Dont' worry, it's cute," Donghyuck responded. "But seriously, your friends are crazy." 

"Now, you're just lucky that your friends aren't here," Mark responded. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno and Jaemin rang the doorbell excitedly. This was their first high school party, and they weren't going to the opportunity for a good time up. 

Senior Johnny Seo opened the door and gave them a smile. "Hey! You're Donghyuck's friends, right?"

"Yup, I promise we're not as crazy as him though," Jeno responded. 

"We're still crazy though," Jaemin added with a grin. 

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Johnny." 

"That's my soumate Jeno, and I'm Jaemin," he repsonded with a smile. 

"Come on in guys," Johnny responded. 

The two walked in, taking around the surrounding sights: the smell of alcohol, the people making out in every corner of the rooms. They shared a grin though; this was the most exciting thing that had happened to them in a while. 

Firmly gripping onto each other's hands, they began to walk down the hallway. In one room they could see junior Ten and senior Taeyong doing...something, the door slightly pushed open. 

"Oh god," Jeno said, his eyes blown wide as they walked further down. 

In the bathroom, they saw juniors Jaehyun and Doyoung taking turns vomiting into the toilet bowl. 

"Ew," Jaemin commented. 

"Isn't Doyoung Mark's friend?" Jeno asked. 

"Yup. Mark and Donghyuck better not be drinking; I'm not holding their hair back. 

"Agreed." 

Finally they reached the kitchen. This and the living room seemed to be the centers of people; dancing and making out and doing both at the same time, pools of spilled liquor everywhere. They spotted Mark and Donghyuck in an armchair and immediately smiled, walking over to them. 

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it," Donghyuck spoke, with Mark sitting on his lap in the fairly small armchair. 

"We stole this seat from Doyoung and Jaehyun," Mark commented. 

"How long ago did the party start?" Jeno asked. 

"I think, like, three hours ago or something," Mark responded. "Taeil said Jaehyun and Johnny got here pretty early." 

"Yeah, we just saw them puking their guts out in the bathroom," Jaemin said. 

"They were so fucking drunk when we got here," Mark commented. 

"Those virgins tried to give us the sex talk," Donghyuck complained. Jeno and Jaemin laughed at the very idea. 

"This whole thing is kinda gross," Jeno admitted. 

"But I like it somehow, you know?" Jaemin responded. "Everyone at school coming together; people meeting people they normally wouldn't, single kids having another chance to find their match. It's great." 

"You're great," Jeno responded. 

Jaemin sighed. "Were you even listening to me?" He whined. 

"Of course I was, babe! Doesn't mean you're not great though." 

Jaemin giggled and they leaned up for a kiss. And finally, at Morrisville high, everything was mostly right. 


	30. Epilogue

It was a fairly average Tuesday evening for the formerly most popular kids of Morrisville High. Chilling in Johnny's basement, the shitty spare TV was turned onto baseball, as per usual. Each of them peered down at their phones, waiting for the text letting them know that their soulmates had arrived. 

"Oh, Jungwoo's here!" Yukhei spoke excitedly, rushing up the stairs to go let his boyfriend in. 

Slowly their matches filed in, along with their match's friends, the friends of friends sitting on laps and squeezing in for room on the chewed up old couch and around it. 

There was no way that high school could ever be perfect. But looking around, seeing everyone's smiling and happy faces, Johnny realized it was just as perfect as it could be. 

He and Taeil, sitting in the corner of the couch, Taeil wearing a proud smile, all of his previous insecurities gone. Taeyong and Ten, laying down on the floor, Taeyong no longer afraid to be seen with the boy he loved. Yuta and Sicheng sat on the floor leaning against the shitty couch, as in love as two teenagers could possibly be. Kun and his girlfriend, giggling and laughing in the corner. Doyoung and Jaehyun, bickering over the answers to a test in the most loving way possible. Jungwoo leaning against Yukhei's shoulder, finally accepting who he is, letting himself be in love. Mark and Donghyuck, laughing loudly and bothering everyone around them without a single care. Jeno and Jaemin, snuggling in the middle of the couch, their full trust placed in each other. And Chenle and Jisung, those gay ass freshman, squealing over how adorable Ten and Taeyong were together. 

Yes, they were all different ages, had different ages, came from different places and experienced different experiences. But none of that mattered, none of those cliques from before meant anything. Being kind and friendly was the most important thing now. Without the soulmate thing, everyone would've still been kept apart, and Taeil would have never been his. 

And for that, Johnny was grateful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.....that's it guys! This story is finally over; I can't believe it! I've been working on this since may so it's kind of weird to be done. I've heard from a few people that they're sad this story is ending, and I am too! It's been a big part of my life for the last five months. 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has given kudos, bookmarked, and/or commented on this story. Appreciation and feedback are what keep fanfic writers going, and you guys always made me feel like my writing was being appreciated! All in all, I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. What did you like? Dislike? Let me know in the comments; and maybe I'll incorporate it into my next story!
> 
> So, what's next for me? Next on my list for writing is my exo mamma mia au (which is on here). For NCT stories, I'll be writing the sequel to my nct summer camp au after the exo story (which you can find on my aff, BUT i will be reposting it here soon) (and yes, the dreamies + kun, jungwoo, and lucas will be in the next one!). If you liked this story, you should check out my other stories! Not to plug my own writing but....yeah, I'm plugging my own writing. 
> 
> I know some of you have already asked whether there will be a sequel to this story. The answer to that question is....probably. I have lots of ideas, but I have other stuff I want to write first. If I do decide to write a sequel, I will definitely let you all know. 
> 
> Thank you all so much, again, for reading this! It was a pleasure to write for you. I hope to see you on my next story!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> RainbowDonkeys 


End file.
